My One & Only
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Naruto is a little fox demon who is different from all the other demons, and so shunned by the villagers, but when mating season sneaks up on the little fox, his down trodden life moves into high society. Yet happiness can't last for long. SasuNaru Mpreg
1. The outsider

**Explanation: About the world that this fic is set in, I'll admit that that is set in old time Japan (around the Edo era) but they will have a few modern conveniences, only minor things, probably not even noticeable, so please don't pick on them when I do mention them. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto- even though I made him so cute here.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, violence, swearing, and naked people running around.**

_Hello people, here is the story that came out top! Not to worry though for the other choices, when another two stories finish you will have another opportunity to vote again (for more info on updates please check out the profile page.) So now I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Prologue: The war

The war had raged on between the humans and the demons for centuries, no one knew how it had started, but everyone knew that it never seemed to end. It was typical war; borders, territories, and even trade all played a part in it. Neither side could come up with a treaty to agree on, so the war raged on... and the blood never stopped flowing.

Then one day when it seemed like all hope was lost, after almost 200 years of war, the feud stopped. No one exactly knew how it had happened, just that all of the sudden things had returned to normal.

The humans left the demons alone, and the demons did the same for humans.

But this story takes place almost 16 years after the war ended.

~*~

Chapter 1: The Outsider

Konohagakure, the village hidden amongst tree leaves, also known as the village of demons. Yes demons, but not like the bloodthirsty or barbaric ones like in the bed-time stories told to us when we were younger. The villagers of Konoha were friendly, they traded and bartered, lived in beautiful buildings, respected each other and their children went to school to learn to read and write.

Well, all but one that is...

His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a tiny fox kit with bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes, a small, an almost delicate body which was tanned skin from all the time he spent in the great outdoors. A pair of red fox ears sprouted from the top of his head, and long fluffy sleek red tail stuck out from under his tattered Yukata.

Now this little fox kit wasn't like everyone else, he wasn't treated fairly by the other villagers; they shunned him and his heritage. For you see Naruto wasn't like everyone else, but he didn't know how he was different. He would watch the other kids play together and go to school, yet he could never do what they did. He wasn't allowed to go to school, and parents would usually chase him away if he ever wanted to play with their children, and soon their hate passed onto their children. But he got used to it.

Naruto was walking through the forest, little hands searching for dry enough twigs and piling them together and then tying a rope around the bundle to hold them together. He hoisted the bundle over his shoulder and made his way back home.

The young Kitsune lived in the outskirts of the bustling village, near the forest in a small run-down shack. It wasn't much, but it was quiet; hardly anyone came all the way out here, so he could live a relatively peaceful life. And the only person who ever came to see him was one of the few people who actually acknowledged him.

"Naruto!"

The Kitsune looked up, and saw in the distance beside his small shack was the man waving at him; he had lightly tanned skin and dark brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail, and a light scar running over the bridge of his nose. He was the demon named Iruka, who teaches at the nearby school.

He and his partner, a dog demon, both saw the Kit as he truly was: a sweet, kindhearted child who needed protecting. Which they tried giving him to the best of their abilities, but there were certain unsaid rules that stopped them from giving Naruto what he actually wanted. A family.

The village elders had forbidden anyone to associate with Naruto, hoping that the young kittling would die sooner or later. Yet Iruka and his partner did it in secret; they would visit the little boy and take care of him like he was their own pup. Iruka as a teacher started teaching Naruto the basics of reading and writing; even though he had started late in his age, the fox was a fast learner, and adjusted quickly to the new texts.

He watched in sadness as the young fox ran up to him, dropping his load beside him before taking him into a tight embrace. The blonde always smiled, which made the pain in Iruka's heart worse. No one could be this happy after what they had been through. Only Naruto was special, and Iruka knew that.

Naruto let go and gave another dazzling smile up at Iruka, and the older man smiled right back, while ruffling the Fox's blonde locks. The Kitsune was actually quite small, he barely reached up to Iruka's shoulders, and Iruka was small for his own age. This made the kit look younger than he actually was, even though he was fast approaching maturity, and with that, his first heat.

But Iruka pushed those thoughts behind him; for now he would focus on teaching his little pup.

"You're late Naruto," the man finally said

"Sorry Iruka, I had to gather some firewood."

"It's alright. I was just worried when you weren't here," he said, ruffling Naruto's blonde hair again. "So did you read the scrolls that I gave you and make a short summary of their contents?"

"Yup!" the fox replied back happily and gave an enthusiastic nod.

"Alright then, let me look over them for any mistakes, alright?"

Naruto nodded again and led the way while Iruka followed him behind.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The sun was out, and the air was crisp with the early onset of autumn; even some of the green leaves were already tinting orange and a fiery red. The sky was clear blue with no traces of grey clouds and birds twittered around, getting ready to make their long journey south. All of this beauty was watched by a young wolf from the open window.

But Sasuke wasn't out there enjoying the beautiful weather, why you might ask? Because he was stuck inside, listening half-heartedly to another one of his father's many lectures.

"Sasuke are you listening to me?" the large wolf demon in front of him asked.

'No,' Sasuke thought, but not aloud obviously; instead he gave a nod that he understood.

"Sasuke..." his father growled out in frustration. He was a hard man, with shoulder length black hair and slightly worn features from age and stern with a pronounced jaw; his skin was tanned lightly unlike Sasuke, who had milky pale skin which he had inherited from his mother, and dark eyes. He was easily over six feet tall, with lean muscles like all other wolf demons, and right now was very unhappy with his youngest son.

"Sasuke, I can easily forgive the fact that you have not taken a mate the last two seasons, but this is getting ridiculous! You will have to find a mate soon, it is your duty to your clan!"

"Why don't you ask Itachi to do it? He has already passed through six years and never taken on a mate." It was true, Itachi was his older brother and seen as the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke had always wondered how his brother had managed to go through six years of not having a mate.

Going through heats without a mate was a painful endeavour, all the time craving for something and not getting it would drive any demon crazy, while at the same time your body would get so hot and sweaty that wearing any kind of material would become a bother. This wasn't mentioning the insatiable lust.

So whenever his heats came on he would barricade himself in his room 'til the two weeks passed. While his older brother still seemed to be able to live his life normally, and even continue working like nothing was wrong. Bastard.

"Your brother has other duties to take care of Sasuke, but you know as the second son what is wanted of you."

Tch, it was always the same; while his brother was left with the duties of being the next head of the household, he had to find some weak submissive and produce heirs to the Uchiha clan.

"Sasuke, I want you to attend the mating meeting that is in a week's time, you should be able to find a potential submissive there, and there is no arguing about this decision Sasuke, you have to go. Understand?"

Sasuke gave another nod to show that he was fine with the situation, but on the inside he was fuming with anger. "Good, you may leave now, but don't be late for dinner." And with that dismissal Sasuke stood up gracefully from his seiza position and left through the shoji, and closed the sliding doors behind him.

As soon as he stepped outside he ran straight through the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha's owned a large amount of land that was inhabited by all the members of the Uchiha and their branch families. He didn't think he could handle talking to anyone from his family right now, so he kept on running, jumping over the wall that separated the village from the outside, and ran into the forest.

He came to a stop by a large tree and started taking off his kimono; placing it upon one of the branches, he then stood there in his nakedness, letting the cool air prickle against his warm skin as he slowly started to transform.

Dark coarse hair grew out of his skin and spread over his body, while his fingers scrunched together to form powerful paws. He crouched down and groaned as his bones snapped and moved through his body to change his stance, and his nose elongated to form a snout, and razor-sharp teeth replaced his more human ones.

Sasuke was still angry; he needed to run this rage off, and what better way to do it than running through the dense forest.

He did this every time now, whenever he was angry or agitated, he would let his wolf out and just run. Ducking, diving, and jumping over trees, or rocks, paws digging into the ground while his sleek body gave him the agility to move quickly and avoid any collisions. He could run like this forever; his lungs burned as the crisp air went through them, and the scenery blurred into one.

When he finally came to a stop, he found himself in an unknown part of the forest. He had run further then he had first thought; sharp ears picked up the sound of running water, and Sasuke thought it would be perfect to cool himself down after such a hard run.

He trotted towards the sound until he reached a small clearing where a small stream ran through. Near the one side crystal clear water ran down a sequence of small waterfalls, which led down to a stream that formed a path through the dense forest. The large wolf went towards the stream and sniffed the water cautiously before deeming it safe, and then he started lapping the clear liquid to clench his thirst.

After a few minutes of him enjoying the tranquil quiet of the place, he noticed something odd. It was a particular scent in the air, still quite fresh, and Sasuke had noticed that the scent hung all over the place; he couldn't think who would actually come out so far from the protection of the village.

Suddenly the crunching of leaves could be heard behind him, and Sasuke jumped to quickly hide in the bushes. He waited and watched as slowly through the undergrowth, towards the other side of the river, where the branches started to shake as something made its way through.

Soon another demon stepped through dense forest, but before he could get a good look at the stranger, another scent caught his attention.

It was his brother!

'Father has probably sent him to bring me back,' the young wolf thought, and without another glance he ran towards where his brother's scent was coming from.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Hope you all enjoyed that. Now you all know what to do!_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	2. The Talk

**For warning and discalimer, look first page.**

_*Le gasp* another chapter so quickly?!! What is happening!? Well not much really, thoes who have voted will know that I have already pre-written like 7 chapters, so till I go to India (in about 2 days) I'll try to put up a new chapter everyday! Isn't this just great?! I wanna thank first of all everyone who has reviewed and added or alerted this fic! (I lovin' them) And hope that it will continue onwards like that!_

_So I wanna thank you my readers and Lainie12777 for beat reading!_

Chapter 2: The talk

Iruka was pacing up and down his bedroom, wringing his hands in worry. A few days, a few days! That's all he had left before he finally had to have 'the talk' with his practically adopted son. A few more days 'til Naruto hit sixteen and with that his first heat; it was unfortunate that Naruto was born so close to mating season, at least then he would have more time to explain all the changes and not be panicking right now.

Iruka felt like ripping his hair out in frustration, he couldn't do this! He would blush and splutter and embarrass himself; he wasn't cut out to give the dreaded 'talk'!

And then there was the part of him that still wished that Naruto could always remain his little pup.

The brown-haired demon sighed and slumped against the wall, sliding slowly down until he reached the floor, cradling his head.

How was he meant to do this?

"Tadaima Koi."

Iruka looked up when he heard his husband come back home, and a light smile graced his weary face, and then it suddenly brightened. Of course! _He_ could help him!

Iruka quickly stood up and ran out of his bedroom to meet his husband; he opened the sliding door and ran down the hallway to see the youkai leaning against the wall, taking off his sandals. He was a tall man with silvery gray hair and an eye-patch covering his left eye, while a mask covered half of his pale face. He wore a faded green vest over a long sleeved black shirt and black trousers, and was part of the Jounin elite. That could range from scouts, police men, bodyguards, and even a trainer for other Jounin.

"Kakashi koishii, how did the mission go?" he asked, embracing his husband.

"It was another false alarm; I'm starting to think that all the rumours of_ his_ return are wrong."

Iruka sighed and snuggled against the older man and sighed. "I'm hoping that's all they are -- rumours."

Kakashi chuckled and kissed Iruka's forehead. "That's what we are all hoping for."

Iruka smiled and intertwined their hands together, and then led Kakashi into the kitchen and sat him down, while he busied himself to make him something to eat.

Kakashi watched his husband get to work, and a small smile formed under his mask; he had missed such things when he was gone for the past six days. "So what happened while I was away? How is our little pup?"

"His studies are going well, Naruto has always been intelligent, even if he doesn't like to show it, and he hasn't stopped asking about you; he always brings up that he is behind with his training because you aren't there to teach him," Iruka replied and set down two bowls of steaming rice on the table.

Kakashi chuckled again and pulled his mask down. "Ah yes, our training, I must get right back to that! Oh but wait, isn't he turning sixteen in a few days? Did you talk to him about that yet?"

"Erm, yes, about that," Iruka bowed his head in embarrassment. "I don't think I can do that, Kakashi..."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't think I can talk to him about it Kakashi, I think it would be better if you did it instead."

"Why? I mean, won't it be easier for you to do it? After all you do work as a teacher..."

"But we don't teach everything, only the basics of the mating ritual, but everything else is up to the parents to..." Iruka trailed off into silence, and a grim expression marred his face. They were both again reminded that Naruto didn't have any parents.

Kakashi quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around his husband in comfort. "Shhh, it's alright, don't worry. It is part of my responsibility as well. After all..." he said, giving a bright smile.

"...He is our little kittling," Iruka finished for him.

~*~

After eating they made their way towards Naruto's hut. Iruka had in his hands a wrapped up bento box. They went down a worn path until they reached a clearing, where near the edge bordering the forest was Naruto's hut; smoke came out of the small hole in the roof, which meant that the young fox was in.

"Oi, Puppy!" Kakashi shouted out.

There was a sound of pots dropping and then a round of colourful swearing, 'til a bright blonde head peaked out to look out of the window.

"Kakashi, Iruka!" Naruto shouted, and ran out of the hut colliding straight into the dog demons arms. "Where have you been you hentai?! We are behind with my training," he said, giving a mock glare towards the older demon.

"Hey, wait there Gaki, is that a way to greet me after I come back home? I'm hurt." Kakashi made a weepy gesture, which only earned him a snort from the blonde fox.

"Yeah, yeah, you old dog, com'on in and tell me what you've been up to, Iruka and me had been so worried."

They went inside the hut and settled down with Kakashi telling wild stories of his mission.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'Thwak'

Pale hands hit harshly against the wooden pole, and then quickly changed positions in elaborate moves to hit different parts of the wooden structure.

'Whack'

The worn wood splintered under the force of the hit, and soon limbs started to bruise under the exertion.

'Thud'

He was starting to get tired under the vigorous training regime; a sheen of sweat covered his body while his pale cheeks were hued red from the exercise. He hit the wooden dummy again, willing it to break with each one of his blows.

Sasuke was angry, very angry. His father still wanted him to find a mate, and hadn't stopped talking about it since yesterday. And now he was forbidden by his brother to run through the forest, so because he had no other way of venting his anger, he had decided to take it out on the Uchiha training ground, and to be specific the wooden dummy. Which he was imagining was his father that he was beating the living shit out of.

"Careful there Otouto, you will hurt yourself if you continue on like this."

Sasuke suppressed a growl and angrily turned around to meet his ever passive brother. He and Sasuke looked a lot alike, but Itachi had long raven hair that he kept in a loose ponytail, porcelain white skin, and the only blemish he had were the light lines coming down from his eyes that made him look older and more tired. He was a good foot taller than Sasuke, the same size of their father, and even had the same powerful build. Both brothers had the same furry animalistic ear on their heads, while a sleek furry tail poked up from behind them.

Itachi always carried this aura of superiority around him, which annoyed Sasuke greatly; he spited himself for once admiring his brother when he was younger, while now he just loathed the older demon.

"Aniki." He gave a curt nod in acknowledgment, and bent down to gather his shirt and then walk away.

"Sasuke."

"What is it, Aniki?" this time he did give a low growl, he was not in the mood to deal with his brother.

"I have heard from father that you are going to the mating meeting, in two days time."

The younger demon snorted in discontent. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Father has asked me to escort you there."

"Escort me?!" the wolf shouted out. "Why the hell would you need to do that?! I can look after myself!!"

"And I'm sure you can Otouto, this is just a precaution to make sure that you don't attack someone. After all, heats do make an unmated dominant demon prone to losing their self-control." Itachi gave a smug smirk, and walked away, leaving his younger brother behind to splutter in anger.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Eh?!"

Naruto couldn't help but look confused at the two demons in front of him.

"A Mate?" he asked them, and they just nodded.

Naruto wasn't really sure what to think; a part of him was scared, what would he do? Did he get a choice? Would he have to fight someone? Was he strong enough to defend himself?

While the other part of him was quite happy about the news. He would finally have something like what Iruka and Kakashi shared. It was true that they were close to him, but there was always a barrier that could not be replaced, and he had always envied the closeness that his parental figures shared. Just thinking about someone who would love him for once and not avoid him...made him feel extremely giddy.

"So what am I?"

Now it was Iruka's and Kakashi's turn to look confused. "What are you?" Iruka questioned.

"Am I dominant or submissive?"

"Oh...submissive, you are submissive."

"Well, that will be alright, won't it? I mean you are happy, right Iruka?"

Iruka bit his bottom lip; he was lucky really, not every submissive was lucky like him in getting a loving mate. Sometimes through the lust-crazed heats some dominant demons would not realize who they were mating with, and if it was someone they had hated, they wouldn't suddenly start loving them. Sadly most submissives ended up being in abusive relationships; this was another reason why he hated thinking about Naruto finding a mate. He had always hoped that Naruto was a late bloomer, that he was only so small because he was malnourished when he was younger. That he would grow into a proud dominant like his...

Kakashi noticed the sudden depressive silence hanging over Iruka; he knew what his husband was thinking about. He looked back to the young demon who he'd come to see as his own son, and gave a light smile.

"Don't worry Naruto; we'll make sure that you get a mate who truly cares about you."

"Yes!" Iruka agreed with a wide smile. "We'll look after you!"

Naruto smiled back at them, but for some reason he felt like he was missing something.

* * *

_So yeah, you are either born submissive or dominant...although...well I can't tell you too much or that would give everything that happenes in later chapters away._

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies! (you know you want to, go on, go on!)_


	3. The Meeting

_This ones a much bigger chapter not much else to say, last update befir I leave enjoy!_

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Two demons slowly made their way through the village, gravel and dirt crunching underneath the soles of their sandals as they walked down a wide path towards the meeting place. Sasuke was growling and grumbling, which was starting to irritate his older brother Itachi. He flexed his clawed fingers in and out of a fist, in an attempt to calm himself. It wasn't working.

"Calm yourself Otouto! An Uchiha never reveals his emotions to outsiders," Itachi snapped towards Sasuke.

The younger Wolf demon stopped growling, but the aura that clearly said 'don't-come-near-me-unless-you-want-to-die-painfully' was still there.

Itachi snorted but didn't say anything else; it wasn't his problem if anyone got scared away from his brother. It wasn't his problem if his brother couldn't find a mate. As they got nearer to the site which was just a grassy clearing that had been decorated, a smirk formed on his lips.

Oh, he didn't have to worry at all about any of the females being scared of his brother.

It would be his brother who had to be afraid of the hormonal females.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The demon in question froze in fear; on the outside he looked a picture of calm, but on the inside he was shaking like a leaf. And damn it, his brother knew that as well, if his widening smirk was anything to go by.

"Well then Otouto, I hope you have fun, Ja ne!" and he disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

"Aniki!" Sasuke shouted out, but before he could do anything else, he was overrun by a horde of women.

"Sasuke- kun, you finally came to a mating meeting!" someone shouted.

"Oh Sasuke- kun, I've been waiting for you for so long!" another screamed out.

"Sasuke-kun, look here, I'm in my prime, look at me Sasuke-kun!"

"No don't look at her; you know I'm perfect for you!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

In the distance shrouded in the shadows of the treetops, Itachi sat watching with an uncharacteristically wide smile on his face.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Ugh..." the blonde fox moaned out. His body was wracked with the first heat, and he felt like he was going through a fever. His night clothes stuck to his lithe body with sweat, but what annoyed him the most was the craving. He wasn't even sure what he was craving, but it was growing stronger as time passed on.

Iruka bit his bottom lip in anxiety, he knew that the first heat would be the worst; the body would be trying to adjust to the major changes, which put a large strain on the mental psyche. Not only would the body be taken over by too many hormone-induced emotions, but a fever would wear it down. It is only later, after a few hours had passed, that it wouldn't 'hurt' that much anymore.

The brown-haired demon sighed and stood up, carrying an empty bowl and rag with him. He stepped out of Naruto's hut to see his husband sitting dutifully in front of the hut guarding it. A smile danced on Iruka's lips, he loved seeing the man being so attentive.

"Kakashi koishii, I have to get more cold water from the stream, look after him for a while, alright? Just make sure he doesn't get too hot."

Kakashi nodded and watched his husband walk into the forest; for some reason he couldn't shake off the feeling that something huge was going to happen today.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=

He was itchy, hot, and very annoyed.

A very dangerous combination for one Uchiha Sasuke.

There he was, surrounded by about 20 different submissives, all in heat, all displaying, but none of them were what he was looking for. His sensitive nose scrunched up when another female went past him, wagging her tail suggestively. Tch.

His initial plan was to find someone quickly and then just get this over and done with.

So much for that plan.

They were all pretty enough, but 'pretty' wasn't what he was looking for, strong sires produced strong offspring. Sasuke wanted to find someone who could at least defend themselves. Most of their chakra levels were so low he had to wonder how they had managed to survive, while those with a decent amount of chakra reserve had something else wrong with them.

As it turned out, Sasuke was unbelievably picky.

His tail swished in annoyance; he had been here for at least 3 hours and nothing, he might as well just leav-

"Ah Uchiha, didn't expect to see you here."

Sasuke stopped himself from growling and turned around to meet the milky pale eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

"Hyuuga, I should say the same to you."

Neji smirked and went to stand beside Sasuke, and turned to look out in the same direction as the wolf.

"Ever since Hinata-sama found herself a mate last year, uncle has been insistent that I find a mate as well."

The Hyuuga's came from a long line of proud snow leopards, a powerful clan in their own right, although the heiress herself didn't meet up to the clan standard. Hinata was always a timid demon, and from the few times he had met her she could not stop stuttering. But he already had an idea who it was who had mated with her.

"So who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"The heir to the Inuzuka tribe, Kiba, a dog demon," he said with a hint of detest in his voice.

Ah, then he was right, it was no secret that the young demon had his heart out for the heiress for a long time now.

"Although I must admit I'm not happy with the choice, but as long as she is happy, it won't really matter." He sighed heavily, evidently showing his disappointment, and then turned to look at Sasuke. "So have you found anyone yet?"

"No, none of them are what I'm looking for."

"True, most of them have passed their second heats, so none of them are 'fresh' enough."

Sasuke grumbled, so that's why it felt like something was missing from them. Submissives were an odd race; at their first heats they were more fertile, but as the years passed and the seasons changed, their scent got weaker and so did their fertility. While a dominant's scent got heavier, and more desirable.

It was such a challenge to mate these days.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I could just leave then, there is no reason for me to stay here."

He knew that his brother would be watching him from somewhere but he didn't care, he had been here for a few hours, it was already getting dark, and he was tired from just standing there. So he left, noticing that the Hyuuga was right behind him.

"Are you following me Hyuuga?"

The leopard chuckled. "As you said, there is no one there of interest, so why waste time staying there?"

"Hn..."

They kept walking down the path that lead away from the meeting place back towards the village, and that's when Sasuke decided that he would rather not go home to be told off by his father. So he walked down another path; it was only after a few minutes that he noticed that the snow leopard was still following him. He arched ad eyebrow and was about to confront the Hyuuga, when an interesting scent caught his nose.

"What is that?!" Neji asked, also noticing the scent.

Sasuke didn't answer him; he was too enthralled by the heavy scent hanging in the air, and a scent told a lot about the submissive. Sasuke could tell that this one was powerful, the chakra reach was similar to his own, and still so fresh, it was someone who had recently matured.

Dark orbs flickered red and glazed over as a dazed expression took over; he was already at the brink with his own heat, and this was just about to push him over the edge. Sasuke pulled all of his self-control together to take a step back, he couldn't get enthralled by the scent no matter how sweet and promising it smelled.

But all of his self-control broke down when he saw Neji walking down the path following the calling, and the barriers he had set up crumbled in an instance and his primal instincts took over.

Whoever the owner of that delectable scent was is his and no one else's!

A growl ripped through his throat, and he felt his nails elongate and sharpen; he roared, drawing the attention of the snow leopard. Neji didn't even have a chance before Sasuke attacked him in mid-transformation, and pinned him against the ground with a growl.

"Mine!" he shouted.

And the fight began.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kakashi looked up from his book towards the hut. Naruto's scent had changed again; it meant that the Kitsune was entering the last stages of his transformation, and his body was finally starting to adjust to the new changes. The dog demon stood up and slowly went over towards Naruto's hut; he peaked in through the open door and sighed worriedly.

The blonde Kitsune was whining, and panting in pain. He looked up with watery blue eyes and gave out another pitiful whine when he saw Kakashi.

"_Onegai Chichi; tasuke_!" Kakashi's heart almost broke when Naruto called him 'Chichi', the Kitsune hadn't called him that since he was a young pup. "_Tsukuru ano itami saru_! It hurts!" the blonde whimpered out.

"Shhh little one, the pain will pass by soon..." he said, grabbing a cloth and wiping the sweat off the fox's brow.

"_Itai_..." Naruto gritted his teeth together.

"I know, I know, just bear with it a while longer," Kakashi said back and gave a light smile, which Naruto tried to return, but then scrunched up his face as a new wave of pain spread through his body.

Kakashi sighed again and stood up wearily; it hurt not being able to help the little Kitsune, but it was a change that every male submissive went through. While female submissives already had the necessary 'parts', a male submissive would have to 'grow' them extra, which was a very painful process.

He tried to ignore the whimpers since there was really nothing he could do. Kakashi pulled down his mask and rubbed his face. He was so tired, it had been a long day and it was not getting any better, and that uneasy feeling had been welling up at the back of his mind for some time now, hadn't left. Kakashi stepped outside the small hut; all of his senses were telling him that danger was approaching, even the winds were driving all sorts of scents his way, and it was making him feel uneas-

"GROOOWLL!!!"

Two beasts stumbled out of the forest growling and biting at each other, and landed at the clearing in front of the hut. Kakashi gasped when he saw the black Wolf and snow-white Leopard fighting in front of him. He recognized them instantly, demons from prominent clans, an Uchiha Wolf and a Hyuuga snow leopard.

But his biggest problem was that they were two very hormonal dominants!

He quickly ran back inside the hut and picked Naruto up, and placed him under the bed. "Stay here, okay pup? Stay here and hide, and don't come out 'til I tell you to, alright?"

"Chichi?" the blonde whimpered fearfully.

"Shhh, be quiet pup, and stay hidden." He quickly stood back up and ran towards the door, taking a peek outside; the two demons were still fighting forcefully, and blood and fur was scattered across the ground as the battle raged on.

Kakashi stepped out of the hut and locked the door behind him and began to transform, which drew the attention of the two demons towards him, and so a new fight broke out.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto didn't know what was happening, his body was going from hot to cold and then there was the pain, sometimes it felt like his stomach was on fire, while other times it felt like the bones by his hips were being bent, and they ached in protest. Yet the hunger had grown worse since Kakashi had left, but he understood that whatever was outside could help him sate this hunger.

Growling and yelping could be heard outside; Naruto curled his tail around him when the distinctive tangy smell of coppery blood filled his sensitive nose. He whimpered again, but this time with fear. Glazed blue eyes peeked at the door; Kakashi had told him not to leave, but he was so curious to find out what was happening, maybe a peek couldn't hurt?

Naruto bit his bottom lip and slowly crawled out from under the bed and moved carefully towards the door; about half-way there he noticed how badly his body was shaking from the strain. He gave a shaky sigh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

"Yowl!" came the panicked cry from outside, and Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the owner of that voice.

"Chichi...?!"

=-=-=--=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-==-=

'Ow! That was close, a bit more and he would have taken out my eye!' Kakashi thought as he jumped away from the snow leopard's sharp claws; he felt blood dripping down from the side of his face.

He twisted his body to the side and managed to avoid the wolf when he tried to pounce on him, and then went to pin the wolf down, only to be side-tackled by the leopard. Kakashi growled and tried to bite and scratch the demon off him; suddenly the leopard screeched, and he looked to the side to see the wolf biting the Hyuuga's thigh.

This was his chance; Kakashi bit into the Hyuuga's neck effectively stopping him, and then threw him with full force over him. This move took the Uchiha also by surprise and threw him off balance, and Kakashi rose quickly to grab the wolf's tail and swung him against a nearby tree. The bitter taste and smell of blood was all he could sense right now, but he knew that the demons weren't done yet, and they won't stop 'til one of them has mated with Naruto.

Kakashi turned his head when he heard growling; he saw the black wolf slowly rising up, bones popping into place as it slowly started to heal. Well it was expected, Uchiha's were a tough clan, and they wouldn't be easily defeated.

With all his attention focused on the Wolf, he didn't notice the snow leopard slowly staggering up and limping towards the hut, using the confusion to his advantage. The scent was so strong around the place it was driving him crazy; he licked his lips, and his pale eyes glinted with fire. He looked up at the flimsy lock and with a quick snap of his powerful paw broke it.

Neji heard a light gasp and scrambling from inside, which sent his heart racing with excitement. He pushed at the door to open it to reveal...an empty room? No, the scent was the strongest here, the submissive must be here.

He stalked his way inside the small hut, craning his head from side to side to a have look around. It was shabby but cozy, with an area to make a fire, a table with three chairs beside a window. On the other half of the room was a bed; he stepped towards it and sniffed the covers, and a shiver went down his spine. Still fresh, but where was the submissive?

Pale eyes looked around for a place for the submissive to hide, but where...ah, under the bed of course! He bent down, feeling his shoulder ache from where the dog demon had bit him. Neji bowed his head and gasped in delight when he saw the delectable creature hiding there.

He recognized the submissive as a male Kitsune, with sunshine-blonde hair and wide sky blue eyes; smooth, delicious tanned skin from his thigh was exposed when his yukata rode up, and a bushy red tail wrapped around his waist. Red fur-tipped ears were flattened against his head as the blonde fox pushed himself as far back as possible.

Neji gave a light purr and was about to crawl under the bed, when Kakashi collided against him; the dog demon grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and swung him out of the hut with a fierce growl.

"Chichi!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi gave a warning growl which simply meant to 'stay put', and he ran back outside to deal with the leopard.

Sasuke, who was about to attack the leopard as well, stopped when he heard someone shouting 'Chichi', was that dog demon the submissive's father? He had thought at first that the dog demon was another rival. Sasuke had let himself go so badly into his baser instincts that he had completely forgotten about tradition, you were always meant to ask the head of the family for their child's hand (if possible), and not fight with them.

He watched the older demon slam Hyuuga hard against the ground, effectively knocking the leopard out, and then turn to look at him. Before he was attacked, he quickly transformed back, which made the dog demon hesitate in its movement. It looked up at him in confusion, craning its head to the side.

"I want to talk with you!" He saw the dog's eyes widen, and then after a few seconds he slowly shifted back into his more human form, not bothering to hide his nakedness. (Well neither of them have any clothes)

Sasuke was stunned to see that the dog demon was no other then the notorious Hatake Kakashi, a high raking Jounin demon; but he didn't have any pups. Sasuke knew Kakashi had a husband, after all the brown-haired demon used to be his teacher, and he was sure that neither of them had children.

"Are you the submissive's father?"

"Yes, I'm his father, Uchiha," Kakashi replied.

'His'? Well this was interesting, it was less likely to have male submissives, but they were just as desirable. "Then I'm asking for his hand in mating."

"No."

"No?!" Sasuke couldn't believe it, most demons would be more than willing to have ties with the Uchiha clan, and so give up their offspring for mating.

"He isn't ready, this is his first heat and I refuse to let him mate!" Kakashi snarled back.

"Chichi?"

They both turned around to look at the hut, where near the ground blue eyes peeked out; Sasuke was amazed to see how bright they were. There was no one in the village with such eyes.

"Stay inside, pup!" Kakashi shouted, and the blue eyes disappeared back behind the wooden wall. "As I said Uchiha, he's not ready to be mated, so leave and come back another time."

"I don't think I can wait that long, Kakashi..."

"There is only one way to settle this then Uchiha, through a desumacchi."

"'A 'Death Match'?" Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi nodded. "Because it's only over my dead body that you will get to him," he snarled, and then transformed again into his animal form and pounced.

Sasuke reacted quickly and transformed as well, avoiding the older demon barely, before striking back. But he could tell that this fight was different; they were both near the end of their chakra reserve, so this was a fight that would decide it all. Sasuke mildly wondered if it was worth it, but when he reminded himself of those sparkly blue eyes, he thought that it was.

So he crouched down, straining his already weary muscles, and pounced. Kakashi did the same, and they caught each other mid-air, and the fight resumed.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto was trembling fiercely; they were still fighting, but what he was most worried about was that they were fighting over him! No one should fight over him, especially not in a desumacchi! He didn't want anyone to die for him, because that would mean that the things that the villagers said about him would be true...

"_It's your fault!"_

It was one of those things you had no control over, it was something that happened before he was even born...

"_If it weren't for you..."_

...But he was the outcome of it, that much he understood.

The wall behind him shook badly when something hit against the wood, he could hear it creak under the pressure and crack. Naruto quickly scrambled away from the wall, in the fear that it would collapse, and looked out of the door, and his eyes widened in shock.

The wolf had Kakashi subdued, and they were both in human form since their chakra levels were low, but the wolf had the upper hand. Pale hands were wrapped around Kakashi's neck, tightening their grip slowly.

"Say that you give in!" growled the stranger. "I don't want to kill you."

"N-never!" Kakashi gasped out, as he tried to pry the other demon's hands off him, but his chakra was low as well, and his vision was starting to spin from the lack of oxygen.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he gritted his teeth together, and with an almighty "NO!" did he jump out from his hut and wrap his hands around the stranger's arm. "Let him go, onegai!"

Sasuke turned to look at the little submissive and was stunned to see what a beauty he was; big blue eyes, sunshine-blonde hair, and pouty rosy lips that looked all too kissable. He was small and perfect.

"Onegai!" the Kitsune shouted again. "Please let him go, I'll do anything!"

And with those words his fate was sealed.

~*~

Glossary:

Onegai Chichi; tasuke: roughly translated : Please Father help

Tsukuru ano itami saru : Make the pain go away

Itai: Hurts

Onegai: I beg of you

* * *

Now review! I command thee with my awsome mind powers!!!

* * *


	4. A win, a choice

_Hi again dear readers, I'm back from my holiday in India! It was a great trip (expect for those dastardly mosquitoes my arms are still itchy). I visited family, went sight-seeing, and picked up some great stuff. _

_But I was more amazed to see all the reviews waiting in my inbox! Over 200 of them, so instead of getting some much needed to rest (I only arrived today, and I can never eat or sleep on a plane) I have read every single one of them, and I'm so happy that people are enjoying this fic so far!_

_Thank you to Gintsuki for telling me about my mistakes in the translation- my fault since I just copied them from another fic, and didn't double check the grammar, and to the few who didn't really enjoy all the Japanese, you will happy to know that it is being cut down. Nothing major like what is in chapter 3 will come up, but glossaries will still be included for the few occasional words. _

_Thank you and I'll hope you will enjoy the rest! (Beta read by Lainie12777)_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Chapter 4: A win, a choice

_Recap-_

_The wolf had Kakashi subdued, and they were both in human form since their chakra levels were low, but the wolf had the upper hand. Pale hands were wrapped around Kakashi's neck, tightening their grip slowly._

"_Say that you give in!" growled the stranger. "I don't want to kill you."_

"_N-never!" Kakashi gasped out, as he tried to pry the other demon's hands off him, but his chakra was low as well, and his vision was starting to spin from the lack of oxygen._

_Naruto couldn't take it anymore; he gritted his teeth together, and with an almighty "NO!" did he jump out from his hut and wrap his hands around the stranger's arm. "Let him go, onegai!"_

_Sasuke turned to look at the little submissive and was stunned too see what a beauty he was; big blue eyes, sunshine-blonde hair, and pouty rosy lips that looked all too kissable. He was small and perfect._

"_Onegai!" the Kitsune shouted again. "Please let him go, I'll do anything!"_

_And with those words his fate was sealed. _

~*~

Sasuke's outward appearance didn't change, although on the inside he was grinning with glee when he heard the Kitsune say those words. This may be a sly tactic, but he'd rather not get a mate through killing someone.

"Anything?" he asked.

The Kitsune nodded. "Anything."

"Even becoming my mate?"

He hesitated and then slowly nodded again. "...Yes."

Sasuke released his grip, and Kakashi fell unconscious to the ground. The fox rushed up to the prone body and sighed with relief when the older demon was still alive.

"Could I bring him inside? I don't want Iruka to see him like this," the blonde asked, not looking up at him.

"Hn..."

Sasuke bent down before Naruto could move, and hoisted Kakashi's prone body up, and walked inside the small hut. He looked around the small room before he spotted the rickety old bed and placed the dog demon's body on it. He watched as Naruto wiped away some of Kakashi's silver hair in an almost tender manner, (a motions which caused the young wolf to feel unusually jealous).

Suddenly his hands started to glow pale green as chakra surged through them, and he went over Kakashi's body, healing the cuts and mending any broken bones. Sasuke was again surprised but he hid his emotion well; healing wasn't an easy feat. It took someone with a large chakra reserve to manage it without causing damage to themselves. Healing was draining, but here the little fox was managing to do it without breaking a sweat.

He was amazed.

When all of Kakashi's wounds were finally healed, Naruto grabbed a blanket and spread it over him, before kissing his forehead in a 'goodbye' gesture (Sasuke growled throatily).

Then the fox turned to look at him "Do I need to bring anything with me?" he asked.

Sasuke looked around the hut, and then shook his head. "No, when we get home, I will be buying you new things," he replied and then picked Naruto up bridal style, causing the fox to blush furiously when he finally noticed the other's nakedness; and they both ran into the forest.

Naruto felt weird when the wolf mentioned a 'home', he never really had that, and even his little hut wasn't a home. He wondered how this would be different.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=

Iruka was humming a tune to himself as he made his way towards Naruto's hut; the trip took him longer then expected since he went to the village to pick up some food as well. Before he even managed to reach the clearing, the coppery scent of blood hit his nose. He gasped and ran towards the clearing, and his eyes widened when he saw the destruction surrounding the little hut, blood splattered on the ground and the walls of the hut, trees practically torn down in force.

Iruka took a tentative whiff of the air; he was fearing the worst, and he recognized the two scents of Naruto and Kakashi, but the other two...wolf and leopard. Uchiha and Hyuuga...

He slowly went inside the hut, and saw Kakashi lying there unconscious; he quickly moved towards him and checked him over. But it seemed like whoever took Naruto had given the Kitsune a chance to heal Kakashi before they left.

Iruka felt like crying, in the end they couldn't protect him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke was leading then towards the river that he'd found a while ago; he had to clean himself of the blood and grime, if he returned home like this his father would ask too many questions, and Sasuke was in no mood to answer him anything. He looked down at the still-blushing Kitsune in his arms; why would he want to talk to his father if he had this delectable creature in his arms? Exactly; he wouldn't want to talk to him.

They reached the river, and Sasuke placed the fox gently on the ground near the bank, while he went towards the river and started to clean himself, although he didn't take his eyes of the blonde, this only made the Kitsune squirm uncomfortably. He took pity on the fox, and when he stepped out of the water, he used his tail to somewhat cover his modesty. No need to make his future mate any more uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to heal you?" he slowly asked.

Sasuke looked down at himself, Uchiha's were gifted with quick regeneration, so any injuries he did get were practically already healed by now.

"No, you don't have to. What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the Kitsune replied hesitantly.

"Naruto..." he tested the name and found it quite easy to say, it just rolled off his tongue. "Well, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, have you heard of me?"

"No, not really, I have heard of the Uchiha family from what Iruka has told me in our lessons, but more than that..." the fox trailed off, looking at his toes rather than Sasuke.

"Hmm...how come I have never seen you in the village before?"

"I-I don't really go to the village..." Naruto didn't say that he wasn't welcome in the village by anybody, or that the first and last time he went there he got rocks thrown at him.

"That would explain why I haven't ever heard of a Kitsune before..." Sasuke muttered to himself thoughtfully.

"Erm...Sasuke?" Naruto asked apprehensively, he wasn't sure if he could call the wolf by his first name yet. Sasuke looked towards him, cocking his head to the side and waiting for Naruto to continue. "Are we-I mean, well, er...are we going to, er... well, 'mate' now?"

Sasuke smirked and stepped predatorily towards the fox. "My, my, are we that eager?" he whispered huskily into the blonde's furry ear.

Naruto jumped back when his hot breath tickled his ear, and tried to scoot away, only to have the wolf grab him by the shoulders to make him immobile. Naruto blushed and spluttered but couldn't form a coherent sentence; all he could think was that the wolf was too close, and it starting to make him feel hot and delirious and something else he couldn't explain.

"No, no, I just was wondering because I-I..." he trailed off again.

Sasuke chuckled. "Not to worry yet Naruto, we Uchiha's have very strict traditions; we won't actually mate 'til after the ceremony, although...I should probably mark you."

Sasuke could see the confusion lingering in Naruto's eyes, and he grinned inwardly. He slowly leaned down and started sniffing along side of his neck near the junction where the neck met the shoulder. He inhaled Naruto's scent, which induced an almost euphoric feeling for him; he heard the blonde gasp when his lips touched his tanned skin. The fox whimpered delightfully when he started to suck and lick that area, tasting and memorizing him.

When he was done, there was a red mark staining his otherwise unmarred skin, and his face was a pretty picture of lust. Cheeks hued red, which made the six tiny whisker-like scars stand out more, blue eyes glazed over with pleasure, and his lips parted slightly as he panted. Sasuke leaned down to kiss him but stopped himself. If he didn't regain some self-control he could mess this whole thing up.

He slowly stood up, leaving the fox confused at his actions. "Wait here for me, I have to get my clothes, and then you will meet my family."

After making sure that Naruto would be safe, he quickly ran back through the forest towards the Uchiha compound. It was only halfway there that he realized what had actually happened to him...

He had a mate!

The one thing he was trying to avoid; and he got pulled right into it. Although he would have to admit that when he looked at Naruto he didn't get the dreaded feeling he would get when he saw most of the other submissives, and Naruto was cute and very different. He was already starting to feel a lot calmer just being around him.

Sasuke suddenly sensed his brother's chakra nearby and slowed down to a walk.

"Well, well, Otouto, congratulations on finding a mate," came his brother's voice from behind him. Sasuke turned around and looked back at him impassively.

"Hn..."

"Oh try to look a little bit happier, he's a very good catch; Kitsune demons are very powerful and always sire strong offspring," Itachi said smugly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shouldn't you be reporting to father everything that has happened today?!" he snapped back.

"Oh, I already have," he said with a smirk. "Although only up to the part where you had left the meeting place...let's just say that father isn't very happy."

'Bastard,' Sasuke thought. Now his father would think that he didn't have a mate. He didn't want to know what his father would have planned for him upon his return.

"Oh, Otouto." Sasuke looked up, only to see his brother already walking away. "You might be in for a nasty surprise when you get home." And the he disappeared.

Sasuke growled and ran home.

~*~

Sasuke soon reached the compound; it was late and most of the lights were off. He snuck towards his side of the house and slowly entered through the window, and started raiding his closet for some suitable clothes. The young wolf had only managed to tie his Kimono together when the shoji door slid open to reveal his father.

"Sasuke," boomed his father's stern voice. "It's good to see you finally come home." Although he sounded less than pleased.

Sasuke stood firm, he had no reason to be intimidated by him.

"Itachi told me that you had left without even finding a mate, this is disgraceful behaviour Sasuke. You should know better," Fugaku continued. "I have had enough of your childish behaviour; you aren't a pup anymore, you know what is expected from you, but you keep on refusing to listen to me."

Sasuke was dreading to hear what his father had to say next.

"So I have decided to take matters into my own hands and have invited for the daughters of two clans, the Haruno and the Mayaku, to come over tomorrow; you have to choose between them," his father ordered.

Sasuke cringed inwardly when he heard the two names; they were the last people he would want to be associated with. "There will be no need for that father, I have already found a mate."

Fugaku was surprised by this news, although he didn't show it. "You have?"

"Yes."

"Where is she then?"

Sasuke smirked, he felt like he should give his father a surprise. "Not to worry father, tomorrow you shall meet the submissive." So after quickly grabbing another Kimono, he made a quick escape before his father could stop him.

He had some planning to do.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Naruto sat on top of a small boulder, his bare feet dipped into the water, while he looked up at the star-scattered sky. He kept on thinking back to his 'mate'; even the word itself made his stomach churn, although it wasn't a discouraging feeling. He could tell that this was a new beginning, a new start, maybe for the better. The pain had subsided to a dull throb now, so at least he wasn't writhing around on the ground anymore.

Sasuke didn't seem like a bad person if that kiss was anything to go by; tanned hands traced the mark on his neck, he felt the heat rising in his cheeks when he thought back to the feelings that the wolf had caused inside him. It was...it was nice, something rare that he hadn't ever felt.

Naruto sighed, and then the worry crept in; he just hoped that Kakashi and Iruka were alright. He would hate himself if they started to worry, although they probably would. Naruto heard rustling nearby, and he sat up to see a now fully dressed Sasuke enter the small clearing with a bundle of cloth in his hands. He walked towards Naruto and handed him the cloth.

"Wear this," he said. "When the sun rises we are going to leave."

"What is this?" Naruto asked timidly.

"One of my Kimonos." He watched as the Kitsune unfurled the cloth.

"But it looks like it's too big for me; can't I just wear my Yukata?"

Sasuke regarded his soon-to-be mate's clothing; the bright orange of the cloth was already fading away, the edges were frayed and slightly dirty, and there were too many marks from where the cloth had been mended.

"You have to look presentable for my parents, but I wouldn't mind you wearing nothing at all if you'd like that?" he said, giving a lust-filled smirk.

Naruto 'eeped' and his blush deepened; he pressed Sasuke's Kimono close to him and then ran into the forest to change, all the time thinking that his mate seemed as perverted as Kakashi.

After getting dressed, Sasuke had built a fire and caught a few fish from the river; they were now skewered and roasting slowly over the flames. Naruto sat on the opposite of Sasuke, playing with a blade of grass, and not making any eye contact with the other demon, while the wolf couldn't keep his eyes off the fox.

The Kitsune was an enigma; he didn't think that any Kitsunes existed after the war, but there was one right in front of him, and not only that, but he was the son of Kakashi and Iruka, who as far as he could remember couldn't get any children.

He remembered still when he was younger and Iruka used to be his teacher, how the mothers would whisper about his sensei.

"_Iruka sensei is such a good man, just look how he handles those unruly pups!"_

"_He would have made a perfect mother, he loves children so much."_

"_That is why this is so sad to watch, because he'll never have one of his own, he's barren."_

That's right, Iruka couldn't have any children, and he didn't think that Kakashi would ever have an affair. So the question is: who was Uzumaki Naruto, and how come he had never heard of or seen him before?

Sasuke was just about to ask the Kitsune that when he noticed that the blonde fox was asleep, eyes closed and slumped over his own knees, with a light snore escaping between his parted lips. The wolf smirked and walked over to the Kitsune, arranging him to lie in a much more comfortable position, on his lap. Sasuke then leaned against the tree behind him and joined him in dreamland.

~*~

Glossary

Mayaku: Opium

Haruno: Spring Field

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that. Now I'm off to get some well deserved rest!_

_Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_(Before I forget to mention, there will be no Sakura Bashing) _


	5. Meeting the Uchiha's

_Okay I don't know how many people have been experiencing this problem with putting chapters up, the system keeps on saying that their is some sort of error with my files, but I haven't changed anything on them. Then I try to contact FF. net, but for some reason my laptop doesn't like outlook! Meaning I have to copy and paste all my chapter's on already existing files. I'm trying to figure out what's wrong, but so far got nothing._

_Well enjoy!_

_~*~_

Chapter 5: Meeting the Uchiha's

Sasuke hadn't realized how much time had already passed by, since the sun was already peeking over the horizon when they were making their way back towards the Uchiha compound. He could tell Naruto was nervous; the Kitsune had kept his head bowed and was fidgeting with the hem of his Kimono. Yet Sasuke had to admit that Naruto looked pretty good in his clothes; they hung loosely over his shoulders, just enough to show the glaring red mark on his neck.

The wolf almost grinned with glee when he recognized his mark, but suppressed it; it wouldn't do for an Uchiha to start grinning like an idiot. Instead he had his hands loosely wound around Naruto's slim waist, what a way to show possession. The wolf smirked inwardly, knowing that when he arrived at the compound his father would be waiting with those two she-demons, and he couldn't wait to see their expressions when they saw Naruto.

Naruto himself was quiet. He was worried; for one thing he could feel that he was to close to the village, another thing was that he was going to meet Sasuke's parents, strangers that he would have to quickly accept as his parents. What if they didn't like him? Would that mean that he and Sasuke couldn't be together anymore...?

Huh... it looked like he was already getting attached to a person he hardly even knew. Everything was moving too quickly for his liking.

He looked over to the wolf, and he could tell that he was a very happy demon; Naruto pouted. How could someone be so excited? Wasn't this a huge step to take?

Yet the wolf looked happy in an almost sinister way, and he shuddered slightly, causing Sasuke to look at  
him. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No...I'm just slightly worried."

"About what?"

"Your parents..." he murmured, but Sasuke heard him either way.

"My parents don't have a choice in the matter, my youki feels drawn to you and that will overtrump any argument that they have. There is no need to worry."

"But isn't this moving too quic-" Naruto didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence when something slammed against him, and knocked him off his feet. Yet before he managed to hit the ground someone grabbed him around his waist and swung him up again into a standing position. Naruto slowly opened his eyes apprehensively and noticed that he was pressed protectively against Sasuke's chest. The wolf had saved him from hitting the ground.  
He heard a warning growl rip through Sasuke's throat, and Naruto slowly turned his head to see who had bumped into him.

There stood two she-demons, panting like they had run a mile; and one was glaring angrily towards him. The one that was glaring at him had shoulder length red hair and dark brown eyes that were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses; her skin was pale, and she had a pair of cat-like ears on top of her head. The other girl had... pink hair? And emerald green eyes; her skin was just as fair as the other girl, but neither were as pale as Sasuke, and she had a pair of rounded ears on her head.

"Sasuke-kun, who is this?!" the red-haired asked, focusing her glare at the Kitsune.

But Sasuke didn't reply, instead he tightened his grip on Naruto, which caused the she-demon to hiss dangerously.

"This, Mayaku-san, is my future mate, and I would prefer it if you would show him the respect he deserves," Sasuke replied sternly.

"That cannot be, your father called us both here so that-"

"My father made a mistake which was partly my fault; I had only found my mate yesterday after he had already sent the invitations. Now if you don't mind I would like for both of you to leave, you're starting to frighten my mate."

Which was true. Naruto was shaking slightly in his arms; he was scared of Karin, Sasuke could tell, and he did not like that at all. So he pushed past the she-demons with Naruto in his arms, ignoring their shrieking protests, and kept walking towards his home.

Where unfortunately his father was waiting.

"Sasuke-"

"Not now father, get those bitches out of my sight before I make them disappear!" Sasuke replied with a tone that told Fugaku that he was on the verge of losing control. A typical thing that all dominant males went through, when they felt their mate was being threatened.

He smiled inwardly as he watched his youngest son walk away with the submissive in hand. Sasuke may not have realized it, but he was already starting to build a strong bond between them. His behaviour was only proof of that; now to confront his guests.

"Uchiha-sama, is this true?" the young demon named Karin asked.

"It would seem so, Mayaku-san. I apologize to both you and Haruno-san for the inconvenience, but now that my son has found a mate, there is no need for you to be here anymore. Please apologize to your parents for me; now if you will excuse me, a servant will show you out."

He left the stunned girls behind, and followed the direction his son had gone. Sasuke had been quick to pass by him without even letting him inspect the submissive, but by scent alone Fugaku could tell that she was worthy.

He soon found his soon coming out of his room, with no submissive in sight.

"Are they gone?" Sasuke asked.

Fugaku nodded and waited for his son to introduce his soon-to-be-mate to him; Sasuke caught on to the silent hint. He slowly opened the shoji doors to reveal the submissive sitting in seiza position by the desk; the submissive raised its blonde head. Fugaku's eyes hardened when he got a good look at his face. Sasuke noticed the sudden change in his father's demeanour.

"Father, this is Uzumaki Naruto, adopted son of Hatake Kakashi and his husband Umino Iruka." Fugaku's eyebrows rose quickly, Sasuke thought it was because the news had surprised him just as much as it did to him when he first heard it.

"I see..." was all he said before turning around and walking away.  
Sasuke frowned at his father and turned his head to look at a now miserable Kitsune.

"I'm guessing your father didn't like me..." he murmured, not that he was surprised; none of the other villagers had ever liked him either, so he didn't expect Sasuke's family to be any different.

"No, no, my father can sometimes be a bit cold towards strangers; he even acts like that in front of his own children, so don't worry about it," he said, trying to reassure the blonde fox.

But all he did was give him a light sad smile, which was even starting to make Sasuke feel guilty. "Hey..." he said in a light voice. "How about you go take a nice hot bath, and I'll talk to my father, alright?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he gave a nod that he understood; Sasuke smiled and took the blonde's hand so that he could help him into a standing position. He then went over to his shelves to pull out a few towels, and placed them in Naruto's hands, then he went to another shelf to pick out his own personal oils and soaps and handed them to the fox as well.

"I'll have to bring your clothes later, so that I can find one your size at least." As much as he enjoyed seeing  
Naruto in his clothes, his family would most likely think that it was indecent. And with that said he led the blonde to the in-built Onsen that was located in a private part where only the main family could enter. He showed Naruto the showers first, before leading him to the actual Onsen; it was an open air hot spring that naturally occurred here.

"Enjoy, I'll be right back." And then he left quickly to find Naruto some clothes.

After Sasuke had left Naruto started surveying the showering area; there were small slits at the top of the walls to let light through, but the room was mostly lit by lanterns. The walls were made out of wooden panels and the floors were the same, on their sides were ditches that were lined with taps to let water through, and small stools to sit on.

Naruto sighed and slowly started removing the kimono that Sasuke had given him and wrapped a towel around his waist, and went on to proceed with his shower, and then went to the Onsen to relax.

~*~

Itachi was thinking along the same lines, he had a busy day at work and wanted nothing more than to relax in a nice hot bath. Yet as he came closer to the private bath he noticed an unfamiliar scent hanging in the air; not only that, but it was the scent of a submissive in heat. 'Could it be Sasuke's mate?' he wondered.

He smirked and stepped inside the showering area; it was empty, but there was a slight humidity in the air by the hot water that had been used. And there were still clothes and his brother's favourite shampoos in one of the spare cubicles. He quickly took a shower of his own, and slowly stalked over to the entrance leading to the hot spring.

He had seen the submissive Kitsune only from a distance before, but now up close he could understand why his brother fell for him. Golden blonde hair; and a smooth expansion of lightly tanned olive skin, so very different from anyone else in their family. He noticed the pair of red fox ears that hung lazily from the sides of his head in relaxation. The submissive had yet to turn around, but Itachi was thinking that it would probably shock the fox to see one of his soon-to-be-in-laws so suddenly, so he was about to leave only to notice his brother standing behind him.

"What are you doing, Aniki?" Sasuke asked hotly.

"Well Otouto, I was just about to take a bath when I noticed that your little mate was already in, so I decided to leave it for later."

"Hn..." was his only reply as he watched his brother leave; he was suspicious of what Itachi was actually doing here.

But he let it go and went inside the hot spring, only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him. Naruto was just getting out of the hot water, and amongst all the steam he could make out the young fox's delicate figure, his tail not fluffy anymore but dripping wet, and droplets of moister trailing its way down his back. Sasuke swallowed as he watched the body in front of him, the scent of heat still pungent in the air which made his blood rush southwards, and his mate just standing there naked as if served on a silver platter.

Ah, he was drooling, he was sure of it...

Naruto was slowly looking around now, most likely trying to find the towel that was right beside him.

"Sasuke!" the Kitsune said quickly when he noticed him, and ducked underwater again, hiding himself from the wolf's view.

"It's just like I thought, you look nice without any clothes on..." Sasuke replied with a leer, causing Naruto to blush and splutter in the water, which made bubbles appear.

Sasuke chuckled and put the clothes down on the nearby stool, and then with one last smirk left the hot springs.  
Naruto watched him go with a confused frown "I think I just found someone who can contend with Kakashi in perverseness..."

~*~

Sasuke was running- no wait, Uchiha's don't run, the only thing that would even come close to 'running' would be brisk walk. So he was walking briskly though the hallways of his home 'til he reached his father's study. He grabbed the shoji door handles and slid them open before he stepped inside the lightly furnished room. Fukagu was sitting at his desk, looking over a few papers; when he noticed Sasuke he quickly put the papers away and fixed the young wolf with a stern gaze.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he asked.

Sasuke moved quickly, sitting down in front of his father's desk in a seiza position. "I want to start the mating ritual today, father," he said.

"Today?!" Fugaku asked, surprised.

"Yes, today, I don't think I can hold back any longer, father."

The larger dominant sighed, raking his clawed hand through his silky black hair. "The clan elders have to first see your mate." The Clan elders consisted of the heads of the Uchiha branch family, with Fugaku as the head of the council.

Sasuke arched a delicate eyebrow in confusion. "What do the elders have to do with this? They have no right in deciding who I mate."

"But in this kind of situation-"

"It is because he is a male submissive? Father, I have done my research; in the past there have been at least 5 male submissive mated into the family. Not to mention that the Kistune's are a rare breed, or do you feel that he's not worthy?" he retorted angrily, pale cheeks blotched red in anger.

"Trust me son, the one who you have chosen is more than worthy...but that isn't the problem..."

"Then what is?!" Sasuke couldn't keep control of his feelings for very long anymore; he wanted answers, and his father's stalling only made him angrier.

Fugaku looked up at his cub, no, not a cub anymore, but a strong dominant who was trying to protect a prospective mate. He would have smiled if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. So he leaned forward on his desk, resting his elbows against the polished wood, and staring down at Sasuke sternly.

"The problem has existed for over 200 years."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Naruto didn't dare to come out of the bath, he was still blushing furiously because Sasuke had seen him without any clothes on, even the thought made him blush deeper. In the end he had to get out of the warm water, since his skin was starting to wrinkle like a prune. So he dried himself with the towel and wore the clothes that Sasuke had brought him.

He couldn't stop touching his new clothes; they were the made of the finest silk he had ever touched, granted he had never had much of a chance to touch fine material like this, but still the material amazed him.

The Kimono was navy blue in colour, with intricate stitching of swirling clouds and dragons near the bottom of the cloth and the back, and lastly a light blue sash as ribbon to tie around his waist. On closer inspection he had found on the sleeves a red and white fan symbol, probably the clan symbol he guessed from the amount of times he saw it adorned over the walls.

"Possessive bastard..." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked out of the private bathing area, with the wet towel and dirty clothes in hand.

But Naruto couldn't help but smile at the same time; that warm feeling he had been experiencing whenever he was close to Sasuke came back, and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Now who do we have here?" came a light voice, it was then that he actually noticed the two pale feet in front of him. He slowly looked up, blue eyes raking over the person standing in front of him, and gasped.

~*~  
_Oh who could it be?!  
You'll find out in the next chapter!  
Now review, and join the dark side we have cookies!_

_Oh and if anyone is interested I have put up a few pic's based on this fic on deviant art, links can be found on my profile page_


	6. Unravelling the past

_Yay I can upload chapter like normal again!!!!! I know I'm updating quiet quickly right now aren't I? But sadly it won't last long, I'm trying my best to update as much as possible before classes start up again, so enjoy all this while it lasts. And so many people have guessed wrong as to who the person who suprised Naruto is, I think only about four people have guessed right! Well you'll have to read and find out who it is!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Unravelling the past

_"Now who do we have here?" came a light voice, it was then that he actually noticed the two pale feet in front of him. He slowly looked up, blue eyes raking over the person standing in front of him, and gasped._

~*~

There was a she-demon standing in front of him, she looked a lot like Sasuke (expect for the obvious fact that she wasn't as muscled as the male wolf was), with soft features and the same creamy pale skin. Two wolf-like ears sprouted from the top of her head, with a sleek tail poking out from underneath her kimono; she smiled down sweetly at him.

"Well little one, do you have a name?" she asked again, taking a step towards him. Naruto noticed that she was taller than him, then again most demon's were.

"Naruto," he whispered.

"Oh dear, no need to be so shy, my name is Mikoto. I'm Sasuke's mother, and you must be the little submissive my son has brought!" she said excitedly.

Blue eyes widened when he heard her saying 'mother', and instantly he was worried; he lowered his head trying to hide his face beneath the towel, to no avail.

"Aw, my aren't you a cute one," she said giggling melodically. "Come child, we have to talk."

"But these dirty clothes..."

"Oh don't worry about that dear, just leave them here, someone will come pick them up later." She then grabbed Naruto's hand gently, causing him to lose his grip on the dirty clothes before being dragged away.

"'Existed for 200 years? Naruto's only 16, what does that have to do with him?" Sasuke growled at his father.

"Almost everything," Fugaku replied, sighing heavily again. "You know about the war fought between humans and us, don't you?" Sasuke nodded. "Then do you know how it ended?"

"They say that the war ended because the councils and the Hokage finally came to an agreement about the land-"

"Wrong!" the older wolf bellowed. "That is what is taught to most children at school; what really happened all those years ago has been hidden and denied to the world for years, with only the elder generation bearing the secret," he said with a harsh glare.

"True, the war had started over simple things, trade, land, and so onwards, but how it had ended wasn't so simple. A little digression; now there used to be a grand warrior known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he was the most powerful dominant demon in the world, and probably ever would be." Sasuke listened intently to his father; he felt himself leaning in to catch every word.

"He was a powerful general, and my friend. I fought beside him against the humans for years. It was a difficult time; sure we were better than humans, more powerful since we could use of chakra, and our transformation into our more animalistic forms always managed to take them by surprise. It didn't mean that humans didn't have their moments either. They would attack us at our most vulnerable time, mating season." He paused, and his features turned instantly grim.

"Many would be slaughtered over the two week's time, so many decided to take contraceptive potions to halt the effects of the season...sadly the consumption of the potion would leave some demons infertile; it was like a double-edged sword. That's why me and you mother only mated late in our lives; it's a good thing demons age slowly after they hit maturity." he chuckled, although Sasuke could tell that his father was being cynical.

"Either way, as I was saying Kyuubi was a great warrior, but during one of our many clashes against the humans he went missing, he never told anyone what had happened during that time except for me. It seemed like he had fought against the leader of the humans, a man named Namikaze Minato, and they both had gotten injured falling off a cliff.

"They both survived the fall, if barely; the human was worse off than Kyuubi. Now instead of killing the human and finally putting a stop to the war Kyuubi took pity on the man and took care of him, he told me that 'slaying someone who is weaker then him, would make him a coward.'" There was a hint of a true smile in Fugaku's voice.

"So for over two years the war had come to a standstill, the humans didn't attack us because they had lost their leader, and we didn't attack them because the council was afraid of not having the insurance of the great general in our lines.

"Kyuubi never went into detail of what had happened during two years, but to shorten the story he simply took the human as his mate." Sasuke gasped in shock, it was practically forbidden to take a human on as mate.

"Yes, yes, that was a law actually brought in after the council had found out about Kyuubi's mating," Fugaku said nonchalantly as if reading Sasuke's mind. "Either way the fury of the village elders was actually awakened when Kyuubi returned, with child."

"With child? You mean he was actually-"

"Pregnant? Yes."

"But how? If he was a dominant..."

"Oh he was dominant, I can assure you that, but sadly Kyuubi was also the last of his species...the last Kistune demon. I'm sure if he had wanted to he could have just mated with any submissive and gotten a child, but that pup would probably have been weak, and not showing any of its Kitsune traits. So somehow the human managed to impregnate him..."

"...That doesn't explain anything..." Sasuke muttered.

"Trust me Sasuke, I didn't understand it either, Kyuubi just said that at desperate times when only people of the same gender are around nature would take its course, so in a way it was bound to happen. The only unmated dominant, surrounded by other dominants(1)...I guess it was only a coincidence that in the end he mated with a human if he was taking care of the male during that two year period."

"So what happened afterwards?"

"What could happen? Our laws clearly state that an unborn child may not be harmed, not that Kyuubi would ever let anyone touch him for it to get so far. So as the laws dictated a treaty was formed, as long as there was a connection between the humans and demons the war would remain at a standstill."

"And the child?"

"Is your little mate."

Sasuke went silent, slowly taking all of this information in.

"What happened to Kyuubi afterwards? Was he killed for treason?"

This time Fugaku gave a remorseful chuckle. "No one could kill him, I told you he was powerful demon; even in his weakened state he was undefeatable, so in the end the council sealed him away, even got a human priestess to do the seals so that no demons could remove it. But the only reason he came so quietly was to assure his kittling would be safe and looked after."

"By Kakashi and Iruka sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"No, to be honest I don't know how Kakashi and his mate got involved."

"Then who was meant to look after Naruto?!"

"No one, because the council was planning to double-cross Kyuubi from the beginning..."

"What!?" Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, and sprung up from his seiza position, slamming his hands against the table. Fugaku didn't even flinch at his son's outburst. "What do you mean they were going to double-cross him?!"

"The council was never planning to keep their promise, they got a wet-nurse who fed and weaned the kit for two years and was then ordered to leave him. They in all honesty hoped that the child would die by natural causes so that the treaty was nullified. Soon there even were unsaid laws in the village declaring everyone not to associate with the young Kitsune. And that was that..."

Sasuke was quiet, and Fugaku didn't like the silence hanging in the air; he expected for his son to shout and rant, and not be so eerily silent. Inwardly he was proud of the young demon's behaviour.

"Father...you are in the council..."

Ah, now he understood Sasuke's hesitation, he was trying to asses how much Fugaku was to blame for the fox's hardship. "Not at the time, your grandfather was, you were about four when I entered the council."

"And afterwards, did you do anything to help him?" Sasuke asked.

But Fugaku didn't answer, which was more than enough. Sasuke bowed his head dejectedly and stood up from his sitting position, dark eyes staring down at the older demon in front of him. "Father, if you had been Kyuubi's friend you wouldn't have abandoned his child." He then turned around to leave, but paused for a while before turning to look at Fugaku again.

"I still want Naruto as my mate; if the council won't accept him then me and Naruto will leave, either way I will mate with him by tonight. Give me your answer before then. That is all." Sasuke grabbed the door handle and slid it open before shutting it behind him; he didn't even need to look to know that Itachi was waiting there for him.

"How long did you know, Aniki?" His brother was leaning against the wall beside him lazily; he hadn't even bothered to turn and look at Sasuke when he spoke.

"I didn't know, only had some suspicion as to who the fox was. There are many rumours flying around the village, when you know where to listen you can learn much," Itachi replied calmly.

Sasuke scoffed and walked down the corridor in search for Naruto.

Or at least tried.

He first went to the private onsen, hoping that the blonde would still be there, but he found no trace of Naruto. Then he went to his own room, thinking that the fox may have returned there, yet once again there was no sign of Naruto being there either. So while he was walking down the many corridors of the compound, hoping that the fox had just gotten himself lost in the giant compound, he suddenly found rumpled clothes on the floor. To be exact the clothes that he had borrowed for the Kitsune.

Now he was starting to panic.

What if the council found out about him? Did they take him away? Or even gone so far as to kill him? Those thoughts raced through Sasuke's mind, and he started running- only to stop when a familiar scent hit his nose.

Naruto!

He turned on his heel to face the room where the heat scent emanated from, and a feeling of dread passed through his mind. It was his mother's room!

Don't misunderstand, he loves his mother dearly, she is a sweet she-demon, but she has a slight affliction for things that are cute; okay, maybe that's an understatement, she was obsessed by everything that was cute! And Naruto was very cute.

Sasuke shuddered when he thought back to his traumatic past; luckily he had grown out of being 'cute'. But Naruto...no, Naruto was in grave danger!

So Sasuke mustered up all the courage that he had, and extended a shaky hand to grasp the side of the shoji door, and slowly slid it open to peek inside. Naruto and his mother were inside, huddled together tightly, and giggling at something. Sasuke couldn't make out what they were laughing at, since their backs were to him.

"Oh, and this picture was of Sasuke when he had just shed his puppy fur, even then he had that scowl on his face!" she said with a giggle.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, she was showing Naruto his baby pictures! He thought he had destroyed them all.

He had to act, quickly. Sasuke slammed the door open; and jumped into the room startling the two submissives inside, before grabbing the picture book and hiding it behind him.

"Mother! You promised to never show these pictures to anyone again!" he shouted out.

"But puppy, this isn't just anyone, it's your mate," she replied, smiling sweetly at him.

Oh he hated when she did that, she knew that he couldn't resist her commands no matter how subtle they were. A whine made its way though his throat and he was about to hand the book back to Naruto, before the little Kitsune spoke up.

"It is alright Mikoto-san, I don't mind really. I've already seen most of that photo album, and the five others you have shown me," he reassured her with a bright smile.

"Ah, call me Okasan, I'm going to be your mother-in-law soon!" she said, giggling happily.

Now it was Naruto's turn to be stunned. Realization hit him, he had a 'mother', and a 'father', not to mention a husband; he had a family, something that he had wished for since as far back as he could remember. Tears welled up in his eyes, and instantly the two wolves sprang up in panic.

"Uwa! Naru-chan, why are you crying?" Mikoto asked, turning her gaze from the trembling Kitsune to her son worriedly.

But Sasuke understood what was going on, and quickly bundled the fox up in his arms and turned to his mother. "It is alright Okasan, Naruto just got a bit emotional, that's all." He reassured her.

Mikoto nodded in understanding, and a smile made its way onto her pink lips as she watched how tenderly her son handled his future mate. "Go on then pup, comfort him." Her smile widened, as she noticed the light blush making it's way through Sasuke's pale cheeks before he left the room.

Her pup was growing up.

* * *

Fugaku hadn't moved from his spot, he was still haunted by Sasuke's words. Did he really do something wrong?

After his father's death the clan's responsibility fell into his hands, and he had to maintain the dignity of the Uchiha wolf clan no matter what. He became what his father always wanted: a cold man, and powerful leader, who ruled over his clan with an iron fist. This meant that he had to forget everything of what he was in the past, the man that he was when Kyuubi was around.

~Flashback~

_Fugaku made his annual trip down the dimly lit stairs towards the prison cell; it wasn't a trip he liked making, but was something that he did out of necessity. When he reached the bottom of the stairs there was a wooden door; it creaked when he opened it, and a light humming sound made its way to his ears. He walked by cell after cell 'til he reached the end one and looked inside at his chained friend, and frowned. This was something that he just couldn't get used to._

_Kyuubi looked the same as always, glowing fiery red hair cascaded down his back, a beautifully tanned face with crimson eyes and three whisker-like scars marring his cheeks. He was smiling, plump lips pulled up gently as he hummed an unknown tune, while a clawed hand gently stroked his bulging stomach._

_The sight made the wolf's stomach flip, it was against nature. Yet here it was- a pregnant dominant._

_"Are you going to stand their scowling for long, or are you going to say something to me Fugaku?" Kyuubi's voice startled Fugaku out of his train of thought._

_The Kistune demon was looking at him now, the gentle smile still on his face; Fugaku sometimes had to wonder if Kyuubi realized the seriousness of the situation. He sighed heavily and raked his hand through his hair._

_"The council has agreed to your terms, someone will look after your kit while you are imprisoned." He heard a loud snort, before heavy laughter filled the air._

_The Wolf frowned; why was Kyuubi laughing like that?_

_The laughter ended abruptly, and Kyuubi turned to smirk at him. "Don't you think I know that the council won't keep their word, old friend?" His sneer grew, while Fugaku was left confused._

_"Of course they would! They have never broken a promise before." He disputed._

_"Has anything like this happened before?" Kyuubi asked, a hint of amusement in his voice._

_Fugaku stopped; no, nothing like this had ever happened before...but they wouldn't harm a defenceless kittling, would they?_

_Thinking back to his visit to the council room, and the malicious gaze the leaders held behind their eyes and stony faces, he thought they could. He knew that the council felt that they could have won the war; they saw this unborn kittling as a hindrance to their victory._

_The ruffling of silk caught his attention, and when he looked up he saw Kyuubi standing up and moving towards him. The chains that hung heavily around his legs, wrists and neck clinkered roughly as he moved, 'til he came to a stop before the cell doors, carefully keeping away from the paper seals that were placed on them._

_"I have a request, Fugaku."_

_The wolf couldn't help but let his gaze fall to his friend's stomach._

_"Eyes up here, Uchiha."_

_Fugaku looked up, his dark gaze meeting Kyuubi's twin crimson orbs. "What is it?" he asked._

_"I want you to look after my child, when I'm gone."_

_The wolf's eyes widened and he took a step back in shock; Kyuubi couldn't really be asking this of him, could he?_

_"I can't do that..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I can't go against my clan, Kyuubi; you know that!"_

_Kyuubi did know how hard Fugaku tried to keep up with his father's expectations, how he wanted that old man to be proud of him; but he didn't think that Fugaku knew how it was changing him._

_"I'm not asking you to go against your clan Fagaku, all I'm asking is that you look out for my kit, in secret if you must..." he looked down at his bulging stomach and started stroking the growing bump. "Just keep him safe..."_

_The wolf didn't reply; his thoughts were muddled, he had more than enough responsibility at home, and a young family that desperately needed his protection. Could he really risk everything to take care of Kyuubi's unborn kit? It would be dangerous; if he was seen as a traitor his clan would be brought down with him._

_The wolf sighed heavily, youthful features turning weary and old. He looked at the Kitsune and then at his stomach._

_"I-I need time to think..."_

_And then he turned and walked away._

~Flashback end~

He never did return back to Kyuubi and give him an answer; like a coward he had run away with his tail between his legs, and tried to forget all about Kyuubi and his request. Until now that is...

The young Kitsune had grown up, and just like his father, the child was beautiful; and now his son had chosen to mate with the fox. He always said that he could put his family before anything; he would protect them from the world, and he'd even fight those council members to keep his family safe.

And now Naruto was almost part of his family as well.

"Well Old Friend..." he said, leaning back in his chair. "It looks like I'll be filling out your request either way," he finished with a rare smile forming on his lips.

~*~

(1)- This phenomena does actually happen in the natural world, to be exact in Fish! I can't remember the species name, but the school of female fish is led by one male. When the male dies nature takes it course, and one of the females actually turns male. So this is kind of in reveres. Kyuubi is surrounded by only dominants, and is the last of his species TA-DA! (That's my story and I'm sticking to it!)

Now the main question is if Sasuke will tell Naruto about his past, or keep it hidden to save their relationship

Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies!!! (okay, okay you can have some as well)


	7. A Promise

_last quick update, classes is starting tomorrow and from then on my updates will slow down majorly...I'm sorry for that, I can't help it. I'm surprised at how any people started hating Fugaku, I mean he was just doing something to protect his family, just like any other worried father. At least he's here now. Kyuubi ain't dead, I would like to say, so he maaaaaay make an apperance. Not promising anything. I know Sasuke can be so cute when he needs to, but I soon need to include Neji's point of view so soon you'll see some NejiGaara action._

_Now start reading!_

_~*~_

Chapter 7: A Promise

"Ugh..."Iruka sprang up from his crouching position and stumbled towards the bed where his husband lay.

"Koi? Wake up, Kakashi," he asked desperately; he had watched over the older demon all night, hoping he would wake up, but nothing 'til now. He had to find out what had happened while he was gone.

"Iruka...?" the dog demon asked, bewildered.

"I'm here, right here love."

"Naruto...?"

Iruka couldn't help it anymore; he burst into tears and buried his head into his husband's chest. "He's gone Kakashi, he's gone."

"Uchiha took him." The older demon gave a pained moan and slowly sat up, with the help of Iruka, on the bed.

"What can we do?" asked Iruka between hiccups.

Kakashi instantly felt a pang of guilt; he as dominant should be protecting his family, but he couldn't do it. Instead he tried to comfort his husband. "Shhh..." he murmured, wiping away the tears. "It will be fine, it will all work out."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

'This is torture...'

This position, this closeness, the warm body on top of him...

'This is _absolute_ torture!' Sasuke gritted out, angrier at himself than the unsuspecting Kitsune sleeping on him.

After Naruto had met his mother and had his slight emotional break down, Sasuke had taken the distraught Kitsune back to his room. He tried to calm Naruto down, holding him gently while rocking back and forth in a soothing manner and rubbing circles on his back. It worked; soon Naruto was curled up and asleep in the dominant's lap.

That's when all of Sasuke's troubles started.

The scent of heat was still pungent in the air, and the close proximity wasn't helping; he was aroused, but could do nothing to take care of his problem. When he tried shifting the blonde's weight so that he wouldn't touch his straining erection, the friction against the cloth was almost enough to set him off. So he had to remain motionless... and it had already been an hour. To make matters worse the lower part of his body was starting to go numb from not moving.

So he was both numb and aroused, and he didn't know how long he could take it anymore.

He felt like crying.

A knock attracted his attention, and he looked up to see his brother standing by his doorway. Sasuke scowled when he noticed the smug expression his brother was holding.

"Father has arranged a family meeting, he wants you to attend."

Sasuke frowned, why would Fugaku want to see him now? Usually he wasn't allowed anywhere near those meetings. But then again... he thought, looking down at the sleeping creature in his arms. This meeting was more about him than anything.

It took a while for Sasuke to place Naruto comfortably on his futon so that the fox didn't wake up, and tucked him in. He then stood up, ignoring the protests of his knees of being clamped in a single position for such a long time, and followed his brother.

These family meetings consisted of the heads of all the branch families and his father, the head of Uchiha house; it was held in a separate building from the rest of the complex under heavy guard. When Sasuke was younger he had always wanted to know what they would talk about, but since he wasn't the next in line he simply wasn't allowed to enter. The young wolf would always bug his older brother to tell him what those meeting were about, to which his brother would reply that they were simply boring. Not that he ever believed what Itachi said, yet now he was nervous; this wasn't just some random topic that affected someone else, this was about him.

That didn't mean that he was simply going to change his mind, just because his father had decided to put him under the spotlight. He was going to be with Naruto, no matter what the older demons said.

Both brothers came to a stop by a huge building. Itachi nodded towards one of the guards and they opened the heavy wooden doors so that they would enter. The room was large with a raised platform where his father sat on a cushion; there was another spare one beside him, which he guessed was Itachi's seat. The family's _uchiwa_ symbol hung behind his father, and in front of him were the twelve heads of the branch family. The only light sources were the large amount of candles that surrounded the room and hung from the ceiling.

Sasuke felt his brother pushing him forwards; he turned around to glance at Itachi in confusion, wondering why he was being pushed towards the seat beside his father where usually the next head would be seating.

"This is about you, little brother," he said as if reading his mind. "I was only asked to escort you, so take your seat."

The younger wolf moved hesitantly; this was new territory for him, but he suppressed his nervousness and ignored the questioning glances of his family members as he made his way towards the spare cushion and sat down. Light murmurs filled the room in an instant; they were all wondering why it was Sasuke and not Itachi sitting in the designated seat. It was then that Sasuke realised that no one here (except for him, father, and his brother) actually knew what this meeting was all about.

Well this should be interesting.

Fugaku raised his hand and the room immediately silenced; his father sat up straight and Sasuke followed his example, knowing that a strong posture would show his determination.

"I have asked each head of the branch family to meet me here, since my youngest son Sasuke has found himself a mate."

They cheered and started talking amongst each other happily. "Who is the lucky one?" Izayoi, an aunt of his, asked. She was a very strict youkai, a firm believer in tradition.

His father took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for the assault to come. "It is Kyuubi no Kitsune's one and only child, Uzumaki Naruto."

The stunned silence that filled the room was deafening; the members were shocked, wolf ears standing in attention, the tails stopped wagging but were now rigid, and their faces were stony and ghostly pale. Then the chaos began.

The uproar was immense, some had even stood up protesting and demanding answers but his father did nothing in defence. His eyes were shut and his face was completely stoic, and all their demands fell to deaf ears. Sasuke understood what his father was doing; it was all about Sasuke's own resolve, if he would fight for his mate or give into pressure? The fact that he had already been brought here showed him that Fugaku was being supportive.

And that was enough.

Sasuke slowly stood up, took a deep breath of air and shouted, "QUIET!"

The room instantly silenced and they all stared stunned at the young wolf, who had fixed them all with a stern glare.

"Yes it is true I will mate with Uzumaki Naruto, and there is nothing anyone can say to change my mind. I have already heard of all the conquests that Kyuubi had accomplished, he was a powerful youkai, and my mate has similar potential. I find him more than worthy, and for that whatever you may say I will be with him."

One of the oldest wolves' stood up; he was his grandfather's youngest brother, usually a calm demon, but right now he was very agitated. "You must understand young Uchiha that family is the most important thing, and what you are planning to do will ruin us all."

But Sasuke didn't react; the older wolf growled and then turned to glare at his father. "Fugaku do something; control that insolent pup of yours!" he hissed.

For the first time since the uproar had started, his father opened his eyes and took a deep intake of air. The members fell silent, awaiting his answer.

"According to the rules it is their own choice as to who they mate, we have no say in it, and I shall respect that."

"But-"

"Enough, the only reason I have asked you all here is to give you the good news of my son finding a mate, we have no say as to who he will mate since this is all based on instinct. That is all, thank you for coming." He nodded towards them.

The members looked at each other dejectedly, and slowly one after the other left the room; soon only he, his father, brother and one other demon was left behind. The other demon smiled broadly at Sasuke; his tail was wagging happily as he walked up to them. The young wolf looked nervously on and scooted back hesitantly as the older youkai moved towards him, his smile growing into a full out grin.

"KAWAII, Sasuke-kun!" the youkai shrieked out, and literally glomped him.

"Un-uncle Obito, please stop that!" the young wolf stuttered out, trying to pry the older demon off him.

"But I'm so proud of you, puppy! Standing up to all those old farts like that was amazing!" he replied and only tightened his grip on Sasuke.

Fugaku gave a light chuckle. "Let him go Obito, the poor pup is starting to go blue." He then gave a weary sigh and stood up from his seiza position, with Sasuke struggling to follow.

"Father..."

"It's fine Sasuke; we should start making preparations for the ceremony soon..." he didn't mention that the longer they waited the more chance there would be of his clan members rebelling, or doing something else foolish.

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the council room, he had to make sure that Naruto was alright; and now only Fugaku, Itachi, and Obito were left.

"This is a dangerous road, Nii-san," Obito spoke up.

"Don't you think I know that? But sometimes things have to be risked for the greater good." Fugaku sighed heavily, before he and Itachi walked towards the exit.

"Nii-san!" Obito called out to the older demon.

Fugaku stopped in his tracks, and turned around to look at the other wolf demon. Obito gave him a gentle smile and nodded approvingly. "Kyuubi would be very proud of you, Nii-san," he said.

Fugaku nodded back and left, but Itachi noticed the slight smile that was on his father's face, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

~*~

Sasuke hurried through the compound; he noticed the curious glances everyone was throwing at him, but he ignored them. He had to hurry and wake Naruto up; it was still early, and maybe they would have enough time to get some robes fitted and made before the ceremony started. It may have to be pushed to tomorrow, there was a lot to be done, and Sasuke didn't think everything could get done in such short notice.

"Where are you hurrying to, puppy?" a sweet voice said.

The wolf shuddered, suddenly feeling very nervous, when he turned to meet his mother's gaze. The demoness always had a habit of popping up when he least expected it; how she managed it he didn't know.

"Oka-san, how can I help you?"

"No, no, no pup, the question is how can** I** help **you**," she replied impishly.

Now Sasuke was scared; he didn't like the tone his mother used, and the large grin she carried showing off her small canines just made him feel more apprehensive. She grabbed his hand and started dragging him along with her.

"Mother, where are we going?!"

"I have a surprise for you!" she replied gleefully. Sometimes his mother acted more like a child than he did. It was always surprising how much energy she had when she was around family, and then how the next moment in a formal event her demeanour changed to a strong aristocratic youkai, yet still a scary demon.

The rest of the trip was silent; she led him down to the personal storage area, where more of the Uchiha treasure was stored. Not gold or important documents, but personal sentimental items that had been collected through the generations. He had only been into the room a few times when he was younger, playing hide and seek; he knew that most of his and his brother's toys, from when they were young, were placed in there.

He watched his mother rummage through the room, moving things aside carefully, as they were her most precious treasure, 'til they reached the other end of the room where a huge chest laid. Mikoto took out a key and undid the heavy bolt lock that kept it shut, and opened it. Sasuke remained motionless while his mother looked inside and took out a large square box tied by a string, and then handed it to him.

"Well, open it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke stared at the box in bewilderment; he opened it, wondering what was inside. There were two bundles of cloth; he picked one up and unfurled it to reveal a beautiful kimono. It was completely white in colour with a satin trim, and a golden sash. The other one was the same, a slightly simpler design, and a cream haori included.

"Mother..." he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"They're mine and your father's ceremonial robes; they are passed down the Uchiha line for generations. I would be happy to see you and your mate wear them in your own," she said, looking down at the clothes fondly.

Sasuke gave a bright smile; he kissed her forehead and bowed to show his appreciation before leaving with the box.

Mikoto's smile slipped slightly as she watched her youngest son leave; she could tell that things wouldn't remain this quiet for long.

~*~

_Nothing more to say really, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. See you guy's soon!_

_Now review, you know you wanna!!!!!_


	8. Heated frenzy

_Hi again everyone sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been busy working on my portfolio, sadly colouring just isn't my thing and teachers won't accept the excuse 'I have better things to do', when not handing in homework. So this chapter is short, and I'm not really that sorry because I love to make you guys suffer. KIDDING! Love you all really!_

_Next chapter will include the mating and possibly some NejiGaara, well I'll have to first bring the Tanuki in from Suna, before any of that can start. I'm also thinking about doing a doujinshi on of my fic's, not an existing one, but one on my list of future fic's. __**'Gangster Land Affairs'**__ seems like an easy one to do, but if you have requests I'm willing to listen._

_Also many have asking about Kyuubi, and all I can say to that is... __**you'll have to wait and see!**_

_Beta read by Lainie 12777_

Chapter 8: Heated frenzy

Sasuke went happily back towards his room, but he felt himself going sluggish when he got closer; his nose twitched and dark eyes glazed over. A beautiful scent, a sweet scent, caused a stirring in his groin, and his mouth was salivating. It was the scent of heat he recognized, but more intense, just like yesterday when he had lost all control over himself.

His movements changed, turning almost predatory, as he slouched down and stalked towards the door. His tail wagged, and with his clawed hands he slowly slid the shoji door open to reveal the delicious creature inside.

Naruto was awake and surrounded by the rumpled bedding; he was panting heavily and his face was red, the kimono he wore sliding down his slender shoulders revealing the glaring hicky mark on his collarbone. The sight was mesmerizing; Sasuke could only watch the beauty looking towards him with glazed sapphire eyes.

"Sasuke... it's hot, so hot..." he purred out.

The Kitsune arched his back, so that the rest of the Kimono slid down like water. "So hot..." he whispered.

The Ookami (Wolf) gave a throaty growl and slinked into the room towards his dish; he needed the submissive, he needed to be inside of him, and to feel that irresistible warmth surrounding him. He kneeled on the ground and crawled towards him, breathing in that delicious scent deeply; he reached his hand out towards the more than willing fox, prying the rest of the cloth down. His sharp claws puncturing the fabric, he moved in closer, sniffing him, nuzzling his neck and letting his tongue glide down his chest.

Naruto gasped then arched back, giving Sasuke more space to touch and feel; he was already delirious with pleasure and would have loved nothing more but to be taken right now. He reached his arms around, pulling the wolf closer; he thought he was going to burn up, he needed the contact.

Nothing else mattered.

~*~

Itachi was just about to leave the compound with a request letter to a priestess to perform the ceremony, and an invitation for Naruto's 'family', Iruka and Kakashi, when a particularity musky scent caught his nose.

Oh kami, no!

He knew that scent: a heat frenzy, one that was under no control. He put the scroll away in his vest and ran back towards the compound. This wasn't good; if he didn't make it in time his brother would get into some major trouble. Most older and more experienced demons can control them, keep them suppressed if needed, but the young fox was going through this for the first time, he didn't know how to control it. Which would lead to Sasuke losing control as well.

Itachi would have to split them up; if they mated before the ceremony, it would bring the already tense family relationship into jeopardy. The branch family would be less than happy, and even dictate their mating null, which would cause a rift between the main and branch family.

He ran down the many corridors 'til he reached his brother's room; to his surprise his mother was already outside, and she turned to look at him, her face blushed red in embarrassment, and Itachi knew why.

Sasuke had left the sliding doors open and poor Mikoto could watch and hear everything.

"I-Itachi..." she stammered out.

"We have to separate them now, you take the Kitsune, I'll handle Sasuke," he replied and went inside the room.

Sasuke and Naruto hadn't taken any notice of them; the young wolf was about to mount the fox, spreading the blonde's legs apart quickly to enter him. Itachi sprung into action; he grabbed onto Sasuke's waist. The younger wolf growled ferociously at being disturbed, and even tried to bite his brother. Naruto whined in fear, and the sudden loss of contact only spurred Sasuke's youkai instincts even further to mate.

"Mother hurry!" the older wolf shouted.

Mikoto went over to the young submissive, who was trying to crawl over to the struggling wolf in desperation, but the she-demon grabbed him under his arms to pull him away.

Then she turned to speak to Itachi. "Take him out and bring him to your room Itachi, let the pup calm down," she said as calmly as possible towards him, while she put the young Kitsune on her lap.

Itachi nodded and carried the struggling younger wolf away, leaving his mother to close the sliding doors behind him. Naruto kept on whining in her arms, trying to pry the already loose kimono off him; she sighed and laid him down on the bed, hoping that the sudden spike would soon fall. It happened every so often in submissives, that the body would lose control and the 'heat' would spike up; it would get more frequent over the next two weeks. It would take at least an hour for him to calm down, 'til then she would have to wait to outside.

The scent of heat was slowly starting to get to her as well.

~*~

Sasuke fought, he fought with all his might; his mate was there, hot and ready, just waiting to be taken, and this other dominant was trying to stop him! He snapped, growled and tried to use his claws to make the attacker let him go, but the other demon had a strong grip on him, which only fuelled his bestial anger.

"Calm yourself Otouto!" Itachi ordered, dragging his brother into his room. His room was the only bedroom that had a wooden door instead of the sliding shoji. He slammed it shut with his other hand, and then slammed his brother against the floor.

"I said calm down!" he forced his brother's arms behind him, but Sasuke kept on growling and snarling at him.

Finally Itachi growled back, forcing his dominant youkai aura onto the younger ookami; slowly Sasuke calmed down, and instead of growling he was whining like a pup. Finally Itachi could stand up; he hated doing that, pushing your dominance onto someone weaker, and reverting them pathetically weak.

He gave some room for his brother to stand up, and truly the proud Sasuke now reminded him of a young puppy, with his ears folded forwards and his tail held close to his body. His dark eyes were averted, looking down in a submissive stance in front of his brother. Itachi snorted and sat down by his tea table, motioning his brother to do the same.

Sasuke sat down reluctantly, feeling so embarrassed at his behaviour and having to be reprimanded by his older brother; but he wondered what he had done that required his brother to chastise him so harshly. All he remembered doing was going to wake Naruto up, and that was it, from then on everything was a blur.

"Not to worry Otouto," Itachi reassured, as if reading his mind.

"It's normal to lose control when you're so close to fulfilling your bonds; just wait here for a while, while you calm down. I have some errands to run. I also advise you to not go near Naruto for the rest of the day 'til the ceremony," he said, then he stood up, making sure that the messages were still securely placed in his vest, before he left his brother alone to ponder.

The rest of his trip passed without any other disruption, and soon he reached Kakashi's and Iruka's home. A sense of gloom hung around the area, which almost made Itachi hesitate. He didn't know how to enter, what kind of reaction would Iruka-sensei give? That youkai was the only one that ever inspired some form of fear in him.

He took a deep breath of air, and took the next step and stopped near the porch. "Hatake-san, Umino-san," he called out.

Itachi's ears rested back; he could hear shuffling inside, and slowly the shoji doors slid open to reveal Iruka behind them. The water demon looked solemn; heavy bags hung under his bloodshot eyes, his hair was in disarray and he was pale. As soon as Iruka saw the younger wolf demon his eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in anger.

"Uchiha..."

"Sensei."

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Iruka literally spat his family name out like dirt.

"First of all I would like to apologize." The older demon frowned. "My brother went round the mating wrongly, but I can assure you now that they are happy, and that the Kitsune hasn't been hurt in anyway."

Iruka's face softened; he looked drained from worry, yet he forced himself to smile. "Can we see him?" the brunet asked hesitantly.

"Of course, soon you will be family sensei; I have come here to invite you to their ceremony," he said, handing him the scroll.

Itachi bowed down in respect, and turned around to leave.

"Itachi," he heard the other demon call out; the wolf turned around and saw his sensei smiling at him.

"Thank you."

Itachi nodded and left the grounds.

~*~

_Wasn't that nice of Itachi, one of the few unspoilt Uchiha, he'll probably make a good leader some day..._

_Now review my furry minions!!!!! Cookies await you!!!!_

_(Next chapter will be longer)_

_Also I put up a new pic on deviant art, (well not really new...but you get the jist), this one is based on one of their children, I have no name for him though._


	9. Ceremony

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, violence, angst (but that's all later)**

_I'm actually ill, but wow I on a roll so far, so many updates so little time, I'm tired now! Well this chapter is very important, you get the bulk on information here today, but the actual 'mating' will be only mentioned in the next chapter.__I don't really know who to pair Itachi with, I did have an idea for it, but I wonder now if that's too cliché... (and no it isn't Kyuubi)_

_Beta read by Lainie12777!_

_I hope I haven't missed anything out. Enjoy!_

Chapter 9: Ceremony

The fire country is split into two parts; one half is known as Konoha, a luscious forest land with mountain scopes, and raging rivers, bordering close to the human's. While the other half was a barren landscape, dry, with sand dunes, and little signs of life; known as Suna.

Now while Suna looked like a hostile environment, amongst all that sand was an Oasis. The capital of Suna, _Oashisu _(literally meaning Oasis, I know, I'm just clever with names like that).

It was like a tiny island hidden in a sea of sand, lush green palm trees, blooming flowers, and crystal pool right in the middle of the city. It was a bustling area, with market stalls, clay square-like buildings and magic; another village of demons. In the biggest building closest to the pool stood a young red-haired demon watching the town with dull teal eyes.

He was a raccoon demon by the name of Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna, and currently waiting for his spy to come back with some important news.

He felt the hot blast of air first and then a whirlwind of sand followed, and then in the empty space behind stood a tall demon, clad in heavy brown clothes and a raccoon mask as a face.

"What have you found?" Gaara asked coolly, causing the other behind him to flinch in fear.

But the spy composed himself and gave the report. "We found a young Kitsune demon in Konoha, and he's to be mated into the Uchiha wolf family today."

Teal eyes narrowed. "Leave," he commanded, and the spy disappeared just as instantly as he came.

Garra remained stoic, but on the inside he was thrilled; he should have known that the old demon couldn't keep to himself for long. He turned away from the balcony and went inside, with a quick snap of his fingers some servants came rushing in. They bowed respectfully and waited for his order.

"Call Temari to my office, I need to speak to her, and get my things packed I'll be leaving soon." They bowed again and left.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next time Naruto woke he was lying practically naked on the futon, drenched with sweat. What had actually happened? He had felt hot all of the sudden, and from then on things were such a blur. His training with Kakashi had taught him how to take the smallest things into account, and as he scanned the room he noticed the signs of struggle, his new kimono was almost tattered, and there were claw marks on both the floor and the door frame.

Really, what had happened while he was asleep?

There was a knock against the door, and Naruto hurriedly pulled the covers up before Mikoto entered. Her face was flushed red, and dark eyes were averted downwards, not meeting up to his own embarrassed gaze.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked.

Naruto squirmed. "I-I... what happened?" he asked.

"Well sweetie..." she said, taking a step into the room; she would have to explain what was happening, or the Kitsune would be more confused than ever.

She kneeled down beside him, and started to explain. "What you went through my dear was a heat frenzy; it will come up more and more during the next two weeks, it is really meant to drive your mating further. You almost drove Sasuke wild with it, so we had to separate you two for now."

Naruto blushed crimson when he heard her saying that; he was so naive! Mikoto recognized the embarrassment passing over the young youkai and tried to reassure him. "Never mind about all that though, now let's get you cleaned up and ready for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Well of course, you're going to be mated by tonight!"

Naruto stared back dumbly at her; it took him some time to process the information, but by that time she had already stuck him in the Onsen and was now washing his hair again. He looked up at her, and then realized how naked he was.

"Now don't do that, I have given birth to two males so I know exactly what's down there!" she said with an impish smile. Not that this helped Naruto in the slightest as his blush deepened.

Mikoto started adding perfumed oils to the water; the scent of lavender and oranges started hitting his sensitive nose. Mikoto worked quick and efficiently; soon she had him cleaned up, and then left to get a towel and robe for him to wear. She then escorted him to another room, where she started combing his unruly blonde hair, so that it looked tamed.

Then she told Naruto to get behind a screen and handed him a bundle of cloth. Naruto was confused as he looked down at the unfurled mass of white satin. When she saw his confused expression, Mikoto sighed and got to work. Anyone outside the room would be wondering what all those muffled screams and whimpers were about, but let's ignore that shall we.

Mikoto wiped the gathering sweat from her brow and marvelled at her handy work. The Kimono was a bit big on Naruto, but with a few adjustments it would work out just fine for him. She then sat him down on a low stool (making sure that he didn't trip over the long material) and started applying make-up.

Now it wasn't girly make-up per se, just some blush to darken his cheeks, and something to outline his eyes and make them stand out more than they already did. She then got to work on his hair; obviously enough it was short, but she managed to add two beaded hairpins on either side of his head, just under his fox ears. Naruto recognised the Uchiha fan symbol on them, and for some reason that stung.

From what little he knew of ceremonies the bride would wear the jewellery passed down from her side of the family. It was just another stinging reminder that Naruto was an orphan. He tried to ignore that empty feeling as Mikoto continued to work her magic, and soon he was finished.

The she-demon went and unveiled a full-length mirror for him to look at, and he was stunned; the person in front of him might as well not have been him. He looked so refined and elegant that it scared him; hesitantly he reached up and touched his face, half-wondering if he was wearing a mask, but no, it was his face.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

He didn't like it. The make-up she applied covered up his demonic markings and made his face look too smooth; as mentioned he had never worn extravagant kimonos before so this was almost too much. So many layers; first the under-shirt, then a middle robe, then the Kimono, and then a gold-embroidered shawl over his shoulder. A gold obi was tied around his waist, and pinned into an elaborate bow at the back. He didn't think he could even walk with this on.

"It's really nice..." he replied instead, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Good, good!" she replied happily and started packing away her kit, when a knock on the door alerted her.

The shoji slid open, and in stepped Fugaku, his face as impassive as always, but when his gaze met the young Kitsune his eyes widened. It was like looking at Kyuubi, expect for one small detail...

"Mikoto, he should be wearing this," he said, handing her something.

She looked down at the object and her eyes widened in surprise. They were Kyuubi's hairpins. The general had long flowing ruby-red hair that he usually tied up with a pin, and these were his favorite ones; Mikoto couldn't believe that he still had them. They were made out of a rare stone, cut into the shape of Sakura blossoms, with smaller bead-like ones hanging down in rows. Kyuubi always said that they reminded him of fire.

"Koi...?" she questioned.

"It's what he would have wanted." He didn't need to elaborate; she knew he was talking about Kyuubi.

Mikoto couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful Fugaku could be at times; she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Naruto watched them interact; he couldn't hear what they were saying, but for now he was seeing a different side to the stoic demon. It surprised the blonde when he saw the Ookami blush after his wife kissed him, and then walk away without another word.

Mikoto turned around with a huge smile on her face. "We're going to make some changes now!" she said happy and once again set to work on his hair. When she was done she once again motioned him to look into the mirror.

He glimpsed at the hairpins; they were beautiful, but for some reason he felt like he had seen them somewhere before. He tried to think back when he could have seen this pin before, but nothing came; it was like a block in his mind.

"You look gorgeous!" Mikoto exclaimed. "Now wait here, I'm just going to check on the preparations, and then I'll come and get you," she said and then left.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The preparations where already in full swing; in all honesty most of it was ready even before Sasuke found his mate. Since Fugaku was going to force Sasuke to mate no matter who he found, most of the things needed were already done and ready to be put up.

I should probably go in some detail how the mating ceremony works now, shouldn't I?

First is the actual ceremony where the priestess enters and recites a few prayers, and those of a ceremonial binding. Then comes the chase, now that's the exciting part!

Under the full moon at the stroke of midnight, the submissive is given a ten minute head start to run, and the dominant then has to chase the submissive down. The submissive will most likely fight the dominant, reacting on pure animalistic instinct of fear, before mating. Now don't think this is barbaric, it's more of a proof of the dominant's own convictions.

If he gives up, it will show that he isn't worthy of the submissive, if he wins it shows that he's strong enough to look after his mate and pups. It's an ancient right passed down to the youkai from their animal forefathers.

Now then, after the chase they will spend the rest of the mating season rutting; now that's just two weeks filled with nothing but lust and sex, then they will pass each other a mating mark. The mating mark is a bite just by the collarbone; having the bite there is a sign of trust, since that's a vulnerable part of the body. And then lastly comes the feast, a bit of a 'congratulatory' part for the new couple.

Everything for the initial ceremony was already set up; the rest could be done over the rutting period. Mikoto double-checked that everything was in place, and when Itachi came back asked him about the priestess; this was a busy time for them, but as she was a personal friend of the Uchiha's, she made time. (meaning she cancelled a few appointments)

"Itachi go check on your brother."

Itachi nodded and went into his room to see a struggling Sasuke battling with his own ceremonial robes.

"Otouto, there is no need to be so nervous," he said, gently prying the material away from his brother.

Sasuke snorted as a reply. "I'm not nervous, Aniki," he mumbled.

"Sure you aren't, now how about you wear that under-shirt the right way around." Sasuke looked down and blushed. Not only was he wearing his under-shirt the wrong way, but it was also inside out.

Okay maybe he was a little bit nervous, but why shouldn't he be? This was a new stage in his life; he would be entering a binding commitment that couldn't be annulled. But he was excited at the same time; Naruto was special, and in the short time he had known him he felt that he might have actually fallen in love. And no, this wasn't his hormones talking! Even away from the Kitsune's pheromones he just couldn't stop thinking about him. Such unique features; he could tell the fox was strong from reading his chakra, and a heritage that could even put the Uchiha name to shame. He didn't care that Naruto was half human, only that he was his.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked around to realize that he was completely dressed, and he didn't even notice it.

"Sasuke," Itachi called him again. "Otouto, you have to listen to me, tonight when you start 'the chase' I want you to be careful."

"Why?"

"The Kitsune is half human, you don't know what his limitations are, and if you get a little 'rough', you might seriously injure him."

Now Sasuke was taken aback by that comment, he wouldn't hurt Naruto! Itachi could literally read his little brother's mind. "I'm not saying intentionally, but you might lose control, so I want you to be careful, alright?"

Sasuke nodded, and Itachi went back to help with the preparations.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Hours had passed, the sun was already setting over the horizon, and Naruto waited in his room, snacking on some onigiri that his 'mother-in-law' had brought him. He ate them carefully, making sure not to get any on his robes. Mikoto said that he would need to store up as much energy as possible before the mating. In the next few minutes he would enter the ceremony, and he was scared.

So far he knew nothing about Sasuke; sure the other demon was sweet and treated him differently from the rest of the villagers. But would his outview change after they mated? What if the villagers started treating Sasuke and his family different as well because of him; what if he started resenting Naruto because of that? The thought scared Naruto.

Since so far the Uchiha's were the only ones (expect for Kakashi and Iruka) who had treated him like a person, and not some abomination, he didn't want to lose that. He felt almost crazy for thinking all of these thoughts; after all, Naruto had only known them for a day, and he was already getting so attached. It was ridiculous.

"Naruto are you ready?" the blonde looked up; he didn't even hear Mikoto enter.

The older submissive saw the signs of fear passing through his blue eyes, and she gave a soft, reassuring smile. "It will be alright, sweetie," she said and reached out her hand to help him up into a standing position.

"There is someone here to see you," she said, and then looked towards the door. Naruto followed her gaze and saw Iruka and Kakashi standing there, dressed in their own formal wear.

"Iruka! Hentai!" Naruto shouted excitedly, and shuffled towards them.

Iruka met the struggling Kitsune halfway and enveloped him into a bone-crushing hug; he had his baby back, and he was safe! "Let's get a good look at you!" he said, prying himself off the blonde.

The first thing he noticed were the hairpins. Brown eyes glittered when he recognized them, then he looked down at the Kimono. Naruto wasn't recognizable under all that material; it was like looking at a different person. But he smiled either way, reassuring Naruto that he was happy for him.

Then Naruto turned to look at Kakashi; the man was rigid, and his face so passive, and Naruto wasn't sure if he was angry. No emotion betrayed his composure, which unnerved the blonde. Not that they were easy to read with him wearing his mask.

"Chichi...?"

The Inu youkai stepped forward and bent down to Naruto's eye-level; mismatched eyes stared deeply into Naruto's own sparkling blue. Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. Kakashi reached up and tugged his mask down to reveal a gentle smile. "I'm proud of you son," he said and also hugged the Kitsune tightly.

"Thank you..." Naruto whispered back.

"Alright then, let's get this started!" Kakashi said enthusiastically. Naruto let out a sigh of relief; he was so glad that Kakashi was happy with him. If there was someone that he didn't want to be disappointed in him, it was his family.

Mikoto smiled at the happy scene and then started gesturing them out of the room, through another doorway, and Naruto was instantly fazed at the sight. It was already dark, but the area was illuminated with lanterns hanging from ceiling to ceiling. The plucked sounds of the _Ichigenkin _could just be heard above the whispers of the gathered guests. Not that they were nice whispers; but Naruto only caught part of it.

"_...that fox..."_

"_Is it true?"_

"_How could it be..."_

Mikoto fixed them with a harsh glare, which quietened the crowd instantly; she wasn't a youkai to be messed with. Naruto himself was nervous; he looked behind him to see his adoptive parents take their own seats near the front, and he felt like he should run away. But Mikoto led him towards the stage, where a translucent veil hung across the middle, splitting the area in half.

Naruto could barely make out the shadow of the person on the other side, but by scent alone he could tell that it was Sasuke. The gentle strum of music stopped, and the ruffling of silk caught his attention. Naruto looked to his side and saw a tall she-demon enter.

She wore all white, with a large pillar-like hat on her head, effectively hiding her ears. A veil covered half of her face, so that her piercing grey eyes shone like silver coins in the light. She raised her clawed hands, hovering just above his head, and she started chanting. An ancient song passed between her lips. She praised Gia, mother of the earth, her brother Tsuki the moon God, and her sister Taiyoo the Sun Goddess. She called out to their forefathers, asking them for protection and blessing. Her voice changed in a light whisper, disappearing like the wind; he was utterly transfixed.

He was startled when he felt her grasping his hand, and tugged it towards her. Naruto could just about make out Sasuke's own hand from behind the curtain, and made them hold hands. Naruto couldn't help but blush; the wolf's hand was hot, and he felt himself going hot as well. The priestess then took out a crimson ribbon, a sign of fertility, and wound it tightly around them.

"_A promise has been made here, blessed by the God's themselves, and you now have bared to a binding contract taking place between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. They are entering a new stage of life, so let us all pray for their happiness." _She finished, and then grabbed the barrier, ripping it away to reveal them to each other.

Sasuke blushed when he saw the Kitsune; he was stunning. The kimono, if a bit big, brought out the feminine side of the fox, orange ears folded back, but the make-up he didn't like; it covered up Naruto's markings, which the young wolf actually liked looking at, so he raised his free hand, and smudged away the blusher.

The guests themselves had by now stood up. Iruka and Kakashi couldn't help but smile proudly at the heart-warming display in front of them.

Now on to the next step.

~*~

_So sweet..._

_Oh and I put a new picture up, I called it '__**Family Portrait'**__, on deviant art, you can find it the link for it on my profile page marked _(new)_ under the 'My One& Only' section. You will finally get a chance to see how I imagined Kyuubi to look like, you will also get to see what the head-dress thing I was trying to describe looked like as well. As the title suggests it's a family portrait (so it will include the ever elusive Minato), and it took me the longest to sketch! (3 hours man that's long)_

_Now review! Gia commands it!!!! _


	10. The Chase

_Oh this is a quick update, but that's only because I'm in a lemon writing mood. Lot's of questions about Gaara and what his connection with Naruto, well...oh I really want to give it away but I know that I can't since that would ruin the plot!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!!_

_Beta'd by lainie12777_

* * *

Chapter 10: The chase

After the initial ceremony, when most of the guests had left, Mikoto came over to them with a small wooden box. She undid the satin ribbon binding them together and placed it inside the box carefully, before dragging the stunned Kitsune away from an equally stunned Ookami.

"Not to worry puppy," she called out towards her son. "Just getting him ready for the next part!"

Of course the ceremony wasn't finished, the chase was still on. Sasuke had to get out of his wedding attire.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Soon Naruto found himself back in the same room where he had changed before, this time though Mikoto had brought him a plain yukata to wear. "Well go on dear, it's almost midnight, change." She helped him out of the heavy kimono, and then went behind a screen so he could (finally) have some privacy.

Mikoto was already waiting for him outside; she smiled when she saw him and led him out of the compound and towards the forest. The 'family' was already gathered outside, all holding paper lanterns to illuminate the grounds.

"Look over there Naruto," his mother-in-law said, pointing towards the forest. "You have to run through that, okay?" she asked, and Naruto nodded in understanding.

He walked towards the edge, took a deep breath, and ran.

The air was cold and crisp; his breath came out like smoke, and his lungs were already starting to burn, but the run was exhilarating. He felt himself almost smile when he saw the moon looming above his head, just obscured by the treetops. His youkai surged, and he felt himself smiling as his usually quiet demonic side made itself known. Everything was new and different; the smells, the sounds, and the literal feel of his surroundings, it was like he was reborn.

But he was being tracked; sharp ears could hear the thundering footsteps following, chasing him. Naruto grinned madly; he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Naruto leaped up, using his sharp claws to clamour himself to a tree and then started running again, but this time from branch to branch, yet the other was still keeping tack with him. It annoyed him, but at the same time it made him happy; whoever this was, was good.

But Naruto wasn't going to make it easy; he stopped at a nearby tree and started rubbing himself against it, driving his scent all over the bark, and ripped a few hairs out of his fluffy tail scattering them around the area. Then he moved to another tree and did the same, repeating the system over and over again in hopes of confusing his pursuer by leaving false scent trails, before he started running again. A howl echoed through the area, and Naruto couldn't help but smirk.

It looked like someone was frustrated.

~*~

Sasuke growled; he was practically on all fours, storming through the undergrowth like a mad beast. The kitsune's scent was everywhere, on the trees and ground, but whenever he followed it, it led to a dead end. He couldn't help but let out another frustrated howl, as he felt his body transforming. But he remembered what his brother had told him, so he tried to suppress it as best he could. Yet his inner youkai was furious; this little submissive was trying to trick him, which put a dent in his dominant pride.

He dug his claws into the ground, overturning the earth, pushing his muscles to the limit; he was getting close now. The scent was strongest now, and he recognized smaller claw marks around him. He grinned, sharp canines extended, and his dark eyes blazed crimson with lust. He stopped, his lungs burning as he took a deep whiff of the air.

"Mine," he growled out almost sultrily, slinking his way through the shadows.

There was his prey, just by the river getting a drink; Sasuke kept himself downwind so that his own scent wouldn't be driven towards him. He pressed his body against the ground, carefully pushing the bushes blocking his path away, 'til he was just at the edge. He reared up his hind legs, and leaped into the clearing where the Kitsune was.

But Naruto already knew that the ookami was there; he jumped out of the way before Sasuke even touched the ground, and then ran again, following the stream up. Sasuke acted quickly; he adjusted his speed, and was soon on the Kitsune's heel. All he could see was the fox, and the glorious back-side he possessed, round and tight. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

Just a bit closer now.

Naruto leaped over an upcoming fallen log, but Sasuke jumped on it and used it as a propellant to bound higher, and land right on the fox. Naruto yipped and growled under the grinning wolf, he tried to claw his way out, but the dominant continued to push his weight on him. Sasuke was happy, he finally had his delicious prey; he sniffed the fox, enjoying the scent of heat heavily clinging to him.

But the blonde creature wasn't willing to give in, especially not when he felt something hard poking his thigh. He squirmed and yowled, even tried to bite the other demon, but Sasuke snapped and gave a threatening growl. And just like his brother had done to him, Sasuke forced his youkai aura against the submissive. Instantly Naruto cowered in fear, his instinct telling him to submit to the dominant. He whimpered and sniffed, making himself into a small ball by hiding behind its arms.

Sasuke stopped growling and nuzzled the younger demon, reassuring him that there was nothing to be afraid of; slowly the fox peaked up from behind its arms, blue eyes sparkling when he saw the wolf towering above him. Again he couldn't help but let out a whine as Sasuke continued to nuzzle his neck, sniffing him, and impregnating the fox to his memory.

Beautiful...

His licked the blonde's neck, causing the fox to shudder in delight; he felt himself going incredibly hot. He turned around, the wolf still over him, and spread his legs apart so that Sasuke was between them. He hissed when their members rubbed together, his skin felt like it was burning. Naruto couldn't help but let out a delighted purr as Sasuke started exploring his body, nipping, biting, claws raking his skin.

He gripped Sasuke's shoulders, forcing the wolf's own yukata off; he wanted to feel him, all of him, on him and inside. He was becoming impatient, so while trying to take Sasuke's clothes off he ripped them and threw them away. Sasuke snarled in annoyance, causing Naruto to whimper again; he gave another growl in warning and continued what he was doing. His tongue trailed down the chest, he bit the erect nipple, and suckled when he tasted blood. Naruto hissed again when Sasuke's talented tongue traced down his abdomen, while his hands slowly opened the yukata up to reveal the beautiful hard cock.

He instantly took it into his mouth, tasting the salty pre-cum leaking from the tip. Naruto bucked, and Sasuke was forced to hold the fox down by his hips, his claws digging into the succulent flesh strong enough to draw blood. He gave an apologetic look up when Naruto gave a pained yowl; he knew that first he would have to pleasure the submissive, before he could have release. With the kitsune's member still in his mouth he reached up and pressed his fingers against the kitsune's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded (although it practically came out as a growl), and Naruto did as he was told, coating the digits with saliva 'til they were well lubricated.

Sasuke took the fingers out of the warm cavern reluctantly and pried the blonde's tanned cheeks apart to reveal his puckered, twitching entrance. Carefully he entered the first finger and feeling no resistance, he put another finger in, pushing it up to the rim in search for a special spot. He pried his fingers around in a scissor motion. Naruto groaned at the discomfort; he didn't really know what to make of it. But when Sasuke entered a third finger inside of him he really was in pain; he didn't think he should be stretched this far.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto moaned when Sasuke finally found his prostate; claws tapped the bundle of nerves, and Naruto quivered every time, his body literally turning to jelly. When the fingers left him he felt empty; he whimpered and squeezed his slim legs together. He felt Sasuke's big hand reaching under his armpit and pulling him up into a sitting position so that he was on his lap. The blonde whimpered and held onto the wolf as his body was lowered onto Sasuke's large erection, his claws digging into Sasuke's pale skin as he was being literally torn apart. The wolf stopped, giving the fox time to adjust, and it was only when Naruto started wriggling around his member that he pushed further inside.

He thrust in and out of the tight heat, loving the feel and the closeness. He grunted as the fox tightened around him in anticipation, contracting those strong muscles so hard that they were compressing his cock. It was painful and yet felt good. Naruto moaned when Sasuke touched that spot inside him again, over and over again, driving him to an ecstasy-fuelled insanity. He yowled and whimpered, and then he caught sight of the wolf's exposed neck, and his instincts were telling him to do something.

He leaned closer and started licking the smooth flesh. Sasuke noticed this and craned his head to the side, giving Naruto more space, and the fox bit down. He could taste blood, and he was lapping at the coppery substance like water 'til the bleeding stopped. All this time Sasuke gritted his teeth together so that he wouldn't make a sound. The first mark of trust was done; he reached up and tilted blonde's head so that he could see the blonde's neck.

The scent was so strong and pungent that he could only focus on his mark, so while still thrusting into his mate, he bit down. Again breaking the skin and sucking, but the surge of their new bond was strong enough to send them both over the edge and come. Naruto groaned when he felt Sasuke's seed filling him, his own substance staining them both.

They stayed together like this, the cool autumn air prickling against their heated skin, and Sasuke started to regain control over himself again. He looked down at his mate and the state of him: tired, and covered in small cuts and come. Slowly he licked the wounds, since mates had the ability to heal each other with their saliva. Soon those cuts were gone, but now Naruto was shivering from the cold. He looked around, but both their Yukata's were in tatters, not even enough to cover the small fox. So he picked him up and pulled his mate close to him, then looked around the area; he needed a shelter for them.

Sharp dark eyes caught sight of the deep shadow amongst the undergrowth, a cave!

With Naruto in his arms he went towards this, his legs feeling tired after the sex, but he had to get Naruto warm first, and then he needed to hunt for food. The cave was large and dry; it was high enough for him to stand up, and stepping a bit deeper inside he found a flat surface and put the blonde gently against the ground. Naruto stirred, and sleepy blue eyes turned to look up at him.

"Sasuke..."

"It's alright, sleep now."

"Nh-eh, more..."

"Huh?" what was Naruto talking about?

"I want more." Tanned hands reached up and pulled Sasuke down into a fevered kiss. "I want more!" he hissed into the kiss.

Sasuke grinned and grabbed the blonde's already hardening member.

This night was far from over.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Well that was hot..._

**Explanation: Okay something about this chapter...well it's more about Naruto. As you may notice his behaviour changes drastically during the process of 'the chase', that's because in essential Naruto has two conflicting sides. His human and then his animalistic demonic side. Usually those two are at a balance, but in this chapter his other side makes itself known (just like in the manga where Naruto is always in conflict with Kyuubi). **

_Got a new picture up well it's more a like a short comic-strip between Naruto and Sasuke...kind of like a 'what if?' moment. You will find the link under the Random collection marked (new) on my profile page._

_Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies!!!_


	11. Settling Down

**Disclaimer: Yeah well I own nothing…it makes me cry**

**Warning: Yaoi (well that has been established), mpreg, violence, some fluff, occasional angst, and whatever else my sick mind can think up.**

_Wow it has been a while people but I've been in a weird mood recently. First I put off writing so that I could draw (been working on my uni portfolio), then when I was ill I went through a writing streak. Now so that I could have some experience in writing demon 'behaviour' I've been re-reading some of my favourite Inuyasha fic's. This of course has spurred to me to write my own. Tragic I just keep getting distracted._

_Well anyway, major thanks to all the amazing people that reviewed and in this chapter you guy's might finally find out what the whole Gaara issue is. I swear you might not believe it.!!!!_

_Beta read by Lainie12777- worship her!!!!! _

* * *

Chapter 11: Settling down

_~A week later~_

Itachi strode through the empty compound, well it wasn't really empty but it might as well have been. Every demon had tucked themselves away for mating season, even his parents, leaving him out. Not that he minded; it gave him to time explore and search the compound for clues or secrets. With no one keeping watch Itachi had time to gather information.

Especially that regarding a certain Kitsune Demon.

He looked through his father's study, being careful to put things back where they belonged when he was done, so as to not alert suspicion. He never snooped through his father's study before, since Fugaku told him everything necessary. After all if he wasn't kept in the loop he would make a poor heir to the clan. However this wasn't an issue concerning the clan (yet), he was doing this out of a personal issue.

For Naruto.

He hoped that his little brother would soon tell the Kitsune of his heritage, and for that he needed something special. To be exact the location where the great general was sealed away. It seemed only right that Naruto should at least visit his mother's 'grave'.

He opened up his father's desk drawer and only found documents and land deeds; he was about to stop his search when he saw something peaking out from under the stack of papers. Unhurriedly Itachi reached for the object and pulled it out carefully, making sure not to disturb the stack of papers on top of it.

It was a photo, to be exact that of his father and another demon, standing side-by-side. It was old and faded with an orangey-browny tinge with age, but he could tell easily that the youkai standing beside his father was a regal Kitsune demon. Long hair cascading down his back, with the same hairpins that Naruto had been wearing for the ceremony; he even had the same demonic scar-like markings on his cheeks.

Kyuubi. There was no doubt about it.

The demon, even from his father's dominant description, had a submissive look about him. Even the Kimono he was wearing had a feminine flare, with longer sleeves and a wider obi. Not to mention the hairpin he wore, it was most submissive. Itachi almost disbelieved that this was the 'Great General', a youkai that inspired fear and horror in the hearts of his enemy. Yet, he would not judge a book by its cover. Nothing was ever as it seemed.

His sensitive nose tingled when a familiar scent hit it; he couldn't help but smile as he tucked the photo away in his vest and stepped out of his father's study. Making sure of course that everything was as he had first found it, before leaving the compound and heading in the direction of the hills.

He had something important to do.

~*~

Sasuke sighed heavily as he staggered out of the cave into the cool air. What a week.

He stretched his lean body and groaned when his bones popped back into place; he flexed his weary muscles, and rotated his neck 'til he felt better. He sighed out in relief and scanned the forest around him tiredly. Again he thought what a week that was.

After all, who'd have thought his little mate would have such an insatiable apatite?

After each mating Sasuke would try to either stand up to gather some bedding, food, or some kindle to start a fire. Only to be tackled by a horny fox trying to drain him dry. Naruto had so much stamina that in the end Sasuke couldn't keep up with him; after almost five days of nonstop sex he had been forced to orally pleasure his mate, since he just couldn't keep up.

At least now he could rest a little...

'Grooowlll'

....And getting something to eat, he thought, looking down at his stomach.

Cautiously he sniffed the air, and just like he thought it smelled like nothing but sex. Again he wasn't really surprised, after all most newly mated demons would be out here in the forest, spending the two weeks finalizing the mating process. So he didn't expect to be alone. Although...

He looked back at the cave and his peacefully sleeping mate. He would have to keep vigil. Even though he had claimed Naruto there would some rough youkai prowling the forest, ready to steal and impregnate a submissive. It was their way of passing their seed without the commitment. Sasuke growled throatily, of course he wasn't going to let that happen to his mate. But just to be sure he started walking a good distance from the cave, marking the area off with his heavy scent. A warning to others not to enter the area under pain of death.

The next part was hunting; a good mate would provide for his submissive, and that's exactly what he was going to do. He would need something high in protein and fat. Naruto would need the energy, and with the coming winter he would need the store. A rational side of Sasuke would have said that he was making all this fuss about nothing. When they returned home there would be plenty of food, and they would be safe and warm without a care or worry.

However this was the young wolf's baser instincts speaking, and they were dictating over the rational side of him. So he went on the search for food, soon setting on the river and the fattening salmon swimming upstream. He waded into the cold water, shivering at its iciness, and then stood there motionlessly. Hunched over the water, clawed hands barely dipping into the icy stream, and as soon as a small shadowy mass filtered too close he dug his hands down into the water before throwing the fish onto land.

He did the same a few times more, moving to a different spot after each try and soon he had a small pile of pink salmon, enough to satisfy their current hunger.

He strutted back towards the cave and found Naruto already awake and looking nervous. Sasuke cursed inwardly; he might have left the Kitsune alone for too long. Around this time it was essential to be around each other as much as possible, especially if Naruto was pupped. And that thought almost stopped Sasuke in his tracks. Could the blonde be pregnant already?

He quickened his step and noticed the fox turning to look at him in relief, and Sasuke felt his breath hitch at that breathtaking smile. Yet it seemed like Naruto was more excited about something else than seeing Sasuke.

"FOOD!!" he shouted out and tried to stand up, only to wince and stagger back down to the ground.

The wolf couldn't help but chuckle, maybe he was too rough with him at times. He sat down beside the blonde and handed him a fish, which Naruto instantly devoured raw and then spat out the bones. Again under normal circumstances Sasuke may have chastised Naruto for his lack of manners, but his youkai was happy at his mate's appetite and promptly handed him another fish.

They ate in silence and Sasuke's sharp gaze fell towards Naruto's stomach; so far he couldn't tell if Naruto was pregnant. There was no change in his scent; then again it would take a while for things to take an effect, and with Naruto's human side it may take even longer. This of course raised another question for Sasuke.

"Naruto," he said, startling the Kitsune. This would be the first time in a week they had spoken to each other properly, and not a mixture of grunts and pleasurable mewls. The Kitsune tilted his head to the side, waiting for Sasuke to continue. "Did you… er, do you know your real parents?" it felt awkward to ask the question.

Naruto frowned and looked away. "As far as I'm concerned Iruka and Kakashi are my parents." Sasuke was actually taken aback by the sudden change in the blonde's attitude; the harshness in his voice, and the fire in those crystal blue eyes were nothing like the shy creature he had met.

And he liked the sudden feistiness, not that he should forget what this conversation was actually about.

"But have you never wondered?" he asked.

Naruto frowned. "Of course I have, even with Iruka and that hentai around it never felt right, like there was something missing. But there is no point in missing something you never had in the first place." Naruto might have been trying to hide it, but Sasuke noticed the slight quivering in his voice.

He reached out towards the smaller demon, his youkai telling him to go comfort his mate, not that he needed to be told. Carefully he pulled the Kitsune demon up and placed him into his lap; slowly he tilted his mate's head so that he could look into those ocean blue eyes. That's what they looked like right now, a watery blue with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry if I have upset you," Sasuke whispered, deciding not to push the topic.

Naruto quickly shook his head before leaning against Sasuke's hard chest. "It's alright, you were just curious." He toyed with Sasuke's clawed hands, admiring their paleness against his tanned skin.

"You just wanted to know; after all, we know nothing about each other." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want to tell Naruto that right now he knew more about him than he himself did.

Instead he tried to act as normal as possible. "I'd say we kinda skimmed over that part," he replied.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, and then went silent for a while. "Do-do you want to know me?" he asked apprehensively.

The Ookami gave a rare smile and leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead. "I would love to."

~*~

Pale eyes scanned grounds in contempt before closing in frustration. Neji just couldn't believe himself. It had been over a week and he still couldn't get over his loss against the Uchiha. Yet what frustrated him was not really the loss but rather the prize. That Kitsune was a magnificent specimen, and he lost him to that damnable Uchiha.

He growled and tightened his grip on the wooden banister, claws etching into the wood. He didn't care about that though. Neji felt utterly humiliated, and his youkai was raging in anger at his incompetence. And instead of moving on he was still thinking about the Kitsune.

"N-Nii-san?" a light voice startled him out of his reverie. He turned around to meet his cousin Hinata. They almost looked alike, creamy pale skin, silvery white eyes and long dark silky black hair. However that's where the similarities stopped. She was smaller than him, her features were smoother and rounder. Then there was also her personality.

No Hyuuga, much less any youkai, was as meek as her; instead of demanding respect she was reclusive and shy. Hinata stuttered around everyone, even people in her family, which made many demons in the family wonder how she was going to take over one day with that attitude. Yet it was even more surprising when she had accepted that boisterous dog's mating proposal, and now had a belly full with his cubs. Or should it rather be pups?

"N-nii-san a-are you alr-alright?" she asked, her pupiless eyes filled with worry.

"It is nothing Hinata-sama, you shouldn't be out here, you need your rest."

She gave him a soft smile. "I-I'm f-fine Neji nii-s-san, I-I cannot stay i-in my r-room forever."

Neji only gave her a curt nod. "And staying out in this cold weather will do you no good, Hinata-sama. I don't want your mate hounding me later about it if you become ill."

Hinata gave a shy nod in agreement and then returned back inside. Neji couldn't help but sigh again.

When was he going to get a mate?

~*~

Gaara gave an agitated growl; how dare she, _HOW DARE SHE?!_

At such an important time, after years of searching and finally finding him, she had decided now of all times to fucking rut! Not mate, but just get laid to relieve the heat.

The raccoon demon was not happy, he wanted to leave as soon as possible, but now he couldn't since there was no one to look after Suna. He gave another angry growl, teal eyes glaring at the stack of papers on his desk. He couldn't understand how he could hold his heat at bay while Temari couldn't. She was years older than him, and so _had_ to have better control. Yet there she was in the room next to his, screaming like a wanton bitch.

He shuddered inwardly; it was not something he liked hearing.

He looked towards the open archway leading to the balcony; the sky was bright and cloudless, but with autumn approaching it would rain here soon. Suna and Konoha were such opposites, even though they bordered each other. Summer there meant drought here, autumn and winter were usually raining seasons, only spring remained the same. He couldn't help but let a small smile creep into his stoic features.

"I'm coming for you little brother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_What I tell ya'? Didn't expect this did you guys?_

_Review and join the dark side, I need me some minions!!!!! (you get paid in cookies- no dental)_


	12. Finding a family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, violence, angst, and overcomplicated plot-lines...**

_I HAVE UPDATED!!!!! (heavenly music in the background) *coughcough*, sorry about taking so long but as mentioned before I do get distracted __**really**__ easily... Not that trying to make up a games magazine with a product to sell was a simple distraction. Honestly if I had to make anymore changes I would have killed someone! I also been trying to draw more pictures of Kyuubi, but it seems like __**family portrait**__ was a one off thing (man I hope not). Now this chapter is major, it will explain a lot of your questions..._

_Beta read by Lainie12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Finding a family

"Ahh~"

"Aaaagghhh~ Sasuke…"

Mating season had ended by now, but our newly mated couple were still having sex. Well, it probably shouldn't be called that anymore. No, by now they had moved past the lust and pheromones, and reached a new state in their relationship. This wasn't just sex for the sake of procreation, as most youkai did. This was love in its purest form. Worshiping each other's bodies, memorizing each line, mark, and sensitive spot.

After the talk Naruto and Sasuke had they felt closer than ever, although Sasuke still couldn't tell Naruto about his heritage. He would do it soon though, as soon as they got home he would take Naruto to his father, and then he would reveal everything. But for now he wasn't thinking about that, his mind was focused on the writhing Kitsune in front of him.

Naruto was lying on his side with Sasuke behind him; the wolf had pulled one of his tanned limbs up, so that he could gain entrance to the tight, welcoming heat. They moved painfully slow, no nipping or biting like animals, just touching and enjoying the feeling. Sasuke raised Naruto's leg higher so that he could thrust in deeper. The Kitsune panted and moaned; every brush against his prostate only brought him closer to the brink. Even though they had done it like crazy over mating season, the sensation still felt new to him.

"Naruto…" grunted Sasuke as he pulled in and out.

"M-more!" the Kitsune stammered, forcing his body down against Sasuke's cock. By Gaia he did not want this to end.

Sasuke could feel the muscles tightening around him, Naruto was close to completion. Pale fingers wrapped around the blonde's member and started pumping, causing the Kitsune to throw his head back in ecstasy. With a final grunt Naruto came, his essence spilling over Sasuke's hand 'til he rode it out, and only when he was finished did Sasuke release himself as well. They stayed like this for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths, 'til Sasuke pulled out of his sore behind.

The Ookami leaned his head down towards Naruto's neck. "When we get back home, we need to talk to my father about something important," he said in-between kisses.

Naruto could only nod as a reply, too tired to answer Sasuke, and soon he fell asleep in the wolf's arms.

Sasuke smiled and sat up with Naruto in his arms; it was time to go home now.

The trek wasn't easy. The young wolf was still in a protective broody mood, every foreign sound spooked him and he always turned to hide whenever he heard something he didn't know. Soon he spotted the walls of the compound and he hesitated. His mate was naked, and there was no way he would enter the compound for everyone to see him in such a state.

He growled with irritation, he needed something to cover themselves with.

"Busy there, little brother?"

Sasuke looked up at the treetops and snarled at his smug brother; quickly he pressed Naruto against him in an attempt to hide his mate's body.

"Calm yourself, I just came to bring you some clothes," he said with a smirk, before tossing down a bound bag.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off his Itachi 'til he left, and only when he was gone did he scuttle over to the bag. Gently he put the blonde down before undoing the cloth, and quickly dressed himself and then Naruto. But he was still skittish, and instead of walking through the gate he jumped over the wall and over the rooftops before anyone else could spot them. Silently he slipped through an open window and into his room. At least there was no one there; he was half expecting his mother to be waiting for him.

He placed the sleeping blonde onto his futon , and after making sure he was comfortable he decided it was a chance for him to get cleaned up. The scent of sex hung heavily off him, and he didn't want his mother giving that gleeful look. So after gathering up his soaps and a towel he opened the shoji door only to see Mikoto on the other side.

"Mother?!" Sasuke stumbled back in surprise.

"Oh sweetie! How did it go?!" she asked with a jovial tone.

"Mother..." he replied with a frown. "That isn't any of your business," he warned.

"Oh but baby~!" she whined. "Tell me!!!!"

"Mother!"

"Alright, alright then, well I suggest you see a healer soon then. Never know there, we could be soon hearing the pitter-patter of little pups!" she said with a giggle.

Sasuke sighed. "It's still too early for that-"

"Well it's still a good idea to get it checked out early sweetie, well I'll leave you two now," she finished with a sweet smile, before skipping off down a hallway. Sasuke gaped at his mother; Kami he needed to move out of this nuthouse.

After once again making sure that Naruto was okay he went to get himself cleaned and hurried back to his mate; his youkai wouldn't allow him to stay away from Naruto for longer than a few minutes. Taking a simple bath had almost killed him, and he smiled at the sight of his sleeping mate.

Although what was about to happen next would not be as nice.

~*~

Blue eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he noticed was the larger male beside him. For a while he stared at Sasuke, tracing his fine features; it was odd being awake before the wolf. The dominant was always awake and watching over him. So this was the first time for him to see his mate with such a tranquil face. Naruto couldn't help but blush and reached over, lightly brushing his dark hair away from his pale face.

"You okay?" Naruto was startled by his deep voice, only noticing then that he was awake.

"Ah, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, I was already awake, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but er... can I go take a bath or something?"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. "You don't need to ask like that, after all you are part of this family now and own this home just like I do. Well, c'mon," he said standing up, and then reached his arm down to help the Kitsune up. Then he started rummaging through the shelves for towels and soaps.

He handed the items to Naruto. "You need any help?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Naruto sputtered and blushed crimson. "No-no, I can manage!" and then ran out of the room.

Sasuke chuckled, and as soon as Naruto was out of the room he followed behind him slowly as his instincts wouldn't let him stay away from the blonde for long. He waited outside the door listening to the splashing of water, trying to figure out a way of talking with his father. In a way he knew trying to talk to Fugaku wouldn't be easy; the older youkai would most likely try and shy away from the issue. Yet Naruto had to know about his 'mother' and father, his mate deserved to know about his past... his heritage.

The problem would be finding the demon. He vaguely wondered if Kyuubi could still be alive? He was never killed after all, just sealed away...

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" a timid voice surprised him.

Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing by the open doorway, wet hair sticking against his face. The young wolf almost jumped the blonde when he saw how utterly adorable he looked.

"Erm, are you done?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked, noticing how nervous his mate looked.

"Well, we have to go see my father."

"We do?" he replied hesitantly.

Noticing how uncomfortable he was getting, Sasuke passed him a smile. "It will be fine," he reassured him and guided the blonde towards his father's office.

Fugaku was surprised to see them; he put his papers away and gestured for them to sit down. "What is it?" he asked.

"Father, I want you to tell Naruto what you have told me."

His father's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't expecting this. The older youkai let out a heavy sigh before searching through his desk drawer for a specific item. He frowned when he couldn't find the photograph. Had he misplaced it? No, he always made sure to keep his possessions safe, especially that trinket. So were could it have gone?

'Itachi...' a smirk spread on the older man's face. Why his son had to be so sneaky he would never understand, maybe he was just as curious as they were as to who Kyuubi was. Well that wasn't the only picture he had of the great youkai. Slowly he managed to push himself up out of the seiza position and walked towards the Byobu folding screen. He moved the screen to the side to reveal a simple cabinet; it was nothing special to look at, no decorations or Uchiha markings, but just a simple piece of furniture.

Fugaku opened it to reveal more paper work, but underneath that there was a removable bottom; carefully he lifted the wooden panel to reveal a small box. The Ookami lifted it out and closed the cabinet, before sitting down at his desk again. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the box quizzically and then at Fugaku.

"Open it," he said.

Naruto took his shaky hands and grasped the cool wood; slowly he unhinged the lock and opened it. It creaked dreadfully at being moved after such a long time, and there, lined in its velvety pouch, lay a pile of faded black-and-white pictures. Naruto picked up the first one; it was that of an older regal Youkai, dressed in a kimono lined with winter furs. A beautiful face with three whisker-like markings on his cheek, and two furry black-tipped ears on top. That face... the resemblance was striking; shakily the young Kitsune dropped the picture.

"That-that... who... I-don't..." he stuttered. Wide blue eyes stared at the older youkai with something akin to fear.

"He's your 'mother'."

"My mother? I don't..."

Fugaku halted his tirade with a raised hand. "Calm yourself young one, as with every story there is a beginning."

* * *

The desert stretched out for miles, and for anyone who didn't come from this land it may seem as a journey filled with peril; for Gaara it was more of a stroll. This was his element, of course.

They left as soon as Temari was done 'relieving' herself, so that he could finally leave. He hated the fact though that he had an escort, not that his cousin made much of an escort. Gaara would most likely have been much safer without him. He stared at the older youkai ambling cheerfully in front of him; he wore all black. A hood with extra material to cover his ears, and on his back a large casket was strapped on, most likely hiding a few puppets.

"Kankurou, how much further is Konoha?" the young raccoon asked.

"At this pace and without any rest we'll probably reach it by sunrise."

Gaara didn't reply as he became thoughtful; they would reach the home of his little brother. An old feeling brewed up in his chest, he guessed it would be called excitement. Finally a connection to his father!

For you see Gaara hadn't lived the life he had now, the most part of his life he had spent running with his mother, since he was hunted down by Suna like a dog. The place he now ruled had once been his enemy.

His mother was called the daughter of Suna, she was a princess and revered by the people. That was 'til the 'great' Kitsune demon Kyuubi came along. It was mating season, they had lost control over each other and fucked. It was meaningless; they didn't mark each other or form a bond, it was just a way to relieve the pressure, but they weren't careful enough, and he was the outcome. When her parents found out what had happened they threw her out of the kingdom.

His oka-san told him how her parents had first tried to contact the demon, only he didn't answer their messages. So they saw no other choice but to get rid of the stain, specifically him. His hated his 'father' then, that demon who others called loyal, kind, and fearless... he had abandoned his mother. Yet she did not hate his father at all.

"_Little akachan (baby), I want you to remember... that your father is not a bad demon. We felt nothing towards each other, it was only one night. But I regret nothing. For I have you now, my son. My Gaara..."_

His mother was a fool. She died soon after in his arms, killed by her family.

From then on he made it his life's mission to get revenge, against his so-called 'family'... and his father.

Suna came first; they were surprised to see him alive, the babe they had left to die in the unforgiving desert came back to show them hell. He had inherited most of Kyuubi's strength, not his elemental powers, but that was enough. True he had killed his grandparents and uncle, but for some reason the nation was overjoyed. It seemed like the royal family was nothing but cruel, even towards their subjects, so Gaara unwittingly freed them and became the Kazekage.

The step was to bring down Kyuubi himself. Gaara trained for years; the war with the humans ranged on. So he waited, went through the royal archives 'til he found something that completely changed his perception. Papers, documents, and plans, revealing all of the family secrets. That's when he found out that his father wasn't at fault. Kyuubi was never told about him, royal family never contacted him; they had lied to his mother and killed her in the end for nothing.

So what had he left now? His revenge was fulfilled, there was nothing left, so he decided to find his father and reconcile with the demon. Only to receive a message saying that he had died in the war.

Gaara had given up all hope of finding a real family then; he tried to be content with his cousins, but there was no connection between them. Nothing like what he had with his mother, and for years after the war he felt like he was alone. Then one of his most trusted spies sent him a message saying that they heard of a Kitsune demon living deep in the Konoha forest. A spark of hope flowed through him, he couldn't really believe it after all...

There was only one Kitsune demon left, the last of his kind. Kyuubi had died, but his spies wouldn't betray him. He tried not getting his hopes up, so instead of going to the village himself he ordered more spies to scout out the area, and it had only been at the beginning of this mating season that he had finally gotten an official report of his little brother's existence.

He would finally meet him now, his little brother. Gaara couldn't help but smile.

Kankurou cringed; he felt a shiver go down his spine, and his ears flattened against his skull. Gaara was smiling... how scary.

* * *

Naruto was hyperventilating; his tanned hands were balled up in fists so tight that the insides of his palms bled.

For so long... so long he had thought he had been abandoned by his parents, unloved...

Oh god, he had to breathe!

Abruptly he stood up, disturbing the desk and the items on it before rushing out of the room. Sasuke gave his father a regretful look and followed his mate.

Fugaku sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. Dark eyes fell upon the stack of pictures, Kyuubi's face looking back at him.

"Well my old friend... that went better than expected."

* * *

_...Gosh...that was quiet a lot..._

_REVIWE!!!! (It makes me brain tingle) and have a cookie!_


	13. Seeing the Sights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishamoto-san wasn't willing to give them up**

**Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, language, bad humour, random plot-devices, violence etc…**

_My exams for now are finished (WHOHOOO!) well for now at least I got more coming up in June. The main problem now is through that I need to concentrate on my Uni entries, and interviews. Kinda stressing about that since I don't feel my portfolio is up to scratch, or that I'll a make a fool of my self during the interview (wouldn't be the first time…)_

_See the thing is I don't range too far out of my style, I prefer pencil sketches over, acrylic pain, watercolour, and chalk median drawings. So of course most of my things seem unfinished even if they aren't. So I'll be working my ass of creating stuff out of different medians…kill me now!_

_Beta read by Laine12777_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 13: Seeing the sights

Naruto ran through the hallway in a befuddled state; he didn't really know where the exit was, instead he just stumbled through the doors. His shoulders slammed against the walls, pushing past servants, even managing to twist his ankle in the rush. After running around wildly he finally managed to find a way out; it was a training ground, with wooden dummies dotted around the area, rope swings, ladders, and other training equipment. He limped towards one of the dummies and sat down by it, resting his back against the splintered wood with his head hung wearily.

When did things get so complicated?

He remembered when things were simple, all before this damned mating season. Don't get him wrong, he cared about Sasuke; it was too soon to say if it was 'love', but he really did care about the young wolf. Yet since meeting him nothing was straightforward anymore. His world got turned upside down, and he had to adjust to a different world of which he didn't really feel a part of.

And now this!

He had tried not to think about his 'family', it was better off for his sanity if he just imagined that his real parents were Iruka and Kakashi; to him that made sense. They loved him, and took care of him. What was before them didn't matter, because when he did think about it, it only depressed him. Since the villagers seemed to loathe him so much, he could believe that his parents were the same. Normally it would have been thought that finding out his parents (or parent in this case) were the opposite would make him happy. He should be glad that his 'mother' adored him so much that he risked his life and future for him, but it didn't.

It only made Naruto resent his own existence even more.

Wasn't being the reason for taking away an idol's life a good enough basis why he should not continue living? That's what he got told all his life: a stain upon youkai history, an abomination. He didn't deserve anyone giving up their life for him, especially not someone like Kyuubi.

A sob shook his body; he clutched his head, wringing his blonde hair between his fingers. The pain was a distraction, if only for a little while. Soon he gave up ripping his hair out, and sighed. Fox ears twitching, Naruto looked towards the entrance to see his mate standing there, eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"Naruto-"

"Did you know?" he asked.

"...No… not at the beginning," he answered hesitantly.

Naruto went quiet again as he looked away from Sasuke and towards the forest surrounding the grounds. The Ookami made his way towards the blonde and sat down beside him, turning to stare in the same direction Naruto did. In complete silence they just sat there, staring awkwardly ahead of them. The breeze filtered through the air, carrying with it fallen leaves; autumn had well and truly set in. A few weeks and winter would be approaching; the world would drastically change then… if it hadn't already for the two young youkai.

"When…" Sasuke's breath hitched, and he turned to look at the blonde. Naruto tried to gather his bearings, even when Sasuke and him talked they hadn't talked about everything. This was one part of his past that Naruto was too ashamed to reveal; not even his foster father knew about this, although Iruka had his suspicions.

"When I was younger I wasn't _liked_ a lot by the other villagers, you remember how I said that I didn't go to the village often?" Sasuke nodded. "That was because I wasn't welcomed there."

Naruto got a far-off look in his eyes, and his expression turned somber like he was remembering a fleeting dream…

_///Little Naruto was hiding behind a tree, watching the children playing near the school yard solemnly. He wasn't allowed inside, he wasn't allowed to be near other children, but he really wanted to play there with them. Blue eyes watched sadly as the other kids played games of tag, hop-scotch, and hide and seek. His little fox ears lowered sadly, and tears threatened to spill. _

_He really wanted to go play…_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Naruto lifted up his little head to see the person towering above him; pale blonde hair almost white, and beady black eyes looking down at him in contempt. Naruto cowered against the tree, his tail tucked under the kimono in fear. He had lingered too long in the playground and now he was caught. The older youkai reached down and grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his kimono, raising the kittling into the air._

"_Filthy orphan, don't you know that an abomination like you shouldn't be here," he said with a sneer._

_Naruto was too afraid to answer; he looked around the area to call out to someone who would help him, but he already knew by now that no one ever came. _

"_Listen to me brat, you are not allowed inside the school, or the village. You aren't welcome; if I see you again I'll slit you in half," he spat, then he got an eerie glint in his dark eyes and the man smirked. "Or maybe I should put you out of your misery now, huh? What do you think?"_

_Naruto saw the glint of metal; he recognized the blade that the youkai took out. He squirmed and whimpered, but the other demon wouldn't let him go._

"_Mizuki, what are you doing?!"_

_Startled the youkai released his grip on the blonde Kitsune, and Naruto dropped to the ground with a loud thump; he watched with watery blue eyes a small brunet running towards them. Not knowing if the brunet came to his rescue or to hurt him just like this demon, he ran away…///_

"Mizuki-sensei? You were attacked by Mizuki-sensei?!" Sasuke growled out.

He remembered that teacher from his academic days, the demon had always been nice towards his students; but it was not unknown what he thought about 'mixed-breeds'. He wasn't allowed to teach at the academy anymore, and had supposedly become a drunkard in recent years.

Naruto flinched, but nodded an answer. "Iruka was the one who saved me that day… but that wasn't the only time. When I was younger I couldn't hunt for my own food, so I had to go to the village and sometimes steal things to eat, of course I got caught more often than not and punished for it. It was only luckily that I healed fast enough…" he lowered his gaze, and was now looking at his toes.

"At least now their hate makes sense at least."

"Huh?" Sasuke was surprised, why would Naruto say that?

"I took something away from this world Sasuke, because of me he…" his voice started to break, and tears started to spill from his eyes. By Gaia, this was too much to take!

Sasuke instantly understood what Naruto was talking about and grew angry. "You baka!" he screamed. Naruto was shocked; did he displease his mate?

The wolf grabbed his shoulders and forced Naruto to look at him. "You should never think that! Your mother gave up his life for you because he cared about you, so don't let that sacrifice be wasted by listening to some narrow-minded demons!"

"But-"

"No, don't you dare think about it!" he spat, and started nuzzling Naruto's neck, causing the blonde to shudder. He kissed upwards, trailing his jawline and blew on his furry ear. "Not everyone is like them; your mother loved you, Kakashi and Iruka love you, my parents love you, and have you forgotten that I love you as well?" he whispered.

Naruto gasped, he had heard the words of endearment before but whenever he heard them they made him shudder in delight. He grasped onto Sasuke's kimono and held on to the older youkai desperately. It took a while for him to finally calm down, but Sasuke never left him. He smiled against the raven's chest.

"Better now?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke finally released him and kissed his forehead before staring intently into his blue eyes. "Do you want to go out?"

"Where?"

"The village." Naruto tensed up instantly; he didn't want to go there, he didn't want to meet their accusing glares.

"No one will harm you Naruto; those villagers don't deserve your fear, and what better way to show them that than walking right through the streets with an eye-candy like me in your arms," he said with a wink. "And we still have to go to the clinic and see if something has happened here yet…" he said, patting Naruto's stomach.

The blonde blushed cutely and with Sasuke's help stood up; the wolf took the blonde's hand and they left the ground and headed towards the village.

Whispers and glances followed them. Many of the younger generation just wondered who the blushing Kitsune with young Uchiha was. The older generation were furious to see the fox in their village, much less staining the young wolf pup's reputation with his presence. Sasuke warded off all their advances though with fierce glares, he wasn't going to let anyone comment on Naruto. The bite mark by the junction of their shoulders already revealed their status of mates, so any negative comments against Naruto was a blow against Sasuke, and even worse, against the Uchiha name.

They reached the clinic soon enough and Naruto was glad to be out of the spotlight. Sasuke talked to the healer and she led them to a room and told them that the head-healer would see them soon. The wait was a mix of awkwardness and excitement, and they almost jumped up when the head-healer entered the room.

She was a busty youkai, curvaceous, with golden eyes and blonde hair pulled into two ponytails hanging loosely by the sides of her head. She glanced at the blonde and her eyes widened in surprise and recognition.

"Uchiha-san, I'm healer Tsunade, is this your spouse?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded, "We just came for a clinical check to see if Naruto is, er…"

"Expecting?"

The both nodded as a reply. "Alright then, Naruto I need you to lay down and open up your kimono so I can look at your stomach."

The blonde did as he was instructed and hesitantly opened up his kimono; it was awkward for him to unravel the cloth, he had never been naked in front of anyone expect for Sasuke. Tsunade nodded and kneeled down in front of the Kitsune; her hands started glowing a pale green as she hovered them over Naruto's stomach for a few minutes. She hummed, and then shook her head.

"I'm sorry Naruto you aren't expecting, but it is still too early to say."

Naruto was disappointed to say the least; even Sasuke was slightly saddened, he really liked the idea of Naruto being pregnant with his children. But the healer was right; it was still too early to tell about any changes.

"I would say that you come to me after a week or so, and then I'll be able to give a better diagnostic," she said with a smile.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded their thanks and left the room, Tsunade smiling happily when they left. "It was good to see you again child, you've grown up so well..." she murmured to herself.

She still remembered the day she had helped Kyuubi give birth. Tsunade had fallen in love with the kit as soon as she laid her eyes on him. It broke her heart that she had to give him up to those greedy council members.

At least he looked like he was happier now.

~*~

"You aren't happy."

"Huh?" Sasuke turned to look at Naruto quizzically.

The blonde had his head bowed, "I'm not pregnant…"

"Oh… well, I won't say I wasn't disappointed." Naruto flinched and looked away. "But it will happen when it happens, and I'm not going to push it," he finished with a smile, causing Naruto's eyes to sparkle. This was one of the few rare smiles he had gotten from the Ookami, and Naruto thought they were breathtaking.

"So, shall we go shopping?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side cutely. "Shopping? What for?" he asked.

"You of course; honestly, you can be such a dobe!"

The Kitsune pouted, "I'm not a dobe, don't call me that you-you teme!" and stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, he loved riling up his mate. "Better put that away unless you're going to do something with it dobe," he gave a lusty look to emphasize his point.

Naruto 'eeped' and quickly looked away; the wolf couldn't help but chuckle and lead him towards the tailors. Sasuke looked over the displays; his family came here a lot, and he knew the owner well. The store sold both pre-made yukata's and tailored kimonos. Naruto watched the displays in awe; he had never seen so many different designs and materials.

"Pick out some pre-made yukata's for now; we'll get you measured for some kimonos and winter clothes."

"But these look expensive…" Naruto murmured, seeing some of the prices.

Sasuke grinned, "You're an Uchiha now Naruto, price doesn't matter."

Naruto felt nervous but went towards the displays anyway, making sure to look at the cheaper cloth; a sliding door opening caught Sasuke's attention, and a chubby neko youkai came through. As soon as he spotted the young Uchiha he started to grin a Cheshire grin and wandered over to the Ookami.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, how can I help you this glorious day!" he exclaimed.

"I'm hoping to buy a full wardrobe for my mate."

The grin widened when he saw the money-making opportunity. "Of course, of course, now where is she?" he asked and looked over Sasuke, and his eyes widened when he saw the Kitsune.

"What are you doing here you filthy thing!" the neko roared, and stampeded towards the scared blonde.

Naruto backed himself against the wall in fear as the neko youkai hissed and growled at Naruto. "How dare you touch my wares, you beast!" he was about to slit the blonde in half.

But the blow never came.

A loud growl filled the room as someone grabbed the tailor's arm; the neko demon turned around to see a furious Ookami. Sasuke had his teeth bared in warning and his eyes glowed red, with the Sharingan swirling in anger.

"U-U-Uchiha-san?" the tailor stuttered.

"What do you think you're doing to my mate?!" he snapped with a throaty growl.

"M-Mate?!" he looked back at the shaking fox and noticed the mark on his neck, and his eyes widened.

"I-I a-apol-logize," he stammered and quickly stepped back, Sasuke however didn't relent on his grip 'til the tailor was at a safe distance, and even then he stood between his mate and the neko.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Do something like that again, and I won't hesitate to kill you," he snarled.

"Yes-yes of course!"

Sasuke then turned towards his mate, "Are you alright?" Naruto gave a quick nod, but didn't look up to meet his gaze.

The Ookami sighed, and then glared again at the tailor, "We'll be leaving then."

"Wait, wait Uchiha-san, I apologize; I did not know!"

"Even if you didn't know you should not treat another person in such a way; do not expect another Uchiha to come here again Mahiro-san." And they both left.

The whole way back Sasuke was fuming. Naruto trailed behind dejectedly; he should have known that things wouldn't turn out alright. And now it looked like Sasuke had lost a long-time partnership with a tailor.

"Sasuke…"

"It's not your fault Naruto, it's that pretentious demon! How dare he attack you!"

"Sasuke it's alright," he called out and hugged the wolf from behind. "I'm fine; you saved me already, so there is no need to be so angry."

Sasuke sighed, "We'll get mother to take the measurements, and hopefully your new clothes will be ready soon."

Naruto watched his mate for a long time and he frowned; Sasuke shouldn't be so upset. Naruto was already used to the villagers acting like this, but it had to be something new for Sasuke. Suddenly a smile bloomed on the blonde's tanned face; he intertwined their hands and started pulling his mate down a worn path

"C'mon," he urged the wolf on.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"You'll see," he said and gave a cheeky grin.

Sasuke was confused about where Naruto was taking him; they ran over a bridge and climbed up a steep hill. Sasuke didn't recognize the area at all, he had never been here before. The wolf looked in front of him and saw his excited mate standing in front of what looked like a cliff. A part of him was panicking; was Naruto going to jump or something?

He hurried towards him but slowed down after a few steps. This had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Naruto stood on a hill overlooking Konoha village; the sun reflected off his blonde, literally making him glow. The smile on his tanned face was so sweet, and his blue eyes glittered in a joyful way. He was breathtaking, and for a few minutes Sasuke forgot why he was angry. He smiled and walked towards Naruto before putting his arms around him. They turned to look at the village, and it was so calming to see how serene the place was. Which was odd after all the pain it seemed to give his mate.

"Where is this?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Konoha Mountain. I always come up here to think… whenever I see this view I forget all about the demons living there. All I see is this view, and instantly I'm calmed."

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle even he felt calm, but that wasn't because of the view. It was rather because he had his beautiful Kitsune in his arms, and that was the best thing that could possibly happen to him. Suddenly a wicked thought ran through his mind. He looked around the area, and a smirk grew on his face he realized how empty the area was.

Naruto gasped when he felt a mouth sucking on his mark; Sasuke nibbled on the area, kissing up the tanned neck. A pale hand undid the kimono, and touching the warm skin underneath, he tweaked a pink nub. Naruto mewled and tilted his head to the side as he felt himself harden under Sasuke's ministrations. Something hard poked his backside, and the blonde couldn't help but blush before turning around and kissing the taller Ookami.

Yeah, this made it all better.

* * *

_Awww…_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies! _


	14. A Sandstorm in Konoha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly**

**Warning: mpreg, yaoi, language, violence, bad humour etc…**

_Wow I'm quick today, then again I really just want to update while I can! I'm happy that everyone enjoyed the last chapter cause things are about to get more complicated!_

_Beta read by Lainie12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 14: A Sandstorm in Konoha part 1

When Mikoto heard about the tailor and how he had treated her 'lil kittling', she flew into a rage that had the whole compound shaking. None had ever seen the she-demon fall into such a temper; she even had the almighty Fugaku cowering. It was only after she calmed down that she finally called for another tailor and got Naruto fitted for some new robes.

"I can't believe Mahiro…" she grumbled; currently she was supervising the young submissive taking Naruto's measurements.

"I'm sorry Mikoto-san…"Naruto murmured.

"Don't apologize for that man's behaviour, Naruto! And call me 'mother', dear," she said with a smile.

"Ah, there is so much to do, the feast is tomorrow; oh I hope I haven't missed anything out, your clothes have to be ready before that, and then we have to sort out a place for you and Sasuke to live. You both can't stay in Sasuke's small room for long…" she went on, listing things off her hand.

All of this planning only made Naruto feel more queasy.

Sasuke on the other hand was dealing with some different problems: his 'friends' had come to visit. It seemed like his trip to the village had alerted more attention than he first thought. Currently they were all seated in the tea parlor (yes, that meant even Neji was there), with Sasuke entertaining them, that is if glaring could be taken as entertainment.

"Well who is she?" Ino finally asked. She was a gossipy petite rabbit youkai, with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Nothing compared to Naruto's looks.

"Yamanaka, I told you the submissive was a male youkai!" Neji said between gritted teeth. He didn't know how she found out that Neji knew the Kitsune, but she did, and before they came here she had been hounding the answer out of him.

"Does that matter? He/she can still bear children," she said with a huff before leaning against her own mate Shikamaru, a deer youkai.

"It certainly does to me," Sasuke spoke up. "I would not like a simpering female as my mate."

Ino passed him a sneer. "Why of course, Uchiha's have good taste; ugh, I can't believe I used to like you…" she grumbled.

"And I'm glad you don't, Yamanaka…" Sasuke replied back just as haughtily.

"URGH! Tell me who he is!!!" she demanded.

Sasuke passed her a smug sneer, "You will meet him tomorrow at the feast, 'til then I won't answer any more questions."

"Not even a hint?" Akamichi Chouji, a heavyset bear youkai, asked, while eagerly tucking into his rice balls.

Sasuke couldn't help but let his gaze falter towards the young Hyuuga, and give a triumphant look. "Only that he is mine," he said.

Neji went red with anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Gaara couldn't help but feel out of place in Konoha; everything looked so lively here, not to mention that it was colder here than Suna. Luckily he had listened to Temari when she told him to wear a cloak over his usual Kazekage outfit. It had taken them a bit longer than expected, mainly because Kankurou got tired easily carrying his casket; but even Gaara would have to admit that his gourd was getting heavy as well.

A large gate came into view; they had reached the Village Hidden Amongst Leaves, Konohagakure.

"Halt, who goes there?"

There were two jounin's; one had a bandage across his nose and wild black hair just obscuring his forehead protector, he was lightly tanned, and had a smirk on his face. The other wore a navy blue bandana, and brow hair fell over his right eye; his expression was a lot more serious than his partner's, but they were both obviously gate-keepers.

"State your business," the wild-haired one asked.

Gaara pulled his hood down and glared at them. "I'm the Kazekage of Suna, and my business is personal."

The gate-keepers gasped when they recognized the raccoon demon, "We apologize, we weren't given any notice about the Kazekage's coming!"

"That's because I haven't given any; this isn't a diplomatic matter, I just came to visit someone."

They both glanced at each other, not knowing what to do; the one with the bandana turned to Gaara. "Please wait here, we have to confirm with our superiors." He bowed and left.

Gaara was fuming.

~*~

"WHAT!"

"Yes honourable _Shigikai_ (city council), the Kazekage is waiting by the gate, he wishes to enter the village-"

"And you just left him outside, Izumo?"

"I did not know what to do _sanjikan_ (councillor), we weren't given any notice of his arrival. The Kazekage said that he wasn't here for diplomatic reasons, but that it was personal."

The councillors murmured amongst each other, they all wondered what the Kazekage was doing in Konoha. As far as they knew there was no issue that had to be dealt internationally, or threats to be reported. Neither did they know who could be 'personally' involved with the young raccoon demon. They also couldn't just stop the Kazekage from entering, since that would be a sign of dishonour and ruin the somewhat 'shaky' relationship between the two nations. Finally they concluded to let the raccoon demon enter, but be supervised by an ANBU squad.

They gave their orders to the gate-keeper and quickly sent out a note to the ANBU captain to get a squad ready.

Now all they could do was wait and see.

~*~

By the time Izumo had come back things had turned from bad to worse; the Kazekage and his partner were locked down in a glaring match with neither willing to back down. He berated himself for leaving Kotetsu alone; it should have been obvious that something like this would happen. He had to step in before it got worse

"Kazekage-sama, I apologize for the wait, the council has given you permission to enter and have been granted diplomatic immunity and use of whatever facilities you desire," he said with a deep bow and handed the red-haired demon a badge to wear to show his status to the villagers.

Gaara nodded at him and took the badge offered; he pinned it on and after one final glare directed at Kotetsu he led the way inside.

Konoha was a bustling village just like he remembered from his last visit, where he had signed a treaty for truce. He and Kankurou decided to explore the area; in fact what Gaara was actually looking for was an appropriate gift to give to his little brother. They had come in time for the Kitsune's mating celebration, and it was customary to bear a gift. The problem was he knew nothing about his estranged relative. So what kind of a present would be suitable to welcome his brother with?

"Gaara…" Kankurou whispered.

"I know."

The redhead had already spotted them. There were at least 3 ANBU watching them right now; the council really knew how to try his patience. "Act normally… it is not like we are doing anything wrong."

They went around from stall to stall, but nothing caught Gaara's interests; sea foam eyes darkened dejectedly, was there nothing to satisfy his desire? Everything seemed mundane or unworthy in his opinion, and his little brother only deserved the best. He was about to give up when he noticed that Kankurou had disappeared.

"Baka!" he cursed and went to search for his cousin.

Not that it should be that difficult; he should be able to find him by his chakra signature. Gaara followed the signature trail to a shop, it looked small and dingy. The display window was covered with various artefacts, mostly junk in his opinion. His cousin was inside looking at various handcrafted toy puppets. Gaara sighed heavily; he should have known that Kankurou would be attracted to such childish things. Oh well, he might as well look around.

The shop was also cluttered on the inside; various ornaments were scattered in the dingy space. There were masks that reminded him of the hunter-nin's, the group that had been disbanded decades ago. Then there were various kunais and katanas, and engraved Fuuma Shurikens. What he noticed then were statues depicting idols and gods; but amongst all of it was a crystal. It was a tiny light blue stone, polished to a shine; for some reason it seemed to glow unearthly.

"You interested in that, Kazekage-sama?" came an old frail voice.

Gaara looked up to see a small old she-demon, her wrinkly face smiling up at him. Gaara nodded at her and picked the stone up. "What is it made out of?" he asked.

"I don't know, during the war there were a lot of things found lost by soldiers, this was just one of the many that were found." And she gave a toothless grin.

So it was scavenged then. "How much?" he asked.

"10 silvers, and for a nickel I'll bore a hole in so that you can make a necklace out of it." She cackled.

Gaara frowned as he raised a non-existent eyebrow and nodded; the youkai sniggered and took the stone off him and returned after a few minutes with it finished. "Do you have a special rope you want to thread through?"

The redhead became thoughtful. He reached into his pouch and took out a small bag; years ago his mother had kept a lock of his father's hair, she said it had high sentimental value to her. The strands were long and still ruby red; youkai hair had special properties. Clothes that were seamed together with youkai hair didn't fray, and never lost their splendour. He gave a few of the strands to the old youkai, and her little eyes widened when she saw them before giving him a sly smile.

Quickly she plaited the red hair together to make a thin rope before threading it through the blue stone, and finally attached silver circle links at the end. She handed the newly-made necklace back to him and he paid her. Then he forced Kankurou away from the puppets before leaving the store.

The old youkai kept on grinning, how could she not after holding Kyuubi's hair in her hands? It was like that old youkai was back in this world.

~*~

"But I wanted one of them!!" Kankurou shouted.

"You have enough of them back home, baka!"

"But-"

"NO!"

Kankurou grumbled but let it go, "So did you get what you wanted?"

"Yes, now we have to find out where the Uchiha's live," Gaara replied.

"Uchiha's?"

Gaara and Kankurou turned around to see a rabbit youkai, and a lazy deer youkai. The speaker was a young female submissive, with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her pale blue eyes peered down at him curiously. Gaara grumbled; sadly most youkai were taller than him.

"Are you invited to the feast?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm part of the submissive's family," he replied.

The deer youkai glanced at him; Gaara noticed the shift in his demeanour, it was obvious that he had spotted the badge Gaara was wearing, and recognized who he was. He glared at him in warning, and the deer youkai sighed a quiet 'troublesome' and looked away. The blonde youkai on the other hand seemed oblivious to this small interaction, and kept on chatting away.

"Yes, yes, we are going there ourselves, you may join us if you wish!" she suggested. Gaara nodded as a reply and they both followed them silently.

"This is great!" the blonde exclaimed. "My name is Ino, and this is my mate Nara Shikamaru; yours?"

Kankurou spoke this time; Gaara hated answering too many questions. "I'm Kankurou, and this is my cousin Gaara."

"Ah, I'm guessing that you aren't from this village?"

"No, no, just came here to specifically visit the submissive."

Ino got an odd glint in her eyes, this was an opportunity to find out more about this mysterious figure! "So you know him?"

Kankurou however caught on quick. "We are _'distantly'_ related," he said, emphasising the point. Ino tried not to huff, it would be rude if she did, and Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

The rest of the walk was in silence; soon the sound of music reached Gaara's sensitive ears. The scents of different demons mingled in the air, mixing in with the smell of food. It was a large building with people milling around the grounds; slowly, one by one, family was announced and they entered the building where they were greeted by the heads of the Uchiha family.

The small group walked towards the entrance, and as soon as Fugaku spotted the young Kazekage he gasped. He alerted his wife, and quickly tried to compose himself; the Kazekage coming to visit was a momentous occasion. They both bowed to each other.

"Kazekage-same, I'm honoured that you have come to visit us," they ignored Ino's surprised gasp, she had talked to the Hokage of Suna!

"It is I who am privileged. I was wondering if it were possible to speak with your son's mate, Naruto?" he asked.

Fukagu frowned; what would the Kazekage want with Naruto? "I'm sorry, but the new member of our family will be introduced during the feast."

Gaara kept a tight lip but nodded towards the wolf before entering. Fugaku watched him go quizzically; what was the Kazekage doing here? The Uchiha's didn't have a good relationship with the raccoon demon. So it didn't make sense he why would come today of all days.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Dear…" Mikoto said.

"Why is he here?"

"Don't worry dear, there is enough space for more people, it won't be a problem," she assured him with a smile. They then went back to greeting guests.

~*~

Naruto watched the guests pour in nervously, his new formal kimono feeling stiff and uncomfortable against his skin. He gnawed at his bottom lip and furrowed his eyebrows; how was he going to act in front of these people?! He was an orphaned kittling, and these were people from a different class… a different world! He couldn't go out there, he would only embarrass himself, and even worse he would most likely embarrass his mate as well. Naruto backed away from the shoji doors, and straight into someone's hard chest.

"It will be alright," a husky voice murmured.

"I can't go out there, Sasuke."

"You will be fine, and I promise they will love you," replied the wolf as he wound his arms around the smaller.

"But I've never been around so many people before teme, and I feel foolish in this get-up! It's so damn girly…"

That was true, traditionally all submissives, no matter what gender, wore more feminine kimonos. Naruto wore a red Kimono with golden water lilies stitched into the silken fabric; the obi was crimson and tied into an elaborate knot at the back with an obijime, and then an obaige was added to it to hide the bustle. His tail was confined underneath the fabric, and the sleeves in his opinion were too long. Sasuke got off easy and wore a simple navy blue kamishimo and a pair of hakama.

"But it looks good on you, and you can't stay in hiding forever…"

"But I'm not ready…" the blonde whined.

Sasuke smiled. "Trust me, you will be fine; we will introduce you to everyone, and I swear that they won't mistreat you," he replied confidently. Slowly he intertwined their hands together, and tugged gently. "C'mon…"

"Can't we wait just a bit longer…" Naruto tried to stall.

"We can't wait any longer; they have already been seated, and it would be disrespectful to let them wait." Sasuke tugged again gently. He opened the sliding door and the chattering stopped.

Everyone in the hall looked over to them; at first they could only see the young Uchiha, but right behind him, just peeking over his shoulders, a tuft of blonde hair. They couldn't keep their gazes off Sasuke's mate. Many of the older family members knew instantly who the Kitsune was; the younger generation, on the other hand, were mesmerized.

He was stunning!

A shy little fox, with golden locks and mesmerizingly blue eyes, his skin lightly tanned and cheeks hued with a slight red blush of embarrassment. They gaped at the stranger, for they never had seen a Kitsune demon before. There was a mixture of awe, jealousy, and resentment amongst the guests. Yet it was Gaara who was most surprised. He didn't know how Kyuubi looked like, so this person, his little brother, was the only link he had to him.

"Kankurou… did my father look like him?" because if he did, his father had been amazing!

His cousin couldn't help but smirk, his little cousin was so excited. "Except for the hair and eyes, yeah, they would look almost alike." Kankurou had seen the 'Great Demon' only a few times, and he had been so young at the time.

Gaara couldn't stop staring at the blonde, his little brother; he watched them sit down near the head of the table, but he wasn't listening to the introductions. His teal-coloured eyes just wouldn't leave from the figure in front of him, but someone noticed his staring.

Sasuke was not happy; that demon was ogling his mate!

* * *

_Oh~ it's all going to kick-off_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	15. A Sandstorm in Konoha part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…sadly**

**Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, angst, drama, violence, etc**

_I HAVE A WEEK OFF COLLEGE!!!!!! (Sleep beautiful sleep)_

_And another chapter, with each one things just get more exciting for Naruto! The way I just keep throwing more things might give our poor fox a heart attack! I'm hoping to calm things down after this small arc, and for everything to be fluffy again...'til the next problem arises. Thank you for the all the amazing reviews!_

_Beta read by Lanie 12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Sandstorm in Konoha part 2

Naruto didn't look up; he couldn't bring himself to look up at all those demons, staring at him. It was intimidating. He kept his head bowed throughout the feast; he tried to make himself small and hide beside Sasuke's larger frame. It didn't stop the staring, the ogling and the glaring.

The chopsticks threatened to break in his hand.

The wolf youkai gave a reassuring squeeze, but it did little to console Naruto. He wasn't used to all this attention, all these different demons, their scents mingling in the air, suffocating him. He knew he was shaking; his hands quivered so badly that he couldn't keep any rice between the two pieces of wood. This was all starting to get to be too much.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. He wasn't ignorant to his mate's fears, but at the same time he could not reassure him.

"Sasuke I can't do this…" the blonde hissed back in a low tone.

"Naruto, this is a time for you to show that you are better than them. Your blood stems from a great demon, and I know what you can do with the strength that you have. So look up, hold your head up high, and show them that you are not afraid."

Naruto gulped; he could do this, there was nothing to be afraid of. He wasn't alone, Sasuke was with him, his new family and the wolf, just like he promised, had looked after him. There was nothing to be afraid of. Slowly he un-hunched his shoulders to straighten himself out, his blue eyes gradually raising themselves 'til he finally met the gazes of the guests. One in particular caught his attention.

Foamy green eyes, almost blue, were looking back at him, not in hate or bewilderment, but something more akin to fascination. There was something rather familiar about that demon, but Naruto could not place it; he was sure that he had never met the raccoon demon before. However for some reason he felt like he should know him.

Sasuke noticed the slight interaction, and it made his blood boil; that demon had been staring at his mate more so than others, and it irritated him so badly that his tail bristled. He didn't know who the red-haired Raccoon demon was, but he had no right to ogle his mate like that! He tried to ignore it and concentrate on his meal, but he could still feel that blasted raccoon's gaze!

Itachi noticed his brother's irritation, "What is it, Otouto?"

"Who is that demon?!" Sasuke asked.

Itachi followed his brother's furious gaze; his own eyes widened. He instantly recognized the Kazekage and wondered what he was doing here. Those thoughts were quickly banished; it would be dangerous to meddle into the Kazekage's business. "No one you should concern yourself with Sasuke, do not think about it."

Sasuke huffed; he couldn't stop fretting about it, so instead he glared back at the raccoon. Gaara noticed and glared right back, and this soon turned into a glaring match.

The meal ended disastrously in Naruto's mind; sadly this whole affair wasn't over yet.

After the feast it was time to move into the great hall where the guests finally had a chance to talk to the submissive. Naruto didn't move an inch away from Sasuke. They were making polite conversation with another couple, or rather the boisterous blonde rabbit youkai was the one doing all the talking, while both his and her mate looked jaded. Not even he could keep up with the fast speech, and for a second he had to wonder if she was talking Japanese at all. Instead he nodded and gave a wry smile whenever she turned to direct her banter at him.

Sasuke on the other hand kept on looking around the room for the raccoon demon; he had lost sight of the other when they moved into the hall. He was only half listening to Ino's ranting, occasionally nodding and giving his usual grunt of 'hn' when he thought it was necessary. That is until she said something that fully caught his attention.

"…and on the way here we met a raccoon demon…"

"You know him?" Sasuke butted in.

Ino was surprised at Sasuke's sudden outburst, but nodded as a reply. "Hai, he said he was related to Naruto."

Sasuke frowned, now he was even more suspicious of that demon. Naruto had no relatives, so who was he, pretending to know his mate? The young ookami growled out and strode away in search for the raccoon, leaving Naruto behind. Ino looked confused and turned back to look at the Kitsune. "What's with him?" she asked.

Her mate sighed. "Troublesome… don't think about it, Koi," Shikamaru said, and regarded the nervous fox in front of him. Naruto was uncomfortable being alone with these demons; they seemed nice enough, but he didn't know how they would act now that Sasuke wasn't here to keep an eye on them.

The deer youkai noticed the fox's apprehension and tried to encourage the blonde. "Hey, don't worry about him," said Shikamaru, referring to Sasuke. "Sometimes he acts like something crawled up his butt and died there, but really he's a good guy."

Naruto gave a weak smile and nodded. "I know that."

"So how are things between you two? He treats you nicely, yes?" Ino asked, full of curiosity.

"Well, yes."

"Provides, comforts and takes care of your 'other' needs, right?" she hinted with raised eyebrows.

Naruto blushed at the implication of her words and started sputtering madly. "I-I-well… I don't-"

Ino giggled, only stopping when her mate elbowed her. "Hey, don't do that!" he hissed.

"Can't be helped, look how cute he looks all blushy like that!" she squealed.

Reddish eyes watched the blonde angrily; that fox was taking away all that should have belonged to her. She was meant to be the next Uchiha for Kami's sake, not that grotesque fox! Ugly thing! Nothing but a gold-digger out for the name! How dare the submissive stand there looking like some blushing virgin. No right, that _thing _hadno right at all to take away what was rightfully **hers**!

Karin gritted her teeth together; ever since she had met the Kitsune she had been unsettled. A submissive that had come out of nowhere and stolen her precious Sasuke-kun away from her, it made her furious. But now the fox was alone, and she would confront the damn thing!

Briskly as she could in her kimono she walked towards the fox and tapped him on the shoulder. As soon as the blonde turned around she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. The resounding slap echoed through the room and the hall was quiet; everyone was looking over to them now. But Karin didn't care; she was satisfied to see such a shocked gaze on the Kitsune's face, and blood dripping from the side of his cheek where her nails had dug in. The scared look in his eyes, and this feeble thing was worthy of bearing the name of an Uchiha?! HA! Laughable.

However, that small victory wasn't long lived. She felt a flare of chakra behind her, the blood-lust radiating in the air. She shivered and hoped it wasn't Sasuke.

"That certainly was a mistake on your part, wench." That wasn't Sasuke, she thought, and the confidence slipped back.

She turned around. "And who are you to-" but the words died in her throat, literally. Something was squeezing her neck, asphyxiating her, grainy in texture but as strong and hard as steel.

She released a choking gasp and looked down at the person who had captured her. He was a small demon, but the power he radiated was staggering. His red hair seemed to flare with all the chakra flowing through him, teal eyes narrowed at her. The gourd on the small demon's back was open and sand poured out of it and around her neck. Karin tried clawing at it, anything to get rid of the obstruction, but it only tightened, almost hard enough to snap her neck. The need for air was starting to get desperate and her eyes started rolling up…

"STOP!"

Gaara looked away, and stared at the person behind his target; his half-brother stood, staring defiantly at him. Although the way his body quivered gave away how scared he really was.

"Put her down, please!" he asked.

Gaara frowned; he ignored the gurgling sounds she was making and shook her body like a rag-doll. "You want me to let her go after what she did to you? Others have died for far lesser crimes," he said with a monotonous voice.

Naruto gulped. "_Shinai de kudasai," _(Please don't do this) he whimpered.

Gaara kept on staring; no matter how afraid the blonde Kitsune was he still had guts standing up to him. Gaara knew what kind of malice he was radiating. Most demons would run away with their tail tucked between their legs. He snorted, the sand retreated and Karin dropped to the ground like a dead-weight. Naruto sighed out in relief, but now it seemed like he had something more dangerous to deal with. This demon had been watching him so intently since the feast, and he was not comfortable being so close to him right now.

"What's going on here?!"

Naruto turned to see Sasuke making his way through the crowd; he was relieved to see his mate. Sasuke spotted Naruto and the cut on his cheek. "Who did that to you?" he asked and rushed over to the blonde to inspect him. Then he noticed Karin passed out on the ground. The dried blood under her fingernails told him everything.

A growl ripped through his throat; he was going to kill that bitch! He was going to crush her head! It would have been so easy too with her laying on the ground like that. Naruto on the other hand sensed the anger coming off his mate and quickly intervened; he hadn't risked his life for her before only for her to die again.

"Sasuke don't do this, let her be; it was only a scratch, see, it's already gone," he said, showing Sasuke his cheek, and Naruto was right. All that was left now was a trail of dried blood.

The wolf growled. "And you are willing to let her get away with this transgression?!" he questioned.

"I've been through worse Sasuke, it doesn't bother me," he pleaded, pulling his mate away from her prone form.

Gaara decided to try and pacify the situation. "Your mate is right wolf; the matter has already been dealt with." By now the other Uchihas had also come to see what had happened. They were surprised to see the sight in front of them. One of them called a servant to check over Karin.

Sasuke frowned, then growled; his red eyes were now trained on the Raccoon. "You!" he shouted. "I had been searching for you all this time, why are you pretending to be related to my mate?!" he barked at the raccoon, making sure that Naruto was safely behind him.

Gaara frowned; this brat was starting to irritate him. Did the wolf have no manners for his elders? No matter, the Ookami would soon learn his place. "My name is Shukaku Gaara, I'm the Kazekage of Suna, crown prince to _Oashisu, _and he," Gaara said, pointing at Naruto.

"Is my brother."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Gaara sure knows how to make an entrance._

_How will Naruto handle the news? How will the Uchiha's take it? Am I starting to make this fic into a Soap Opera? _

_Find out in the next chapter on 'My One & Only'!_

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_

_(I don't know, is anyone interested to find out how old everyone is? Surprisingly Gaara is pretty old compare to most of the characters. This is why I'm almost reconsidering his Uke status and may make him seme...AHHHHH MORE COMPLICATIONS!!!!)_


	16. A Sandstorm in Konoha part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…which makes me cry…**

**Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, violence, bad humour, whipped Uchiha's, randomness, Gaara, and confusion.**

_Wooot another chapter down, me being sick and delirious with fever means more updates for you!!!_

_(giggle)_

_Beta read by Lanie 12777_

_Enjoy!_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

_Age:_

_Naruto: 16_

_Sasuke: 19 (and all his friends are the same age)_

_Itachi: 35_

_Gaara: 124 (Kankurou and Temari are even older then him)_

_Fugaku: 422_

_Mikoto: 396_

_Kakashi: 223_

_Iruka: 193_

_Kyuubi: ????_

_-~-~-~-~-~-~-_

Chapter 16: The Sandstorm in Konoha part 3

"_He is my brother."_

If he had been any less of a demon he would have fainted by now. Yet Naruto just gaped at the red-haired raccoon demon, Sasuke moved his mouth like a fish, Fugaku's eyes popped and even Itachi's passive face scrunched up in confusion.

Mikoto sensed the distress and instantly took charge. She ordered the servants to usher the gawking nosey guests out, and then she commanded other servants to get one of the tea rooms ready. She had a feeling that there was a lot to be discussed.

They soon found themselves in the largest tea room in the Uchiha house, the green room. It was actually jade green tapestry, with golden embroidery depicting mystical beasts, and a detailed landscape. In the middle of the room was a low table and velvet cushions scattered around for people to sit on. Naruto sat beside Sasuke, with Gaara at one end of the table and Fugaku and Mikoto at the opposite end, and to his right were Itachi, Kakashi and Iruka. Kankurou was sitting in the corner at a separate smaller table and out of everyone's way.

Servants filtered quickly in and out, laying the table with Matcha green tea and sweet cakes, and since all three male Uchiha's disliked sweets they had tempura. When the servants exited the room was left in uncomfortable silence.

Naruto just like the others couldn't stop staring (or glaring in some cases) at the demon who called himself his brother. Iruka and Kakashi were just as confused; they'd never heard of Kyuubi having another child, it bewildered them. Fugaku didn't for one second believe that the Kazekage was Kyuubi's son; he knew that the fox would never abandon a family member. So for him never talking about this, his so-called 'elusive' son, seemed impossible.

"I understand that you have a lot of questions, so you may as well ask them now instead of just wondering about them," Gaara instigated. He had enough of all the staring.

And Sasuke instantly jumped into it, only to have Itachi beat him to it. "You say you are Naruto's brother, but as far as we know Kyuubi had no other children."

Gaara sighed; it wasn't something he wanted to go through again, even retelling his past was painful, yet at the same time he knew they wouldn't believe him without proof. So he told them his story, a shortened-down version of it; he wasn't about to go into a lot of detail about his past. Emphasising how he had only found out that he had a sibling years after, and even then had been too shy to come forward. Nonetheless he had to come on this important day to finally meet his brother.

"I remember that day…" Fugaku murmured. Kyuubi had been angry with himself on that day when he came back from Suna. He had said that he had made a huge mistake. Yet Fugaku could not have guessed that this was the mistake.

"He never said anything."

"The Royal family never revealed it," Gaara replied monotonously after taking a sip of his tea. He then turned to Iruka and Kakashi.

"I understand that you two were the ones taking care of Naruto."

Iruka and Kakashi gave each other a nervous glance. "Yes, we did the best that we could…" Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi!" Naruto interrupted, he didn't want for the dog demon to go on.

Gaara frowned; he could tell that something was being hidden.

"How about we let Naruto and the Kazekage catch up?" Mikoto interjected with a strained smile.

They all nodded and stood up expect for Sasuke, who had to be pried away from the table by his brother's guiding hand. When he tried to complain Itachi clamped his hand over the young wolf's mouth and dragged his brother out. When the family was outside, Itachi let go of the struggling wolf, who gave him an annoyed growl.

"What was that for?! I need to be with Naruto."

"Hush pup, this is a moment we must not intrude upon," Mikoto hissed.

Sasuke whined low in his throat; he didn't like that Gaara guy at all, not one bit.

Now that they were alone once again, an awkward silence stretched before them. Naruto fiddled with the sleeve of his kimono, trying to avoid the other youkai's intense gaze. The redhead on the other hand was quite comfortable; he could feel the light blood connection between them, and it delighted him. That feeling of kinship that he never got from Kankurou or Temari, like he was finally whole. Although he wasn't happy about the scent of wolf all over his brother, it made his nose twitch. Which reminded him.

"I have a gift for you," he said and reached for a small pouch and handed it to Naruto.

The Kitsune hesitantly opened up the bag and his eyes widened when he saw the shiny blue stone. It was so cool under his touch.

"It's beautiful… thank you."

"Shall I put it on you?"

"Er, alright…" Gaara nodded and took the necklace from Naruto and moved behind the fox.

The closeness disturbed the fox as he felt the raccoon's fingers occasionally grazing against the back of his neck as he tightened the fastening. He was still a bit dazed with all this information, and a part of him thought he might be going mad… or maybe this was all some sort of a dream. It would be one way to explain all of these extra ordinary things suddenly happening.

"I'm told you look a lot like father."

"I wouldn't really know… I only found out a day ago who I was, it-it's all so new to me."

This had the Kazekage confused. "You never knew?"

"No…" he sighed dejectedly, and his fox ears lowered. "But that's all in the past now," he said and looked away.

As well as Naruto tried to hide Gaara could see it; he saw the same thing in himself when he was younger. They had the same eyes, but Naruto's still shone with some happiness, unlike his own jaded ones.

"I'm guessing it's a past you don't want to remember…" he said and raised his hand, slowly tracing the markings on Naruto's cheek. The blonde trembled, and Gaara instantly retreated, creating some distance between them.

"I will not harm you," he said monotonously.

Naruto knew that to be true; the other demon meant to no danger to him, he could feel that. However, it did not dispel the strained atmosphere. So Gaara decided to change to another topic.

"Tell me about yourself, I would like to know everything."

"There is nothing really…"

"I doesn't matter how insignificant the detail, this is 16 years that I have to catch up on."

Slowly but surely Naruto launched into his own tale. He talked about mama-Iruka, who schooled him, and Kakashi with his jounin training. Gaara was impressed with the knowledge that his brother possessed, and wondered how much further he could go with some more guidance. Naruto talked about how mundane his life was, how lonely it sometimes got. But whenever it got too close to a topic that Gaara felt would hurt his brother, he changed it. By now though they were so at ease with each other, it was like they had known each other for years.

"Is that Uchiha brat any good?" he asked.

This question had Naruto surprised. "Sasuke is nice, he's very kind and well, kind of pev- er, I mean protective, very protective of me. And the other Uchiha are nice as well, they treat me like I am part of the family," he said, trying to hide the slip of his tongue.

If Gaara had eyebrows he would have raised them; he watched the fidgeting fox and cracked a smile. "So you are happy then?"

"Ah yes, very happy… well it is a bit daunting being put into this position, but at the same time I have never felt so loved before! I am content!" he said and cracked a large smile.

"Hmm," he hummed and took another sip of tea, and started contemplating.

"Tell me Naruto, have you been to father's grave?"

And just like that they were plunged back into awkwardness.

Naruto had his head bowed; he wanted to see his father's grave, he wanted to meet the demon who had given him life. "No, I haven't seen it." With everything happening so far he hadn't had a chance yet to pay his respects.

"Then it's decided," Gaara stated and put his tea cup down.

Naruto looked up, confused. "What is?"

The redhead gave him a strange smile and said, "Tomorrow we are going to visit father's grave."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are going where?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"To visit father's grave," the young Kitsune answered.

"With the Kazekage?!"

"Well…" Naruto stuttered nervously. "It is sort of for family…"

"I am your husband!"

Now Naruto was starting to get worked up, he couldn't understand what the problem was. "Sasuke I would like to do this alone!"

"You're not going alone, you're going with Gaara!" he spat the redhead's name out like bile.

"Why are you brining him into this? I just want to meet my father, that's all. Even if he isn't alive I just- just want to…" and he trailed off into silence.

Sasuke sucked the air between his teeth in a bid to calm down; of course Naruto would want to do this, it was only right. So why was he getting so worked up about his mate going off with his brother…

Grr, his brother! That demon, that raccoon! He couldn't get any peace with that _Gaara_ around. Ugh, even the name infuriated him. But he had to think about this rationally, this was Naruto's _brother_; it would be normal after growing up without a family that his mate would want to spend some time with his _brother_. He shouldn't be jealous about it; they were brothers after all!

Yet there was a little voice in the back of his mind, reminding him over and over again that they were only half-brothers, and the looks Gaara was passing his mate were more than just brotherly looks. At least that's what they looked like to him.

Kami, he was paranoid!

The young Ookami sighed. "I'm sorry," he said, catching Naruto's attention. "I know this means a lot to you, I'm just worried because you'll be alone with that raccoon. I don't like him…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Strange… that's what he said about you." And then he broke out into a fit of giggles.

Sasuke gave his laughing mate a glare; the blonde's laughter soon died down he went over to Sasuke and rested his hands on the wolf's shoulders. Naruto gave his mate a sweet smile, and then kissed his cheek.

"Everything will be okay, Gaara will look after me, then I'll come straight back, okay?"

Sasuke gave a hesitant nod; no matter what, everything would be alright…

---

IT WAS NOT ALRIGHT!

Being separated like this from his mate was painful.

Gaara had come at noon in all his smugness to pick Naruto up. He had never seen the blonde so excited, granted he had never really seen Naruto truly happy before. Content but not happy. It upset him that he had not yet achieved that with his mate, but this stranger had.

The Kazekage had gotten the information on the grave from his father, and after a lot of fretting (from Sasuke) they had left… just like that.

And Sasuke had never been so worried in his life.

It had only been 15 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. He knew that his imagination was on overdrive, he knew that they were taking an innocent stroll through the area, maybe getting something for lunch, or to drink… then Naruto would get drunk and Gaara would take him to some dark alleyway, force his distressed mate out of his clothes and-and… ARGH!!!

It was driving him mad!

He let out a ragged sigh and sat down on the entrance steps of his home. He wouldn't stray from this spot, he would wait right here for Naruto to come back.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He looked up to see his father standing there with an amused look on his face. Great, now his own father was laughing at his pain.

Fugaku gave a hearty chuckle when he saw the pouty face on his youngest; he rarely saw any of his children look so puppyish. They always tried to act so grown up around him, only Mikoto saw this side of their sons these days. He sat down beside the sulky wolf and scratched behind his velvety ear, just like he used to do when Sasuke was a pup.

"This is normal you know; you are still newly mated, so your bond is still very sensitive."

"Then why isn't Naruto acting so irrationally?"

Fugaku gave his son the trademark smirk. "Because that's a dominant's job, we are the ones that have to worry about our mate, pups, and shelter; we are there to look after them."

Sasuke was silent for a while; he wrung his hands together, but the answer still didn't please him. "Did anything like this happen between you and mother?"

Fugaku cringed, thinking back to a particularly painful memory, and rubbed his back, as if he was trying to wave away an old injury. "Well the thing was that even after me and you mother first mated and bonded, there were still many dominants after her. She'd tell me to simply ignore them, but I usually ended up er… asserting my dominance, if you will.

"When your mother found out, well let's just say I couldn't walk for a week," he said, cringing again.

Even Sasuke winced hearing the story; he knew how terrifying his mother could be when she was angry. He had yet to see Naruto fully angry, but for some reason he knew he would most likely regret it. Sasuke looked up to meet his father's sympathetic face; they were both thinking the same thing. They may be tough dominant Uchiha's, but against their mate's they would turn to jelly.

"Trust me son, don't anger a submissive…"

Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trek wasn't too far; Gaara guided Naruto up a slope worn down from heavy use. Naruto knew this path, he often walked through here; it was the way to his favourite spot, the top of Mount Konoha. Yet he didn't remember ever seeing a grave there.

"What are we doing on Konoha Mountain?" Naruto asked.

"I asserted some information from Fugaku that father's final resting place is up on this mountain," Gaara replied.

This had the Kitsune in a puzzle, he was sure that there was nothing else up there.

They reached the usual clearing overlooking the village, and Naruto was filled with the familiar feeling of comfort. He always found this view calming, especially at sunset. He watched as Gaara scanned the area, his bushy brown tail wagging behind him in a lazy manner. It seemed like being here also had a calming effect on him, just like it did with Naruto.

"It is here somewhere…" the redhead muttered, looking around more frantically.

Naruto nodded and started looking around as well, but there seemed to be nothing at all to mark a grave. They walked ever deeper into the surrounding forest 'til Naruto finally spotted something odd. It wasn't a grave; it was a huge boulder with seals nailed to it. There were marks on the ground that indicated that it had been rolled there some time ago. The boulder covered from the looks of it a cave, with ropes and chains covered in more seals to hold it close.

Both Gaara and Naruto felt a strong presence coming off the stone, a warm feeling, and they instantly knew who was inside.

"Father…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Oh~ it's a mystery_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	17. 16 years ago

_16 years ago…_

The chains hung heavily against his wrists, and the one around his neck was starting to get itchy. If it weren't for the seal placed on them he would have been able to break out. Not that he thought he could get far in his current condition. A weary sigh left his body and he leaned back against the cold stone wall, red eyes lifting to look at the little barred window.

The only source of light in his tiny cell.

A kick against his stomach made him wince; he looked down at his abdomen, and the large, almost alien bulge that had been growing there.

His baby, his Naruto…

"Calm down, little one…" he whispered to the bump, raising his clawed hands to stroke it. He couldn't help but wonder if this was how his mother felt carrying him. It was both a fearful yet rewarding experience.

He was doing this for him; he would never give up his life for anyone but his baby, and as long as he could be reassured that Naruto was taken care of he could leave this world peacefully.

"Now if I could only get Fugaku to agree…"

Another tremor of pain ran down his back, only this didn't it feel like a kick. It didn't take him long to figure out what was happening. He knew it was coming ever since he got pregnant.

He was going into labour.

~*~*~*~

How could a submissive go through this?! How could they suffer through this excruciating pain?! He gritted his teeth together when another wave of pain ran through his body. He gasped when it ended and released the shredded bed cloth from his death grip. His breath came out like a rasp; he heaved and thought he was about to be sick, but he couldn't move from his position.

"You have to remain calm, Kyuubi," the busty blonde-haired youkai said. The Kitsune nodded, and tried the breathing exercise he was told to do.

"I'll explain the procedure once again; since you don't have an opening, we will have to cut open the underside of your belly."

"Not too deep!" he grunted out.

"Of course not, but I need you to remain calm and keep breathing, you shouldn't feel me cutting since that area will be numbed. Then I will reach in and take your kit out and seal you back up. So it will be simple and quick, understood?"

Kyuubi nodded and continued with his breathing.

Tsunade nodded towards her assistant Shizune and lifted away the cloth covering his stomach. She laid her hand over his stomach so that it glowed a light green so as to numb it.

"Can you feel anything?" she asked.

"No…"

"Good," she replied, and started changing the frequency of her chakra. It focused onto her index finger so that it was shaped in the shape of a scalpel, and started making the first incision.

Slowly and carefully she cut across his stomach. She kept on looking up to check if Kyuubi felt any pain; when she was sure he was relaxed she continued on. Reaching inside she felt around carefully and finally felt the pulsating chakra of the kit. She reached for him and pulled the thin membrane holding the kit out so that she could cut it. She made another cut, amniotic fluid leaking out, and finally she could make out something that looked like a fox tail.

She reached inside and took the kittling out, cutting the umbilical cord before motioning for Shizune to come forward with a towel at the ready. She placed the fox kit in her arms and started sealing Kyuubi back up.

"There, done."

"Is everything alright? Where is he?" Kyuubi asked frantically.

"Shizune is just cleaning him up, don't worry you'll soon get to hold him soon," she replied and gave him a reassuring smile.

A sad smile spread on his face; it would probably be also the last time he would be able to hold his son. He looked up as Shizune came up to him slowly with a wriggling bundle in her arms. He watched with rapt fascination as he reached out and took the bundle from her. Gently he held it, making sure to support its neck, and the first thing he noticed was its hair, blonde hair at that.

"Tsunade, why is he...?"

"It must be the human gene that caused him to be born this way, I don't think he'll ever be able to transform into his animal form."

Kyuubi was slightly saddened by this, but soon he was smiling once again; he moved the cloth apart to get a look at the kit. Such a tiny face, big chubby cheeks marred with the same markings that he carried. A crown of feather-like blonde hair, a part of his 'father'. Kyuubi was sure that if he opened his eyes they would be blue as well. His little hands fisted against his chest, and the fox ears slightly drooped against his little head. He was beautiful, his little Kit…

"Kyuubi…"

The Great Kitsune sighed and held the sleeping boy closer to him. "I know, but please just a little longer, just a bit more…"

Tsunade nodded, and she and Shizune left the room, to give Kyuubi some privacy.

~*~*~*~*~

"General Kyuubi no Kitsune, you stand before this court accused of treason; in your defence you've said nothing. In which we assume that you are willing to take on any punishment we appoint. So as decided by the council you shall be sealed away for eternity, with a promise that your Kit will be taken care of. Do you have anything to say?"

The Kitsune had his head bowed, yet even now he was a sight to see. Adorned in a simple red robe, with his crimson hair cascading freely down his back. A collar covered in seals was tied around his neck, and his wrists were bound in front of him. He slowly looked up and gave the council a harsh glare; they gasped and reeled back in fear at him. Even with his aura concealed he still had a presence that could not be denied.

He said nothing as he watched them, but the message was clear. Harm his child and he would claw himself back from death and make them pay. Then he turned around to walk out of the room, a troop of ANBU soldiers following right behind. They exited the bunker-like building where his trial was being held, and marched him up Konoha Mountain. Close enough to keep an eye on him, while at the same time making sure he was concealed away; he couldn't help himself and glimpsed at the endless blue sky. The same colour as his eyes.

Minato… I did the best I could do, I hope you will hold on to your own promise, koi…

They reached the top of the mountain, and then Kyuubi was led through a small forest where an open cave stood. Priests were already there setting up seals, but Kyuubi was surprised when he noticed that one of them was a miko. A human. How ironic; here he was about to be imprisoned for mating with a human, and a human was also going to seal him away.

A tug on his chain alerted him; he gave the miko one last look and walked inside the cave. Another priest came and guided him to the nearby wall. The chains on his wrists were undone, but without hesitation they were quickly raised to the rough stony wall and shackled there.

"Kyuubi-sama…" he looked towards who called his name. It was the ANBU captain; he took off his dog mask to reveal the demon behind it. His silver hair drooped slightly over his right eye.

"Gomen," he whispered and looked at the ground.

The Kitsune demon gave him a kind smile. "It is alright Kakashi, the choice has already been made." Kakashi nodded and stepped back.

Kyuubi watched them roll the large stone boulder; shadows started surrounding him, slowly rising ever higher. Soon the sun peeked away… and he was left in darkness.


	18. A Sandstorm in Konoha part 4 End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which just really makes me sad and cry…**

**Warning: YAOI, mpreg, angst, bad humour, stupid Sasuke, and me complicating the plot.**

_About the previous chapter, I guess yeah it was pretty sad, its just that many people kept on asking me questions about Kyuubi and I couldn't answer them without giving away too much of the plot. I know that many also want to know about Minato, but sadly I can't say much more then what is already here. After all Fugaku only knows what Kyuubi told him and nothing more._

_Ah, things get more complicated…_

_Beta read by Lanie12777!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Sandstorm in Konoha part 4 End

_Both Gaara and Naruto felt a strong presence coming off the stone, a warm feeling, and they instantly knew who was inside._

_"Father…"_

--

"Could it be?" Naruto whispered, taking a step closer.

Gaara studied the structure in detail; most of the seals placed on it were from demons, but there was something else there. It made his senses flare and his tail itch, like a constant bolt of danger. It made him think that this was more than just a grave, it was more like a…

He turned to look to his side where Naruto had been standing, only for the blonde Kitsune to not be there anymore; instead he was walking ever closer to the boulder, his tanned hands reaching out in fascination towards the rock.

"Don't go near it!" Gaara shouted and jumped forward. He pushed Naruto out of the way, and his back collided with the rock. Naruto gasped when he saw the bright flash of light emitted from the raccoon and Gaara was sent flying into the air, flung straight into a tree.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted and ran towards the fallen redhead.

He stopped near his prone form and kneeled down, quickly undoing the straps holding the now-chipped gourd to Gaara's back. The robes he wore were torn and burned underneath, not that his was doing much better. It was red and charred black in some areas where it was exposed more, and starting to blister from the burn. Naruto pushed his squeamishness aside and started focusing chakra to his hand so that it glowed a pale green to heal the raccoon demon.

"I'm fine…" Gaara gasped out, struggling to stand up.

"Stay down, your back is burned," the blonde urged, trying to force the elder demon down. With burned skin there was a higher risk of infection, so Naruto had to work quickly.

Gaara surprisingly enough obeyed though; his back did burn, and the cooling sensation did feel nice. He could already feel his back healing, Naruto was quite skilled in his ability. After a few minutes the blonde finally stopped; his brow was soaked with sweat and he was breathing heavily from applying so much of his energy into this.

"Thank you…" the redhead murmured.

"It's fine, after all it was my fault," he said, looking back at the grave. "What was that?" he asked.

"A prevention spell, to stop anyone from going near or touching it; the average demon would have been crippled by that spell."

"But why would they use that on a grave?"

"I don't think it is a grave…"

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look at Gaara in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

"Can't you feel that?" he asked, slowly standing up. "It's warm, graves aren't usually warm; this place still feels like it's alive, like whatever is inside is still alive."

Naruto was stunned, but it was true; he felt safe and comforted standing here ,or 'alive' as Gaara said. "How is that possible? How can a demon stay alive for this long?"

"Demons can live at least a few months without food, but then the body starts eating its own chakra to survive. I've even heard rumours that trained Kitsune demons possessed an almost infinite amount of chakra…" he said thoughtfully.

An almost infinite amount of chakra? Then that would mean…

"Kami, it's all my fault!" Naruto whispered.

Oh, how his 'mother' must had suffered, staying there so long, possibly still alive and withering away slowly bit-by-bit while he grew up unknowingly.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked worriedly, he didn't know what suddenly triggered this panic attack, and he was no good at calming someone down. He had never been taught how to interact with people properly and has always kept his distance with people, but he could feel the distress coming off his brother in waves; the young Kitsune needed his help.

So he tugged the blonde down closer to him, enveloping him into a hug so that he could hold him. "Be calm child, tell me what's wrong," he said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"It's my fault, all my fault…"

"What do you mean?"

He looked up at him with those startling blue eyes, and gasped in shock. He had never seen such dread before. In all his life as a fighter and a ruler, he had never seen a look like this before. "What do you mean?" he asked again, this time firmer.

Naruto licked his dry chapped lips, and let out a shuddering breath. "He was sealed because I was born."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke was still waiting by the porch; the sun was starting to set, and he was starting to become more and more worried. He wanted to go see Naruto but when he asked his father about the location, the older demon said that this was a moment he should not intrude upon. But his nervousness didn't help; he didn't think he could stay here much longer before-

"Sasuke!"

The wolf looked up when he heard his name being called, and a wide grin grew on his face when he noticed Naruto running towards him.

He instantly jumped and ran towards the fox, and they met each other halfway in an almost bone-crushing hug. He cradled the smaller fox against him, butting his nose against his blonde hair. He growled when he detected the scent of raccoon all over his mate. Slowly he looked behind Naruto at Gaara who just stood there, as always with that irritating impassive look that he just wanted to smack off.

Gaara passed him a smirk, "Well, I should ask Fugaku to prepare a room for me."

"You are staying?!"

"Of course, you don't expect me to leave just after I met my long-lost brother, do you?"

"Yes!" the young wolf growled.

"Sasuke _damatte _(be quiet), you are acting like a spoiled pup!" came his mother's voice. Sasuke didn't say anything back, instead he watched her walk regally towards that despicable raccoon and bow in respect.

"Our family would be honoured if you'd stayed here, Kazekage-sama."

"No, the honour is fully mine," he said and gave a polite bow back. "I was wondering if it were possible to talk to your husband?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Right this way," and led him inside.

Sasuke waited 'til both were gone before he finally let Naruto go, but as soon as he released the blonde he started to fervently inspect him. Making sure that there were no suspicious markings over the blonde. Although the stench of raccoon was starting to get him riled up.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?!" the blonde asked, trying to pry his kimono close.

"Bath, now," the wolf replied, and started dragging Naruto to the private hot springs.

"But I already had a bath this morning!"

"You smell like him," Sasuke commented.

"Who? Gaara? Sasuke I think you are taking this too personally."

"I don't like him being around you!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a stranger!" the wolf snarled out.

"But he's also my brother, and if I want to spend some time with my family then you have no right to stop me!" he said and wrenched his arm out of Sasuke's grip.

"I'm your mate!"

"Does that mean that you automatically 'own' me or something?" he shouted back.

"You have to listen to me!"

Naruto was taken aback by that comment; was that not just another way of saying that he had to obey him? Sasuke, a person that he trusted and cared about, wanted him to obey him?

Was he no better than a slave to him? Did those sweet words uttered to him mean nothing in the end?

_Everyone lies…_

His blue eyes welled up with impending tears. "BAKA Sasuke!" he shouted and ran.

Sasuke just stood there, almost shell-shocked; all he could do was watch Naruto run away from him, and he couldn't even bring himself to even move. God, what had he done?

"Are you going to stand there forever, brother, or go after him?"

Sasuke turned to meet his brother's gaze; the older Uchiha looked impassive, but his dark eyes were filtering red with anger, and he could almost make out the spinning curse wheel around the iris. Itachi may not be showing it, but he was angry.

"But I-"

"GO AFTER HIM!" he growled out, and watched his brother scuttle away. Itachi sighed heavily and muttered under his breath before moving, going to his room.

Sasuke ran out of the compound, following the scent of tears. Naruto's tears.

Why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut; then this wouldn't have happened. He knew it wasn't the right thing to say, but he had lost control. Since the raccoon demon came he just wasn't under control anymore. No, he couldn't start blaming someone else for his own mistakes, he had to fix this. He had to make things right again. In his hurry he almost stumbled over a small rock; he recognized this area. During his private lessons he used to take this path every day, it led to the Hatake residence.

Naruto was running back home.

Slowly he came to a stop when their house came into view, his heart beating violently against his chest. He knew it was not just from the hard run, but also because of his nervousness, especially since Kakashi was waiting for him by the porch.

The dog demon was smoking a long pipe; his mismatched eyes glanced towards Sasuke when he saw him coming. But he didn't say anything, which only managed to unnerve the raven even more.

"Hatake-san…"

"It's been years since he cried like that," the dog demon spoke, blowing a cloud of smoke out.

Sasuke was stumped into silence; he looked at the ground in shame, and he could even hear the crying from inside the house.

"It might be best if you come back tomorrow when he has calmed down."

Sasuke nodded forlornly and walked away, he didn't know what else to do…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Like a lone wolf he stared up at the full moon; he whined and his nails dug into the hardwood floor of the porch. He would have howled at the silver orb, if he could bring himself to. Sleep would not welcome him, not that he could sleep right now. He whined and looked down at the ground, his broad shoulders sagging as if a heavy burred was resting against them.

He wanted Naruto beside him.

A sigh left him and he looked at his hands; they looked so pale under this light. He looked like a ghost, and felt even more like so… like some wandering lonely spirit…

"What a pathetic sight to see…"

He couldn't even bring himself to muster any anger together when he heard that familiar monotonous voice. Sasuke didn't even bother looking up when the wood behind him creaked and he sat down beside him. Not that he needed to see him to know who it was. Gaara and Sasuke just sat there in the cold air, looking at the star-filled sky. The silence between them was oddly calm, which should have been unnerving enough with all the problems that there were between them.

"Tell me pup, have you ever been alone?" Gaara suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean alone, truly alone…"Gaara whispered.

The wolf didn't answer him; he didn't think he had ever been really alone before. Since his family was so vast, it meant there had always been someone around.

"Demons have a bond with family you see that they won't have with anyone else, it is a way we recognize each other. But it also means that when we are around others no matter how close we may be with them, we can't even connect with them." Gaara spoke from experience; it was exactly the same between him and his cousins.

He continued on. "It's a distance that for two people like me and Naruto, who have felt it for such a long time, that it damaged a part of us and made us insecure to the world."

Sasuke never knew that, although it did explain why Naruto had been so trusting to a perfect stranger. Great, now he felt even more of a jerk.

"I can understand that you are angry at me, but you have to understand that after over a century of feeling that something was missing from me; meeting Naruto finally fulfilled me. So don't misunderstand my intentions," he said and stood up.

Sasuke sighed and went back to staring at the moon; tomorrow he would make it right again.

* * *

_Big bro Gaara, making things right again…well for now._

_Now I have a __**Easter Present**__ for you all check out my profile page under the __Random ones__ section marked under _(new)_ for your present! Enjoy!_

_Review and join the Dark side, we have cookies!_


	19. An Amber Wish

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…which really sucks!**

**Warning: YAOI, mpreg, cussing, bad humour, quiet fluffy this chapter.**

_I know I'm ever so slightly obsessed with Kyuubi, okay maybe that's an understatement, and I always have to remind myself that this story isn't about Kyuubi, and that he should just be background noise till needed. So I'm trying my hardest to move away from him and focus on Sasuke and Naruto, after all this is a SasuNaru fic and should remain so. So yes I will delve more into that from now on! (Hopefully I won't get side tracked again)_

_Thank you for reading and all the amazing review. Thanks also goes to my beta reader Lanie12777 for sorting out my crappy grammar!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 18: An Amber wish

As soon as dawn broke Sasuke had moved out; he ran all the way to the Hatake residence. No one would be awake now, but Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He reached the place soon, and hesitated. He knew what he had to do; slowly he went round the back, where usually the bedrooms would be located, and tried scenting Naruto out. His sweet smell came strongest from the window on the right side of the house. Carefully he leaped up to the ledge and crouched so he could look inside.

His mate lay there on a rumpled futon; his face looked disturbed, with trails of dry tears. It made his heart clench even more. Naruto shouldn't carry such a face, and worst of all he had caused him to carry it. Gently he stepped off the ledge and into the room, and took off his kimono before slowly transforming into a giant wolf. Then carefully he curled his larger boy around the Kitsune, delighted when the blonde reached out to him and cuddled against his fur.

He didn't hear Kakashi walking up to the door, and then leaving with a smile.

"Took that boy long enough," the dog demon whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

The sun stung against his eyes; Naruto mewled and tried to hide his head deeper in the nice smelling material. He was warm, so wonderfully shrouded in the protective fur that he didn't want to wake up. Purring met his ear, and the vibrations further lulled him into a deeper slumber. The scent reminded him of someone; to be precise, it reminded him of Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" he mumbled sleepily.

"I'm here."

"Huh?" abruptly the blonde woke, staring wide-eyed at the large wolf in the room.

"Sasuke?!" the Kitsune shouted out, bewildered.

Sensing his mate's confusion Sasuke slowly transformed himself back into his humanoid shape, and Naruto instantly scrambled back. Sasuke's throat tightened at the sight; quickly he reached for his kimono and put it on, before sitting down and regarding the blushing fox. They stared at each other in contemplative silence, and then finally Sasuke hung his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking up dumbly.

"I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that, I had no right to control who your friends are… or to judge your brother."

Naruto stayed silent all the way through; he looked at the crumpled futon, his hands flaying with a piece of frayed string.

"I talked to Gaara," Naruto looked up in surprise.

But Sasuke continued on. "I understand things better now; the need to be with a family member is something I never felt because I've always been around someone. So I simply couldn't comprehend why you wanted to get closer to that raccoon…"

"You were jealous?"

This time it was Sasuke's turn to look away, which seemed to be enough of an answer for Naruto. A small smile filtered onto the blonde's tanned face; Sasuke looked practically adorable sitting there like that. So slowly he started to crawl towards the embarrassed wolf and climbed onto his mate's lap, winding his arms around Sasuke's shoulders to pull him into a hug.

"Naruto?"

"I would never choose between you and Gaara, you are my mate Sasuke, so you are more important to me," he murmured.

Sasuke's face was crimson; he smiled and returned the hug. They stayed like this for the rest of the day 'til Sasuke's stomach rumblings broke the moment. The wolf hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon.

"Shall we go home?" he asked.

"Yes, just let me say goodbye to Kakashi and Iruka."

Reluctantly Sasuke let go of his mate and watched him leave the room before he straightened himself out. Then he followed behind, but stood at the doorway; he didn't feel right intruding upon a private moment.

"So you're fine now?" he heard Iruka say.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, it was just a misunderstanding," Naruto replied.

"If you say so, come visit me more often will you?"

"I will," replied the blonde back sincerely.

They stopped when they saw Sasuke standing there; Iruka and the wolf bowed at each other. "Good to see you young Uchiha, I'm glad you two worked things worked out."

"Yes."

Iruka gave them a sweet smile and then accompanied them out, waving 'til they both had gone. He stood there still smiling, not looking behind him when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Kakashi smelled his mate's hair, nuzzling against his scalp before releasing a heavy sigh.

"So everything is patched up?" he asked.

"Yeah, and they have done it admirably."

Kakashi chuckled and gently spun the brunette around so that they were facing each other, and planted a kiss on his supple lips.

"All part of growing up."

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days had passed and things had changed. Sasuke was adjusting to the raccoon's presence. He didn't growl and/or flinch whenever Naruto hugged his older brother, because whenever Naruto did that he always came back and gave him a kiss to show that he was 'thankful'. Although now Sasuke did want to spend more time with his mate, he didn't exactly feel alone, but damn it he wanted more attention. He didn't care how childish that sounded, but he really wanted more of Naruto's attention!

Currently he was just watching Naruto play with one of the young pups in their family, Konohamaru. The small pup had taken an unusual liking to Naruto since it was his first time seeing another demon outside his own family. They had been playing a game of chase and hide-and-seek all day.

Great, now he also had to contend with a child.

It was good though that Naruto was connecting with more people; he knew how apprehensive some of the members of his family still were about his mating. So the more demons started accepting Naruto the better it would be for the Kitsune; sadly that's how pack mentality worked.

It shouldn't mean however that they should hog his mate away from him!

Naruto however could sense his mate's distress, so he told Konohamaru to go on and get cleaned up for lunch before he slowly sauntered his way to Sasuke. The wolf didn't really become aware of him; he was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice how cutely the fox was smiling at him, or how his big blue eyes glowed with an unknown mischievous streak.

Naruto stepped closer, regarding his mate's pale face with curiosity. His eyes traced the creased frown between his eyebrows, or how his lips thinned into a line when he was concentrating. To others that face may have been intimidating, but for Naruto that face was adorable. He gave a foxy grin and leaned a bit closer, watching how the furry ears twitched in the light breeze. He probed his tongue out between his plump lips and blew against those velvet tuffs.

Sasuke jumped back in surprise, not expecting it to happen, and he was snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked dumbly a few times, just staring at the grinning fox standing so close to him.

"Naruto?"

"C'mon, we are going out," he said, taking Sasuke hand into his own and started tugging at his wrist.

"Out?" he asked, confused.

"Just for a walk."

"Okay…" Sasuke was surprised at the request; he thought that after the last time Naruto wouldn't want to venture anywhere near the village again. Then he realized that Naruto was moving out of his own comfort zone to spend more time with him.

A smile filtered onto his usually stoic face and he stood up, letting himself be dragged away by his mate. They were on their way out of the compound when that raccoon got in their way.

"Are you going out?" Gaara asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

The readhead nodded. "Good. I would like to accompany you, there are some things that I need from the village," Gaara didn't divulge any more information, but Naruto knew he was researching on the seal that kept their father trapped.

"Not to worry Uchiha, I won't disturb your day out," he said, noticing the sour face the wolf wore. "I even heard there is a faire today, it might be nice if you two go there."

Sasuke had to admit that it was a great idea; he didn't think Naruto had even been to one. Quickly he went back inside and picked up his money pouch, before meeting up with Naruto and Gaara again. They left the compound, and when they reached the village Gaara said he had to go visit the library of scrolls, and they said their goodbyes. There were posters everywhere proclaiming the faire, so it wasn't hard to find the location. Everyone in the village seemed to be flocking towards it.

Naruto had never been so excited; there was a Kabuki theatre, stalls with food and games. Loud and boisterous music filled the air; there were people dancing up and down the street, and acrobats performing tricks. So many things that Naruto had never seen before, and never thought he ever would. Sasuke watched all the expressions filtered through his mate's face and he couldn't help but smile himself. This faire was part of the harvest festival that happened every year just before the proper arrival of autumn.

"What would you like to do first?" he asked the excited fox.

"Can we go see the acrobats?!" he said, jumping on the balls of his feet.

"Of course," he replied with a smile.

It was finally time to enjoy themselves.

They did everything: play a few games, win prizes, catch a goldfish, and Sasuke for the first time found out about Naruto's love for ramen. He didn't think he ever saw a demon eat so many bowls in one sitting. It was both disturbing and admirable.

Yet what he was most happy about was how young Naruto looked. It was almost like the fox had regained part of his lost childhood, and the more Sasuke watched his antics the more of a smile bloomed on his face. In his newfound happiness he didn't notice the few submissive demons watching them with curious eyes.

An Uchiha smiling, there was something wrong with this image. However the sight made their hearts flutter. So handsome; too bad the fox was in their way. But they knew better than to intervene. The rumour mill had run rampant; they all knew what happened to the Mayaku girl. From what they heard she was still recovering from the attack.

Who would want to mess with a demon that had the Kazekage backing them?

~*~*~*~*~

The library of scrolls was exactly as the name entailed. Everything a person could need; all the information a researcher could ever need stored in this humongous place. The amount of history this place contained was staggering; centuries of youkai history was accumulated here.

Although Gaara knew, possibly better than anyone else, how much history is filled with lies. Events are always changed to meet up with the likings of their own needs, corrupted sometimes up to the point where it became believable. Who knew how many of the documents stored here had been destroyed or rewritten; now he would have to sort through them to find just a shred of truth.

But he knew he was being watched; the ANBU were close, their agitated chakra showing their fear. It was obvious that they were there when he declared his status, who he truly was. Gaara was sure that most of the older generation knew he knew who Kyuubi was, so now that they knew that Gaara was his son they feared him even more. He smirked knowing that the council must be in turmoil about this news, not knowing what to do about him. They couldn't stop his actions without proclaiming an act of war against Suna. Not that he was stepping out of his diplomatic bounds, this library was a public place so he wasn't doing anything wrong.

So with the full knowledge that he was being watched he started up his research. There was something that disturbed him about the seals placed over the prison. Demonic magic had a specific signature that was traceable. The magic covering those seals and that whole place was different; it wasn't only demonic magic that surrounded that cave, but it was a mixture of it and something else.

Hopefully the answer to that something else he would find here.

He started looking through the shelves, picking out a few necessary scrolls here and there, and anything else on seals. But he knew he had to look beyond youkai magic, and maybe even move into human territory.

This had him worried.

Knowledge about human archaic magic was forbidden in the demon world, so it was a question of where he was going to get that info. He grumbled slightly to himself, and opened another scroll up, scanning the scribbled kanji. While walking around without even looking, he managed to bump into someone.

"I'm sorry… (gasp) Kazegake-sama?!"

Gaara's teal eyes widened when he met familiar pale eyes. "Hyuuga?"

No, it wasn't the older Hyuuga who worked in the council, this one was much younger, especially compared to himself. He had long flowing black hair, milky white eyes and creamy skin; he was taller than Gaara, then again, most dominants were. He had to wonder who this Hyuuga was; as far as he knew Hiashi only had two daughters.

"You know me?" the leopard youkai asked.

"Your father."

Neji looked confused, then a frown marred his face. "Hyuuga Hiashi isn't my father, I'm his nephew."

"Oh, my apologies then," he said and went back to his research.

Neji watched the Kazekage continue with his work; he watched the scrolls the redhead was looking through, they were all about seals and how to break them.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Gaara paused. "Unless you have something on human magic, then no," he replied. For a second he had to wonder why he had so simply given that information away. Since he met Naruto he had been more trusting. Then again he didn't think that the Hyuuga would get much with information he divulged.

"What if I say I do have some?"

Now this piqued the redhead's interests; he raised a non-existing eyebrow and turned to look at the youkai. Hyuuga passed him an almost sly smirk, a look that he would have normally ripped off with a swipe of his claw. But something made him stop however. He passed the leopard his own smirk and gave a slight nod.

"Then lead the way, Hyuuga."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The faire was drawing to an end now, and the sun was just setting over the horizon, painting the sky with hues of pink to deep purple. Stars were also starting to appear, dotting the sky like diamonds. The chilly night air bit against his skin. He should have brought a coat. Then again Sasuke was here to warm him; his strong arms were wound around his shoulders and pulled him close against his own hard body.

They were following the crowed out of the village now; it seemed they were all making their way to the bridge. The closer they got the more Naruto could make things out, and the sight amazed him.

Lanterns, hundreds of them, all on tiny coloured paper boats floating down the river. They reminded him of stars, little lights reflecting against the broken surface. His eyes grew wide and he turned to look up at Sasuke.

"What is going on?" the blonde asked.

"Well, you light a small candle and place a wish upon it, then you put it on a small boat and send it down the river so that your wish can come true."

"A wish?"

"Yeah, usually it's for prosperity, a nice winter, a prayer for the sick… anything like that."

"Oh…" he murmured and went back to looking at the other demons sending their wishes away.

"Do you want to send one as well?" he asked. Naruto nodded excitedly, and they both went down to the river bank.

There were a few priests lighting small candles, and a few desks set up with origami boats. Sasuke took two candles so they had one each and then led them to the table with the boats. Naruto picked one in his favourite colour orange, and Sasuke chose one in blue. They placed them together and then went down to the edge and crouched down.

"Have you made a wish?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded as a reply.

They set their little boats down and gave them a light nudge so they went down the river; it was quite a sight to see. Their small wish joining hundreds of other wishes, a small light of hope. He couldn't help but smile as he watched it happening, and he tightened his arms around Sasuke's. The two demons stayed there together like this for the rest of the night, just watching the amber glow fade off into the distance.

* * *

_Aww…_

_I've even added some NejiGaa in, well if you squint you could see it._

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	20. The little Surprise

**Disclaimer: Me not own characters, me to poor to afford too…**

**Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, fluff, violence, and an underlying concept/' mystery/randomness. Yeah I think that's about it.**

_I updated, when the weekend came I finally took a chance to rest my brain and decided to write…oh my mind was so clogged up with idea's that it was good that it finally got some relief! Sociology is really getting me down, although answering the general questions isn't a problem, when ever we have to refer to a source, then how the source was written and then methods used, then it gets annoying. I know I'll probably will fail that. After all my hard work with practically no help I didn't do too well in my English essay's either….then again I didn't really like the books they picked out for me either. It's mostly to do with how indecisive I am, I simply can't make up my mind and about half way through the two books I had to compare, I couldn't find a single thing that I could write about…so I chose another two books. Man I must have changed my mind like 4 times..._

_Doing much better in media though, and I should after I literally worked my ass of creating a games magazine out of scratch. I drew all the images, wrote an article about a new made up game (but I got so deep into it that it has a background story and everything), did the layout and was editor…I can safely say I suffered from a thousand headaches from staring at a computer screen so long._

_I'm still going to continue with my webcomic idea, so if I haven't replied to all the people sending me PM's don't worry. I will get down to it. I've been trying to avoid the internet as much as possibly so I won't get distracted, so when I checked my email today wow was I surprised at all the messages. _

_Thank you all for your support and I will keep you guys updated on my progress! Also major thanks goes to my beta reader Lanie 12777, bow down to her beta reading powers!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 19: The little surprise

The change of season was becoming more prominent now; almost all the leaves had fallen off their branches, making the trees stand like scraggly skeletons around the perimeter. The air was chillier, and the high wind bellowed around the grounds, forcing the shingles to move and dancing through the pipes to emit deep groaning sounds. The sky even looked angry now, a gloomy grey clump of dirty cotton wool that only let the occasional drift of sunshine through.

Autumn had well and truly set in, and the villagers were making preparations for the coming winter. Storing away the rice in sacks, smoking and salting meat to keep it preserved. Repairs had to be finished quickly; even the smallest hole in a house might cause the whole family to freeze to death over winter. Not forgetting to air out the winter clothes and bedding for the coming season.

Naruto had helped out as much as he could, working mostly with other submissive females, well at least the ones that were willing to let him help. Many still had difficulty to adjust to him being around, much less being part of their pack. Yet after a few days of hard work, they seemed to feel some respect towards him. Understanding that he was a strong demon and not some whiny bitch, a trait that the Uchihas seem to admire. Strength, intelligence and pride, three things that they held close to their hearts.

Although Naruto may not himself be as prideful a demon, two out of three was good enough. When Sasuke found out (from Iruka) how disadvantaged Naruto had been in his studies he was given a chance to learn, with Sasuke as his tutor. It might be easy to guess that that arrangement didn't turn out too well, since the pervert couldn't keep his hands to himself for very long. And these sessions usually ended up with Naruto panting and whining for more under his 'sensei's' ministrations.

Yet the past few days he hadn't been feeling well; when he stood up abruptly he got dizzy and was quickly out of breath. There were times when working with the other youkai out in the bitter cold that he would start burning up. At first he thought it might have been a cold, but he never in his 16 years had ever been sick, demons rarely ever got ill. Not only that, he didn't look ill, in fact many demons commented that there was something about the Kitsune that actually made him look healthier. So he simply couldn't explain the sudden fatigue or the odd temperature fluctuations that took over his body.

He hadn't told Sasuke how he was feeling, even though he knew he probably had to. Yet it might turn out to be nothing, and he didn't want to worry his mate over nothing.

The blonde felt fine now, sitting outside on the porch drawing designs in the dirt with a stick. It was obvious that he was bored, but there was simply nothing else to do. Gaara had been in and out of the compound, coming for the day to stay with him and then going away at night to return back to his research. Sasuke on the other hand had his training to attend to; the Jounin exams were soon, and his mate was working hard in preparation for it.

Naruto would have felt jealous; although he was at the same level he couldn't take the Jounin exam, because he would first have to pass a Genin test. Something that now he was too old to go through. He got over that quickly though, because as Kakashi always told him, _'he had more than enough ability than most youkai'. _Sasuke also made the situation better since he always came back straight after training and started pampering Naruto unnecessarily.

The blonde still wasn't used to these lovey-dovey gestures, and occasionally they did throw him off guard. Yet recently he started enjoying them more and more, loving it when the wolf wrapped his strong arms around his slender frame. Kissing him, cuddling him… leading onto other things.

He blushed at the thought and quickly rubbed away the drawing on the ground to start again. Really, he didn't know what was wrong with him.

"BOSS!"

The Kitsune looked up to see the young wolf cub named Konohamaru standing in front of him; he was a pint-sized demon with big brown eyes, but just like the other wolves they were almost black to the eye. Black hair that was spiked up with a bandana tied around his head that just covered his ears. His scraggy tail wagged excitedly behind him, and he stood there smiling in glee at Naruto.

"I think my eardrums just burst!" he chided jokingly. "What do you want?"

"Can you help me train?" the young wolf asked.

Occasionally he had trained with Gaara, with Sasuke looming in the background like the overprotective mate that he is. He didn't win of course, the raccoon demon had more experience than him, so there would be little chance of him winning. But he did manage to stand his ground against the redhead, and even caused the other youkai to get out of breath.

"Well can you?" Konohamaru asked, tilting his head slightly to the side to appear cuter.

"Sure," he said. It might help and alleviate his own boredom.

They made their way to the training grounds and the open space in the middle of the area the size of a boxing ring. The wolf bounded towards it and started stretching; Naruto joined him in the warm-up. Then they both went into their stances. Konohamaru was a bit shaky, the flaws were already visible and the openings were easily identified. But Naruto wouldn't go for them; occasionally openings were traps, and he was always better at doing things on a more unpredictable scale.

"Ready?" he shouted over. The wolf nodded, and tightened his fists.

"GO!"

Konohamaru jumped first, claws outstretched, ready to do some damage; but Naruto pushed them easily aside, forcing the wolf's body down with his flat palm before leaping away from a furious kick aimed at his knee. Konohamaru quickly recovered, aiming a punch at Naruto's gut; a sudden fearful spike went up the blonde's spine, and instead of letting the punch hit so that he could use the closeness to his advantage, he twisted away. He gasped clutching his stomach, wondering what happened just then.

"You okay?" the wolf asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" but the words came out rather breathlessly.

"Then don't turn your back to me!" the brunette shouted and jumped into attack again, leaving the blonde time only to defend.

His body felt sluggish, as if he wasn't the one controlling it, and for some reason his body felt like it was burning up again. It was happening again. The world started to swim and it was getting harder to block Konohamaru's continuous punches and kicks. A well-aimed swipe at his shoulder made him yowl; it hurt more than he expected it to. Naruto tried to move away again but Konohamaru was quicker, and before he knew it Naruto was on the ground clutching his stomach and hacking up bile.

"Boss!" the young brunette shouted out worriedly and ran straight to the Kitsune's side.

"Boss what's wrong, tell me what's wrong?"

Yet Naruto couldn't answer him; he bit his bottom lip and breathed in short beats through his nose. He could hear more voices in the background, scared shouting, crying, and someone else – he thought it might have been Mikoto – touching his burning forehead with her cool hands. She was saying something, but her words were like a fly buzzing in his ears. Naruto was seeing stars; dots of blurry red whizzed around his vision, and then… nothing.

* * *

In the middle of the village stood the ninja academy; it was closed now for the Jounin exam, but the classrooms were still being used for meetings. Sasuke leaned against the wall staring at the other youkai with suppressed irritation. It was only meant to be a small meeting, but their administrator was late, an hour late to be exact. He had half a mind simply to leave, when the front door suddenly burst open scaring the occupants in the room.

A slender hawk youkai stood in the doorway, her ponytail hair spiked up in a similar fashion to that of Kakashi's, the Konoha headband glinting in the bright light. Her face was pointy, but with wide dark grey eyes that scoped the occupants of the room, with a mocking grin.

"Alright you useless youkai. My name is Anko and I am your administrator and will now tell you about your Jounin exam. Follow me!" she then turned around and jumped out of the nearby window.

Sasuke stared dumbly after the demoness before quickly following behind her with the other demons right behind. She was quick, as it was expected from a hawk youkai; they followed her all the way to the edge of the village. Over the staggering wall just at the base of the mountain, Sasuke spotted the administrator standing in front of a large gate with a large 'Keep Out' sign nailed to it. A large forest stood behind the gate, but Sasuke could tell that there was more to it.

"Alright you mutts, I'm gonna explain what is going to happen right now. This is the Forest of Death!" Anko announced, ignoring the collective gasps coming from some of the students.

"You all will be split up into groups of threes, and will be sent out into the Forest of Death to set out certain tasks."

Sasuke grumbled silently to himself, this would mean he would have to work with other people. Sasuke worked well on his own, and he hated having to rely on others. Worse thing was that he may be put with people he didn't like or know, or would simply not be skilled enough to meet his expectations.

God he hoped he wasn't put in with one of his fangirls…

Anko crossed her arms across her ample chest and leaned against the gate. "Remember the Jounin exam is no easy task; your objective is to work as a team and learn how to survive. Today will be your final preparation and split into groups before the real exam tomorrow-"

"Anko!"

The hawk demoness turned around to meet the heir to the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Itachi stood as regal and self-important as always, although his normally impassive face was pinched in distress. Slender eyebrows furrowed together, and lips were pulled together in a thin line as if he was suppressing himself from shouting or growling uncontrollably.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Anko asked snidely.

"I'm sorry to disturb your lesson, but I have to borrow my brother for a while."

"What the hell Uchiha, I'm in the middle of my explanation about their tests right now!"

But Itachi stood his ground. "I apologize once again, but this is important and cannot wait."

Anko grumbled, and then turned to Sasuke with a harsh glare that promised nothing but pain. "After your little 'meeting', come straight back to my office where I can brief you and assign you to your team. Now get out of my sight!"

Great, now he was going to be grouped with his fangirls…

Sasuke glared at his brother and then followed him away from the rest of the group. He had to wonder what was so important that he to be dragged out of his Jounin test. What was even worse was that he had angered his administrator, and she would most likely lynch him later on. He hoped someone was actually dying for him to be carried out like this. It was so humiliating.

"What is the problem Itachi, why did you have to call me out like this?"

"As I said Otouto, this is a matter of the highest importance."

"And are you going to tell me what it is, or are you just going to keep it to yourself?" he asked, annoyed.

Itachi went quiet, as if he was trying to figure out how to word the situation properly. However that only managed to aggravate Sasuke even more.

"Well, what is it?"

"Naruto collapsed."

"Wait, what? When?"

"A moment ago; he was training with Konohamaru, when he suddenly collapsed. Mother and father took him to Tsunade and told me to get you."

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"That's what we are going to see now…"

Sasuke bit his bottom lip in anxiety; he hurried his step and hoped that it was nothing. Maybe just an upset stomach, or could it be something worse? What if Naruto was dying?

Kami, he hoped it was nothing like that.

They didn't talk to each other the rest of the way. When the hospital loomed over them Sasuke came to a stop. He didn't want to enter, because if it was bad news then how was he meant to live with himself with that idea hanging over his head? Itachi noticed his hesitation and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a gentle push, leading the younger inside the building.

The hospital always smelled so clean, too clean to Sasuke's liking and his sensitive nose. Itachi led the way; they walked past sick, unhealthy people and with each room that they passed, the lead weight in his stomach got heavier. It made him think more about Naruto's situation, and he had to hold himself back from running rampant around the hospital.

"We're here, Otouto," Itachi said, gesturing at the door in front of them.

Sasuke took a deep intake of air and nodded; hesitantly he grasped the door handle and twisted it open and peaked inside.

The room was plain, just as expected, and his mother sat on a chair looking worriedly down at the figure lying on the bed. Naruto had always been small, but in that bed he looked like he was going to be swallowed by the crisp white sheets. He looked small and frail, his tanned skin pasty and sick, and there was a dull sheen of sweat over his forehead. Mikoto looked up when she heard the door click open. She passed Sasuke a reassuring smile and nodded at him to enter.

"I-Is he okay?" he asked, stepping inside.

"I don't know yet, your father is right now with Tsunade."

Sasuke sighed and went over to Naruto's bed and leaning down, took his smaller hand into his own. Oddly enough it felt hot underneath his grip; a fever. He reached another hand towards Naruto's face, moving the blonde strands out of his face lovingly. He looked up when he heard the chair scraping, and saw that his mother had stood up from the chair and was leaving the room. So Sasuke sat down on it instead, letting his upper body rest against the soft linen. His dark eyes never left Naruto, watching how his chest gently rose up and down, pink lips slightly parted, and he had to wonder…

Had Naruto been sick for long? And if he had been, why didn't he tell Sasuke? It made him also angry that he hadn't noticed anything wrong in his mate. In fact he hadn't sensed anything wrong in his mate at all, so this came as a surprise. Youkai rarely got ill, and if they do it had to be something very serious. But Naruto had been so lively; he had worked hard with other family members without complaint, even helping him with his own training. So why had this happened now?

"Sasuke," he looked up and saw his mother standing in the doorway, smiling down at him. He was confused, was there anything to smile about right now? Naruto was ill, and she looked like a giddy child.

"Come over here Sasuke, we have something to tell you," she said, beckoning him over.

Wearily the young Ookami stood up and made his way out of the room reluctantly; he didn't want to leave the Kitsune alone. Outside his family were all gathered around, all wearing quiet, pleased smiles. Tsunade held a chart in her hand and nodded down at him in greeting.

"What is it? Is everything alright with him?"

"Oh, everything is fine dear, Tsunade just gave us some pleasant news, that's all," his mother answered.

Sasuke looked from her to the doctor in confusion. "What news? Tell me what's going on!"

"Well Sasuke, you will happy to know that there is nothing seriously wrong with Naruto, in fact what happened today is completely normal."

His shoulders sagged down in relief. "So there is nothing wrong with Naruto?"

She smiled and nodded. "No, in fact, Naruto is pregnant."

……..

…

'Thud'

* * *

"Sasuke I'm fine, put me down I can still walk."

"No," the wolf deadpanned.

"Teme~," the Kitsune whined.

Ever since Sasuke found out about the pregnancy he had been amazingly protective; he didn't leave the blonde's side, and had even insisted on carrying him back home.

The pregnancy had been a surprise; Naruto's human side repressed the scent of pregnancy, as it would have normally been scented on full demons. So no one knew about it, although it seemed like the effects could be clearly felt by the young Kitsune. In the end he had confessed that he had been feeling a bit off for a while now, although the thought of pregnancy never occurred to him. Now he had to endure the embarrassing amount of attention his mate was focusing on him.

Itachi and Mikoto were laughing at his expense, and he grumbled as Sasuke carried him all the way back to their room. He begrudgingly let the older wolf set him down on the special winter futon that was lined with furs and was thicker, before lying down beside him. He snuggled next to the wolf, leaning his head in the crock of Sasuke's neck, while the raven wound his arms around the blonde to bring his smaller body closer against his own. A comforting silence hung over them, just basking in the revelation of something unexpected happening.

"This is amazing…" Sasuke whispered, stretching his arm to rub the still-flat belly over the cloth.

"Yeah… but…"

"But what?"

"Your Jounin exam, it's so soon and…"

"It won' take long, after tomorrow my exam will be finished and then- kuso!" the wolf cursed.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'm meant to go see Anko-sensei and get briefed…" he replied with a groan.

"Go see her now then."

"But-but…"

"Go on you big lug, then hurry back," Naruto urged and pushed him up.

Sasuke grumbled and hesitantly stood up, leaving out of the window. He quickly ran all the way through the village 'til he reached the academy, and started searching for Anko's room. It wasn't hard to find it. All he had to do was follow the angry aura leaking through the cracks around the door. Sasuke steeled himself. He was an Uchiha damn it, and wouldn't be brought down by that demoness.

So he strode straight into her office, and only barely managed to avoid the kunai she threw at him.

"What took you so long, you mutt?"screeched the hawk youkai.

"I'm sorry sensei but I-"

"Managed to get your little mate preggers, didn'tcha'? I guess congratulations are in order. Does this mean you still want to continue with your Jounin exam?" she asked.

"How did you-"

"We all have a way of finding out information, so are ya' continuing?" she asked again.

"Of course."

"Good, you're teamed with Neji and Sakura," she replied, passing him an evil all-knowing grin.

"Shit…"

* * *

_And done! Two days of typing, to days of non-stop typing and I have finished a chapter! At least I feel a little better now, at the same time however after I looked over this chapter it did feel kinda rushed…although it's chapter 19 already and not much was happening…_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	21. The Demon and the Knight

War.

It was a meaningless act for him. All this bloodshed and fighting, and for what did it come down to?

Territory? No, long ago it had been established that their borders were far enough so they wouldn't have to meet. Trade? There was nothing that the human's had that demons wanted, or vice-versa.

It simply came down to the _difference_. Of _who_ they were, or _what_ they were and what that could represent. This prejudice and fear ruled their minds…because for either side the other presented the unknown. A factor that had originally not been taken account of, and now represented a problem.

A problem that had to be dealt with.

Yet he didn't care about any of that, he didn't fight because he feared them. These human's, with their weak fleshy bodies, who only recently learned how to use their inner chakra. They weren't a match for him, and possessed no challenge. He didn't fight because the council asked him to, those lazy youkai did not rule over him simply because they were so weak.

War, it wasn't something that interested him

Till he saw _him_.

He spotted him a few times in the edge of his vision, taking on 15 youkai on his own, and only one thought entered his mind.

Mesmerising

There was no other word to describe that man. This Human.

They way he moved, so swift as if he was dancing on the currents of wind. Blonde hair, so bright that it put the sun to shame, and those eyes… he didn't think he had ever seen eyes in that shade of blue. And when they met, his bloody crimson against those vivid sapphires the whole world stopped existing.

Suddenly it was just the two of them, caught up in this deadly dance. The closeness stirring up unknown sensations in his chest, his skin prickled with electricity he gasped and tried to push, only to be sucked in deeper. When they fought the earth shock, tore the land up, no one could stand between them. The only stopped to catch a precious slither of air to breath.

"Tell me your name." he asked the blonde haired man. This man that fascinated him, wouldn't leave his mind no matter how many times he tried to crush him.

"Namikaze Minato," he said between raged breaths. "And yours?"

"Kyuubi no Kitsune."

He smiled. "Well Kyuubi lets make this an honourable fight shall we?"

"Yes…" and Kyuubi couldn't help but let a smile form on his face as well.

"We shall."

_And so I gave my heart for your name…_

* * *

_Hello everyone this is just a very short... thing (I don't really know what it is, I don't think it can be called an interlude) Unbetaed, because it is so short, and because my beta is sick I don't want to bother her with something so small. I'm only adding this because a few said they liked the '16 years ago', bit, and I thought it might be intersting to put up more that are similar. I know that many are wondering about Minato, but because he hasn't 'offically' shown up in the story yet I can't mention him properly. (please don't be angry)_

_I hope to put up a proper chapter soon!_

_Thank you for your continues support!_


	22. Sakura's confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…it makes me cry**

**Warning: Yaoi, mpreg, erm…stuff**

_I'm glad that everyone enjoyed that small 'thing' for the previous chapter. I do want to make a side story just about Kyuubi and Minato, but if I put it up now might give too much away of the story too soon… Hmm I will put it up soon though so please be patient so that I can figure this out properly. I do want to write something that lives up to image that I somehow managed to create (hope I don't regret it)_

_Finished three of my four exams now, one more to go then all I gotta do is find some work. Ah the life of a poor student… Hope everyone else's exams are processing a lot better then my own!_

_Beta read by Lanie12777-worship her!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 20: Sakura's confession

Oh glorious day, oh magnificent sky, no clouds, just the sun shining its rays down on the ground, melting away the frost to leave it lush and soft. Sasuke reluctantly woke up, he'd had the oddest dream. In that dream Naruto was pregnant, and then that wonderful dream turned into a nightmare after being put in the same group as his worst enemy and a fangirl.

With a sigh he decided it was finally time to actually wake up; half-heartedly he pried his eyelids open, and instantly shut them again when the glaring sunlight blinded him. With a grunt he turned his head to the side, sinking his nose into the soft blonde hair and inhaling the intoxicating scent of his mate. Ah, this was the way to wake up.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller body, and when he thought back to the dream, rested his hand on Naruto's stomach, rubbing the warm skin underneath it. A low growling purr vibrated from his throat as he pressed his larger body against Naruto's smaller.

"Sasge'…" came the low murmur.

"Hmm?"

"You have to get up…" the blonde said.

"Why?"

"Jounin exam."

Sasuke's eyes sprang open in realization, and he scrambled up into a sitting position. It wasn't a dream, it had all really happened. He was grouped with Neji and Sakura, and Naruto really was, he really was…

"You're still pregnant, aren't you?" he asked dumbly.

Naruto tilted his head to frown at the wolf. "Last time I checked, yes."

Sasuke remained still, just staring off into space before he literally pounced on the fox.

"Sasuke?" the blonde squeaked as the ookami tried to undo his sleeping gown. Naruto was confused but calmed down when Sasuke rested his palm again against his stomach. His hand was unusually cold, and made him flinch first at the initial contact. Then the wolf started rubbing circles around his abdomen with great care, as if he was in wonder about the mere idea that there was life inside him.

"So it wasn't a dream?" the youkai asked, still entranced.

"I'd hope not, or there would be something seriously wrong with me."

Sasuke gave a rare smile. "I'm so happy…" the wolf whispered and buried his face into Naruto's hair.

He could finally scent it then, it was foreign but oh so delicious. The wolf inside him wanted to howl with pride. He was going to be a father soon. A thought that at first made him cringe, but now here with Naruto he couldn't think of anything else but his pups.

"Sasuke you have to get dressed and get something to eat, your jounin exam starts at noon," Naruto reminded him. Although he really didn't want the wolf to leave him, it felt so good to have his stomach rubbed.

"And if I don't want to go?"

"No choice teme, it's been your dream to be part of the ANBU, and you first need to be jounin to get there."

Damn, the blonde had him there.

"Alright, alright," he muttered and released his mate, who quickly buried himself back under the covers to get some more rest. Sasuke leaned down to steal a kiss, and then stood up, ignoring the morning chill that invaded his room, and reached for some clothes out of his closet.

"I'll come and watch during the tournament part," Naruto said sleepily.

Sasuke nodded towards him, and then left to get changed.

* * *

"Alright you bunch of useless flea-bags, this is what is going to happen!"

Sasuke watched calmly as Anko raged on, it was noon and everybody had met up in front of the same gate as last time again. Beside him was Neji staring just as impassively forward, and on his other side was Sakura, her rabbit-like ears pressed low against her head. Kami, he knew Neji could hold his own down, but he hoped that Sakura could pull her own weight, or he would leave her behind.

"Today's test is about you all's survival, especially when working together with people that you usually don't work with. If you can conquer the forest you have proven that you can work as a team. Don't think this will be easy, you will be stuck in there for three days with only the basic weaponry, which means kunai, wires, and a few scrolls. As a precaution however we are giving each team a flare, so if you are in trouble use it and we will come and get you, but if you do that it will mean that you are automatically disqualified from the test. Understood?" everyone nodded in reply.

"Good," Anko continued on. "Each team will be given this tag," she said, holding up a pin with the Konoha symbol on it. "You will have to collect 4 of them, meaning that yes you will have to fight against each other." While she was saying this some masked ANBU came handing out pins. Sasuke took his and pinned it to his vest.

"Now on the last day there is one last task you must fulfil before making your way to the tower at the east side of the forest. What the actual task is will be given to you on that day."

That part confused Sasuke. It seemed like they would actually be given a test within a test, well it wouldn't be the first time the examiners tried making things difficult. Although being stuck in the forest for three days didn't seem so bad. Demons had high endurance and could go days without eating, although if they were put under extreme pressure and the sheer exhaustion could mean that the variables could easily change.

"Alright you idiots, are you ready to fight for your life?" the crazy hawk youkai shouted.

The young youkais nodded.

"Good, now get in there you bloody mutts!" and then she opened the gates.

The groups quickly ran inside, the forest surrounding them, swallowing the genin as they zoomed inside, and then split up running off in different directions.

The forest looked empty. Sasuke couldn't hear anything, no bird song, no scrambling or scuttling of animals, even the wind seemed to have stilled. He hadn't been wrong about the ominous aura this forest gave off. It seemed dead, yet so alive with life. His sensitive nose could scent things, things he had never scented before. It unnerved him.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke tuned to look at the snow leopard youkai crouching beside him. There were throbbing veins around his eyes, pulsating with chakra usage.

"We're not alone," he whispered.

"Hn," as if he hadn't figured that already out. "What can you see?"

"Chakra, lots of it. This whole place is covered with it."

That didn't make a lot of sense, yet it did explain why the whole forest felt so alive.

"It's been put there to confuse our senses," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke nodded, he had to agree with Sakura there. They really couldn't trust their own senses anymore. "Okay then, let's find a place to set up camp."

The trio swiftly made their way through the forest, hoping to avoid any other teams so that they would at least have enough time to set up a base. It took them some time to find a decent shelter that would protect them from the late autumn chill, but sure enough they found something that would be good enough for the next few days. It was at the base of a large strangler fig tree; the inside of it was hollow, which would give them appropriate shelter, while light could get in through the gaps in the bark.

They thought about starting a fire, but then decided against it, since it would only alert others to their presence.

"So how many teams are there?" Sasuke asked, he hadn't really been paying too much attention to the other youkai.

"36 genin, meaning there are 12 teams," Sakura answered. "And with 4 pins to be collected, it will mean only 3 teams can go through…"

"Hmm, that will mean that some teams will get desperate," Neji commented thoughtfully.

"Well then let's hope that desperation will cause them to act foolishly," Sasuke said with a smirk.

* * *

The next time Naruto woke up the sun was high in the sky, meaning that it was already noon.

Reluctantly the blonde emerged from the confines of his futon, and stared dozily up at the wall. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the room; it took him a while to remember that the wolf was out taking his test, and he suddenly felt very excited. Quickly he gathered up his kimono and rushed towards the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed.

With his stomach rumbling he padded his way towards the kitchen hoping to get himself a snack, since he was too late for breakfast. He pushed the sliding door open and peaked inside the kitchen, it seemed empty so he went inside and made his way towards the lager. There should be some dried meat stored there; he was absolutely ravenous with hunger.

"Ah, Naruto, you're up I see," came a voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around with a piece of bacon hanging from the side of his mouth. "U-Uncle Obito?"

He had only met Fugaku's younger brother once, and that was during the feast. He seemed nice enough, always carrying around a cheerful smile that calmed all situations down.

"Ha ha, don't call me 'Uncle' it makes me sound so old, just Obito is fine."

Naruto couldn't help but blush, and took the bacon slice out of his mouth. So that he wouldn't look even more like an idiot.

"Hungry I see, well let's get you something proper to eat, when someone is expecting they shouldn't go hungry."

"You know?"

"Oh, everyone knows, kiddo! Mikoto can be quite the gossiper when she wants to," Obito answered, going towards the large pot where some rice was already boiled and ready for later. He picked up a bowl and started packing the sticky rice in as much as he could, before placing it on a tray. Then he went looking for more saucers, and loaded them up with pickles, fish, vegetables, some soup, and fried beef.

He then picked up the tray and motioned for the blonde to follow him. Naruto did so nervously. Obito led them to the dining room, and placed the tray down on the small table, then sat down beside him. Naruto just stood there confused for a while, before realizing that Obito was waiting for him to sit down and eat.

It was awkward to say the least; he just sat there, the chopsticks in his hand, staring down at the rice. He was hungry; he was famished with hunger, but sitting here with Obito was just too weird for him.

"Er, Obito-san…"

"Yes, dear?"

"I-is there something you need?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh no kiddo, just thought we should spend some time together."

"Oh."

Obito laughed and clapped his hands. "Don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to bite. I just find that we haven't gotten to know each other better, that's all."

This made Naruto feel even more uncomfortable, how was he meant to handle this? In the end all he could do was nod and smile nervously.

* * *

Nightfall came all too soon; there had been so sign of the other teams, which Sasuke felt was a good sign that they had hid themselves well enough. Their chakras were concealed and their scents were obscured, so no one should be able to find them. His thoughts however were consumed by other things. It was Naruto he was worried about. His mate was pregnant, and he was going to be away from him for over three days. Was he being an irresponsible mate for leaving his Kitsune alone?

Well, Naruto wouldn't be completely alone; his mother would be there to help. Then again letting Naruto spend time with his mother might be a mistake. Then there was his brother… another person he really didn't want around Naruto.

Maybe he shouldn't have taken on the jounin exam; he should be with his mate right now and not sitting here and keeping watch. It would have been easy enough to guess that he was worried.

"Sasuke?"

The ookami turned around to see Sakura standing behind him. She was looking down at the ground, her index fingers pressed together nervously, and her rabbit-like ears hanging limply.

"What do you want, Haruno?"

"Well I-I came to congratulate you…"

Oh great, she was fangirling over him again. "For what?"

"Well, I heard that Naruto is pregnant…"

"You did?" Sasuke was surprised by this, after all he himself only found out about it yesterday, so how did Sakura find out?

"Yeah, I'm Tsunade-sama's apprentice, and well I saw the chart, and-"

"Hn…" so much for privacy.

He heard the demoness sigh, and then move to sit down beside him. What the hell was she trying to do? She should know by now that he didn't want to talk to her; he snorted and looked away.

"I really am happy for you, Sasuke."

"Hn," he answered nonchalantly.

Sakura was annoyed now, she knew what kind of an opinion Sasuke held of her, and she was going to change that now. "Look, you should know by now that I have no interest in you!" she snapped.

Now this was confusing for Sasuke. Ever since he could remember Sakura had been fawning over him. Their academy days had been completely hell, with her always chasing him around with her shrilling 'Sasuke-KUN!' and random hug attacks. He even remembered that she and Ino had built a fan-club for him. That was way before Ino mated with Shikamaru. Sasuke also remembered on that day how smug Sakura had been that she finally had her 'precious Sasuke-kun' all to herself. Well that was 'til Karin showed up. This was all 3 years ago, at least.

And so far that hadn't changed… as far as he knew, that is.

"I stopped fancying you when we were 16."

"During our first heat?" that seemed almost unbelievable; after all, during the first heat it would be the hardest to resist another demon.

"Yes, it was because you ignored me."

"I ignored everyone."

"Yes, but you specifically ignored me, and that's when I started thinking about how you acted towards me in the past. You were cold, rude and disinterested, which confused me."

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully. "You make it sound like we were promised to each other." It wasn't unknown for two families to set up arranged marriages, although most did prefer the traditional use of instincts.

"That's because we were."

"Huh?" To say the least Sasuke was confused.

"Well it was more of a verbal agreement between my father and yours."

"That means nothing; it's only a 'suggestion', nothing binding-"

"I know that!" she huffed. "But father was so sure about it… ever since I could walk and talk, father told me that I was going to marry an Uchiha. He never really stopped…"

Sasuke looked at the ground; it wasn't unknown for a youkai to get a slight bit forceful about mating their children into respectable families. The results usually weren't good. Families got unpredictable when something didn't go their way; violence within the family was usually the outcome. He couldn't help but glance at the pink-haired bunny beside him, wondering if her father had done anything to her.

"He was so angry when he found out I didn't attract you, afterwards he even went to your house to talk to your father."

The wolf remembered that day vaguely, there had been a lot of shouting, but he had ignored it and went on with his training.

"My father is obsessed with the Uchiha name, he always wanted to be mated into your family. There was even this story I heard from my aunt that my father originally tried to mate with that Uncle of yours."

"Uncle Obito?" there was no other male submissive in the Uchiha family.

"Yeah, but your father stopped him, and in his heat he just took my mother. I think he still regrets it…" she murmured sadly.

"Did he… did he do anything to you?" Sasuke asked earnestly.

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay though, what's happened can't be changed, and I'm glad," she said, forcing a smile.

"Why?"

"At least now my father won't keep forcing me to mate with you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that, he gave her one of his trademark smirks and shook his head at her odd reasoning. "Get some rest, your shift is next."

Sakura smiled and nodded at the wolf youkai. "I really am congratulating you though, hope your pups will be healthy," she said before standing up, dusting off any dust and then made her way to the strangler fig to get some sleep.

Sasuke on the other hand felt more relaxed knowing that Sakura wasn't going to be distracted, heck maybe he even made another ally. Much better than being 'the crazed fangirl' title he usually remembered her as. He gazed up at the dense canopy, just thick enough to obscure the clear star filled sky. In the cold air his breath came out like smoke as he let out a relieved sigh, and smiled as he wished his beloved a goodnight.

* * *

_More to come in the next chapter, Sasuke will learn a lot of new things._

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello everyone, sorry that this isn't a proper update but I have been thinking more and more about making a story about how Kyuubi and Minato met. This is a start to the chapter, but I am stuck on a name for it. I have opened up a poll in my profile page, so that you my dear readers can decide what to name it. Here is the list of names:_

The Demon and the Knight

Taiki (Waiting)

Tsurete itte (Take me)

Shikkari hōrudo (Hold Tight)

Avvizzimento rosa (Wilting rose)

L'amour d'un Démon (A Demon's Love)

_Hopefully I'll have the first chapter out in a week, so the poll will close on the 7__th__ of July._

* * *

(unbetaed)

Chapter 1: A dream…

"Wake up," red black tipped ears twitched in recognition, but nothing else happened.

"Wake up," a grunt was the reply, and the person lying in the futon turned around with a grunt.

"WAKE UP YOU BAKA!" a foot came out of nowhere kicking the sleeping demon out of his futon.

There was a shrike as the demon was pushed onto the hard ground with a loud thud. "Urgh…so mean Fugaku…," came a quiet groan.

The wolf demon scowled and put his arms on his hips. "If you had gotten up when I told you to then I wouldn't have to be so 'mean'."

The other demon chuckled and threw the tangled covers off his body, and elegantly stood up straightening out his cotton yukata before smiling down at the ookami. "Really Fugaku is it such a bad thing that I get some extra sleep?"

"You should have thought of that before you partied all night," the wolf growled and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Aww Fugaku-chan~" he whined back, trying to sound cute. Which he utterly failed in.

Fugaku growled angrily gritting his sharp canine together. "Don't act like a child Kyuubi now get dressed, they are waiting for you," he replied and left the room.

Kyuubi smiled as he watched his friend leave and he waited 'til he was sure that the other was gone before the smile slipped off his slender face. Tiredly he turned around and he stepped into the adjoining bathroom beside him room. The Ofuka was already filled with heated water, his sensitive nose tingled when he scented the sweetness of jasmine and tangerine oils that put in the water.

Slowly he slipped off the cotton yukata, and undid the bindings holding his hair up in knots, so that crimson locks cascaded down his back. The Kitsune raked his nails through them to untangle any final knots before he climbed into the water. Making sure to fan out his hair so that the strands floated around him like bloody trails.

A relived sigh left Kyuubi as he buried himself until his shoulders were hidden under the water. His crimson eyes staring musingly at the cloudy water, slowly flexed his long clawed fingers, watching how they claws broke the surface only to dip back down when he spread them out.

"What a start…" he whispered.

The night before him had been quiet hectic, he smiled as he remembered back to it. Fugaku had been so angry at him when he ran out of that meeting and got drunk with some rather lovely cougars. Ooh, they certainly knew how to celebrate, he thought to himself with a lick of his lips.

Maybe that's why Fugaku had kicked him out of his bed so angrily. It probably wasn't the best idea for him to bring a few of them back to his room. At least unlike last time they had left before day break. Yes he was a player, he wouldn't deny it, there hadn't been an occasion when there hadn't been a pretty submissive in his arms, and then later on in his bed.

But last night after he had the oddest dream, a dream that had him confused about his current lifestyle. Normally he would have written it of as another sake induced hallucination, yet there was something but this one that made his heart shudder and hid skin tingle.

He couldn't help but smile, and then took a deep breath of air before dunking himself into the water.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fugaku stared blankly at the now fully dressed Kitsune general, he wore a charcoal black long sleeved kimono depicting a drawing made through yuzen resistant dye, a delicate drawing of Sakura branched falling over his shoulders. A multi-coloured phoenix flying across his chest, and white water lilies reaching up delicately from the surface of water at the bottom of the long material. His long red hair was tied up in a series of knots that were twined with silky orange ribbons, so that it looked like fire.

"Took you long enough," he stated irritatingly.

Kyuubi chuckled and put his arm around the wolf's shoulder. "Looking this good takes time."

Fugaku snorted and shrugged the others arm off. "You should know not to keep the council waiting."

The Kitsune gave a barking laugh. "I've never been one to care about their opinions!"

"You honestly will get into trouble one day with that attitude…" Fugaku grumbled, he couldn't understand ho Kyuubi could be so carefree. There was a war going on, and the general didn't even care.

"Aw Fu-chan, you always worry about me!" he shrieked and tackled the wolf. Fugaku growled and tried to pry the other youkai off him.

"Stop acting like a kittling Kyuubi, if the council sees you -"

"Alright, alright," Kyuubi pouted, and straightened his clothes out again. "So what is this meeting about?"

"Since you decided to run out of the last meeting we are going to repeat the meeting again _just_ for you…"

"I thought that we sorted the strategy of attack out, in the end all we are doing is rushing at them with all we have…like always."

The wolf couldn't deny that, that was true; in every meeting the idea was always the same. Rush the humans and over throw them with all they had. It didn't mean however that Kyuubi had to keep running away, or that he had to be the Kitsune's keeper and keep brining him back. Honestly he didn't know why he had to babysit this over grown child…even though Kyuubi was older then him.

They came to stand in front of a set of heavy double-doors, two inu-youkai opened them and they stepped through into the into the great hall where the council waited for them….

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy it. I will have the proper chapter for 'My One & Only', out in a couple of days._

_Thank you all once again and tell me what you think!_


	24. Forming bonds

**Thank you all for voting! I'm posting the first chapter today! So look forward to the MinKyuu side story **_**'The Demon and the Kight'**_**! Thank you all again for waiting so patiently!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Forming bonds

It was odd waking up in the big futon on his own; his missed the warmth that usually surrounded him, the low snores that accompanied him. Then the snuggling that followed afterwards. It was too quiet now. Blue eyes just stared at the empty spot where his mate would have been sleeping. He had initially woken up in shock when he realized that Sasuke wasn't there. It took him a few moments to remember where the wolf was, and then he tried to relax again only to find that he couldn't. Slowly he buried his nose into Sasuke's pillow, taking a deep intake of air so that he could relish his mates scent.

He missed Sasuke.

A sigh left him and he sat up, only to feel dizzy; he moaned when he felt his stomach tumbling and ran towards the open window to throw up. Naruto wheezed and coughed, his eyes starting to burn at the burning sensation in his throat.

"Oh dear, you poor thing!"

Naruto stiffened and slowly turned around to see a worried Obito, the other submissive, quickly come over to help the blonde back to his bed.

"Morning sickness, Mikoto had been lucky she never got that," the Ookami said as he pulled the covers over the fox. "I'll quickly make the remedy for you."

"Oh you don't have to," he said, wincing at the pain in his throat.

"Hush now, rest; I'll go get it quickly."

Naruto watched embarrassedly as his Uncle rushed away and then returned with a cup of some sort of tea. He handed it to the blonde who sniffed it, his nose scrunched up at the strong smell; hesitantly, as to not upset the older youkai, he took a sip, and was surprised at how sweet it actually was.

"It's good, isn't it? That will settle your stomach right down. How about you get dressed now, and I'll make you something to eat!"

"But Obito-san, you really don't have to-"

"Nonsense Kit, go get ready," he urged and left the room again.

The blonde sighed again as Obito left; he couldn't understand why the wolf youkai was so adamant about looking after him. He was always there offering Naruto food, telling him to rest, or like just now giving him medicine. Naruto wasn't used to the sudden attention; it made him feel uncertain, thinking maybe that Obito wanted something, although he couldn't imagine what.

Or maybe he was just being paranoid again. Wearily he stood up and took a clean kimono and changed, before going towards the dining area. All the other Uchiha were already seated for breakfast; Naruto nodded at them in greeting before sitting down beside Mikoto. She smiled at him worriedly when she noticed how pale the kit looked.

"Are you alright, dear? I heard that you had your first bout of morning sickness," she asked.

"Ah, I'm fine, Mikoto-san."

"Oh you should call me oka-san, Naru-chan!" she whined.

"Y-yes of course, Mik-I mean oka-san!"

"That's better," she finished with a smile.

"Mother, you shouldn't push Naruto like that," Itachi drawled from the opposite side of the table.

"Nonsense, Naru-chan doesn't mind!" she laughed, taking Naruto into a firm hug.

"Mikoto, give the boy some air," Fugaku said.

The submissive whined again but released Naruto, who took deep gulps of air to calm down. Her cuddle attacks were starting to get painful.

"Here you go Naruto," he looked up when he noticed the bowl of rice put down in front of him.

"Oh, thank you Obito-san," he quickly replied.

"That's alright, now remember to eat your meats, you're far too thin for my liking."

"Of course, of course," he said quickly, using his chopsticks to reach for the beef.

He hoped that Sasuke was doing well.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Do you see them?"

The veins around his pale eyes throbbed at he pushed more through them to enhance his byakugan. "Yes, they don't seem to be aware of our presence though," Neji whispered back.

"Alright Sakura you know what to do, remember we have 15 seconds."

The rabbit youkai nodded and started to manipulate the chakra in her hands. Under her Spartan training with Tsunade she had become an expert at chakra manipulation, being able to enhance even her own body with chakra. Sakura jumped out of her hiding spot in the trees and pounded her chakra-covered hands into the ground.

It was like an explosion; the earth shook and the ground split open, startling the unwary youkai. Instantly Neji and Sasuke jumped out of their hiding spots, subduing the rivals and knocking them out. Then Sasuke hurried to find the badge pinned onto the leader's chest, ripping it off the other youkai before the trio ran away from the disaster site to avoid any detection.

This had been their strategy for a while now, an ambush to disorientate then grabbing the pin before others came following the noise. They managed to get three so far, meaning that they had one more to go, and they had to hurry; with only one more day left it was getting tight. Soon they reached their base.

"Did you get it?" Neji asked.

"Yea, one more to go," Sasuke replied. "We should rest now."

"Okay, I'll go get something to eat," Sakura suggested. The day before they had found a freshwater river nearby filled with fish, which they were lucky to find because they had no other provisions.

Sasuke nodded at her. "Sure, do you want one of us to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," she replied and went towards the direction of the river, leaving him alone with Neji.

Not that either of the youkai were very talkative; so far Sakura had been playing a sort of mediator between them, filling the silence with random banter, but now just them with no one to stand in the middle was just to say a bit awkward.

After all, how do you communicate with someone who you defeated.

Yet Sasuke could only take so much, he had gotten too used to being around chatty people like Naruto. So when the silence became unbearingly painful he finally decided to disrupt it.

"So I heard Hinata gave birth a while ago?"

Neji looked up, slightly surprised that Sasuke had instigated a conversation. "Yes, five cubs… well, they are more like pups."

"Five? Kiba has probably got his hands full then," he couldn't help but think how many he would have with Naruto.

"Yes, that's why he didn't take part in the jounin exam. I heard that you are also expecting… congratulations," he commented.

"Ah thank you, how did you-"

"You and Sakura were quite loud with your discussions…" he replied with a smirk. "That mate of yours is full of surprises."

"What do you mean?"

Neji just gave him a look before turning to look forward again. "He was an unknown; no one's ever seen a Kitsune youkai before, now all of the sudden during mating season he appears… with the Kazekage as his brother."

"How do you know about that?" he didn't think that anyone in his family had announced about Naruto's status. Not to mention that he was sure that Hyuuga wasn't at the feast.

"The Kazekage has been visiting my home for the past few days for some research."

"At your home?" Sasuke knew that Gaara had been researching about their father's imprisonment, but that he had actually being visiting the Hyuuga was a huge surprise to Sasuke.

"Yeah, that youkai sure is something, never met someone who could be so confident," and then he grinned.

The wolf couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Neji's reactions, he was being so obvious with his feelings that it was out of place. It seemed like Neji had fallen for the Raccoon youkai, although he had to wonder if Gaara returned the sentiment. After all, being a Kazekage meant that he didn't just mate with anyone, that is, if he decided to mate all. It could be that Neji's feelings would never be returned.

"So… you like him?"

The leopard youkai blushed and spluttered uncharacteristically. "I-I didn't say that!"

"But…" he urged.

"_But _I can't help but be attracted to him…"

"Hmm… must be the brothers' charm."

And how true that was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Obito-san, you really don't have to!"

"Nonsense Naruto, you need to rest. Just sit here and I'll get you a snack."

Naruto could only watch helplessly as the wolf went back inside to get some snacks, leaving the blonde out on the veranda, sitting on an over-sized cushion. Really, Obito was doing too much for him, always accompanying him, jumping fussing whenever he felt the slightest bit of discomfort. It was starting to get more than irritating!

But he couldn't simply say that he was feeling suffocated and wanted to be left alone. It didn't seem right to simply deny Obito's help, that would simply be ungrateful.

A sigh left him, and he tried to make himself comfortable in the cushions.

"Tired already?"

Naruto jumped and quickly looked up in shock, only to relax when he realized who the owner of the voice was. "Itachi-san," he acknowledged. "Yes, Obito-san can be a bit… too much."

Itachi chuckled and sat down beside Naruto. "Yes, he can be sometimes overly enthusiastic, mother always said that when she was pregnant with me and Sasuke there wasn't a moment where Uncle Obito wasn't by her side."

"But why does he want to be so involved with me? I understand with Mikoto-san, but-but me…"

The wolf looked thoughtful and scratched his chin. "It might be because he wants to experience something that he mostly never would…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't you know?" he asked surprised. "Well, during the war, to avoid the effects of heat many took a potion, that came with some risks…"

"Oh…" Naruto had heard about it. Continuous intake of the potion would lead many submissives to become infertile, although it didn't happen that often.

"But Uncle Obito had an accident when he was younger, he couldn't handle his first heat and took the potion. It started hindering his development, causing his reproductive organs to develop mangled… they had to be removed…"

Naruto was shocked. "You mean that…!"

Itachi didn't reply, instead he gave Naruto a forlorn smile and stood up, leaving the blonde to contemplate alone. Now he felt like a jerk. It wasn't right to deny Obito something like this; he only wanted to experience something that he guessed many didn't get to. It was just like with Iruka. When he told his adoptive 'mother' figure about it, his brown eyes had lit up like fireworks. It was almost like they were trying to lead their own wishes through another person.

"Naruto, I brought some onigiri!"

The blonde looked up and smiled at the wolf approaching with a plate filled with steaming onigiri.

"Thank you, Obito-san."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"GOT IT!" Sakura shouted as she ripped the pin off the other youkai's chest.

"Let's get out of here!" Sasuke grabbed a wire and pulled it taut, releasing a chain of bomb scrolls.

The explosion was huge, obscuring the trio in a billow of smoke and dust as they rushed out of the zone and back to their base. The three youkai rested against the rough bark, breathing heavily from the exertion. That retrieval had been the hardest so far for them; those smoke bombs had been a good idea.

"We finally did it," Sasuke said, taking the pin off Sakura. They had gotten far as a team. Sasuke, who didn't rely on anyone to help him, was actually working in a 'team', with the two most unlikely demons. The trio had come to an important understanding: if they couldn't wok together, they would most likely have died in this dangerous forest.

"In the nick of time as well, today was the last day… what do we do now?" Neji asked.

"Your next task," came a deep voice.

The young demons looked up to see an ANBU standing in front of them. Instantly they stood up in attention; the wolf frowned, he didn't even scent the youkai's arrival. The ANBU were part of a special force usually trained to look after world leaders, trained killers, and even though his aura was hidden Sasuke felt intimidated.

"Don't worry, I'm not your opponent," the ANBU said, and Sasuke could tell the other was smirking.

"Here," he said and threw something at Sasuke. The wolf fumbled a bit, thinking at first that it was a weapon, then he realized that it was only a black cylindrical container. There was a loud 'poofing' sound, and before they could say anything else the ANBU disappeared.

Sasuke arched a delicate eyebrow as he watched the now empty spot; Neji elbowed him to break him out of his confused revere. "Open it!"

The raven nodded and opened the container, turning it upside down so that a scroll fell out. He handed the empty container to Neji and then opened the scroll. His hard eyes widened when he saw what was written on the paper.

"Well, what does it say?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing good," he replied and showed the scroll to the other two.

Sakura gasped and Neji frowned. "Well this was unexpected," the leopard said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke murmured and glared down at the scroll and the red writing brushed on it. This brought on more trouble than necessary.

_"One of you cannot be trusted."_

* * *

_To be continued…_


	25. The Final test

**Important news! (Well sorta important...)**

_First of all found out that this little fic of mine has one 'Best Fluff' in the incomplete section at the SauNaru awards! I'm so proud, never won anything so this is so amazing that something I made got a prize! So thank you to all those that voted, I love you all no really I do! That's why I bring the gift of an update and a special 'Thank You' pic. Go to my profile page under __'My One &Only'__ under (New)._

_On another more desperate note, anyone remember the webcomic I wanted to put up? Well I'm putting up a little trail on Devinant art, just to see how it will work out. It's called 'My Shinigami Lover'._

Summary: Normally a head-long collision with a car would mean death, instead I walked away with a few scratches, and a pesky Shinigami following me around. (Yaoi)

Genre: Comedy, Romance, Drama

_Already have a prologue out the link can be found on my profile page under __Webcomic __'My Shinigami Lover'. Please do check it out and tell me what you think!_

_Much love!_

_Beta read by Lanie12777!_

* * *

Chapter 22: The final test

_"Yeah…" Sasuke murmured and glared down at the scroll and the red writing brushed on it. This brought on more trouble than necessary._

_"One of you cannot be trusted."_

The young wolf growled and threw down the scrolls in frustration, he couldn't believe this. They had just finished their tasks and all their work would be undone if they had an enemy within them. It showed carelessness, and not to mention stupidity if they didn't notice the presence of a stranger. Sharp black eyes scanned his other two 'team mates', that is if they were actually his real team mates. Neji and Sakura where eyeing each other and him up as well, it seemed like they were having the same thoughts as himself.

They just kept on staring at each other, sizing each other up in case one of them decided to make a move. But they didn't, although from how frustrated Neji looked, he didn't know either who the supposed fake was. Then again…

"I guess using your Byakugan would be pointless, since we can't be sure if you are a mere illusion either," Sasuke commented.

"Then we got to think about this logically, we never let each other out of our sight so we can't be sure who it is ," Neji replied.

"Not true…" Sakura whispered. The two youkai turned to look at her; Sakura had her head bowed, delicate hands clawing onto her vest like it was a life preserver. She was shaking.

"I went out on my own to get food."

Sasuke frowned; that was true, Sakura _had_ been gone for a long time, but at the same time it would be too obvious to accuse Sakura. Yet she wasn't the only one, he and Neji had occasionally gone off on their own for some 'private' time. Of course now they were all thinking along the same lines, with only one question on their minds.

'I know I'm the real one, so who's the fake?'

"This isn't going to be easy," Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke nodded, and glanced back and forth between the other two. Really he didn't notice any differences between the other two; they looked exactly like the 'real' Sakura and Neji. Especially since they had managed in the past few days to get closer and understand each other better. Before that he wouldn't have had a problem accusing either one of being a fake; now that had changed. Odd how quickly perception of people could change by simply 'talking'.

So he couldn't believe that either one of them could not be trusted. He didn't know what to do.

The wolf sighed and sat down. Sakura and Neji just stared at him in confusion since they didn't know what the wolf was doing.

"Sasuke…?"

"It's pointless," he said.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"I know I'm not the fake, and I don't believe that any of you are either," he answered, leaning back against the tree. Watching them, waiting for their reactions.

"Hn… you're right there…" Neji replied. He had been scanning the other two youkai with his Byakugan, but could see no signs that they were anyone else expect for who he knew they were. Whatever that ANBU was trying to do with this message didn't seem to be working. So he sat down beside Sasuke. Sakura nodded and did the same, not even she could believe that message.

"So what now?"

"You pass!"

The trio jumped and looked up to see the very same ANBU hanging upside down from the branch above them.

"What are you doing here, and what do you mean we passed?" Sakura asked.

The confusion was evident on all the young youkai's faces, because right now nothing made sense to them. The ANBU chuckled and jumped off the branch, doing a mid-air spin then somehow landing elegantly on the ground.

"What I mean is that you have passed, you can move onto the next part of your task."

"But how, the message-"

"A fake, a set-up to see if we would go against each other… I'm guessing we passed because we didn't?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the ANBU.

The ANBU nodded. "Yup, one of the most important things to remember is trust, if you can't trust your own teammates, then you might as well be dead," he replied seriously.

"Now get to the tower before you miss your congratulatory party," the ANBU said then disappeared again.

Sasuke just stared at the empty spot again, not in confusion like last time, but this time it was in irritation. That was a ridiculous challenge. What would they have done if they had listened to the message and possibly even killed each other? And in a real mission, what if one of your teammates really got kidnapped and exchanged, what then?

He growled and ran his hands through his hair, and stood up. They had to get to the tower quickly.

"Where was the location?"

"East side."

Without a man they had to look at the location of the sun to decipher where east was, and made their way in that direction. The forest blurred past them, the trees thinning out until they reached a clearing where an ivory tower stood. But before they made another step Neji stopped them with a sharp grab at his wrist. Sasuke turned and gave the leopard youkai a perplexed look.

"What is it?"

"Two other teams," he whispered.

"Other ones who made it through?"

"Possibly," he replied but here was uncertainty in his voice.

"Then we're the last ones to make it," Sasuke grumbled ignoring Neji's fears. He hated being the last at anything.

The trio composed themselves and walked out of the forest into the clearing; they walked around the white tower, and saw six other youkai already waiting for them. He found it odd that such a large structure had no window or doors, so he wondered how anybody was meant to get inside it. Was it just ornamental, like a beacon for the demons who get lost in this forest?

Then again this whole place was shut away from civilians and guarded, meaning that no one could simply just wander in.

Still, what was so special about this tower then?

"Finally, everyone's here," drawled a voice. It was Naifu Tenten, a swallow youkai with a penchant for sharp objects, and owned an even sharper mouth.

"Wonderful, more youthful people to join our happy bunch!" came Rock Lee's excited voice. He was a Macaques monkey, hyperactive and generally too happy to handle.

"Troublesome… settle down, Lee," Shikamaru mumbled, he was leaning sleepily against the wall, and beside him was Ino, who looked none to happy about her mate's lazy attitude.

"So what now?" Sakura asked, looking around the clearing in confusion.

As soon as the words left her mouth the ground started shaking; the young youkai jumped in formation, ready to attack whatever came at them, but nothing did. Sasuke looked towards the direction of the tower; it looked like the wall was splitting open. But not in cracks, more like two rectangular blocks that moved apart like a door to reveal Anko and a few ANBU. The hawk youkai stepped out, and spat out the small toothpick.

"Congratulations you cry babies, you're in the finale!" she said with a manic grin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The chopsticks in his hands dropped with a clatter.

"We're going to see Sasuke?"

The blonde looked up in excitement from his breakfast; three days separation had almost been murder for him. He craved for Sasuke's touch, his scent, his reassuring words, especially now when he felt so vulnerable. But he knew he couldn't see the wolf because he was undergoing his jounin exam, so he was surprised that he was now given the opportunity to visit his mate.

"Well we won't actually get to see him, but today will be a public fight between the final contestants so that a winner can be picked," Itachi replied with a small smile.

"Oh…" he sighed disappointedly. "But we'll get to see him fight?" Even though Naruto knew how good Sasuke was, he had never seen the wolf go all out.

They took it easy with each other, or rather Sasuke hated the idea of going full strength with him. So to see him actually fight against another opponent would be thrilling. "So when are we going?"

"After breakfast, we have plenty of time. We're going to the stadium after this…"

"Wow! Can Iruka and Kakashi come?"

"Of course," Itachi nodded and put his bowl and chopsticks down. "Shall I accompany you?"

"That would be good!" he said and quickly finished up his bowl.

They left after that, Naruto at a quicker pace, brimming with excitement that he would get to see his adoptive parents, while Itachi walked at a more sedated pace behind the blonde. Although he was similarly eager, because he needed to talk to Kakashi about the training he had given his little brother. Sasuke wanted to learn more skills outside their family secrets, and had gone to the dog demon for help. It had all been kept hush-hush, so he was very curious as to what new skills Sasuke had learned.

The Hatake residence came looming over the distance. Naruto called out and ran towards the house. Itachi was worried at the pace the blonde was going, if he wasn't careful he would get himself hurt. The shoji door opened up, and Iruka stepped out; the older youkai smiled and walked up to greet them.

"Careful Naruto," the brunette chided as he captured the bouncy blonde in his arms and gave him a firm hug. "It's good to see you kit, what's all the excitement about?" he asked, giving a nod towards the young Uchiha.

"We're going to see Sasuke fight today, and came to invite you and the hentai!"

Iruka blushed and scowled. "Don't call him that, Naruto…let's go inside, I'll make some tea."

"It's alright Iruka-san, nothing for me please. Is Kakashi-san here?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, out back, come inside," he replied with a smile and led them inside.

Naruto separated from the group and went towards the kitchen to start up the tea, while Iruka showed Itachi towards the back where Kakashi was. The dog demon was digging in the ground, an empty pot beside him. It seemed like he was digging up plants to bring them inside to save them from the winter frost. His silver dog ears twitched when he heard the approaching footsteps; he turned around and gave them a smile.

"What can I help you with, Itachi?"

"Just need to talk."

Kakashi stood up, rolling his shoulders to sort out any kinks. "Really now?" he asked, already having an inkling as to what Itachi wanted to talk about. "Could it have something to do with the extra training I've given your brother?"

Itachi smirked back. "I want to know his chances."

Kakashi shrugged. "If he's patient and careful enough he could win, I didn't have a lot of time to train him _soo~,_ can't say for sure," he replied with a sing-song voice.

"Don't joke Kakashi, what are his chances?" Itachi asked again with a serious voice.

The dog demon regarded him with a cool eye; he wasn't intimidated by the young Uchiha. He had taught both of them, and knew best of all their capabilities. Such prideful demons who hated the mere thought of defeat. Learning how to keep a cool face like Itachi held took years of practice, and such disciplined composure often dropped in the young Uchiha, and he was quick to give into his emotions. Maybe the forest would force him to mature, but really Kakashi couldn't say.

"If he keeps a cool head, he'll make it," Kakashi finally answered.

Itachi sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Foolish little brother," he mumbled with a shake of his head.

After waiting for Kakashi to clean and freshen up they made their way to the stadium, Naruto holding on tightly to Iruka's hand. Even now walking through the bustling city people kept on looking, most in confusion to who the fox demon was. The older ones frowned when they saw him, but didn't say anything when they saw the ever-powerful and regal Uchiha Itachi standing beside Naruto protectively.

Naruto bit his bottom lip in apprehension. He hated this, he hated his weakness. He knew he could defend himself, he wasn't just a weak little kittling, but an adult now. At the same time he didn't want anyone hating him for something he couldn't control. And he didn't want to lash out because that would simply be giving them reason to hate him even more.

You hate what you feared… and he was feared.

"It's alright," Iruka whispered and gave his hand a light squeeze of reassurance.

"I know…" he replied and squeezed back.

Blue eyes scanned the area around him; there were quite a lot of demons going the same way as them. Then again they were all itching to see a good fight, especially between protégées from the different clans. In the end this wasn't just a fight to see who would become a jounin, but who was the best clan in Konoha; it was all about political power.

A shadow fell over his eyes; slowly he looked up and gaped at the stadium in front of him. It was humongous, creamy white walls reaching a few stories high. There were large openings along the bottom to let the spectators in, and more archway windows spiralling up around the wall. They went inside; it was dark so he moved closer to Iruka so that he wouldn't trip over the stairs. He blinked when they finally reached their stalls; rows of seats were set up with a meter of space between the seats and the balcony so that they could walk through.

Itachi was looking around the seats, he smiled and waved; when Naruto followed his line of sight he saw that Obito was already sitting there waiting for them.

"Where is Miki- I mean where is Oka-san?" Naruto asked.

"She hates fighting, after the war she tries to avoid all things to do with violence," he replied.

"Oh," was all that Naruto could say.

Slowly they ambled their way towards their seats; everything was going fine, until Naruto felt something snag under his foot and he lost his momentum. Instinctively he wrapped his hands around his stomach, but instead of hitting the hard floor he landed upon something soft. He looked up to see that it was Itachi who had quickly caught and saved him from the nasty fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," came an overly sweet voice.

The two youkai looked to the side and saw a very familiar red-haired submissive sitting there with a smirk on her face. Itachi glared at Karin, he knew what she did was on purpose.

"Mayaku-san, you should learn from your past actions, karma has a very odd way of striking back," he said elusively, but it was enough to wipe the smirk off her face. Her maroon-brown eyes watched as the group of youkai went past her without paying her any mind.

God, she hated that Fox!

"Is everything alright?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah… fine," the blonde replied.

They got to their seats, and instantly Obito started asking questions and fussing about how he was feeling. It took a lot of reassuring for the submissive wolf demon to finally calm down; some might have actually mistaken him for being pregnant the way he acted. Now he finally had a chance to sit down and get a proper look at the stadium.

It was just as huge on the inside as it looked on the outside, with tiers of seats going up in rows. They were near the top, so that he had an excellent view of the whole place. He even noticed a specially prepared balcony that was decorated elaborately, where the council members and the Kazekage of Suna, Gaara, sat. Naruto smiled towards his half-brother when he caught his eyes, and the redhead nodded back. He didn't look happy at being seated with those stuck-up council members, and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the raccoon demon's face.

Suddenly there was a roar of cheers. Naruto looked around the stadium in confusion; some of the spectators were standing at the balcony edge, cheering and shouting, when a demon dressed in Jounin clothes entered the space in the middle. The demon looked sickly with dark circles under his eyes, and was quite tall and dangly; he recognized him to be a crane youkai.

The sickly demon coughed a few times and tightened his long fingers onto his jounin vest to steady himself. Everyone watched as the demon struggled for breath, but no one made a move to help him, which worried the blonde fox. But then he suddenly jumped up, looking fine, and turned to bow at the council members, who greeted him back. Naruto turned to look between Obito and Iruka, but by how calm they both looked, it seemed like a normal occurrence.

Then the crane youkai turned to regard the audience, and his words were drowned out by a roar of cheers.

* * *

_Well I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Please do remember to read the A/N at the top!_

_Thank you for reading, now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	26. News

Hello my dear readers Lilbakasaru here and I got some news for you guys, good news and then some slightly bad news.

Good news first: I PASSED MY EXAM BABY! WOHOOOOOOOOOO! And got into my first choice University, and am slowly starting to pack up my stuff so that I can make the move. Anyone from Huddersfield Uni? Drop me a line.

Now my slightly bad news: Since I'm moving I can't guaranty and update for any of my stories since I'm not sure if I will have internet access. It's a temporary place for a month before I can find somewhere more permanent, and properly settle down. I hoping to maybe I'll be back again at the end of September, or at its worse November.

But I also have another problem; I really don't want to write the fight scene. Honestly I'm not in the mood to write it and simply want to go back to the SasuNaru goodness! Argh such a terrible mistake with the whole tournament thing!

So…does anyone mind if I kinda skim over that part? Well maybe if I get everything settled my mind will change but so far whenever I try to write it my mind draws a blank. (Stupid chapter giving me headaches.)

LATER! LOVE YA GUYS!

Lilbakasaru xx


	27. With you, makes it all better

_Hello everyone I'm back. Uni has been interesting to say the least; I actually managed to get a place near the University. Yeah, like right across the street. Its quite funny, I get a little but more sleep than other. But then again I stay up longer to catch up on work. The thing is with this course there are no exams, just projects after projects, to show the improvement of skills throughout the year. So I'm always drawing, always jutting down ideas, and staying up late to mess with 3ds max and get better at modelling. So I've been going to bed late and sleeping late, I know a bad habit. _

_Either way I've been wracking my brain about this conundrum. I figured out that my maths was all wrong and three teams of three wouldn't work properly, so another team has been added. Since then I have been writing it up in all the different ways to satisfy the image in my head. So here it is:_

_Round one:_

_Neji vs Tenten- Neji winner_

_Shikamaru vs Sakon – Shikamaru winner_

_Ino vs Tsuchi – Ino winner_

_Sasuke vs Abumi – Sasuke winner_

_Chouji vs Ukon – Chouji winner_

_Sakura vs Kagari – Sakura winner_

_Round two:_

_Ino vs Sakura – Draw, both lost_

_Shikamaru vs Chouji –Shikamaru winner_

_Sasuke vs Neji – Sasuke winner_

_Round three:_

_Shikamaru vs Sasuke – Sasuke winner_

Chapter 23: With you, makes it all better.

Sasuke didn't know if he should be happy that he won or not. Shikamaru hadn't fought him, halfway through he said it was too 'troublesome' and gave up. So in the end it wasn't even a real fight. To say the least Sasuke's pride had been bruised; the fact that Shikamaru gave up meant that he hadn't earned the win. He could already hear his father's disappointed voice, and what would Itachi say? Not to mention what Naruto would think of him?

This whole tournament had left him less of a male!

He glared at the deer youkai standing beside him, his face a picture of boredom. He didn't look perturbed at all about how everything had turned around.

The Kazekage was congratulating all the participants and the show of their strength for the entertainment of the crowd. He also thanked everyone for inviting him along, thus ending his short speech. All lies. Gaara only smirked at Sasuke when he handed him a scroll, understanding the frustration the young Uchiha was undergoing and revelling in it. Fucking raccoon.

The crowed cheered, chanting his name, over and over again. It made him feel sick. He didn't deserve this, they had to stop, this wasn't right.

Sasuke stormed out of the tournament stage, away from the crowd, away from the false praise. He walked through the dimly lit tunnel, staring at the dirty ground, his black eyes flickering red with anger the sharingan. His ears suddenly sprang to attention when he heard someone walking towards him. He looked up and growled when he saw Shikamaru standing in front of him. The deer youkai leaned against the stone wall, obviously waiting for Sasuke to talk.

"You bastard!" he growled out. "How dare you, how fucking dare you? That was humiliating!"

Shikamaru didn't even flinch at the harshness of the Ookami's voice. "There was no point," he replied.

"What is that meant to mean? 'No point'? 'No point' in fighting me, I was not worthy of even being a challenge to you?" Sasuke was beyond angry now. He felt like he could just about kill the other youkai.

Shikamaru sighed, "It was nothing like that, I made a simple deduction. You were better, there was no opening for me to take, so I simply surrendered. It was a tactical retreat," came his quiet voice.

"Don't give me that utter bullshit!"

"It's true Uchiha, I didn't see a reason for continuing something I had already lost," Shikamaru said sternly.

"Then you could have at least let me end it with honour."

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head in resignation "Troublesome," he muttered under his breath, but Sasuke heard him.

He growled, tightening his hand into a fist, ignoring how his claws dug into his palm. Again Sasuke was being brushed away, again Shikamaru was undermining him. That bastard! He snarled throatily, and was more than ready to launch himself at the deer and rip his throat out-

"SASUKE!"

The wolf turned around when he heard Itachi's voice calling for him. The older wolf's glare was so harsh that Sasuke nearly shrank into himself with fear.

"Come, we are going home," Itachi said in his monotonous voice.

Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru one last time, before snorting and following his brother out of the stadium. As he was walking beside Itachi, the older Ookami put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm his brother down.

"It was a fair fight," Itachi tried to reassure.

"It was humiliating!" he snapped back.

"Reel your pride back in, Otouto; you have won, so there is no reason for you to act this way."

"It wasn't even a _real_ fight, Shikamaru gave up, and you know what that means!" without an absolute defeat, it didn't mean anything.

"Then the only coward out there was the deer youkai for running away."

Sasuke snorted; he brushed all of Itachi's reassuring words away, they wouldn't help him. It wasn't as if Itachi could understand, he was 'perfect', the next in line, but Sasuke was the second son. He always had to work so hard to gain the same kind of recognition that was simply thrown at Itachi. Everyone else in the clan would only see him as a pathetic demon, worse, what would Naruto think of him?

His nose twitched and he tried to stretch a smile on his pale face when he smelled the lovely scent of his mate. Naruto was standing beside his foster 'mother' Iruka, smiling lovingly at him, his blue eyes shining with adoration, and Sasuke managed to calm himself down. At last for Naruto's sake he would act normal. The Kitsune bounded towards him, and Sasuke bit his lip from berating the blonde as he literally leaped into the wolf's outstretched arms.

"That was amazing, Sasuke!"

"Y-you really think so?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, it was amazing how you took them all out! I'm so proud of you!"

"Indeed, you did well Sasuke," his father commented.

Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up, and managed to barely stutter out a 'thank you'. He didn't expect his father to be happy; the youkai was always so strict in his views. Although since Sasuke's mating he had mellowed down quite a lot. He took Naruto's hand into his own before being led back home.

The rest of the pack had already started off the celebrations. Song filled the air, and the smell of sweet meats met his nostrils. Yet Sasuke couldn't join in the celebrations, to him it was a hollow victory, since there wasn't something physical that he has actually achieved. Not that the stupid raccoon's incessant smirking was helping.

What was worse for him though were the congratulations he kept on getting from all the family members. It felt like he was lying to them. In the end he simply couldn't stay there any longer and retired to his room. Sasuke started rummaging through his cabinet for some fresh clothes and a towel. The one thing he wanted to do now was to sink into the onsen and clean himself from the filth and grime that had accumulated from the last 4 days.

As silently as he could without drawing too much attention to himself did he sneak off into the private onsen. He washed his body first, ignoring the sting of the hot water against his cool skin. He soaped his upper body, scrubbing himself clean before finally stepping into the pre-heated tub. A relaxed sigh left the wolf's worn body; he reached out picking up the oils, pouring the scented mixture onto his hand and then rubbing it into his skin, massaging his worn muscles so that he could wash away the strain.

"Can I help you with that?"

Sasuke gasped and turned around, the water sloshing around him violently as he swung around to look behind him. There stood his mate, his lovely Naruto, naked as the day he was born with a small flannel barely covering his front. Sasuke was just gawking at the sight, his dark eyes wide and mouth shaped like an 'o'. His cock twitched almost painfully in the water at the delicious sight served in front of him.

"Naruto…" he murmured.

The blonde Kitsune smiled and slowly walked towards him; Sasuke caught the light scent of arousal on the fox as Naruto climbed into the water. His tanned cheeks now a rosy pink, if it was from embarrassment or the warm water Sasuke couldn't tell. He could only watch as Naruto started wetting the flannel and then slowly moving towards him. His breath hitched when the warm cloth was pressed against his shoulder, and Naruto started rubbing circles, moving slowly down his back.

His tanned hand moved down his side, squeezing and rubbing as he went. Kami that felt amazing! Naruto applied the right amount of pressure in all the right places, relieving the tension in his muscles. He groaned, pressing himself against Naruto's touch. He was literally preening under all that attention; the wolf in him was more than pleased. But with all that rubbing there was still a part of him that wasn't getting enough attention.

His cock was still painfully hard, twitching whenever the blonde touched a particularly sensitive zone. He moaned again arching forward, so that Naruto had more area to work with. He felt like jelly under the blonde's touch.

"Naruto…" he growled out with frustration.

Naruto stopped his pleasurable ministrations; he was uncertain as to what to do now. Sasuke sounded angry for some reason, and he wondered if he had done something wrong?

The wolf turned around, his pale cheeks dusted lightly pink and ebony eyes flickering red, the tome-wheel in the middle spinning wildly. A growl escaped the wolf, and Naruto couldn't help but back-up. The blonde didn't feel threatened, instead he felt quite excited for some reason. He watched as Sasuke prowled through the water, muscles flexing sensually under the cloudy water. Naruto's breath hitched when the strong scent of arousal met his sensitive nose.

"Sasuke?"

"Hush my dear, you don't know what you do to me, do you?" said Sasuke with a smirk.

He reached a clawed arm out of the water and traced the soft cheek down to meet the mating mark between the junction of his neck and shoulder. Naruto shivered as the sensitive area was touched, sending zaps of electricity down his spine and straight to his groin. Sasuke moved closer until their chests almost touched; he blew a puff of air against Naruto's black-tipped ears. He smirked when he heard the blonde gasp, his black-tipped ears flicking up and down at the cold air.

Sasuke picked up the wet cloth from Naruto's hands, dipping them into the warm water and then placed it against the fox chest. Squeezing the warm liquid, watching as the trails of water cascaded down his smaller toned body. There were no signs of pregnancy yet, but the scent was strong in the air, and it aroused him even more. He leaned down, licking the water off the Kitsune's skin. Naruto barely managed to suppress the moan.

"Sasuke…"

"Got to get you clean, don't I?" he said with a smirk, using the wet cloth to slowly wash the blonde's back, giving him an excuse to move Naruto flush against his hard chest. The fox whined needily as he wound his arms around his mate's larger body.

Sasuke reached his arms down, wetting the smaller body more with water. He watched with lust-filled eyes at how the tanned skin glistened; he kept on massaging the muscles of the blonde's back, moving further down 'til he met the two soft swells of flesh of Naruto's buttocks. With a grin he grabbed and gave them a squeeze; Naruto gasped again, his clawed hands digging into Sasuke's shoulders for support.

"Did you like that?" the dark wolf whispered.

"Mmhmm…" he replied, not trusting himself to talk. He was so embarrassed and couldn't help but squirm a little in the Ookami's strong arms.

Sasuke continued with his ministrations, tickling down the Kitsune's spine, squeezing at the globs of muscle and prying them apart slightly to reveal the twitching entrance. He dipped the cloth into the water again, and with a wistful smile started dabbing the warm water around the area. Naruto shivered, muffling his moans and groans with Sasuke's chest. His skin literally burned at every contact, and started involuntarily to rub himself against his mate's body, gasping when he felt Sasuke's hardness prodding against his stomach.

"Please Sasuke…" Naruto moaned again.

The wolf's smirk grew. "Please what, Naruto?" he teased. Slowly using his wet fingerings to touch the hidden entrance, but not breaching the tight ring of muscle and plunging into the warm and more than inviting depths.

"Teme! Don't be mean…" he whined.

"Oh but I shall be mean, why don't you tell me what you want, koi?" he replied.

His face went red with embarrassment, but he wanted it. His whole body twitched with need and desire. "Please, inside, I want you inside!"

"You mean like this?" Sasuke asked and plunged a finger deep inside.

Naruto's knees almost buckled when the finger prodded inside him, moving slowly in and out of him. He moaned when Sasuke put a second digit inside, scissoring the tight entrance to relax and widen it. Naruto groaned, his breathing growing shallower with every plunge Sasuke took inside him, searching inside him for that special spot inside him. He gasped and a loud moan left him when Sasuke finally found it. The wolf chuckled and prodded the bundle of nerves, jolting Naruto's senses over and over again, bringing him close to the edge before bringing him down again.

"Onegai Sasuke, onegai!"

"Patience is a virtue, little fox…" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

He pushed another digit inside; Naruto was completely boneless by now, with only Sasuke holding onto him tightly. He moaned again loudly as Sasuke took the fingers slowly out of his entrance and leaving him empty and needy once again. The fox barely registered Sasuke carefully picking him up and leading him to the edge of the giant onsen, where the rock had been carved out to make seats. The wolf sat down and sat the blonde down on his lap, back to chest, and his hands instantly started roaming again.

Sasuke rubbed the blonde's tanned body, paying special attention to the stiff nipple and abdomen area. He rubbed Naruto's stomach, kissing down his neck, but he didn't move any further down which was starting to frustrate him. He wanted Sasuke to touch him further, to hold him, to fuck him.

A mischievous grin bloomed on his foxy face.

Slowly he reached behind him, grasping Sasuke's large cock in his smaller hand; his grin grew when a loud hiss left his lover. With an agonizingly slow place he rubbed the throbbing shaft up and down, grasping the leaking tip and smearing pre-cum up and down the bulbous tip.

Sasuke growled out angrily. "Shouldn't do that, dobe."

"Why not?" he replied with a sing-song voice, and gave Sasuke's cock another loving caress.

"Because you might get into trouble."

"Maybe I want to get into trouble…" he teased back.

Sasuke growled again and roughly grabbed him around the waist and picked him up above the water into a standing position. He quickly reached for the jar of scented oil and poured the slick liquid into his hand. Frenziedly he pried Naruto's arse cheeks apart to reveal his twitching pink hole, and pressed the oiled fingers inside. Naruto gasped; even though he was already stretched, Sasuke's rough treatment was still slightly painful. Then when Sasuke was satisfied that Naruto was ready did he take the fingers out of the blonde and started slicking his own hard member in the oil.

He then grabbed onto Naruto's waist, positing his cock against the twitching entrance, and with a swift movement buried himself to the hilt deep inside him. It felt like the breath had been knocked out of Naruto's lungs, he felt so full. Sasuke gave him a moment to adjust, and it was only when the blonde started moving his slender hips that Sasuke took that as incentive to start thrusting.

It was slow at first, with the wolf trying to angle his thrusts so that he grazed the prostate with every push. Naruto moaned and groaned, panting out his lover's name with every jolt. Sasuke loved the way the warm muscles constricted around him whenever he pushed himself inside his mate. He gritted his teeth when the constricting became too tight, making it even more pleasurable. A rhythm started to build up, moving slowly then quickly leaving them both breathless. The private baths filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, moans and the sound of sloshing water echoed off the walls.

"Deeper Sasuke, more!" and the wolf was more than happy to oblige.

He could feel the pressure in the back of his balls, rising up almost painfully, and the way Naruto was moving he could tell the blonde was close as well. So he reached around and started stroking Naruto's neglected member, bringing it back to life. It didn't take long and then with a loud gasp, Naruto climaxed, spurts of semen shooting out. So Sasuke quickened his pace, fucking his love deeper to the hilt, and as the muscles constructed around him he climaxed deep into his mate.

Naruto collapsed against him tiredly, and they stayed like that, resting in the water, not caring that the water was soiled with their lovemaking. Slowly their breathing evened out, and with some maneuvering Sasuke's member slipped out of the blonde's sore ass. Then he turned his mate around so they were chest to chest, with Naruto's head resting against his broad shoulder.

"We dirtied the water…" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

Sasuke chuckled. "No worries, we'll drain it before we leave," wearily he picked the blonde up bridal-style and took him out of the onsen, where he wrapped himself and his Kitsune up in a large towel before taking them both to his room. They slept together for the rest of the night in each other's embrace.

For tomorrow things would be even more difficult.

* * *

_Beta read by Lanie 12777!_

_Sorry this took so long my dear readers, but to make up for it I give you this steamy scene. Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	28. It's not a goodbye

_Hello everyone, yes it is back! My One & Only is back! I actually had it nearly done for a while, but I didn't know how to end this chapter (I usually try to divide things up in sections) so trying to write a chapter with just Neji and Gaara interactions wasn't easy. I mean it wasn't as if I had indicated in any of the other chapters that they would get together, and now looking at this chapter I feel it is rushed. _

_Odd because it took me forever to write it._

* * *

Chapter 24: It's not a goodbye

Gaara stared down at the foreign scroll, his teal eyes boring at the inscriptions, trying to make sense of them. The redhead wasn't too adept at reading the human hand; he had never finished his education properly, or rather there was never a reason for him to learn it properly. So deciphering these inscriptions was a laborious task.

These scripts had been stolen during the war, when human camp had been invaded and destroyed; possessions like these scrolls were pillaged in hopes of using them against the humans, only to be forgotten and left to rot in storage houses like the Hyuugas owned. Most of them were technique scrolls, advanced hand-to-hand combat; most humans after all don't know how to use their inner chakra. So they had to use different tactics. Then came a few scrolls that were entitled 'spells', now these were a bit closer to what he had wanted. Yet there was an immense amount of code to hack through.

For example, one scroll that looked like a recipe for chicken noodle soup turned out to be the advanced instructions for a fireball jutsu.

But he hadn't found anything about sealing yet, and how to reverse it. Gaara bit his bottom lip in frustration; he couldn't stay in Konoha forever trying to work through the mass of scrolls. He would have to return to Suna soon, he couldn't leave Temari in charge for long. Who knows how much trouble she already made for him to clean up.

With a sigh Gaara slumped back in his chair. His back hurt, his eyes burnt, and he sneezed from all the dust. Scrolls were piled high, spilling out of wooden chests and unraveling around his work top. He had already sent Kankurou back early, his cousin was getting bored doing nothing here so he went back and said he would return in a week. Well that was nearly a week ago, meaning he would return tomorrow, and Gaara would have to go back to Suna.

He growled with frustration, picking up a random scroll and throwing it against the wall, wanting nothing more than to break things

"It would be much appreciated, Kazekage-sama, if you didn't throw family possessions around."

Gaara turned to look where the young Hyuuga male stood; in his hands he held a tray with a steaming teapot and two cups. The younger demon stood there uncertainly, not knowing whether to enter where a temperamental demon was, or leave. The redhead sat up a bit straighter, straightening out his rumpled clothes and messy hair.

"I apologize, it just hasn't been easy finding the necessary information and that has been frustrating," he answered. Which seemed to be enough of a consent for the snow leopard demon. So he entered the room, carefully placing the tray on one of the few clear spots and started pouring green herbal tea into the ceramic cups.

The tanuki watched him work, gladly taking the warm cup carefully in his hands to take a sip.

"What is it that you have been having trouble with?" the young Hyuuga asked.

"Deciphering human text isn't easy, and sadly there are too many scrolls and too little time to work through them."

Neji couldn't help but frown at what the redhead said. "Are you leaving soon, Kazekage-sama?"

"Please call me Gaara, and yes, tomorrow my cousin will return and I will have to return back to Suna. I have been gone a long while," replied Gaara while taking another sip of his tea.

Neji blushed and looked away, he felt foolish at asking such a silly question. Of course the Kazekage would have to leave. He had his own duties and responsibilities. Neji guessed that it was only because of the time they spent together that he kept forgetting that the raccoon demon in front of him was no ordinary demon. It might also be because a part of Neji was attracted to the redhead, but he knew he didn't have a chance, he was the branch member of the Hyuuga family while Gaara was the leader of Suna.

Gaara was out of his league.

Neji took a sip of his tea, trying to ignore how the liquid scalded his tongue, while looking away from the redhead's penetrating stare. Gaara always looked like that, as if those teal eyes could burrow under the skin, dissecting him to figure out who he was. He couldn't stop the blush forming on his face; he hoped Gaara hadn't noticed it.

The tanuki hadn't, his gaze was once again focused on the scrolls and he was reading through a new set, trying to decipher as much as possibly done before he had to leave tomorrow. Neji watched him work, starting to feel slightly useless simply sitting there doing nothing. It was probably the dominant in him that wanted to prove he could be useful.

"Is there anything I could help with?" he finally asked.

Gaara paused in his work; he frowned, he could use the extra hand, maybe he could get this done sooner. He turned to look at Neji with a questioning look. "Can you actually read the human script?"

"I have some knowledge, and learned the basics."

"Hmm, alright, get started on this and write the translations down on this blank piece of scroll paper," he replied, handing him a few scrolls.

"Alright," Neji smiled a big smile, and moved a couple of things around to make space.

The leopard started looking through the scroll. The script made him frown; he dipped his quill in the ink and started translating what was on the paper. He left gaps for the words he didn't know when he was going through it.

And so they continued working with Neji occasionally going off to refill the tea pot and bringing more snacks. Soon the sun had set over the horizon, and the moon rose up high, yet they still hadn't stopped working.

Slowly Gaara turned to look at his partner, he did have to wonder why the young Hyuuga was helping him. The raccoon demon had never really liked the Hyuuga family, their smug attitude left a bad taste in his mouth, but there was something different about this leopard demon. There was a calm sort serenity around that Gaara found likable. Like a sort of kindred spirit, if he had to give the emotion a name.

When the youkai realised that instead of working he had been staring at the other he chastised himself. He shouldn't distracted so easily, it would only bring his more problems that he couldn't affords right now. So he tried his hardest to pull his concentration back to his own scroll.

"I think I found something…" Neji murmured.

Gaara was instantly out of his seat and next to Neji. The dominant was taken aback by the close proximity of the redhead and he couldn't help but watch transfixed as Gaara continued to read through the scroll.

"You're right, this one talks about binding the spirit… it will take a lot more work to go through this, but at least it's a start," and then something amazing happened; Gaara smiled. A genuine smile, wide and toothy, his sea-foam eyes glowing bright with happiness.

Then he turned those shining eyes at him. "Thank you, Neji," he whispered.

The brunette couldn't help but slowly bend towards the other, and their lips pressed together in a soft kiss. Gaara didn't pull away; instead he closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the kiss. In all honesty through all the centuries of living he had never kissed anyone, never felt the warmth of another youkai. But this moment now felt perfect.

Yet he had to pull away, there were more urgent matters to take care of. Neji growled when Gaara did that, but the tanuki being older and much more in control of his baser instincts didn't give in to his submissive side's needs.

"I have to go…" he whispered, his voice showing his dejection.

Neji frowned, his breath coming out in ragged bursts. "I wish you didn't…" he replied.

Gaara stood up in hopes of creating distance between them. "I have to go, but I will come back, and if you're willing to wait I shall do the same for you."

The leopard youkai understood; even if he didn't like it, he understood about Gaara's duty. The importance of what he was doing, not only for himself but also for Naruto. He reached out towards Gaara, taking his hand into his own to plant a light kiss on the tanuki's knuckle.

"I will wait."

Gaara nodded and turned back to look at the pile of scrolls. "Can I take a few of these with me?"

"Of course, take as many as you want," Neji replied. Not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you once again, I'll start packing my things and leave as soon as my cousin comes to pick me up. After the research is done I'll come back."

Neji nodded, and with one last look at the lone youkai he turned away from him and walked out of the storage room. It was only after Neji was gone that the redhead finally collapsed on his seat, his knees feeling weak like jelly. By the gods he had never felt like that about anyone, no one had ever been able to light the fire in his heart the way Neji had. He couldn't act on those feelings now; there were more important things to take care of.

Gaara quickly took the scroll that Neji had deciphered and a few more unread ones, packing them in with his other things that he kept at the Uchiha household. He didn't see Neji as he left the Hyuuga compound, knowing that he probably couldn't stop himself if he saw the other demon again. The sun was already rising by the time he returned, and it looked like everyone else was up as well. They bowed in greeting towards Gaara who simply nodded back, but right now he really wanted to see his little brother. As he rounded the corner he almost bumped into Uchiha Mikoto.

"Oh Kazekage-sama, you're back," exclaimed Mikoto, bowing to him in greeting. "Did you find what you needed?"

Gaara bowed back to the lady of the house. "Yes I did, do you know where Naruto is? I need to say my goodbyes."

"You're leaving us so soon, Kazekage-sama?"

"I have to, I have been gone from Suna for far too long."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course, well Naruto is probably still having breakfast; being pupped has left him quite hungry all the time," Mikoto said with a giggle.

"Thank you," he replied, taking his leave.

After depositing the scrolls in his room he went to find his brother, and just like Mikoto had said Naruto was in the dining area eating one riceball after the other. Sasuke, his mate, was with him, not that the dominant would leave at such a crucial time, but Gaara found it cute at the adoration the wolf held for his brother. He wasn't showing yet, but the scent of pregnancy was potent in the air. He chuckled at the sight of Naruto's ravished eating, it seemed like the blonde had been starved if he didn't know better.

"Good morning," he greeted, catching the two mates' attention.

"Mornin', Gaara!" Naruto replied through his full mouth. "How did everything go?"

"It went well, I think I found what I needed, but I came to say goodbye."

The riceball stopped short of Naruto's lips and dropped back on the plate. "Y-you are leaving?" he stammered.

Gaara had a bad feeling about this, but nodded. "Yes I have to, I can't stay here forever…"

"You-you're leaving,"his voice quivered, and Gaara noticed how Sasuke tensed fearfully. As if he knew what was about to happen. "You're leaving me," he blubbered, thick tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

The raccoon youkai panicked, not understanding why the blonde was suddenly so upset. They had talked about this from the beginning; Naruto had always known that he would have to return to Suna, so why was he so upset right now? By now the fox youkai was a blubbering mess, hanging on an equally anxious Sasuke , who was trying without any results to calm him. This must be an effect of the pregnancy, that was the only thing that made sense; he knew there was a reason he didn't like being around pregnant demons.

Slowly Gaara scooted forward; he reached a hand out, running his fingers through Naruto's blonde locks. He hummed a slow tune that his mother used to sing to him when he was younger whenever he'd had a nightmare, the only way he felt safe was in her arms. So he did the same for his Otouto, pulling the Kitsune into his arms and holding him there, running his hands through the silky tresses and humming a lullaby. Sasuke seemed upset at first that his crying mate was taken from him and was being comforted by another, but seeing what Gaara was doing actually worked made him relax; he didn't want to distress Naruto any further.

Soon the crying was reduced to light hiccups and sniffles. "Will (hic) you come (hic) back?"

"Of course I will," he replied with a calm voice, rocking side-to-side in a rhythmic manner.

"Before the pups (hic) are born, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," he said hugging Naruto tight against him, continuously reassuring the blonde.

Naruto insisted in helping him pack, which Sasuke refused to let him do. So instead it was the wolf demon who helped him pack, so that the Kitsune wouldn't strain himself. Instead Naruto sat down on the futon watching the two other youkai work, but at least he wasn't crying anymore. He attached his gourd onto his back while Sasuke gathered Gaara's pack and they both moved outside where Kankurou was already waiting for him.

He turned back to look at his little brother and gave him a hug as a final goodbye. "Do not worry, I'll come back."

"I know."

As they waved to each other and followed the path out of the Uchiha compound, Gaara looked towards the tree-line when he noticed a familiar scent, and saw Neji standing there. He gave him a grim smile as Gaara finally left through the gates of Konoha.

* * *

_And that is it for this chapter!_

_Thank you all for sticking with me through the long wait. Thank you all much for your wonderful support._

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	29. Cold memories

_Here is the log awaited next chapter lot of insight into Naruto here, showing how he has matured and how continues to mature. Slowly I'm making sure that our little fox comes out of his shell. With a certain wolf's help of course. Hope you all enjoy!_

_Beta'ed by Kuro Mitsu, worship her!_

* * *

Chapter 25: Cold memories

It had snowed.

The Kitsune sat on the porch before the sun had even risen properly over the horizon. Naruto hadn't been able to sleep very well, not with his bulging stomach restricting him from finding a decent sleeping position. So while everyone else was still asleep he detangled himself from Sasuke, grabbed a blanket and went to the porch to sit down. But when he pushed aside the shoji door and saw all that snow something within him clenched uncomfortably.

Snow never brought out the best memories in him.

When he was younger, still a kittling, with no real home, he once got caught out in a snow drift. Naruto still remembered how unbearably cold it had been, how his little fingers numbed and his body had barely been able to move. All the while the pretty white flurries had continued to fall down. And that's what he had thought, that how the thing that was about to kill him had been so pretty, blindingly so. Kakashi had found him that day when he was out on patrol, nearly buried under a foot of snow.

Since that day Naruto had this fear of snow, how quickly it spread covering the forest like a deadly blanket, dampening away all the sound and leaving him in nothing but silence.

So he sat there, out on the porch, a blanket wrapped tightly around him as he watched the snow fall in resentment. It looked like he would be stuck inside the house, there would be no way he would even dare dip a toe in the ice. He stared into the endless white, letting the memories of snow fill his mind. He was so deeply enraptured that he didn't hear the footsteps of his mate behind him or Sasuke calling out for him.

"Koi, what are you doing out here?" the wolf asked stepping closer to the fox, but the blonde didn't react.

His little mate continued to stare forward, his blue eyes glazed as he watched the snow fall. Sasuke couldn't help but frown at the sight; there was this forlorn melancholic aura hanging around his mate that he didn't like. "Naruto?" he called again, placing his hand on the fox's shoulder.

He watched how those fox ears twitched in recognition and the blonde turned to look at him, confusion clearly written on his face. "Sasuke, why are you out here?"

"Was just about to ask you the same thing," he said.

Slowly he took the blanket off Naruto, placing it around himself and then positioning the fox between his legs, carefully moving his bushy tail so that it wouldn't get squashed between their bodies before rewrapping the blanket around both of them. He didn't say anything for a while, simply letting his fingers glide in a circular reassuring motion around the blonde's stomach so that he could rest his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really like snow…" he replied.

Sasuke tightened his grip a little, reminded once again of the injustice his mate had to endure before they met. "Really? Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders again, deciding that at that moment tracing the calluses on Sasuke's fingers was more important.

"Please?" he asked again, this time nuzzling against the blonde's cheek. Which seemed to work in reassuring his mate.

Naruto sighed and rested back against the wolf's hard chest. "When I was younger I didn't really have a… home," he said clenching his hand around Sasuke's. "I wasn't allowed anywhere near the village so sometimes I would hide in abandoned fox burrows but… winter was the worst time."

"Trying to find food was difficult and it was so cold…

_He couldn't see, the light blizzard from before had gotten heavier and windier to the point that it became a blizzard. The little fox raised his hand, trying to shield his face away from the ice hitting his face. Naruto had only left to find some food, but the snow had gotten so heavy that it covered the ground and hid the small path to the fox burrow where he lived. It gathered around him, almost burying him under all that pretty white._

_He wished he hadn't left his small shelter to search for food, but he had been so hungry. His little stomach rumbling painfully as it tightened painfully in hunger, he whimpered wrapping his arms around himself._

_The thin yukata he wore did nothing to stave off the cold. His teeth chattered as his body temperature continued to drop; he tightened his arms around himself but it did nothing to keep him warm. Blue eyes simply squinted through all the white that surrounded him. He wasn't sure what to do anymore, his eyes brimming with tears._

_The little kittling was scared, lost, and alone as he hid behind a big tree to shelter from brazen wind. But he was starting to feel slightly numb by now, his skin chilled to the point where he couldn't even feel his fingers anymore. It came to the point he didn't even notice how the snow started gathering around him, burying his naked legs until his bottom and tail were covered. _

_The kittling suddenly felt very sleepy; he started to sway from side to side and before he knew it he fell forward into the snow. He curled into himself, blue eyes started to feel droopy as the tiredness consumed him, and it seemed like a good idea. To finally fall asleep, maybe then he wouldn't have to feel so cold anymore, no more cold, no more hunger. _

_Then things would be better…_

_Little Naruto had been more than ready to finally give into sweet oblivion when a shadow suddenly fell over him. Something gripped his upper arm, pulling him out of the snowdrift and into something warm. _

"Kakashi had been out on patrol when he found me, it was the first time I met him and Iruka."

Sasuke feeling the anxiety in his mate pulled the fox further into his embrace. Although inwardly he was shaking with anger, who would leave a defenseless kit out in the wilderness to either starve or freeze to death? Thinking about the council members who had done this to his mate infuriated him, and he would get the chance, he would make them pay. He just had to be patient.

"I didn't stay there though, at the time I didn't trust them so as soon as I was better I left," he whispered.

It had been strange to his young mind to meet youkai that were so kind to him. All the other demons from the village had been cruel to him whenever he approached them. So he had to wonder why they had been so nice to him, all in all he didn't trust other demons. Since then whenever he had been in any trouble, may it be finding food, or when he was ill or didn't have shelter, they were there to help him out. It took a long time but soon he had realized that Iruka and Kakashi really did mean him no harm, and soon he saw them as his own parents.

"It must have been difficult," Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto nodded. "There had been other things after that, season after season I would struggle through the winter, wondering if I would survive the next one. Iruka and Kakashi tried to help, but it took them years to gain my trust properly," he said with a sigh.

Remembering the amount of time he had 'found' things outside his den, like food, thicker clothes and blankets. He owed his life to them.

"But because of that I can't stand the sight of snow, it always brings back bad memories. Memories I'd rather forget."

Sasuke looked quietly thoughtful; he slowly rocked back and forth in a calming matter that almost put his little fox to sleep. Naruto enjoyed the lazy atmosphere; Sasuke was like his own radiator, he emitted so much heat and being wrapped around him like this only gave him pleasant feelings. This kind of safety and security he only felt when he was with Iruka and Kakashi… and now with Sasuke.

Slowly though the rocking put him to sleep, and Sasuke looked down at his mate with a smile. Then he had an idea. Slowly he stood up carrying the blonde with him back to their rooms and put his mate back under the covers. He had to do some things.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next time Naruto woke up it was too the sound of giggling; slowly he opened his blue eyes and noticed that he was back in his room but alone. Then he heard the giggling noise again, and realized that it came actually from outside. Naruto slid the window open but he couldn't see anyone; whoever was laughing like that seemed to come from the front of the house.

The Kitsune stood up changing out of his sleeping yakuta into a winter outdoor kimono and a pair of fur-lined brown boots. Mikoto had bought them beforehand for the winter, good thing too; the polished floorboards were freezing. Naruto grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around his frame and left him room to get to the front of the house, what he saw there had him smiling.

Sasuke and Itachi were being attacked by the younger pups of the Uchiha clan, rolling around in the thick snow. They were play fighting, roaring playfully while they nipped and pushed each other. The older boys occasionally picking the younger pups up and throwing them into the deep snow so that the pups shrieked with delight. Others tried to sneak up on the older ones only to be ambushed themselves playfully.

The female pups and some of the bundled-up toddlers were making little snow sculptures that were more like snow lumps that had pieces of coal for eyes and mouth. What was most adorable were the animal ears they also put into their sculptures. Then of course they were even making little imprints in the snow of different shapes, some reminding him of birds or butterflies.*

Naruto stepped out on the porch and noticed that Mikoto and Obito were also standing there, watching the young have fun. He went towards them smiling towards each other in greeting as he stood next to them looking out at the children playing.

"They're enjoying the first snow," he said.

"Ah, one of many, it will sure be a mess to get them all dried up after," Mikoto replied with a sigh. "You haven't had anything to eat yet have you, dear; here," she said, handing him some onigiri and some warm tea.

Naruto thanked her and started eating his breakfast, but as he watched the kids play he couldn't help but feel slightly envious that he couldn't enjoy what they could. Especially with Sasuke; he wanted to play with his mate. If only he wasn't so afraid of the damn snow.

"Naruto…" he heard someone calling his name and looked up to see Sasuke smiling down at him.

In his musing he hadn't even noticed that everyone else had left, walking further down the Uchiha compound and leaving them two alone. Sasuke reached a hand out towards the blonde, trying to beckon him towards him, but Naruto instantly backed away.

"Sasuke, I told you I can't," he said, not really understanding why he had to do this. Sasuke knew of his fears so why was he doing this?

"I know that you're scared, Naruto-"

"I'm bloody terrified!" he shouted back. Of course Sasuke knew, he had literally confessed his fears only that morning. "I can't go out there on my own," he hated this, he hated how he felt like such a child.

"But I'm here."

That statement made Naruto hesitate; he turned to look at Sasuke, who still had his hand out towards the blonde. "I'm right here, I won't let you get hurt..."

Naruto felt himself quiver as the warm words filtered through his ears. He studied Sasuke's face, the sincerity on his face, the warmth in his eyes always trying to reassure him.

"Trust me."

The fox took a deep breath and reached out towards Sasuke, hating how badly his arm was shaking as their hands clasped together tightly. Slowly Sasuke pulled him toward himself, stepping off the porch and back into the snow. Naruto stopped right at the edge looking down at soft snow just below him, flashes of memory invading him whenever he closed his eyes.

"Take the first step; trust me."

He really didn't want to, but at the same time he didn't want to disappoint his mate anymore, and he wanted to trust him. But he found it difficult to let go of over 10 years of living in fear. There were just too many issues in his mind, too many mental scars from his past that almost made it impossible for him to trust anyone else.

Sasuke sighed, obviously understanding that his mate wouldn't take another step. He gave Naruto a determined smile. "If you aren't going to take the first step on your own, then I'll carry you."

Before Naruto could protest he felt arms surround him and he was swooped up into the air before being somehow placed securely on Sasuke's back. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders while shooting frantic looks at the snowy ground and his mate. The Kitsune tried to wriggle out of Sasuke's grip, he wanted to get back inside, get back to the warmth, but Sasuke held him tight. A low warning growl from his mate stopped all of his struggling; Naruto whimpered, curling his tail around Sasuke's as a form of comfort, he really didn't want to be here. So he simply kept his eyes closed and bowed his head into the Ookami's shoulders.

Sasuke didn't say anything else as he slowly walked away from the main building and out into the compound streets. Naruto felt himself blush as he heard the whispered giggles and their parents as they walked past them while Sasuke simply ignored it. They both walked out of the compound, a few of the older pups following enthusiastically behind them, all clamouring also for a ride. Somehow that only managed to embarrass Naruto even more.

"Boss, boss c'mon, play with us!" Konohamru shouted, tugging at Naruto's winter kimono.

The Kitsune shook his head, he tried to ignore everything around him but he couldn't. He was outside in the snow, with the only thing standing in between him as a barrier being Sasuke.

"Take me back," he whimpered.

"No."

"Sasuke~!" kami he hated being so whiny, but currently his hormones were on haywire, he felt more vulnerable than ever.

"I won't let you live in fear, you're a powerful demon Naruto. You come from a strong line, and I know what you are capable of."

Naruto was silent, just staring over Sasuke's broad shoulders. "I can't do this."

"You can, you have already achieved this much. You survived the wild on your own as a kit, you learned and taught yourself more things than the average youkai could ever hope to achieve. When we first met I'll admit it wasn't under the best circumstances, but in that short time I have learned a lot about you. So I know that you have the strength to fight this as well."

Naruto was silent; he stretched he head up so that he was nuzzling against his mate's neck.

"What if I can't?"

"You can, I know you can…"

He tightened his grip on Sasuke's shoulders, his nails barely penetrating through the thick winter cloth. Naruto tried to focus on his mate, on the sincerity coming from his voice, latching onto his words like a lifeline. The first time he had been tutored by Iruka and Kakashi, he had hopes, hopes and dreams. Suddenly there seemed more to life than what he had. He had hoped to travel, go see the other continents, see new things, experience...

…Something.

As he looked at the back of his mate, he began to wonder. Did things change for him while he was with Sasuke?

He was taken into a new home, accepted by the family, given a much better life even though it was forced onto him. There were new friends like Ino and her Shikamaru, and Chouji, new people like meeting his half-brother and cousin. Then the pregnancy, a surprise yes, but one that was welcomed. Did those not count as new experiences?

And now he was out here, out in the snow. Somewhere where he never expected to be in his life, because of Sasuke…

"Put me down…" he whispered.

Sasuke hesitated in his step and turned his head to look behind at his mate. "Huh…?"

"Put me down already, teme," he repeated with more urgency.

Sasuke chuckled; he slowly bent he knees so that the Kitsune could slide off his back. Naruto didn't let go of Sasuke's arm as his feet touch down on the soft ground. He moved his booted feet, digging his feet into the snow; he couldn't even feel the chill through his shoes.

While he was mesmerized with the snow he didn't even realize that Sasuke had been dragged away by the pups so that they could continue to play. The blonde realized then that he was suddenly standing there. On his own two feet, with no support.

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	30. Meeting the Inuzuka's

_Hello everyone,_

_I know that I've been gone for a long time but I had a lot of personal problems that took precedent in my life and pushed most things out of it. I only recently managed to get things back in order, so hopefully I can get back into writing again. Although until I can find a proper rhythm updates may be slow, then again I know that hadn't been doing too well with my updates before._

_I know about the changes on ff, and I will try my best to update on all the sites I had mentioned before on my profile, and even my livejournal. although I'm not that good at using thoes sites, like I am on . As soon as I figure things out I will put upf notices. Thank you._

_Hope you all enjoy what I have so far._

* * *

Chapter 26: Meeting the Inuzuka's

With the first snow came celebration, well it was more along the lines of asking the gods to make the winter to be mild and pass quickly. It could be the harshest time of the year. It was also a way of celebrating the beauty that winter offered.

Either way there would be a party.

To actually get ready for the celebration took weeks to prepare, especially with such a huge household to cater for. Naruto wanted to help, he always had when he was younger with Iruka and Kakashi out but was simply told to get back to his studies, and that's exactly what he did in the end. He spent most of his time in the main living room, going through his literature text, but he couldn't help but notice how everyone else was busy with work, making him feel useless. He didn't feel like his pregnancy should hinder him so much.

By now his stomach felt tighter, it hadn't grown too much but it definitely showed through his kimono, meaning that he had to get bigger clothes. Of course Mikoto-okasan had as always been prepared, and bought a new set of clothes for him.

Decorations had been done, food had almost been finished cooking but for him there were a still a few things to do. Today was the day of his appointment with Tsunade; they would know today how many pups he would be carrying. Naruto guessed it was more than one though, especially with how big his stomach was still in the early stages of the pregnancy, or at least that's what both Obito and Iruka said.

"Naruto, you ready?" called Sasuke's voice.

The Kitsune turned to look at him and gave an enthusiastic nod, reaching out towards the older wolf so that he could get help standing up. Technically he didn't want the help but after the one time he got a dizzy spell trying to stand up, Sasuke had demanded he ask for help. So he let himself be helped up. Sasuke wrapped a thick blanket around him to stave off cold and then he slowly raised his hand to cup his round face, rubbing his thumb against the chubby cheeks and tracing light scars that were there.

They gazed at each other; Naruto couldn't help but blush when he felt the intensity of Sasuke's gaze on him. "What?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I am so proud of you," he said slowly, leaning down to press a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"F-for w-what?"

"Everything," he said, littering his face with kisses.

Naruto giggled at the tickling sensation, trying to playfully push his mate away from him. "Stop, stop, Sasuke that tickles!" he shrieked.

His mate gave in although a bit reluctantly. The past few days, especially after the snow incident, he had been so busy with preparations that he felt like he wasn't paying enough attention to his little mate. So moments like this he wanted to cherish.

"Let's go, don't want to make Tsunade wait any longer," Sasuke put his hand against Naruto's lower back and led him out of the main house.

He felt Naruto tense under his hand, and couldn't help but grit his teeth together in anger. Even though the Kitsune walked quite happily around the compound, even in the snow, he still couldn't get past the gates leading into Konoha. He was still scared of the villagers, even with Sasuke around. Every appointment they had with Tsunade was led with the same type of tenseness.

It was only because of what Sasuke said to him that gave him some courage. _"It's okay, just hold your head up high, you're an Uchiha." _

So that's what he did, looking above the other youkai that continued to give the couple curious glances. Because he wasn't ashamed of who he was, or even care of what others thought of him. It was just difficult for him to suddenly change after all these years.

Konoha looked beautiful this time of year, all the buildings covered in a thick layer of snow. Reminding him of the china figurines he used to see in Iruka's house or the ink paintings that adorned the walls of the Uchiha main house. The village actually looked very quaint and nice, not the vivid hostile environment he used to remember as a child. For the first time ever he found it relaxing to be in the village, and Sasuke noticed that. A smile grew on his pale face when he saw the ease in his mate.

They entered the hospital, going straight to Tsunade's office where the blonde cougar was waiting for them. She looked up when she heard them coming in, standing up from behind her desk in greeting.

"It's good to see you both again, today we're seeing how many pups you're carrying, right?" she said.

Naruto nodded and followed the female youkai into the examination room with Sasuke close behind. Tsunade led the Kitsune to a futon for him to lie down so that he could be examined. The blonde undid his coat and handed it to Sasuke to hold, before working on his Kimono to reveal his stomach.

"My, you're getting quite big, must be more than one," she commented, her hands glowing a light green as she slowly went over his stomach.

"Hmm… they're curled up tight around each other, but I'd say that there are two strong chakra signatures."

"Two?" both Sasuke and Naruto asked.

Tsunade chuckled inwardly and nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I detect two."

"Gender?" Sasuke asked, coming closer to his mate.

The head-healer shook her head, "Sadly no, it's still too early to tell, at least another week before I can tell properly. Would you like to know the due date?"

"Yes, please."

"Well gestation period amongst canine youkai is usually 55-60 days, so we're getting quite close by now. Just over a month I'd say, early spring."

That made Naruto nervous, only a month left? It was too soon.

Again he felt like things were moving too quickly; he had gone through so many things in such a short time and soon it would be time to actually give birth! For a moment he had actually forgotten the painful birthing part that awaited him. Sasuke sensed his nervousness and reached out to take Naruto's hands into his own, caressing it in hopes of calming him.

Tsunade saw the gesture and gave them both a reassuring smile. "It will be alright, I've done this procedure many times, and I guarantee to keep you and your pups safe."

"I know, but it's just…"

Tsunade nodded in understanding. "It's your first birthing and you're afraid of the pain, but I can assure you that that I will numb the area before making the incision."

"Incision? As in a cut, you're going cut into me?" he shrieked, gripping Sasuke's hand tightly, digging his nails into his mate's flesh. He didn't want to be cut open!

"Don't worry," she said quickly. "I have done the procedure many times, it is perfectly safe. It's the only way to get the pups out."

Naruto sighed and nodded, but he really was not happy about it, and Sasuke knew it by the pain shooting up his arm by the blonde's claws digging in. He petted the blonde Kitsune's hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "It will be fine," he whispered.

After a few more moments of trying to assure the young Kitsune they finally left the hospital and went back to the Uchiha compound. But Naruto kept on worrying about the birth, and how quickly everything was going. Sasuke felt every spike of nervousness coming of his mate but he didn't push the blonde to talk to him. He knew that when Naruto was ready he would come straight to him first, so he tried to be reassuring. Holding on tightly to the smaller male's body, flaring up his chakra protectively in hopes of calming him.

He understood how daunting the procedure was; being cut open wouldn't make him happy. But he trusted Tsunade, she was the head-healer, and had even helped his own mother when she had been pregnant with him and his older brother. Every Uchiha went to the old cougar youkai for all medical help. She was trusted. Yet Naruto didn't know her, and maybe that was the problem.

When Mikoto came out to greet them, she was surprised at the subdued manner the two mates carried themselves. Instantly she was worried about the pups, did something go wrong during the check-up?

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Sasuke recognising the meaning in those words nodded. "It is fine, Tsunade-sama said that we have two healthy pups on the way," he said leaning down to kiss his mate's brow.

"That's wonderful! But then why are you both so sad?"

"It's nothing, Mikoto-okasan!" Naruto cut in. "I guess I'm simply overwhelmed, that's all."

The older Ookami didn't seem convinced but she nodded, "If you say so."

"Really I feel wonderful! We're going to become parents!" he replied with a strained smile.

Mikoto smiled and nodded, bringing the blonde into a tight hug. "Good, now you go rest dear. Sasuke I need some help with a few orders for tomorrow."

"Alright mother," then he turned to his mate. "I'll be back soon, and then we'll take a bath together before the feast."

"Okay," he said and watched them both go; as soon as they were out of sight the strained smile he had been holding slipped away. He turned around and quickly walked back to his room, trying to avoid any family members or the servants.

He really didn't want anyone to see him like this. He didn't want to explain to any of them about how unsure he was about everything. Not only about the pregnancy, but also his own parenting. Naruto wasn't sure how to interact with children, much less young pups. He didn't know the slightest thing about them, so how was he meant to take care of them, keep them safe?

What if he hurt them by accident?

That was his biggest fear, that he would hurt them. Pups are fragile, born blind and deaf, vulnerable little creatures that he was meant to protect. But how was he meant to protect his children when he couldn't even do that for himself? Ever since he was younger his life had been fraught with danger, from the animals in the forest or the demons in the village. So how was he meant to take care of his own kittlings?

He had no real experience with children, and he didn't really know anyone who had pups right now so that he could learn from them.

Naruto laid down on his futon, pulling the covers over himself so that he could hide. He pulled his knees up, pressing the palm of his hand against his stomach, slowly stroking the bump so that he could feel their chakras. He was trying to imagine how it would be like to give birth to his pups. How they would look, how they would smell. When he had gotten pregnant he hadn't actually thought about how it would be to actually have children. After all straight after he found out Sasuke had to take part in the tournament, and Naruto had been more worried about his mate than anything.

But now with only a month to go, he was starting to worry; he was afraid. There was no way that he was ready for this.

Naruto whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. His fox ears twitched when he heard the swishing sound of the shoji door opening. Then a set of heavy footsteps moving closer toward him, it was only because he scented his mate that he didn't react to someone entering their room.

The futon dipped as Sasuke lowered himself down, prying the covers away from the blonde so that he could also scoot underneath it. Strong arms snaked around him, pulling him flush against the strong body behind him. Sasuke didn't say anything, but simply held him as they laid there silently together. Time seemed to pass slowly between them with not a word passing between either one. Simply enjoying the time with each other.

"Shouldn't we get ready?" Naruto asked, eventually breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" but Sasuke didn't move.

"A bath is going to take forever."

"I know."

He didn't say anything at first. It was obvious that Sasuke was waiting for him to say something, to explain the obvious unease that the wolf could easily detect. He would have to tell his mate soon anyway, they were going to be parents soon. Naruto shifted around a bit, and with some effort he managed to turn himself around so that he was facing the wolf. Gazing into his dark eyes as he thought about how to do all the things that were still to come, all these expectations, the new responsibilities that they would have to tackle. Still, not talking about his fears to his mate might just exasperate his fears even more.

So he steeled himself, taking a deep breath and snuggling against Sasuke's hard chest. "Have you ever actually… taken care of a pup?"

The Ookami looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not properly, I mean I've been around some of the younger pups around here, like Konohamaru. Had to babysit the brat a few times when all the adults had been busy. Never actually been around a newborn pup though..."

"Oh…" Naruto sighed out, his fox ears drooping slightly. He had hoped that at least one of them would know what to do with a young pup. He could at least then gain some relief.

Sasuke looked down at the dejected sight of his mate; he had obviously said the wrong thing somehow. He frowned, not sure what the problem was until he thought back to what Naruto had asked him and then grimaced when he realized the problem. Kami he really sometimes could be tactless at times, he had to fix this quickly before the blonde started festering in his own thoughts.

"You do know that mother is there don't you? She would be more than happy to help us. Mother is alpha female of our clan and has helped out quite a few new parents. So there is no need to worry about that."

"I know that… it's just, I've never really been around people my own age, much less those younger than me. Then the thought of having to look after something so small, so fragile…it's just-just so-" he then pushed his face further against Sasuke's chest, muffling his voice. Hiding himself against his larger frame.

The wolf said nothing; instead he wound his arms tightly around the blonde's body, a frown marring his pale face. He had to think of something, suddenly a thought came to him and he couldn't help but smile. He already knew one particular snow leopard and a certain mutt who would be more than helpful.

Slowly he sat up and then helped the blonde sit up. "C'mon, I want to show you something," he said.

"What?" Naruto asked confused, but let himself be lifted into a standing position.

"Just some people I want you to meet."

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he gave him a secretive smile and helped him get dressed in his outdoor clothes once again before being bundled off outside. They made their way on the opposite way of the town, past the still flowing river close to the forest. The snow had already been shoveled from the path, exposing the cobblestone pathway that they were following. Naruto couldn't help but wonder where they were going, this area wasn't familiar to him at all, and his sense of smell had already started to fail him weeks ago so he couldn't even guess who they were 'visiting'.

The forest soon thinned out and the path led to a wide long wall; over the open gate was a peculiar symbol that sort of reminded him of a tooth, a canine to be exact. He could hear loud shouting, laughter and what sounded like dogs barking. A large amount of dogs. Sasuke didn't look perturbed at all, but instead kept on going, leading Naruto through the gates. Nobody paid them much mind, occasionally some greeted them, but said nothing else. Naruto hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had stopped until he had bumped into him.

He looked up and noticed a tall Inu demoness with brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail with part of her fringe falling over part of her face, and long elongated red triangles on her cheeks. She stood up confidently, hands on her hips, white triangular ears on her head and a fluffy white tail just peeking out from behind her thick coat.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Uchiha-san?" she said.

Sasuke gave a small bow in greeting. "Hana-san, it's good to see you; my spouse and I just wanted to direct our seasonal greetings to the addition of your clan."

"Ah, my little nieces and nephews are a boisterous bunch, but what else can be expected from young pups. Both Kiba and Hinata will be glad to see you though, since the pups had been born early they hadn't had a chance to go to your mating ceremony," she finished and turned around, motioning for them to follow her inside.

Naruto was still very much confused as to what was going on, but when he heard the mention of pups though he knew what Sasuke was planning and he did not like it. He was about to meet the one thing that truly terrified him, pups! Angrily he dug his nails into Sasuke's hand making sure that his dear mate knew of his displeasure. The wolf flinched slightly at the pain, but only gave him a coy smile in return. That bastard!

"Kiba had been quite excited really about meeting you Naruto-san, he wanted to meet the youkai that could capture this frigid wolf's heart."

The blonde couldn't help but blush, which only made Hana giggle at Naruto's embarrassment.

"You and that other Hyuuga had always been so stuck up, it came as a big to us surprise when we heard you had actually found a mate. Especially someone so cute."

"Really Hana-san, should I be worried?" he said slowly.

She burst out into laughter and shook her head. "Wouldn't dream of it!" she replied. "Well here we are!" she said and knocked on the wooden panel.

"Who is it?" came a barking shout from inside, and then some lighter yipping sounds.

"Your amazingly beautiful and intelligent older sister who's brought some guests for you to see."

There were some stomping sounds from the other side, getting closer to the door. "Hana you aren't any of those things, and what do you mean by visitor-" the door was thrown open to reveal a rumpled-looking Inu youkai with messy brown hair and the same elongated triangular markings on his cheeks.

He looked haggard, if the dark bags under his eyes were anything to go by; even his clothes were rumpled and had stains on them. The culprits for the state of the demon were the pups that were attached on him. A little white fluffy pup, with black-tipped ears, was hanging off the demon's head chewing at his abused ear. Another was yipping on his shoulder; this one also had stark white fur with a black ring around his right eye, tail wagging happily at the sight of the new visitors. While one more, this time a cub with white and black speckled fur, was in his arms chewing at his sleeves enthusiastically.

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" the tired youkai asked.

"Kiba, it's good to see you. I see fatherhood is doing you well," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Bite me," Kiba grumbled. Then he looked to the side, finally noticing the wolf's companion, and suddenly he was grinning. "Oh and who do we have here, your mate?"

"Yes, this is my mate Naruto, Naruto this mangy mutt is Kiba."

"Oi, don't listen to that basta- I mean er…" he stumbled over his words, looking down at his happy children, obviously trying to make sure that he wouldn't say a bad word in front of his children. He finally just huffed and gave Naruto a wide smile. "Nice to meet you Naruto, at last this guy found someone who can stand his prickly personality." Naruto just gave a sheepish smile in return, not really knowing what to say.

"Well I'll just leave you all to it then, I'm sure there is a lot that you need to catch up on. I need to help mother with food preparation for tomorrow," Hana said and left them alone.

"Well c'mon in, Hinata is resting right now in our bedroom."

Now that they stepped in Naruto noticed that the room was actually more like a nursery, the floor quite soft with thick fur and pillows. Small toys were strewn around the room, bright patterns painted on the wall to brighten the whole room up.

"I heard you got five of them, that must be difficult," Sasuke said looking at the large area where on a fur pile were two more children, a pup and cub curled around each other, sound asleep.

"Yeah and the Hyuugas were especially happy when two of them showed signs of having the Bayakugan," he said that last part almost distastefully.

"What's so bad about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiashi might want to take charge; you know how tough he is with his own children when training. I don't want my cubs growing up all stiff and icy like Neji. Even you show more emotion than him."

He then sat down near the rug, prying his children off him and placing them on the fur pile; they yipped and yawned, sniffing each other or stumbling over their own little legs. Sasuke helped Naruto take off his winter coat and then helped him down onto his seat before doing the same for himself.

"Oh please, you're just angry that he beat you to a pulp the first time you went near Hinata and slobbered all over her."

He grumbled again. "…Maybe," he mumbled. His finger tickled one of his cub's stomach as it squealed and yowled. He then looked up smiling at them both. "I see you got a surprise for yourself."

"Found out a while ago, we're expecting two."

"Ah," he said with a tired sigh. "You're lucky then, these rascals don't give me a moment of peace."

Sasuke chuckled. "They seem pretty energetic, take more after you then?"

At this Kiba grinned even wider. "You know it, expect for this little cutie," he said, stroking along the top of one of his sleeping cubs. "He takes just after Hinata."

"All boys then?"

"No, three boys and two girls, and as soon as they can transform the naming ceremony will be announced."

"What have you been calling them since?" Naruto finally got himself to ask. He had been sitting quietly just watching Sasuke and Kiba interact, but he couldn't help but be curious about what they were doing.

"Well not really, I mean I call this one spot…" he said scratching the head of the one with a black ring on his eye. "And this one soot," he said motioning towards the sleeping cub whose fur had a greyish tinge. "But don't tell Hinata that, she sometimes gets a bit annoyed by the names I give them."

"Little meek Hinata? I couldn't imagine."

Kiba snorted. "Oh no, my Hinata is a tough little lady, couldn't be prouder!" he said with a wide grin. Dark eyes twinkling with delight, it was obvious how happy the demon was.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the door slid open to reveal Hana again. "Oi Kiba, I need your help with a couple of heavy lifting jobs, Sasuke can come too. It won't take long."

"I can't just leave, Hinata is still asleep."

"Naruto can stay and look after your children," Sasuke said quickly, leaving the blonde stunned. He stared between Kiba, Sasuke and Hana, not believing that Sasuke was actually offering that he should look after Kiba's children.

Kiba looked thoughtful, and then nodded. "That should be fine for a while."

"But-but what do I do?!"

"Don't worry, they've already been fed and will probably fall asleep in a bit; we won't be gone for long, and I promise to bring Sasuke back safely."

Naruto just watched agape as Sasuke and Kiba just walked away, leaving him alone with the children, closing the door behind them. So there he was alone with five babies, three of whom that were wide awake and looking up at him with wide excited eyes. As if they had found a new toy to play with. They stalked towards him, stumbling over their stubby legs, mewling and yipping as they got closer to him. He bit his bottom lip, and slowly reached out to one of the pups, who sniffed his digit and then gave an excited yip before bumbling towards him with his two siblings following close behind.

Naruto was frozen stiff as one of the cubs climbed onto his lap, sniffing at his stomach before purring and pressing its head against him. The others soon joined him, climbing over him, using their claws to gain purchase. He couldn't help but smile as the pup nuzzled against his cheek, giggling as he started to tickle their bellies. He wondered if his own kids would be as energetic as these, such warm fuzzy things.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke and Kiba were walking back to the room when they realized that they couldn't hear any noises coming from it. They looked at each other worriedly and slowly slid the door open and looked down wide-eyed at the sight before them.

"Now that makes for an adorable picture," Kiba commented.

Sasuke could only nod as he saw Naruto sleeping surrounded by Kiba's children, their small bodies curling around Naruto's bigger one as he lied down on the fur pile. All caught in their own dream world, it looked perfect to him. Almost as if he could imagine Naruto was lying on the futon in his room surrounded by their own pups. He could feel himself blushing.

"Oi, Uchiha, you gonna stay here for a while until blondie here wakes up?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, better let him rest for a while," Sasuke said slowly, still not taking his eyes off the sight before him. That is until he felt Kiba's fingers hook onto his collar and pull him along down the hall.

"Well c'mon then, mother has made some tea."

* * *

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies. _


	31. The fever

_Here is the long awaited chapter, I'm sorry it took so long I was just busy with deadlines that I never seemed to find any time to do focus on my writing. One thing I noticed how big and fluffy the fic has been so far, well time to stir things up a bit and add a fuck load of drama!_

_**Also for more news I'm thinking about a doujinshi version of this fic, with a couple of changes (so I can avoid some of fight scenes) . I already have the prologue page out on my Tumbler lilbakasaru. tumblr (take out spaces) and here is the link for it on devinatart rakasha3. deviantart art / My-One-and-Only-Prologue-339555929? ga_submit= 10 % 3A1353807848 **_

_**Link can also be found on my profile page!**_

* * *

Chapter 27: The fever

The snow festival was full of merry wonder, something Naruto had never really experienced. In the past festivals he was with Iruka and Kakashi, and was those were always small private affairs. Nothing like the kind of festivities the Uchiha's held.

Everyone was congratulating him, telling him that he was glowing. Asking him when he was due, how how many pups there were, and if he knew yet what genders there were. Then there was the food: succulent meats, fluffy warm rice, the sauces and steamed vegetables. Naruto gorged himself on Takoyaki and baked fish, growling hormonally at anyone who went near his Bebi Kasutera (a type of sponge cake). Songs filled the air and those that were drunk garbling and slurring their words as they sang along. Sasuke being in a similar state.

His cheeks hued pink as he giggled uncharacteristically, an arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder while his head rested on the Kitsune's large stomach. Rubbing his cheek against the clothed flesh sweetly while he continued to giggle. The blonde wanted to eat another kasutera but he didn't have the heart to move his mate off him.

"KANPAI!" someone shouted, and the sake was passed around with everyone drinking.

Sasuke fell over himself as he reached for his own cup. Naruto gripped him around his shoulders and gently righted himself. "C'mon S'uke, I think you've had enough…" he slowly whispered into his mate's ear.

The wolf shook his head. "No, no, 'nother," he mumbled reaching for his sake again.

Naruto pouted and went close to his mate's ear again and said in a breathy voice, full of seductive purr "Sasuke, I'm sooo~ sleepy…"

Instantly the wolf perked up and sat up straight, giving the blonde an almost perverted grin. "Really?"

Naruto nodded and squeaked when Sasuke quickly stood up grabbing the Kitsune in his arms and running out of the hall, ignoring the wolf whistles that followed them.

Sasuke stumbled inside his room pulling Naruto in behind him before devouring his mouth while his clever hands moved to undo the heavy sash to open up his kimono. The fox youkai reached up undressing his mate, his claws scraping across the hard muscles, enjoying the enormous amount of warmth coming off the strong body. He snuggled himself against it, kissing along his neck. The wolf growled, gripping tightly around him.

There were times when Sasuke was rough, and it looked like this was going to be one of those times. With a snarl he reached up grabbing Naruto's flaxen locks so that he could guide his head back and took charge. His long tongue trailing down Naruto's neck, nipping the skin until he reached Naruto's sensitive nipple and bit. The blonde moaned, grinding himself against Sasuke as much as his stomach would allow. The Ookami sucked the bud, enjoying the noises Naruto was making until he tasted something sharp on his tongue.

The wolf sat up quickly, licking his lips, giving Naruto a wide-eyed look that had the blonde confused. "You-"

"What, what is it?" he asked.

Sasuke frowned and leaned down again, taking the abused nipple back into his mouth and then stopped. "You're producing milk…" he mumbled, instantly sobering up.

Naruto arched an eyebrow and looked down and saw that around the bud that his mate had been sucking was now leaking a whitish substance. The Kistune blushed bright red in embarrassment and grabbed his kimono to cover himself up. He couldn't believe this was happening and turned away from Sasuke, not wanting the wolf to look at him.

The wolf growled in irritation, he didn't want this new treat to be hidden away from him. Naruto was too shy about his body and Sasuke had been slowly managing to change that. He grabbed Naruto around the middle and spun him around, kissing him harshly. Taking his breath away.

Sasuke extracted himself from his smaller mate, giving a wet lick around his neck. "Don't hide yourself from me, my little fox."

He kissed him again, and while Naruto was distracted by the kiss he grabbed the kimono and ripped it away from Naruto's loose grip. Rubbing his shoulders in a comforting manner before the blonde could even protest the wolf bent down and picked Naruto up bridal-style. With a wolfish grin he gently deposited his mate down on the soft futon. Kissing down his body, taking the pink nipple back into his mouth to suck. Naruto whimpered at the tingling feeling around his chest that travelled straight down to his groin.

The Ookami grinned around the nub and continued; with one hand he held the writhing body down while he used the other hand to continue exploring his mate's body. Trailing down his baby-bump to his leaking erection.

"You taste so good," he said running his thumb over the sensitive tip, smearing pre-emissions around the tip.

"Sasuke!" Naruto squealed, gripping the sheets tightly. "More!"

Sasuke grinned and leaned down again, taking Naruto's heated erecting into his warm mouth to suck. He trailed his tongue along the vein at the base of the penis before nipping at the foreskin to lick along the bulbous hot flesh, tasting the salty liquid that leaked from it. Naruto moaned, shaking his head from side to side as Sasuke continued to torture his oversensitive flesh.

"More, more, please Sasuke, _please_!"

With a growling purr Sasuke trailed a finger down to Naruto's leaking entrance, teasing the twitching hole. "Here, do you want it here?" he asked, pressing his finger against the ring of muscle but not breaching him.

Naruto nodded, but for Sasuke that wasn't enough. He wanted his mate to scream out in ecstasy. "What did you say, Naruto? I can't hear you, speak up little fox," he said teasingly.

"Nngg," the fox groaned out in frustration. "Please Sasuke, please I want you inside of me!"

He gasped, arching back when Sasuke forced two fingers straight inside of him. Sasuke gave him some time to adjust before he slowly started to move, scissoring his mate slowly until he was sure to the blonde was ready before adding another finger. He hooked his fingers grazing the sensitive bundle of nerves that drove Naruto wild.

"Now you stupid wolf, I want you inside now!" the Kitsune growled out angrily.

Sasuke, liking this forceful Naruto, sat back removing his fingers from the blonde's tight entrance and quickly took off the rest of his clothes. With some force he hoisted Naruto's long legs over his shoulders and positioned himself against the entrance, and after making sure that his mate was comfortable he drove himself home.

Naruto's eyes rolled back with the massive girth that was stretching and filling him to the full. Sasuke hissed at those tight muscles squeezing his dick almost painfully; he waited while Naruto caught his breath. For the blonde no matter how many times they mated it always felt new to him. When he was ready he pushed against Sasuke's member encouraging his mate to finally fuck him. It was all the wolf could take, seeing the eagerness from his little fox he slowly pulled back until only his tip was inside before pushing back in all the way roughly.

Naruto loved these moments when Sasuke took charge like the dominant he was. Since finding out about his pregnancy, Sasuke treated him like a delicate flower. Always being so careful and slow, which was just frustrating, but now he was almost forceful. Naruto could feel those powerful muscles pounding between his legs like a beast. The animalistic growl that came off Sasuke, and the tight grip on his hips that was sure to leave bruises later. Naruto mewled breathily when his cock slid against his prostate, fast and hot.

He reached up, wanting to feel more of his mate. Sasuke seemed to get the message and pushed himself deeper inside; he grabbed Naruto under his arms and hoisted him up until the blonde could put his arms round Sasuke's neck. Somehow to Naruto it felt like Sasuke was even deeper inside if it was possible; he groaned when the wolf kneaded his ass, grabbing the two firm globes and prying them apart slightly before he started to push in and out again.

The fox leaned forward whimpering when he felt Sasuke's member hitting that special spot inside him once again; he was close, and Sasuke could feel that too.

The wolf licked along the mating mark, eliciting the most wonderful noises from his mate. He pushed in deep building the high up, feeling Naruto twitching around him, his own cock leaking like a geyser. His own completion coming near when he felt the heat coiling in his lower abdomen. Suddenly those muscles tightened painfully as Naruto came and Sasuke bit down harshly on the mating mark as he pumped his seed deep inside the quivering blonde.

They collapsed like that onto the futon with Sasuke still firmly buried inside Naruto. The wolf simply pulled the covers over them and they fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

The days that came after the snow festival were peaceful in Naruto's opinion. Sasuke would occasionally have to go out on missions, but those were mostly D-rank or lower. He only had one B-rank escort mission where he was gone for nearly two weeks. Which meant that Naruto had to go to his weekly appointment with Tsunade, with Mikoto, instead of his mate. When asked if he wanted to know the gender of his pups he said he wanted to wait until Sasuke came back.

When Sasuke eventually came back, he was ill, picking up some sort of cold from Whirlpool country. This was also bad news for Naruto since it meant he couldn't stay around Sasuke all the time anymore. With his own chakra painfully low since it was supporting their pups it made him more susceptible towards illnesses. It didn't mean however that he couldn't go and bring Sasuke his special tea in the mornings, a special herbal mix from Tsunade that should help with his recovery.

It had already been two days but Sasuke still wasn't feeling better, he was bedridden, and from what Itachi had told him pretty weak.

This was the third day, he and Mikoto were sitting in the dining area having a small snack, it was late at night and almost everyone else had already retired for the night. Only a few servants were still awake. His mother-in-law wanted to keep him company since she knew that Naruto couldn't sleep very well without his mate. She had found some steamed buns and made some green tea for them to drink.

"Tsunade said that if the herbs don't work by the end of this week he has to go see her for a full check-up," Mikoto said, taking a bite out of her meatbun.

Naruto nodded worriedly, he simply didn't like seeing Sasuke like this. Not to mention the lack of physical contact was starting to get to him, all he really wanted to do was sneak under the covers with the ill Ookami and curl up to sleep but he wasn't allowed. So far he had been spending his nights alone which was starting to irritate him.

Mikoto, noticing the silence coming from the blonde Kitsune, knew exactly what was going through his mind; she gave him a small smile. "You know I think it's time for Sasuke to drink his tea, why don't you go bring it to him?"

The blonde grinned and with some effort stood up from his sitting position and waddled over to the kitchen. Moving around was becoming more difficult, his feet had swollen to twice their size, his back was constantly hurting, and even breathing became difficult when he did strenuous activity. Even this short task of simply walking to the kitchen had him breathing hard. He sighed and opened the door going towards the stove where a servant was already making the tea.

He thanked the wolf demoness as she handed him a tray that had a covered pot and cup on it. Carefully he navigated himself through many hallways until he came to their room, he gently knocked on the door and when he heard the pained grunt he let himself inside.

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw that Sasuke was hiding under the covers, he took the tray inside and placed it on the small table that had been placed there for him. He collected the empty cup and pot that was already there and replaced them with the new things. With a cloth he picked the hot pot up and shook it in a circular motion to make sure that everything was mixed together before carefully pouring the steaming sweet-smelling mixture into the cup. He then put the cup back and then leaned over to wake up the shivering figure.

"Sasuke, Sasuke wake up you sleepy wolf," he said quietly.

A grumble was his only answer and the figure underneath the covers just seemed to curl himself up even more. The fox pouted and shook him harder, but only managed to get an annoyed growl in return.

"Wake up Sasuke, you have to drink your tea or you won't get better."

The growling just got worse, and in the back of his mind Naruto knew that it wasn't just Sasuke's normal grumpy growl, but this was more of a warning one. Deep and guttural, with an almost deadly undertone. Naruto frowned and slowly pulled up the covers off Sasuke's head and gasped when he was met by a pair of red eyes.

The worry grew worse and he reached out to touch Sasuke's sweaty cheek when suddenly the wolf reared its head and snapped at him with those sharp teeth. Naruto screamed and fell back landing hard against tatami mats, he hissed out in pain and looked up fearfully at the half-transformed wolf lumbering over him. Those bright red eyes staring down at him in a mixture of disgust and anger.

"Don't touch me you cur," he snarled. "You have no right to touch me with your disgusting hands you lowly youkai."

Naruto scooted back fearfully not understanding why Sasuke was acting like this. "Sasuke, what-"

"SHUT UP!"he roared, swiping his claws around, tearing through the bottom of his winter kimono. "You have no right call me by my name," he said dangerously.

"Sasuke what is wr-" but his voice was cut off when a strong hand wrapped around his neck constricting his airway. He hacked and gurgled, clawing at Sasuke's arm trying to make him let go.

Sasuke lifted him by the neck bringing his face close to him. "What did I say when saying my name!" he snarled and threw him against the wooden wall with such force that he went through it.

Reflexively Naruto clutched his stomach protectively, screaming as the hard wood splintered around him. He screamed in pain as the wood dug into his shoulder and back, cutting inside him as he landed on the snow-covered ground. The wolf howled angrily and Naruto stared up at what used to be his mate, scrambling back, his body protesting from the wounds. Sasuke staggered towards him, his fever causing him to sway around but his rage was still focused on the injured youkai lying in the snow. By now Sasuke had fully transformed into a massive wolf, his coal black fury contrasting harshly against the white snow.

Quickly as he could he managed to sit up, stumbling away from the bloodthirsty youkai stalking towards him, his rumbling growl sending a chilling fear up Naruto's spine. The blonde clutched one arm around his injured shoulder and the other arm around his stomach as he ran away from the main house. Naruto looked around for help but found no one outside. He struggled through the deep snow running towards the closed gate. He pushed the wooden block that acted as a lock off the gate and opened it, running out into the surrounding forest away from the deranged wolf that was following.

The blonde could already feel himself tiring, his chakra draining to the point that his muscles were painful with strain. But Sasuke wasn't giving up, he was tearing through the dead twigs as the blonde tried to wedge himself through tighter and tighter spaces so as to deter Sasuke. Yet not much seemed to be able to stop the wolf, and Naruto wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

His clothes were getting tattered and torn as they snagged against straggling limbs of fallen trees, blood dripping down his arm and back, leaving a trail for the wolf to follow. Snow was falling so heavily obscuring his vision, the cold shards slicing against his cheek as he continued forward disoriented. His nose useless, his vision blank, he could barely make out what was in front of him.

An ear-splitting howl pierced through the air; Naruto looked back and yelped as he lost his footing, the snowy ground crumbling beneath his feet as he felt himself falling down a deep darkness. His scream blocked out by the pile of falling snow that buried him.

* * *

_I know I'm evil…_

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies!_

_**(Please do remember to read the AN at the top for some important info)**_


	32. Poison tea

_Here is the next chapter! It took me a long time and I worked through the night because I love you guys and wanted to make up for all the evil the previous chapter… not saying that its going to be sweet and fluffy again, oh no, that won't be happening for a while (evil cackle in the back ground)._

**_The doujinshi is up on devinatart and tumbler, already have four pages drawn out, so far I've been able to keep daily updates on those pages. Links as always can be found on my profile page!_**

_Beta read by Kuro Mitsu._

* * *

Chapter 28: Poison tea

Itachi heard the crashing sound first, his sensitive ears twitched and he looked up from the scroll he was studying towards the direction of his brother's room. At first he thought that maybe Sasuke and Naruto broke something again during their rutting, when he remembered that his brother was ill and they shouldn't be taking part in such heated activities.

Then came the terrified scream and a loud sound like that of an explosion, that sent his instincts on high alert. He dropped his scrolls and ran towards the direction of his little brother's room. His mother and father already there just standing by the open door stone-still. Itachi frowned and looked inside and the sight made his blood run cold. The room was in shambles, futon ripped and torn, the table and tray tipped over with its contents spilled over the mats, its sweet aroma filling the air. And the wall. The wall was completely demolished, exposing them to the elements.

At first he thought it might have been an attack, when he saw that the broken boards weren't twisted inwards but outwards. That meant that the attacker had already been inside; quickly he ran outside, only hesitating slightly when he saw the blood spilled on the snowy ground. He growled angrily, not at all liking the implication; hurriedly he took off his clothes transforming into a wolf since that form was quicker and followed the bright red splatters of blood outside the Uchiha compound. He barked loudly when he saw his brother's figure disappearing behind the treeline, but Sasuke ignored him.

Charging more chakra towards his muscles he pushed himself further ramming himself through the snow-covered forest, his eyes blazing a vivid red as he tracked the shadow of his brother. In the back of Itachi's mind he knew that something wasn't right, he couldn't sense anyone else in the forest but them. Naruto was in the front that much he could tell, his rich blood acting like a fading beacon, then there was his little brother, his usually musky scent overplayed with an unusual sweet tone. That was it, Itachi couldn't tell of any intruders Sasuke was chasing, unless…

Was he chasing his mate?

Something inside the older Uchiha tugged painfully at the thought, he didn't really want to believe it but there seemed to be no other explanation. With an angry growl he tensed his muscles and jumped up towards a thick three and using that as a more stable surface, he launched himself into the air to Sasuke's direction. He landed on him hard, pinning his raging brother into the cold ground.

Sasuke turned to snap at him, his eyes bleeding red, his chops oozing a sickly tar-like mixture. Splattering the white ground with the black substance as he waved his head around trying to take a bite out of Itachi. The deranged wolf gargled and roared angrily and then finally gave a piercing howl before he simply passed out, with the black goo still leaking from his mouth. Quickly Itachi shifted back and turned his brother to the side so that he wouldn't choke. Then he stood up trying to following the fading scent to find Naruto.

But the snow was coming down heavier, dampening his sense of smell, and soon in the dark he couldn't even see the blood trail anymore either. The snow had covered everything up. Looking around he realized that they were very deep in the forest, and if he didn't get help quickly they all might just freeze to death. So Itachi sprinted back to the fallen body of his brother and picked him up, the sharp sweet smell stinging his nose even in the cold, and ran back to the outskirts of the forest where the rest of his family were already waiting.

"Itachi what's going on? What happened to Sasuke? Where's Naruto?" his mother shouted, running over to him with his spare clothes.

Itachi shook his head. "I lost track of Naruto, and I think Sasuke's been poisoned. Somebody call Tsunade-sama!" he shouted.

"What do you mean 'lost track', where is Naruto, Itachi?" Mikoto asked keeling down beside him, covering his shoulders in his robe.

The young youkai shook his head. "He was somewhere ahead of me, I lost track of him and with the snow coming down so heavily his scent is also getting faint. We need to set a search party up quick before the weather turns worse."

The older demoness nodded. "You go, I'll look after your bother. Find Naruto, he shouldn't be out in this weather."

Itachi nodded at his mother and started organizing groups to search different parts of the forest; he watched as they all turned into wolves before he discarded his own clothes and did the same. The Uchiha searched as far as they could but the cold weather was starting to get the best of them. The ice and snow made their sense of smell useless and the falling snow and darkness obscured their vision. Since Naruto was pupped it meant also that his chakra was undetectable, usually part of a submissive's defense mechanism, so that they didn't 'stand out'. Now it was acting against them in their search for finding the blonde fox.

For what seemed like hours Itachi searched but found no clue of Naruto's whereabouts. The forest was so vast and dark that they couldn't make a thing out. In the end the search party returned and Itachi came back to find the healer Tsunade leaning over his brother, pouring some foul mixture down his throat while his mother massaged his throat. She looked up at him, her dark eyes hopeful.

Itachi looked away in shame. "We couldn't find Naruto… but we haven't stopped searching," it was all he could say

His mother looked devastated; she made a choking sound and concentrated back on her task.

"He was poisoned with '_Ma huang' _(in English Ephedra, or Ask-for-trouble)," she said not looking up. "Keep massaging his throat, he needs to get it all down him," Tsunade instructed his mother.

"Poisoned, how?" Fugaku asked.

"Probably ingested, has he eaten or drunk anything since he came back?" she asked sitting up.

Fugaku frowned thinking back to the past few days. "He hasn't eaten anything out of the ordinary, just the herbal tea you recommended."

The demoness hummed under her breath and leaned down, taking a whiff from his mouth. She crinkled her nose and shook her head. "I need to see the tea and herbs that they were boiled from," she ordered.

While Obito went to get those things, Tsunade ordered them to move Sasuke out of the snow and back inside where it was warm. So Fugaku picked his son up and did so with Mikoto and Tsunade following him. Itachi fell into step with them.

"What does that herb do?" he asked, wrapping his robe tightly around him.

"It can cause a number of symptoms, normally it can be used as a small pain reliever but it is easy to overdose on it. The symptoms range from anxiety, confusion, delirium, mania, hallucination, and psychosis, to rapid pulse, restlessness, sweating, and tremors, which can be occasionally mistaken for a fever," Tsunade explained.

"It doesn't make sense, we get the herbs from your pharmacy, the staff said that it came recommended," Mikoto said half-hysterical. She was undergoing so much stress, thinking that she could lose both her son and son-in-law at the same time.

Tsunade growled angrily. "I would never recommend anyone to take this, much less someone who is already ill. The effects would only be accelerated."

"Although it might explain some things…" Itachi muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked, turning to him.

Itachi gritted his teeth together not wanting to say these things to his mother, but it was the only thing that made sense to him. "Naruto was attacked by someone, and it seemed like Sasuke might have been chasing after the attacker, but… I couldn't sense anyone else out there…"

His mother stumbled over her own feet, her eyes wide in shock. She whimpered, not wanting to believe what Itachi was implying. "No, you can't be saying…"

"His claws have Naruto's blood on them, his and Naruto's scents were the only ones I could find, and if this herb causes all those symptoms it would make sense…" Itachi explained.

"He wouldn't!" Mikoto shouted, looking down at her passed out son who was laid down on the futon in the guest bedroom.

"Mother…" Itachi tried to placate her but Mikoto slapped his hand away in anger. "He wouldn't!" she shouted again.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku roared. "We have to look at this logically, and Itachi wouldn't accuse someone for no reason."

Then Obito came in with the turned-over teapot that still had some of the dregs at the bottom and a large bag that were packed with the _Ma huang_. He handed both things to Tsunade, and after the woman looked the contents over she confirmed what they were all already thinking.

Mikoto looked towards her husband, her face a picture of devastation. She finally broke down into wailing cries, clutching onto her husband like a lifeline. She or anyone else didn't want for any of this to be true, it seemed unreal that Sasuke would ever hurt Naruto. He was so dedicated to his mate, the thought he could hurt him, and their pups…

"The pups!" Mikoto shouted. "Naruto and the pups are still out there, they have to be found!"

"We haven't stopped looking," Itachi said, not liking the horrible state of how his family looked.

"Then go out and keep looking for him."

Itachi nodded and then ran out of the room, even if it took him a lifetime he would find him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto gasped awake, his lungs filling with air as if he was taking his first breath. He tried to look around and found that he couldn't move properly, and that he was very cold. He was surrounded by snow, in fact he was buried under it. With a lot of effort he finally managed to get his hands free and as quick as he could dug himself out. Now he was lying on top of the snow, shivering in the cold. His shoulder and back wincing in pain.

Hesitantly he touched his back and when he brought his hand back around to inspect them, he was not surprised at all to find them covered in blood. Even the snow he had been lying in was also covered in it. The wounds were probably healing but at a much slower rate than normally, and he couldn't use his chakra to heal himself since that would only harm his pups-HIS PUPS!

Quickly Naruto went to touch his stomach, trying to best to find any sign that his pups were alive. They never moved around that much, just the occasional flutter and bump, but now there didn't seem to be any movement at all. He whimpered, trying his best to hold back his tears as he concentrated on his stomach trying to find any signs of life. For what seemed like forever he couldn't feel anything, Naruto wanted to break down and cry.

He was a terrible youkai, so damn weak, that he couldn't even look after his own pups, couldn't even keep them safe, couldn't keep them alive-

_Thump, thump…_

His breathing shuddered, and he pressed his arms tighter against his stomach, hoping that he had felt right.

_Thump, thump…_

A pulse, it was a pulse! The chakra pulse of his kits!

The blonde hunched down and over as much as he could, clutching his stomach tightly as he cried in happiness. He had never felt such relief before. Slowly he tried to get his breathing back to normal as he calmed down. He couldn't stay out here in the cold. Slowly sat up looking around himself, trying to figure out where he was. Naruto was in the forest, an unfamiliar part of the forest. He didn't even know which direction led back home…

Naruto felt himself cringe internally at that thought, home, where was that now? Could he even go back to the Uchiha's, after what had happened with Sasuke? After what he did to him? Naruto brought a hand up to his neck, remembered how Sasuke's normally warm hands had clutched him there so tightly. How he couldn't breathe, or move to defend himself.

No he couldn't go back, not there again.

He needed to go back home to Iruka and Kakashi, that would be the only place he would be safe. But, he thought looking around himself, which direction was home?

Slowly he staggered up and looked around himself, not at all being able to figuring out where he was, much less the way back to Konoha. Clutching his tattered winter kimono around himself to stave off the cold, Naruto picked a random path and simply started walking. The only thing he was glad of was that at least it had stopped snowing. Naruto thanked all the small favours he could get.

Tiredly he moved himself through the deep snow; it was almost knee high and Naruto wasn't wearing his boots or anything else on his feet. He was cold and it felt like his limbs were going numb, but the blonde knew that he couldn't stop, if he did he could die, that much he knew from his past. Right now he needed to find shelter and build a fire, and some food. Although he didn't think in the barren snow-covered environment he would be able to find much at all that was edible. Slowly the kitsune climbed over snow-covered slopes using the branches like handlebars to hoist himself up.

He barely noticed how the forest was starting to thin out, looking deader and more barren, like a snow-covered wasteland. The sun was high in the sky; it was probably noon. Naruto was sure that by now he wasn't anywhere near Konoha, which meant that he was more lost than before. The blonde was about to double back when he felt something wind around his leg and pull. Before Naruto could even look down, more thin string-like objects tangled around his arms and torso. He struggled, which only seemed to manage to tighten its hold.

He was trapped!

Naruto cursed and looked down at the bonds and noticed that they were Ninja wire like those that Kakashi had shown him before. Wires as thin as a spider thread, but strong as steel; you can't break out of it with brute strength alone, and Naruto didn't carry kunais around with him to cut himself free. He simply stayed there immobile, and that's when he heard the jingling of bells somewhere above him.

He followed the glinting wire and saw that it led towards a tall scraggily tree that had a pair of plain-looking bells on it. The wires were attached to those bells and with every minute movement he made the bells would jingle, and in this quiet environment the ringing seemed to echo so loudly and shrilly like a siren. Calling whoever had set those traps to him.

Naruto knew that he had to get out before they came and found him. But he winced when the wire cut into his skin, and finally gave up. He at least hoped that whoever set this trap was someone nice at least, but knowing his luck they probably weren't. He waited and waited with baited breath, his limbs going numb as his circulation was starting to be cut off by the wire. His ears twitched when he heard a muffled crunching sound like snow being packed; with some effort he managed to turn his head and stared agape at the large fur-covered figure moving slowly towards him.

The person, whoever it was, pushed down the fur-covered hood to reveal a human face, but Naruto could tell that this person in front of him wasn't a youkai. In fact he had only ever heard of this creature from stories and history lessons that Iruka had taught him, the creature was a human.

The man grinned at him, his light chestnut brown hair ruffled and messy. There was a glint in the human's grey eyes, and while he was smiling those eyes showed nothing but malicious intent. He whistled and stepped closer to the blonde, chuckling when he saw the kistune struggling in his bonds. He reached out to grab Naruto's hair and ignoring his cries of pain moved him so that he could get a better look at the demon's face.

"You're a pretty one that's for sure, and what do we have here…" he said, noticing the state the blonde was in, his gloved hand reaching out to stroke Naruto's bulging stomach; the blonde felt bile building up his throat when the man touched him. He shouldn't be touched like this; he shouldn't be touched by anyone but Sasuke. No one at all!

"Oh, Takado will like this very much…" he said slowly and then took out a knife.

Naruto watched as he raised the knife at random and with a quick motion cut a wire, and before Naruto realized it he was on the ground, still tied up by the wire. He struggled to stand up but he was so tired and weak that he could barely protest as he was carefully hoisted up and taken somewhere. It wasn't as if he knew the area, everything looked the same to him, and his senses were completely useless. But even his numb nose could detect the scent of fire, especially in this crisp, frosty air.

Straining Naruto looked up and saw what looked like a campsite, there were four tents around a fire and what looked like massive boxes and crates. The closer they came Naruto realized that those crates were in fact cages, and there were youkai in them, at least three to a cage, all in chains. These were slavers; Kakashi used to tell him horror stories about this. Kidnapping defenseless youkai and then selling them to rich humans who would keep them as pets and playthings. He didn't think any creature could have been so cruel, he didn't want to believe those stories, but the proof was right there in front of him.

The blonde was trying his best to keep himself calm as he saw the sight. He kept himself as quiet as possible as the human that had been carrying him started greeting the other slavers, before he was deposited onto the snow-covered ground. Everyone was whispering to each other excitedly as they stared him over and then one of them, a tall dark-haired man with tanned skin and pale blue eyes, and a scar going down his right cheek, stood up and walked over to them.

"Where did you find him, Fumio?" he asked, his voice deep and full of excitement.

"Out in wastes, this one got caught in one of our traps. Looks like he was attacked," Fumio replied, pushing Naruto forward to show his injured back, prodding his wound.

Naruto hissed out in pain and the dark-haired man quickly slapped his hand away from him.

"Oi, why'd you do that for Takado?" he said indignantly, rubbing his hand.

"Watch it Fumio, don't know what you found here!" Takado exclaimed excitedly.

His colleague obviously didn't know what he was talking about. "This is a Kitsune youkai, you fool; one hasn't been sighted in over 16 years. The last known one was that General beast. This is a rare find!" he exclaimed, his gloved hands touching Naruto all over.

Tugging at his ears, pulling his hair, opening his mouth and finally coming to a stop by his stomach. "And pregnant… wait this one's a submissive, where's his mate, the dominant?" he asked looking back up at Fumio.

The brunette simply shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't see him, but maybe they got attacked and the dominant's dead, and this little thing got away."

Takado didn't like the implications of that; catching a submissive was both a blessing and a curse. They were worth a lot more than a dominant. Being pregnant was a bonus since that could mean they could even sell the pups. But if the dominant mate is around it could spell trouble for them later; dominants in search for their mates were wild unstoppable juggernauts. Tearing everything around them to shreds. You can't capture them, you would have to kill them. Not to mention the amount of men he'll probably lose in the process.

Quickly he turned around to his other two men. "Eiji, Hikaru, I want you to scout the surrounding area, make sure that no one else is around. Fumio, get this youkai's wounds treated and put him in a cage," he said.

Fumio nodded and grabbed Naruto by his collar harshly to force him into standing.

"Careful you idiot, he's worth a lot more than all of those youkai combined," pointing to the ones in the cages. "Now get him cleaned up _carefully_!" he instructed.

Fumio snorted but did as he was ordered, being more gentle as he carried the kitsune towards one of the tents. He put the fox down on the fur pile before going back outside, bringing with him a bucket of hot water. Quickly he brought his knife out again and cut a couple of strands to undo his hand, and before Naruto could react he bound them in rope that he had taken out from somewhere. Then with a tugging movement he pried down Naruto's kimono to expose his shoulders and back. The fox yelped at the sudden movement and the pain that ran through his body but the man took no mind and with a rag that he wetted with the hot water wiped away the dried blood and dirt.

Naruto didn't like this at all; he had never felt so exposed in his entire life. His upper body and mating mark were exposed; no one except for Sasuke had seen the mark, even Tsunade as a healer he didn't allow to see it.

The human was wiping harshly at his wounds while muttering obscene things. His dirty hands were touching his back all over; it made him feel utterly vile and dirty, he wanted to throw up. But he had to think rationally here, who knows what they would do to him and his pups, his would bide his time. He would get out of here, he would get out of here and kill this bastard for touching him like this. When the man was done, cleaning the wound and bandaging him up, he stood up and came to a stop in front of Naruto.

"Now I've seen many of you freaks in my time but never one like you," Fumio muttered. He was staring him down, looking over his features before grabbing his chin so that he could stare straight at Naruto's face. The grin on his face sickeningly wide.

"Now you're a boy alright, but then you got this here…" he said touching Naruto's stomach again. The fox tried to flinch away but the human's grip was tight on him. "You got somethin' living in here and that doesn't make any sense. You get fucked by a guy, makes you his bitch. Don't understand why a guy would fuck another guy in the first place."

"Let go," he whimpered.

Fumio chuckled. "Could never understand you youkai, you're like animals; you eat, fuck, and sleep. Yet you feel like you all act so high and mighty. Big bad youkais, now look at you, nothing better than a-"

"Fumio, stop messing around and get him in the cage," Takado then gave the fox a once over. "Get him also a blanket or something, can't have our merchandise freezing to death."

The brunette muttered, glaring at the dark-haired man as he left; he forced Naruto into standing again, picked up a nearby blanket and threw it at him before taking him to a small cage outside and pushing him inside. The door was closed with a harsh bang. Naruto watched him leave; he clutched the blanket tightly around him like a shield as he tried his best to scoot away from the entrance.

"Hey," came a gruff voice.

Naruto froze and slowly turned to see a dominant youkai with shoulder-length uneven white hair and purple eyes that were staring unblinkingly back at him. He gave him a toothy grin, and it was very toothy in fact. His teeth were a row of sharp jagged teeth like that of a shark. Which was further established when he noticed those gills on either side of the youkai's neck.

"I'm Suigetsu," he said, moving a shackled hand in a lazy wave. "And welcome to hell."

* * *

_Yeah…things aren't going to get better for a really long time…_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	33. Enemy within

_A quick update, I know that many are ticked off by the sudden angst, but the plot has to move forward, and if I left things the way they were all the important questions would never be answered. This is all important transition, although I will reassure everyone right now there won't be an rape scenes. I hate and can't write them._

_Betaed by the wonderful Kuro Mitsu!_

* * *

Chapter 29: Enemy within

_"I'm Suigetsu," he said, moving a shackled hand in a lazy wave. "And welcome to hell."_

Naruto didn't say anything; his blue eyes were wide with fear as he regarded the dominant in front of him. The kitsune had never been around another male dominant without Sasuke close by, and this proximity was unnerving him. All his instincts were screaming out at him to get some distance and make himself as small as possible, so that he would go unnoticed. Which was completely illogical since they were the only occupants in the cage.

"What's your name then?" Suigetsu asked, not taking any notice of the blonde's behaviour. Naruto didn't answer him.

The shark youkai cocked his head to the side in boredom, "You're pregnant aint'cha', where's your mate?"

The question made the fox flinch away; was Sasuke still looking for him, crazed and delusional, ready to maim him? He didn't know, he couldn't answer that. Suigetsu seemed to be able to tell that this was a topic that the kitsune didn't want to talk about. A heavy sigh left him and he sat up, shifting his own thin blanket. Naruto yelped thinking he was going to get attacked when instead he felt something soft fall over his frame. Naruto blinked owlishly a couple of times and then realized that the thing that had been draped on him was a blanket. To be exact it was Suigetsu's blanket.

Hesitantly he pulled the blanket closer to him before turning back to gaze at the strange youkai.

"Why?" he asked. He didn't know why the shark youkai was showing him kindness, but he didn't trust it.

Suigetsu gave a nonchalant shrug and leaned against the metal bars. "You're pregnant; right now your body's no better than a human's. You'll feel the cold more than me," he replied, his voice gruff and irritated.

"But-" Naruto tried to protest, but the white-haired male quickly cut him off.

"Don't argue baka, you gotta think of your kits don't ya? Won't do them any good if you end up freezing to death," instantly the blonde quieted, hugging his stomach in a protective manner. "Surviving is all you can do here," Suigetsu finished, his gruff voice softening, as if he was trying to reassure the submissive. Not that much could at this point.

A sudden clattering sound startled Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked towards the direction of the shark demon and was surprised to see a large hand dangling down from above them, and in that hand was a blanket. Suigetsu gave a toothy grin; he reached through the bars and grabbed the cloth before pulling it towards him.

"This for the pregnant fox?" he asked. There was a grunt, which he guessed could be taken as agreement, and then another blanket was foisted onto him.

Naruto was utterly stunned, his blue eyes wide in shock as he gazed at the shark demon.

"Juugo wants you to have his blanket," he said with a snort. "That big softy," and with that he just returned to leaning back against the bars, with seemingly no care for the biting cold of the metal. His eyes closed, feigning sleep.

Naruto, confused and tired, stared at the extra blankets, which were nothing more than tattered cloth. The blanket he had been given was thicker then these meager pieces that he was 'gifted' from Suigetsu and the other demon Juugo. Still he couldn't help but feel warm, feeling some inkling of comradeship between them. Yet there was something else. As if he should return something for their kindness, but he didn't have anything to give. Expect for…

"Naruto…" he whispered out, hesitantly.

"Huh?" came the grunt from the shark demon, one purple eye open to look in his direction.

"My name is Naruto," he repeated, this time with more strength.

Suigetsu looked at him for a while before nodding and then going back to sleep. There was a tapping noise behind him; Naruto slowly turned around and saw the same large hand, the same one that had given him the blanket. His bit his bottom lip and slowly reached up, through the bars to grasp the hand. His own dwarfed within the gentle grip. It was strong and warm. The hand gave him a reassuring squeeze, like a greeting, before releasing him. Naruto watched it disappear back up again, and he couldn't help but smile.

Gradually he started to arrange the blankets around him and settled down. His eyes drifted shut as the fatigue finally caught up with him. Soon he was asleep, his mind filled with the image of a dark-haired wolf, his warm dark eyes replaced with bleeding red.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Two days had passed and Sasuke was still fighting the effects of the herbs; his mother stayed by his side night and day. The antidote Tsunade had provided was starting to purge his body, which meant that more often than not he would have to be helped over a pot to vomit the meager contents of his stomach until he retched bile. He had to be kept well hydrated, but often refused water because it hurt his damaged throat. Mikoto worked tirelessly, snapping at anyone who came close to her sleeping pup; she didn't want to risk his poisoner to come back and finish the job.

Itachi had to write a difficult letter to the Kazekage of Suna and explain what had happened to his brother. Then he had to go to the Hatake residence and deliver the bad news to them. It went as expected, Iruka had had attacked him in anger, punching and wailing like a hurt animal before Kakashi pried him off him. In the end they went to stay at the Uchiha compound and Kakashi joined the search team in finding Naruto. They would delve further and further into the forest, but the snowstorm had covered up any traces of the fox's existence; it didn't stop any of them from trying.

Fugaku was leading up the investigation of finding the attacker who poisoned his youngest son. First came the house staff, but they had all been proven loyal to the family, and they loved Naruto since the fox wasn't shy about helping them out. The next day he went with Tsunade and questioned the staff of her clinic. But the winter season was their busiest with elderly and young youkai getting ill, they hadn't noticed who had provided the herb much less picked up the packet. Smelling no lie Fugaku had returned frustrated and angry only to be confronted by the family council wanting to get answers.

So now instead of being out there trying to find answers he was stuck inside the dingy council house trying to reason with the branch family heads. They gave their own speculations about the case, all agreeing that it couldn't have been any of their loyal servants. They had worked for the Uchiha's for generations.

Yet at the same time they couldn't think of anyone who would hold such a terrible grudge against their family. Even going as far as to attack the head of the family's youngest son.

"What about his mate, the fox?" Izoya spoke up, she had a pinched look to her face.

Fugaku sighed and looked down dejectedly, "Naruto was attacked and is still missing."

"Maybe the fox did it…" came a quiet voice from the back.

Instantly Fugaku looked up, glare set in, ready to reprimand the demon that had said such a vile thing about his son-in-law. "Who said that?" his voice was stern with barely suppressed anger.

When he stood up, Fugaku wasn't surprised to see who it was. It was Minoru, his grandfather's youngest brother, who had voiced his opinion the first time Naruto had been introduced into the family. There was a look in his dark eyes that Fugaku couldn't quite identify, but he knew that it wasn't anything good. Minoru grasped his walking stick like a vice and walked through the throng of wolves so that he could come to the front of the pack.

"I knew that the fox would be a bad omen, he brought nothing but ruin to this family. We the Uchiha's are seen as nothing more than jokes now for being tricked by that Kitsune, just like his disgraceful 'mother'. He's poisoned his mate and run away with Uchiha pups, such is the way of foxes, nothing but tricksters."

Fugaku was seething. "Minoru, there's no proof of such accusations-"

"Then how do you explain Sasuke attacking his mate? Isn't that enough to reveal his distrust towards the fox? Not to mention that the only person who made Sasuke drink that poisoned tea was the fox."

Many whispers sprung up, all having the same thoughts: why would Sasuke attack someone innocent? Fugaku could already tell that they were quickly making up their own minds without gaining the full information; he had been holding some of it back in case one of the perpetrators was someone in his own family. He didn't want to accuse anyone, but something that Minoru said was bothering him.

"How did you know that Sasuke attacked Naruto?" he asked. Watching the older man closely.

"Why would he not, it was only a matter of time before Sasuke came back to his senses and realized what that fox really was-"

"Minoru, Sasuke was delirious with fever when the attack took place. Not to mention that Naruto did not make the tea, much less bring that disgusting herb into my home. I already know that."

"How can you be sure?" the older wolf hissed.

"Because he wouldn't you old bag!" everyone turned towards the entrance where a distraught Mikoto was holding up a weak struggling Sasuke.

He was still obviously affected by the fever, his face puffed up and red, hair sweat-soaked and sticking to his scalp. His clothes a disarray as if he had just thrown them on. He was fixing the rest of his family with the most vicious glare the tired young demon could muster. He staggered up, pushing himself away from his mother and slowly, by using the banister, stood himself up straight. He stumbled towards them, his body tired, but his mind completely cleared.

The first thing Sasuke realized when he had woken up that morning was that Naruto wasn't with him. Then he saw the tired haggard face of his mother sitting beside him, going in and out of sleep. Then just like a rushing waterfall his memory rushed back to him, almost drowning him in despair and anguish. He couldn't believe what he had done; he had attacked his mate, he had attacked his precious pregnant mate. Sasuke couldn't even figure out why he would do something so despicable. The fear in those sky blue eyes as he attacked him, those warm blue eyes that had suddenly looked at him with such absolute fear.

Blood, so much blood, he had cut him, his nails digging into those lovely shoulders and ripping the soft flesh to shreds. The blood drops blooming against the white snow, his fear tangible and bitter against his tongue. It made his stomach convulse in pain and he almost threw up again, but no, he held himself steady. He couldn't falter now. He had to find Naruto, he had to apologize, beg for forgiveness, anything at all to get his mate back.

His mother had tried to get him to lay back down but Sasuke refused; with diminishing strength he finally managed to pull away from her and went to find his father. Reluctantly Mikoto helped her son towards the meeting hall, just in time for Sasuke to hear Minoru spout his venomous accusation. A growl boiling in his chest as his great-uncle continued to make the spout bile about his mate, and finally he had enough.

His father was already up and going towards him to help him but Sasuke pushed the older youkai away until he came to a stop in front of Minoru. "Don't you dare say such things about Naruto," he snarled out between breaths.

"My mate did not do this to me, but I wonder why you keep spouting such nonsense."

Minoru went tight-lipped as he regarded the sick pup in front of him. Then with a deep breath he continued. "Kitsunes are nothing but temptresses, they'll beguile you with their looks and then take everything away from you. Who knows, the fox could have been planning this from the beginning, and managed to take the next in line of the Uchiha head with him."

"And he would poison his mate and put himself in mortal danger to make up something so elaborate? Your foolishness is clouding your mind," Fugaku cut in. "What is it that you have against Naruto?!"

"All Kitsune are bad, especially those coming from that filthy line of that General. Those of Kurama's line are cursed, and just like Kyuubi had almost led you astray Fugaku, and his whore of a son will do the same to-"

That's as much as he got out when a fist came flying from both Sasuke and Fugaku right into the elderly demon's face. There were screams from the other demons in the hall as Minoru fell harshly to the ground. Sasuke didn't expect for his father to get so angry and actually punch his great-uncle. Fugaku shook his hand with a sneer on his face as he looked down on the crumpled figure on the floor.

"It is already obvious that you were in on the plot of poisoning my son, and endangering his mate, how you did it and whoever else was involved we will soon find out. For now however you will be confined and interrogated." Some guards came out and apprehended Minoru and dragged the struggling Ookami out of the meeting hall. Fugaku then turned to regard the rest of the branch family heads.

"The meeting is adjourned," slowly bit by bit everyone left hall, throwing furtive glances at Sasuke and his father.

As soon as everyone had left exhaustion suddenly consumed the young wolf and he collapsed into his father's waiting arms. "You haven't fully recovered…" the older Uchiha murmured.

Sasuke was gasping for air, his face red and blotchy as his fever had spiked up again. His body felt like it was going to burn up. "I… need… to find… Naruto!" he said between breaths.

His father sighed. "Itachi is looking for him," he replied.

"I… should… be out… there!" he shouted, but it came out more as wheezing snarl.

"You need to rest," he replied, looking from Sasuke to his wife.

"No… no… need to find…" but he was already tired, his vision was already starting to swim, and by the end of that sentence he was asleep.

Fugaku looked down at his sleeping son and picked him up bridal style, walking over to his worried mate. Mikoto gave him a tired smile and they both went back towards the bedroom that Sasuke had been sleeping inside. Carefully he laid his youngest down and tucked him in before he sighed back with a weary sigh. They were one step closer to finding the attacker, but the fact that it was someone within his own clan made him feel ashamed and revolted. It seemed unrealistic.

And now he would have to interrogate his own uncle, it made him feel dirty somehow; that someone of his own blood could do something so despicable made him feel powerless. Kyuubi had always said that there was something rotten within our elders. Not just within his family, but within all, and yet he still let people like father dictate his life for so long. It was only when Uchiha Kamin had left this earth that he felt like he could breathe again.

Corruption ran deep; Fugaku just wondered how deep it ran…

* * *

_Review and join the dark side we have cookies. _


	34. Unexpected Alliance

_Ah, my arms hurt after writing this non-stop, took me two days until I was finally happy with chapter. Its not as long as I would want it to be, and a lot less detail, but hey I'm tired and I think I'm getting another cold. Ugh, hate being ill…_

_**Also the lovely Zuraki-chan drew me some lovely fanart, here the link (just take out the spaces) zurika-chan. deviantart art/ Fireworks -348807404**_

_Beta read by the wonderful Kuro Mitsu!_

* * *

Chapter 30: Unexpected Alliance

Fugaku watched as the bear youkai Morino Ibiki did his work; he was an interrogator, one of the best ones in Konoha. And right now his Uncle Minoru was confined to a small room and telling Ibiki all he needed to know, it was somehow satisfying seeing such a regal youkai crumble so quickly with the right amount of pressure. Ibiki's knife work was always something to admire.

When the kuma youkai stepped out of the room wiping his hands, Fugaku stood up to greet him. Ibiki was an older youkai; during the war the demon had been in the front line, and his face and body were littered with the scars to prove it. He gave the Uchiha a nod. Fugaku directed him towards his office so that they could talk in private, without any interruption. So far he had managed to keep this whole issue under wraps, and hopefully anyone else partaking in this plot would be not alerted.

"Well?" he finally asked when they were seated in his office.

"It didn't take much to get him to talk, but he's got some deep seated issues against Kurama… maybe all foxes. All he wanted to do was push the suspicion onto your son-in-law, and get this mating annulled."

Then that meant there was an overzealous poisoner in the midst, who had for whatever reason taken it a step too far. "Who made the poison then?" he asked.

"Someone from the Mayaku clan, a young girl; he made promises to her that if the Kitsune was gone she would get to mate with your son."

Fugaku frowned angrily, he already knew who the Mayaku girl was. Mayaku Karin, the cat youkai. When the family heads were pushing him to get Sasuke mated Minoru had been pushing the heiress of the Mayaku clan into his face. He had given in and agreed to a meeting, but other than that made no promises about them mating. In the end he had told Minoru straight that it was Sasuke's choice if he wanted to mate with the girl, he wasn't going to push it.

It seemed like Minoru had been pursuing his own course of action. The thought made his blood boil.

Ibiki watched with morbid fascination as the most dangerous smirk spread across Fugaku's face. It reminded Ibiki why this wolf was the head of the Uchiha clan. He was not someone that you went behind, even if it was someone within his own family.

"Bring Mayaku Karin to me, there's a lot we have to talk about with her and her family."

Ibiki nodded and with a bow left the room.

As soon as the bear youkai had left, Fugaku sighed out from weariness. This was causing him too much stress, and he hadn't slept a wink since the incident began. In all honesty he didn't think anyone had gotten any rest. Itachi had been working himself thin nearly uprooting the forest in hopes of finding the kistune. Hatake and his mate were frantic in their search, in fact they both had taken residence in the forest in hopes of getting lucky. The problem was that the forest that surrounded Konoha was like a maze. Getting lost was easy.

There was a loud thumping sound coming from outside and suddenly his shoji doors were thrown open and a servant entered frantic. Instantly Fugaku sat up straight, waiting for the servant to catch his breath before he asked what was wrong.

"The Kazekage (huff)… the Kazekage of Suna is here!" the servant shouted.

Instantly Fugaku was up and strode over to the entrance where a barely subdued Tanuki and two other demons were waiting for him. As a desert inhabitant he wasn't used to the cold winter weather, and was heavily bundled up; but his face didn't hide the wrath that was seething beneath the surface. His teal eyes narrowed in a glare that had Fugaku shivering, but he held himself steady as him squared himself against the younger male.

"Kazekage-sama," he greeted with a bow.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

Fugaku shook his head. "No, we haven't yet, but we're still looking," he answered. "Please come in, we'll discuss this better inside."

Gaara gave a slight nod and he and his other companions joined them inside the house. When they went inside the warm house, Gaara and his companions undid their heavy coats to reveal two other Tanuki's. One was a blonde female that had her hair tied up in four distinct ponytails; her eyes were a darker shade of green eyes from the Kazekage. She had a grim look about her, much more emotive than her leader. The other one was male, with a dark hood covering his ears and the purple kabuki face paint. He was the one who came with the Kazekage before, from what Fugaku knew it was his cousin Kankurou.

He led the trio into the green room where the servants had already prepared warm food and tea. They were seated, and without missing a beat Gaara started talking.

"Tell me what happened," it wasn't a question, rather it was an order. Normally Fugaku might find offence at the rudeness of a demon who was younger than him displaying. Yet the crackling chakra pulsating out of the youkai was like whiplash against his nerves. Right now he wasn't stable.

So very carefully he told the Kazekage everything he knew, the last thing he wanted to do was agitate him even more. He tried to emphasis the fault more on his Uncle and the Mayaku Clan, pointing out how his son wasn't in the right state of mind. His actions were not his fault; before going into how their search effort was going, the forest was immense, and the weather had not shown that it was stopping, since the last storm there had been two more. Any ground they covered was soon covered up again by the deadly snow.

"So essentially you're telling me that you have nothing?" Gaara hissed out between his teeth. "My brother is still lost out there!" the pulse rose, and the crackling turned into a spark. It was almost painful to be around.

Fugaku looked away ashamed; this was just like back then, again he had let someone down. Kyuubi, Naruto, and his own son. He couldn't look after any of them, and now his family was falling apart, and it seemed like he was utterly powerless to stop it. Suddenly there was a pull as if all that scorching energy was drained away. The older Uchiha looked up and was surprised to see how drained and tired the Kazekage looked. Fugaku realized that Gaara had to be going through the same issues as he was, after all it was his brother that was out there, just like it was his family that was under scrutiny right now.

They were all in this mess together.

Gaara sighed. "So the heiress of the Mayaku clan made the poison."

"As far as we know, yes."

The red-haired tanuki sat up, the fierce look was back in his eyes. "Then we need to bring her here next… I will talk to her personally."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto found himself shivering; the cold had gotten unbearable, to the point that he had to meditate and center his chakra. Concentrating the majority of it to his stomach, he must have exhausted himself, but there was something warm surrounding him, and he had snuggled into that warmth. It reminded him of Sasuke, the way he held him, firmly, never too tightly. Against his hard chest, with strong arms wrapped around him protectively. Shielding him from his nightmares and giving him a home. His reassuring heartbeat thumping against his ear, a sign that he was always there.

It took his mind a long time to realize how warm he suddenly was; a twinge in his lower belly made him fidget in his mate's hold. With bleary eyes he looked up, to kiss those soft lips of his mate, only to feel something covering the top of his head and pushing him back down.

"Sas… ke…" he murmured. Squirming in his hold, wanting to feel more of his mate.

"Kid I ain't this Saske guy, or whatever- and would you stop movin'!" came a gruff voice that was definitely not Sasuke's.

With a startled gasp Naruto awoke and scooted away from the shark demon that was holding him. He gave him a confused look, wondering how he had gotten from his side of the cage all the way over to Suigetsu. The other youkai gave him a bored look before snorting and leaning back against the cage.

"Stop giving me that look fox, you're the one who scooted over to me, not the other way around kid," he explained.

Naruto blushed and looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, you were cold."

Saying he was cold was an understatement. The temperature had dropped further in the past few days, and the snow storms became more frequent. This also meant that the humans stayed in their tents most of the time, and came out less to bring them their food. Anything that they did bring had to be rationed, since they couldn't be sure when a human would come out to feed them. Naruto got a little more than the others, but he was still constantly hungry. Another blanket, this one fur lined, was thrown at his face to keep him warm but the cage was barred, which essentially meant that they were exposed to the elements.

Suigetsu didn't seem to be bothered by the cold, although he did occasionally give out slight tremors; it was obvious that the shark youkai wasn't handling the temperature as well as he claimed.

He looked down again at the thick blanket that covered him, and then back at Suigetsu. With some effort he scooted, with a lot of difficulty, towards the shark to sit beside him, but not touching, and fanned out the blanket so that it covered them both. The white-haired demon gave Naruto a perplexed look but didn't say anything at his actions. They had been in the cage for four days now, which meant that he had left Konoha nearly six days ago… he had been missing from home for six days.

Kakashi and Iruka had to be worried about him, ad Sasuke…

Naruto shook his head to dispel those thoughts, he had other more important things to think about. The blonde had been mentally tracking his due date, and it was coming ever closer; he knew that stress could induce labour, so he had tried to keep calm while figuring out a way to escape. He had found out there were at least ten other youkai imprisoned in camp. Suigetsu had been captured a month before himself, and Juugo for even longer. Most of them had been captured around mating season when they were at their weakest. They were loners without a pack, and so were not missed.

The only opportunity he would have would be when the cages were opened, but because of the storm this became less frequent. In fact he hadn't seen them all day. Which was both a good and a bad thing. At least he didn't have to deal with their taunting at his pregnant state, but they were running low on food. All he had left was a stale piece of bread that Juugo had given him.

Another twinge went down his spine; he hissed, holding his breath until the ache passed. His back had been bothering him but he guessed that it was just the horrible position he was sitting in. There was no lumbar support, so his back always hurt.

There was a thumping sound from above them; Suigetsu and Naruto looked up towards Juugo's cage. The demon above them was a Lynx youkai that spoke very little, but occasionally he would make random comments. There was a scraping sound, as heavy shackles moved across the ground towards the edge. It was obvious that he had scented something.

"What is it, Juugo?" Suigetsu asked, also moving forward.

"There's someone out there…" came Juugo's deep heavy voice.

Suigetsu narrowed his purple eyes trying to peer through the raging blizzard out into the surrounding forest, but he could see nothing. But Juugo's nose was better than his, and if he said there was someone out there, then there had to be. He looked towards Naruto; the blonde kistune looked uncomfortable, and with his condition he couldn't move around very well.

"What is it?" he asked turning back round again.

"Humans, several of them," Juugi answered.

The shark youkai frowned. "More of them?" he asked, meaning more of the hunters.

There was a slight pause before the other replied. "No… there's something different about them; they have surrounded the camp, but are making no further attempt of getting closer. I think they're planning something…"

Suigetsu looked up towards Juugo. "Planning something?" he repeated, turning to look back out at the stormy grounds.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, he grunted trying to find a better position but so far nothing felt right. He had to get up and walk, his hips ached from sitting in such a confined space. But there must be something important happening, both Suigetsu and Juugo were normally very quiet, yet something had gotten them very excited. But more humans could not mean good things for them. It would mean that there would be more eyes watching them, which would make escape more difficult.

"Keep your nose on them, Juugo," Suigetsu said, before returning back to their shared blanket. The other replied with a grunt of agreement.

"Is it trouble?" Naruto asked.

Suigetsu shrugged and tried to act nonchalant, but there was a tightness to his brows that told Naruto that the other man was worried. The blonde shifted and hissed when another wave of cramps went down his spine. Suigetsu gave him a look, but Naruto gave him a quivering smile as assurance, which the other accepted.

They waited, their gaze focused onto the edge of the forest; the flurry of snow continued to fall almost endlessly. It was all they could see; the forest loomed far above them, and the blonde worried what was behind it. Hours passed and Naruto was once again starting to feel tired, he could feel himself nodding off, and keeping awake was starting to get harder. This was something that Suigetsu noticed; he nudged the blonde in a huff.

"Sleep baka, nothing much can happen while we're in here," he said.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, for someone who acted so indifferent and cold Suigetsu had the oddest way of showing that he cared. His attitude was somehow endearing and nonjudgmental. He didn't ask any questions about how the fox had found himself in this situation, much less about the wounds on his back, and how he had gotten them. He was glad for that; Naruto didn't think he could talk about that to anyone.

There was a kick from his lower abdomen that made him look down at his bulging stomach. It wouldn't be long. If what doctor Tsunade said was accurate then there were only a few more days, possibly another week before he gave birth. Then he remembered the procedure and he realized that he would have to find a doctor to help with the procedure. The idea of cutting him open to take his kits out made him feel nauseous, when she had explained the procedure he had been scared and Naruto had taken comfort in the fact that Sasuke would be with him.

But now… Sasuke wasn't here.

What if he couldn't get back to safety, what if he couldn't go back to Konoha and find a proper doctor? Would the humans … kami the humans would cut him open. They would, they would-

"Calm down, kid…" the shark youkai murmured. "I think something's going down…"

Naruto winced when another stab of pain went down his back, and slowly he turned to look in the same direction as Suigetsu was. His blue eyes widened when he saw several shadows moving through the forest. They moved soundlessly towards the camp; Naruto expected them to come towards the cages, instead they slowly went towards the tents. Surrounding the camp where the humans slept.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, one of the trip wires that the hunters set up was triggered, and the whole camp was flooded with bright light, so bright it blinded him. Instantly the hunters were out of their tents, weapons in hand, a warrior's cry on their lips as they went on the attack. The other group of humans were wearing plain white masks that covered their faces. They didn't seem to be startled at all that a trap was triggered, instead they reached out for their own weapons, and Naruto was surprised to see that they were of ninja origin.

They fought skillfully, the sound of sharp metal clashing against each other. Swiping through the air, cutting flesh, splattering the snow white ground red. Naruto watched the sight with shocked awe; he tried to move closer, but Suigetsu held him tightly. There was screaming, as Fumio fell dead, a knife plunged through his stomach. Takado screamed out in rage but a kunai was stabbed through his leg; he lost his grip on his sword, but a quick punch delivered to his face knocked him out.

The masked humans were fast, faster than Naruto thought a human could ever move; like a blur they swooped around the hunters, beating them into submission effortlessly. There were only three men that took down four hunters, who managed to cage demons, like it was nothing. The smallest of the three moved towards the cages as another went to tie up the survivors. Naruto pushed himself against the cage wall, trying to ignore the pain growing in his lower back, as the human came closer to the cage entrance. Suigetsu placed himself protectively in front of him, a low warning growl leaving his throat.

He held his hands up, backing away from the cage. "Don't worry, we're going to let you out," the human whispered. "You'll be free soon."

Wait, free? They were going to be freed? That didn't seem right, it had to be some sort of lie.

But the human called out to his companions, who were going through Takado's things to find the keys to the cages; there were two, one for the actual cages and another set for the shackles. He moved quickly, first going towards a cage at the far end, and unlocked it. The demons inside backed away from him, he whispered some things to them and with great reluctance they reached their shackled arms out and they were untied. Naruto watched how after one demon after another was untied and let out of their cages and into the forest.

The demons become bolder, pushing themselves forward so that they would be the first to be untied. Then finally it came to their cage; one climbed to the top, making quick work of the bolts and chains. Juugo jumped down and for the first time Naruto finally got a good look at the Lynx youkai. He was big but built, full of thick strong muscles, broad shoulders, and dirty red hair. His eyes light red in colour, he stared at Naruto calmly, watching closely as the human undid the lock on the bolts of his cage.

Naruto was breathing heavily as the masked human moved closer; he was terrified, even if the human let the others go there was no guarantee they would do the same for him. He watched as the human undid the shackles on Suigetsu before moving towards him; the blonde was frozen stiff as those gloved hands moved over him. Carefully undoing the chains that surrounded his arms and legs.

The human stepped back out and Suigetsu grabbed the blanket and put it around Naruto's shoulders before helping him up. It was difficult for him to move out of the low cage, the twinge in his lower back getting worse with every step he took; he was out of the cage when there was a sudden bolt of pain that nearly made him collapse. Then a wet feeling between his legs. Naruto looked down, a whimper leaving his mouth when he saw how his kimono darkened and water ran down his legs.

He gave Suigetsu a wide-eyed look, the shark demon was doing the same to him.

"My-my w-water just broke!"

Then the sound of an explosion consumed them.

Takado had woken up and set off another trap; the cages had been rigged with explosives and they were set off.

Juugo and Suigetsu moved fast, grabbing Naruto and shielding him against the blast as they all landed into the snow. Naruto screamed as more pain ripped through his body; he could feel the heat of the fire scorching his back and the cold of the snow freezing his front. He gasped, closing his eyes when he leaned in the wrong position; he tried to sit up but his lower half was numb with pain. He heard shouting above him. Someone trying to grab him around the shoulders, but he was disorientated.

It was like his body wasn't his own, there were too many things happening around him, too much noise. Everything blurring together into one big, colourful mess. His head felt like it was going to explode. But he knew that he wasn't on the cold ground anymore, instead, he felt like he was floating. In fact Naruto was sure that he was being carried around; he opened his eyes and saw that Juugo was carrying him. He groaned when more pain stabbed at his stomach.

"How much further is it?!" Suigetsu shouted.

"Our base is just ahead," another voice, one that Naruto didn't recognize, replied to him. "We have a doctor there."

A 'base'? What base? Where were they going? He groaned again when he jostled around in Juugo's grip. Oh kami he was going into labour wasn't he, this was what Tsunade had been talking about. Naruto tried to remember her advice, control his breathing, slow and deep. Keep himself calm, don't start panicking now.

"Nnnhhg!" he moaned into the blanket that covered him tightly.

Oh Kami, he was actually going into labour!

* * *

_**Okay I know there's a huge mistake with the whole 'water braking' since there's no 'extra' opening there how would the water break? To be honest I don't know… really I couldn't figure out how to write that part. I'm stumped really… if you have any ideas do tell me so that I can fix it up. I don't think it's such a big deal, but hey if you find issue with it then I'll try and rewrite it again. **_

_**Review and join the dark side we have cookies!**_


	35. Beyond the border

_Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but as always life gets in the way of things. Things have been particularly difficult for me, I'm so stressed I don't really know what to do with myself. But that's fine, I'm trying to stay positive and I believe everything will work out in its own way. Now about this chapter, as you may have noticed I didn't change anything about the 'water break' from the previous chapter, and found an explanation for it in this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has given me suggestions on how to make it work, I love all of you and the amazing support you bring me. Now without further ado enjoy this extra long chapter just for you all!_

_Beta read by Kuro Mitsu, worship her!_

* * *

Chapter 31: Beyond the border

_"Naruto I know this is difficult, but you need to know the warning signs of labour. The first one will always be difficult."_

Tsunade's voice drifted through his mind; he tried latching on to it, trying to remember her instructions as he was carried through the forest to whatever destination.

_"You might already know that a male pregnancy will be slightly different from that of a female submissive. The contractions will be the same, although for females they are there to help birth the child, for you it's an early warning sign, nonetheless it will be just as painful. It might start out slow and get more intense, false contractions are so time the pace between them carefully."_

Naruto was drifting in and out of consciousness, the pain was unimaginable; he cried as the tremors went through his body. Coming quicker and faster, each one more painful than the one before it.

_"Then your water will break, it will probably feel like a snap in your lower stomach, although you have no external vagina the liquid will escape through your anus. Don't be too shocked when that happens, it's natural. Now this part will the more difficult, but also the most important-"_

His mind went blank when another contraction tore through him; he screamed, his laws digging into Juugo's flesh. Warm air hit his face, there was shouting but Naruto couldn't focus on any of the words. He was laid down on something hard, people were rushing around him. Something soft was shoved under his head as a cushion. He groaned trying to get comfortable, but all he could feel was the building pressure in his lower stomach as the pups wriggled and pushed more as his muscles contracted around them.

"I don't know what I'm meant to do here!" a man shouted. "He's not a woman, I wouldn't even know where to start!"

"You have to do something, he could hemorrhage and bleed out!"

_"I will make a horizontal incision in the abdominal wall just above your pubic bone…"_

"I'm a field medic, I'm not trained at this!"

"CUT ME OPEN!" Naruto shouted not being able to take it, startling the occupants in the room. "You have to cut me open!" he repeated between pained pants.

"Caesarean? Will that work?" the medic asked. The blonde kitsune nodded, trying to keep doing the breathing exercises he had been taught.

"Okay…" the medic said slowly, still unsure about himself. "Okay, I got some numbing drink that will lessen the pain. Lee search through the supplies for towels, and Gai, we need sterile water. Get lots of snow into a pot and get it started," two masked ninjas nodded and quickly jumped away to perform the tasks.

Then the medic turned to Juugo and Suigetsu. "Is either one of you his mate?"

"No, they aren't!" Naruto snapped with a growl. "They're friends!"

The medic nin nodded, then he reached up and quickly took off his mask to reveal a pale feminine face, sleek straight black hair tied up in a bun. He looked towards the last nin standing. "Zabuza I'll need your help, you might need to hold him down."

The tallest human nodded and moved towards the panting kitsune, gently placing his gloved hands on Naruto's shoulder. He wanted his mate to hold him, to be here to reassure him. During birth it was necessary for a mate to be there, chakra would be siphoned off his mate to produce endorphins and calm the pregnant mate down. Once again he mourned the fact that Sasuke wasn't here. His mate wasn't here when he needed him the most. His stomach groaned when another contraction went through him; tiredly he let his body loll to the side.

The medic nin was already rooting through a small pouch for a vial, and went towards the fox. "It's a numbing potion, I'm sorry I don't have anything stronger," he said reassuringly.

Naruto just nodded and grabbed the vial, gulping the sour liquid down quickly. It took a while for the potion to work, but he could already feel the tearing pain in his lower abdomen slightly numbing down. Gai burst back into the room, a large pot filled with ice that he put over a roaring fire to melt. Lee came in with numerous towels, half of which the medic nin ordered to be added to the pot to sterilise them as well.

The contractions were seconds apart now, dull, but still enough to make him quiver. He watched as the medic undid the ties of his thick kimono to reveal his bulging stomach; he ran a hand gently over the bump, feeling the struggling kits underneath the flesh. He charged chakra to his index finger, like an energy blade, and cautiously placed it against his lower abdomen. Something thick covered his vision; it was a thick roll of cloth.

"Here, you'll need this," said the masked nin named Zabuza, before placing the cloth between his teeth.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Naruto only nodded, he wasn't ready, but there wasn't much choice. So he closed his eyes and leaned his head back so that he wouldn't have to look at what the medic would do. A hiss left the kitsune when he felt the first incision, the potion wasn't enough to numb the pain of the cut as the blade dragged across his flesh. He bit down on the cloth, wishing above everything for the pain to stop. He groaned out, trying his best not to move, but it hurt so much. Yet Zabuza held him steady as the medic nin continued to work. He thanked the gods when he finally stopped. Naruto gasped at the strange feeling of something being pushed aside, and being tugged around. He was starting to feel more tired… he wanted Sasuke.

"Ssa'suk…" he slurred his mate's name, trying to call to him through their bond, but he couldn't feel his mate.

Suigetsu perked up from somewhere beside him. "Is that your mate's name? Where is he?"

"Konoha… Sass'ke, in Konoha..." he tried to answer.

Suigetsu nodded, "I know where that is. Juugo stick close to him, make sure that he's okay; I'll go look for his mate." There was a grunt of agreement and Suigetsu left the room, and Juugo was once again focused on the panting fox.

It didn't look good, there seemed to be too much blood for the body to lose. He watched as the medic finally cut horizontally along the womb, and reached inside taking out a giant slimy reddish bundle, which turned out to be two fox kits covered in a thin membrane. He cut the umbilical cord connecting them and tied it off before handing the two kits to one of the nins and ordered him to carefully wipe the slime off with the sterilised towels or they would suffocate.

Juugo tried to suppress the angry hiss coming from him when he saw what they were doing. The mother should be doing that for them. It was a way of bonding, but with how pale the young fox looked he didn't think the demon could manage it.

"Haku you need to work a bit faster… he's losing a lot of blood…"

The medic mumbled something, but the kistune couldn't keep track of what was happening around him. He was starting to lose focus, their voices blurring together, colours swimming in a hazy mess. The hurt was leaving him, in fact he couldn't feel a thing. Everything felt so heavy, his limbs felt like they were being weighed down.

"Oi, stay awake kid, don't go to sleep on us now."

"Sass'ke, I wan' Sass'ke…" he gave a slurred whisper before finally passing out.

Another one was taken out, this one covered in black fur, smaller than the other two. Juugo could smell the weakness coming off the young pup, the runt of the litter; again the dark-haired pup was handed off and cleaned before bundling them together in a thick towel. The medic then took the afterbirths out before he hurried to heal up the cut and seal up his lower abdomen.

"Is he okay? Juugo asked.

Haku glanced at him before turning back to the passed out fox, carefully cleaning him up of all the blood. "He's lost a lot of blood, but I managed to seal him up quickly. For now he needs to rest, hopefully he'll wake up soon to nurse his pups."

Suddenly the door burst open and in came an older man with long wild white shaggy hair. He wore a thick maroon coat with thick white-furred tips that almost covered his weathered face. He had a thin straight nose, with a small mole on his left side. There were two deep red lines coming from under his eyes, and a metal shield covered the top of his head with the Mount Myoboku symbol engraved into it.

"What is going on, why are you still here?" he said looking around the room, taking in everything. His sharp gaze fell from the passed out kistune to the thick bundle Haku was holding and then to Juugo and back. "What the hell happened here?" he asked, confused and angry.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-san, we had a small situation after we freed the demons from the poachers. This kitsune went into labour, we had to administrate an emergency c-section," Haku answered, carefully putting the bundle down beside the passed out youkai.

The human Jiraiya sighed out heavily; he stepped in further and Juugo move closer to the blonde in a protective stance. He was already on edge being around so many humans with a weak and injured submissive in the room that had just given birth. The protective hormones that Naruto was emitting were forcing him to act as a protective alpha. This new human just inflamed those protective instincts. Jiraiya eyed him, moving carefully around the room so that he could give the demons as wide a berth as possible. All the other humans took a few steps back except Haku who stayed monitoring the sleepy, whining pups.

The man Jiraiya craned his neck to get a good look at the sleeping fox, his eyes travelling over the blonde hair and tanned skin. There was something familiar about the way the youkai looked… very familiar. His dark brown eyes shone with a glow of realisation, he gasped out in understanding, cursing under his breath as he stormed out of the small cabin and into the blizzard with Juugo's sharp gaze following his every move.

Outside Jiraiya was glaring out into the snowy void, his mind filled with turmoil thoughts. He reached into his pocket for a scroll and quickly wrote something inside it, before pressing his fingers together to summon a small orange and black striped toad.

"Take this to him, and hurry," the toad nodded and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya sighed and turned back to look at the darkening sky, wondering what would happen next. He tried to think, clear his mind. They couldn't stick around here for long. After the mission was done they had to move out before any other of the poachers came in search for their friends, and now they had a few tag-a-longs with them. It wasn't as if Jiraiya could leave them behind. The cabin was a temporary outpost, and the weather would get a lot worse, risking them getting buried in the snow. He took in a deep breath of the cool air to steel himself and re-entered the cabin, regarding the current occupants with a critical eye.

"We need to get a move on; the storm is getting worse, pack everything up. We're all leaving," he said, specifically eyeing the two demons.

The tall red-haired one nodded.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hold him tighter!"

'_GROWL'_

"Someone grab his wrists, he's going to hurt himself!"

'_ROAR'_

"What set him off?!" Mikoto asked, looking down in horror at her youngest son's frenzied outburst. He was howling and roaring, tearing at himself and the things around him. He was almost frantic, angry and pained. "Is it still the effects of the poison?"

Sasuke was calm before, resting from the effects of the poison, then suddenly he jumped up his eyes blazing red, hackles rising in an angry snarl. He attacked the servant who came to care for him, nearly ripping his throat out. Now her young son was being held down by four other youkai to stop him going into a rampage. Itachi had gone to get their father who was still holding interrogations with Ibiki.

"No, that already left his system," Tsunade answered from beside her, the cougar youkai was preparing his calming drought.

"Then what is causing this?!" she shrieked.

Tsunade paused, then stared at the wolf's thrashing form. "The bond…" she whispered. "Naruto must have gone into labour, Sasuke must be able to feel it through the link!"

The bond between them had gone mute, Naruto had probably been suppressing it because he didn't want to be found by his mate. Going into labour must have sparked the bond, and with Sasuke already hurt and strained with guilt his wolf must have reacted worse to the call.

"What do we do?" she asked the healer.

"We have to get him outside, if the link is still strong Sasuke may be able to lead us to his mate."

Mikoto nodded and ordered the other youkai to take Sasuke outside. They struggled with the enraged wolf; near the forest where they had first lost Naruto, the wolf suddenly stopped struggling and was simply squinting out at the snow-filled forest.

"Let him go now!"

They did, and Sasuke leaped away, running straight into the forest, half transformed, with the other wolves following close behind. Tsunade hitched up her kimono and followed straight behind. If Naruto was in labour then she would have to help with the delivery. Mikoto hung back; when Fugaku and Itachi came back she would have to tell them what had happened. She hoped beyond everything that now things would work out and they would finally be a family again. Things were finally looking up.

Sasuke could feel the stretch in their bond, it was this tenuous pull but that seemed to have an almost choking hold around his throat. It was almost like this insistent hammering against his skull pulling at every fibre of his being. He had to hurry, he had to get to his bonded, his mate was in pain. Sasuke followed the bond through the crowding forest, ignoring the spindly branches that broke against his body, cutting and scratching against his pale skin. He didn't recognise the forest, he didn't understand where he was going, only that by the end of this bond his mate would be there. Blood rushed through his veins like boiling water, scalding his insides; if he didn't hurry he would burn from the inside.

_Matematematematematemate…_

He growled angrily when he felt the panic thrumming from the bond, like a high-pitched wail shuddering through his eardrums. He was hurting, Naruto was hurting. He roared into the air, not caring of the snow hitting his eyes. There was a rift ahead of him; he jumped over a ridge, vaulting across the sky scrambling to grab onto the ledge on the other side. Sasuke snatched a root from a towering tree and pulled himself up and continued to run, his tongue lolling out in a pant. He heard the other wolves behind him, the stomping of their running matching with his as he crashed through the undergrowth. His heart was beating a mile a minute. His breathing felt restricted and pained, the bond tightening further as his mate was hurting.

Sasuke stumbled, nearly falling when a stabbing pain bloomed across his lower abdomen. Slicing away across his skin. He was being cut open! No it wasn't him, he wasn't bleeding, the injury echoed through the thin bond. Sasuke gasped when he realised what this meant. His mate was being cut open!

The wolf howled in despair, clutching his stomach. It nearly broke his focus on the bond; he hissed out angrily, the red hue fluttering slightly from his eyes. A growl left the Ookami, he steadied himself against the rough bark, before with an angry growl jumping forward again. He tore through the bushes furiously, hating how he wasn't any closer to his goal, Naruto felt like he was miles away. The snow was getting deeper, it came up to his hips by now and it was still snowing. He could not stop however, the link was being stretched to tearing point and quivering with pain.

He was losing him again; Sasuke had been blocked by Naruto since the night of the attack. He had tried to reach out when his mind was coherent again, but nothing. This only made his inner wolf antsy and depressed, and had even started to harm him. Slowing down the healing process, not letting him sleep with its mournful howling. The effects of the poison wracked his body to the point that he couldn't move, couldn't do anything to follow his wolf's order. The guilt ate away at him, he needed his mate, his precious Naruto back into his arms.

A whine left him as he struggled through the thick snow, digging his claws into the bark as leverage to pull himself forward. His muscles burned with strain but his skin felt like ice. He didn't know how much longer he could keep going. Then an interesting scent was carried to him by the freezing winds. It was Naruto's scent, a very fresh pregnant Naruto scent. Yet that was not all, there was another scent accompanying, a very dominant male youkai's scent. Anger rose within him once again.

Sasuke growled throatily, his eyes bleeding red once again. His sharingan turning widely in his eyes as he scanned the treeline for the one carrying his mate's scent. He sniffed the air, trudging through the snow in the direction of the scent; it was getting stronger, moving closer towards him. He frowned growling lowly, hunching down to hide behind a large tree waiting for the demon to approach. His red eyes widened when he saw the white-haired demon struggling through the deep snow. Naruto's scent hung all over this strange demon, the rage bubbled beneath the surface. The growl grew louder in his throat as he moved stealthy towards his prey until he was close enough to taste him. When the white-haired demon came to a stop right in front of him, he jumped with a roar tackling the other dominant into the soft snow.

The white-haired demon struggled against Sasuke's hold, claws slashing against his skin as he tried to pry the wolf off him. But Sasuke was too far gone to care, this strange demon who carried his mate's pregnant scent. The rage only got wilder. He punched and kicked, slashing his own bloodied claws across the vulnerable flesh, aiming towards submission.

The white-haired demon seemed unusually weak, his body not moving as coherently as a fit demon should. Ribs sticking out from starvation, but Sasuke didn't pay that any mind. His mind was clouded by more important thoughts. He gripped around the neck of the white-haired demon, adding pressure to the point of choking. The strange demon coughed and spluttered, blood from a busted lip leaking down his face. White hair matted with broken twigs and more blood, a bruise forming around his cheek and eye.

"Where is he? Where is my mate?!" he shouted, throttling the other demon. "What did you do to him?!"

The white-haired youkai made a gargling sound clawing at Sasuke hands, with some effort he managed to lift his leg up and with a harsh push kicked the wolf off him. Sasuke yowled, his back hitting against harsh bark, clothes ripping as they shredded against the rough surface. He shook his head; he used the back of his hand to wipe the spittle from the side of his mouth, while staring down at the gasping demon struggling in the snow.

"Answer me? Why do you have my mate's scent all over you, what did you do to my Naruto?!"

Something shone in those dark purple eyes, they widened and he turned to give Sasuke a look of disbelief. "Your mate's name is… Naruto? A blonde, pregnant male Kitsune youkai?" he said weakly.

Sasuke hissed angrily, the sharingan swirling wildly to reflect that. "Yes, that is Naruto, my mate Naruto! Where is he?!"

The white-haired youkai started swaying on the ground. "We were… kidnapped, b-by… poachers," there was a slur to his voice.

The demon's body was starved and half frozen from being exposed to the elements, worn down even more by the beating he took from Sasuke. "He's…" suddenly his eyes rolled back and the youkai slumped back into the thick snow.

"Hey!" The Ookami jumped into action, grabbing the unconscious demon by his shoulders and started shaking him. "Wake up! Where is he, where the fuck is he?!" he shouted, shaking the demon harder. Sasuke was starting to lose himself again, for a moment he had a glimmer of hope of finding Naruto, and it was being so cruelly snatched away from him.

He roared, raising his fist to pummel the helpless demon when someone grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the other. Sasuke snapped, trying to snap at the demon who was grabbing him. They were pulling him off but he wouldn't have it. Sasuke continued to struggle, shouting and fighting against the demons holding him away. There was a sharp pain in his neck like a pinprick; he yowled, using his strength to push the wolf demon off him so that he could bite the cougar demon who had stabbed him. Only for another to grip the side of his head and push him down into the snow.

The world started to feel woozy, his body losing all control. He felt so tired suddenly, eyelids drooping slowly. Soon he even stopped struggling. The next thing he knew his body went completely limp and he was also unconscious.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto woke up slowly, it felt strange for him, a sort of empty feeling with a harsh burn that followed. The first thing he did was look down at his stomach and realise that it was flat; gone was the large round bump that was a sign of his pregnancy, instead all he had left was a flabby surface and an angry red line running along his lower abdomen that meant healing stitching. The second thing he realised was that he wasn't in the cabin anymore, in fact it looked like he was on the back of some cart. The ground shook, and the holes in the cloth-covered hood showed glimpses of the moving morning sky.

The fox whined fearfully, looking around for his pups; he growled when he spotted them in Haku's arms, who instantly handed the bundle over. Naruto took them, purring and cooing over his precious sleepy pups who were starting to wake up when they scented their mother close. He looked over them fondly, surprised there were three of them. Tsunade had only detected two, but it was a welcoming surprise. The two bigger ones were twin male fox kits, with light orangey, almost creamy fur and floppy black tipped ears. The smaller was definitely a wolf, a larger broader snout, and the same matted dark fur of his father. They were all small though, just big enough to fit in the palm of his hand.

He ran his thumb gently over the heads of his yawning pups, and leaned down nuzzling his nose against their silken fur. Taking in their individual newborn scents and imprinting them to memory, a slight yip escaped them as they all tried to huddle closer to him. He smiled then looked around himself, trying to figure out more about their location. Juugo had been sleeping in the corner; he woke up when he heard Naruto hissing at Haku, and returned back to sleep when the pups were safely handed over. The man named Zabuza was on the other side near the exit.

From the side were parts of cloth that acted as a roof and had flapped open, revealing that they weren't in the dense forest anymore. They were amongst wide open snow-covered landscape, a few snow-tipped trees dotted around the wide open plane. Naruto wondered where they were going now, he still felt groggy and would like to do nothing more than go back to sleep, but his puppies were getting excited, whining pitifully as they nudged against his engorged chest. The blonde tried to sit up but the movement pulled on his stomach wound and he nearly fell back down on the wooden boards again, but something stopped him.

There was a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Juugo awake and alert, carefully helping to prop Naruto up. He nodded a thanks to him and hesitantly sat up, cradling the bundle to his chest. He breathed heavily from fatigue, but ignored the pain; instead he crossed his legs and placed the bundle in the hollow of it. The kitsune unravelled the cloth, taking out the fussiest kit and placing him into the crock of his right arm so that he could undo the ties of his winter kimono to nurse properly. It was difficult at first, he pushed his kit's face against his puffed-up nipple but the kit whined and wouldn't latch on. Naruto grew a little worried, Tsunade hadn't told him what to do, and he knew his pups were hungry; yet the little one wasn't eating.

Tears started to gather in Naruto's eyes, he's only been a parent for a few hours and he was already doing a terrible job. A light woeful whine escaped him which caught the attention of all the occupants in the cart. They shifted around uneasily, not knowing how to console the blonde; Haku bit his bottom lip. He knew as a medic he had certain responsibilities, but he didn't know how much the demon's protective instincts would allow him to help. The fox may attack him, seeing him as dangerous.

But he simply couldn't sit there hearing those pained sobs anymore. "You have to wait for the pup to open its mouth, and then guide your… er… whole b-breast in… not just the nipple…" he instructed timidly. "You need to give as much skin contact as possible."

Naruto looked up at the feminine man before turning back to his pup. He didn't have full breasts like a woman would, but they were slightly engorged with milk. He tried to do as instructed, waiting until his pup opened his mouth wider before guiding his whole chest in, giving as much skin-to-skin contact without actively crushing his pup.

He gasped when the gummy mouth clamped down just behind his nipple, and the sucking motion started. It was a strange feeling; it hurt a little at first, but he soon got used to the pain. He couldn't really explain how it felt as the milk was extracted, but his bust didn't feel as tight as before. When the kit was done, it gave a sleepy yawn and a small hiccupped burp, he couldn't help but smile happily. Naruto hurried and put the small kit down before picking up his twin and doing the same, until he had fed all of his kits. Naruto was so happy that he looked up at Haku giving the man a wide grin, who gave him a smile of his own back.

The rest of the ride he concentrated on his pups, all their individual traits and look, thumbing their soft paws. Running his hand over the softness of their furred tummies as they continued to sleep. He didn't know how long he was staring; Juugo had passed him something to eat, which Naruto did with fervour, he hadn't had a decent meal in days. The sun was already setting over the horizon when the cart finally came to an abrupt stop. Naruto looked around confused as Haku and Zabuza put their masks back on to cover their faces. Haku turned and pointed to a pile of cloth that was laying beside him.

"There's a thick cloak for you to put on, there's some extra cloth there to make a sling, we're getting out soon."

The kitsune nodded and after making sure his pups wouldn't roll around, he reached for the cloak and put it on, pulling the hood over his head to cover his ears. Then with some effort he made a makeshift sling with the long cloth so that he could keep his pups close to him. There was some talking from the front by the driver before the cart was moving again. They drove for a little while longer, and Naruto could hear the loud chatter of vendors selling their wares. Children running around merrily, playing in the snow, adults talking animatedly to each other over the weather and important news. Until finally the cart came to a stop again.

Zabuza and Haku left first before Juugo put his own cloak on and waited until Naruto was ready before helping him out of the cart. For a moment the kitsune was blinded by the brightness, so different from the dimness of the cabin; it disoriented him slightly. But when he opened his eyes properly he gasped at the sight of the vast structures towering around him. He turned to Haku and Zabuza, the smaller looking back at him, but with his mask on Naruto couldn't make out his expression. All he saw was his arm moving in a flourishing sweep, as if gesturing to all of his surrounding.

"Welcome to _Kumogakure, _ the Land of Lightning," he said.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed!_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	36. The past, never ending

_Hello everyone,_

_Sorry this took so long. This chapter was not easy to write, actually I was trying to write Iruka's part specifically, agonising over it for weeks. Then I started to work, and things just started to just pile up. This chapter may be short but it's a huge part of the plot! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 32: The past, never ending

_"Welcome to Kumogakure, in the Land of Lightning," he said_.

Naruto gasped at the sight before him. His legs were week, almost ready to collapse beneath him. He was in the Land of Lightning! This was a completely human territory, miles away from home. The pups whimpered feeling the distress of their mother, and Naruto held them tighter. He looked around himself at the unfamiliar buildings, the most prominent being the one in front of him, where many more masked humans stood in rows leading up to the large tower. The door opened slowly and out came a row of people all dressed in white robes, the most prominent one being the leading man who had his face partially covered by a conical hat.

As he came closer Naruto could make him out better; he was tall with bright blonde hair, and when he looked up he noticed that the human had bright sky blue eyes that matched his own. The man came to a stop in front of the older man, talking to him in low hushed tones before he looked over the broad man's shoulder to stare directly at Naruto's face. His blue eyes suddenly brightened with unknown hope, he pushed past the older man until he came to a stop in front of Naruto, a kind smile spreading over his face.

"It's good to finally meet you," he said, his voice deep and soothing. It was like a calming effect washing over him. "I had been waiting for you for a long time, Naruto."

The kitsune didn't know what was going on, how did this human know his name? "How… how do you know my…?"

"It's what your mother said he would name you," the human answered.

"How did you…" Naruto started to feel dizzy, his body battered and bruised. He swooned, nearly falling forward only to feel two warm reassuring hands gently gripping onto his shoulders to steady him.

The pups whimpered out in fear, but Naruto was too tired to reassure or fuss over them. He said nothing as he felt himself being lifted up in bridal style. The man was shouting some things, but Naruto couldn't really make out any of it. His eyes rolled up as he was rushed inside the large building towards the many hallways until he heard the sound of a door being opened, and then he was laid down on a soft feathery bed.

"I apologize, I should have gotten you inside to rest sooner. Jiraiya told me about the terrible things that happened to you. I knew I shouldn't have let you and Kurama go," the man murmured, his warm hands moving some of his hair away from his sweaty brow.

Some people came inside bringing in a large wash basin filled with water and towels. The human took one of the small towels and dipped it into the water before wringing it and placing the cooling cloth on Naruto's forehead. He then shouted, asking were the healer was, demanding them to hurry. The pups inside their bundle were squirming uncomfortably, pressing against the injury on his stomach.

"Kurama…?" he said, his voice slurring slightly.

The blonde-haired man took off his conical hat to reveal his spiky blonde hair, his face pinched in a pained frown. "You don't know…?"

Naruto shook his head slightly, careful not to shake off the damp cloth. The human did not seem happy with Naruto's answer if the sorrowful look on his face was anything to go by. He dragged a chair from the corner forward, bringing it near the bed Naruto was laying down on. He sighed heavily, running his hands through his bright blonde hair, suddenly looking very tired. He turned to look at Naruto again, his blue eyes tired but still filled with warmth.

"Tell me Naruto, what do you know about your mother…?"

"My mother… I-I don't know much about... him… I was brought up by my foster parents…" which wasn't untrue. Naruto could never bring himself to ask more about the demon who gave birth to him. It hurt too much to think about it.

"…I see…" just then man dressed in pale blue robes came in, the healer it would seem. He greeted the blonde-haired human, and then came close to Naruto ready to take a bundle off him. But the kitsune refused, growling fiercely, causing the human healer to flinch away from him, looking from his snarling face to the other human, not sure how he was supposed to proceed.

"S-sir?" he stuttered uncertainly.

The blonde-haired man raised his arm. "Naruto the healer just needs to have a look at you. He needs to check that you are alright…"

"I'm fine…" he said, his voice strained and gruff. "Haku-san took care of me, I don't need to be looked at." The human nodded and sent the healer away, when he was gone he turned back to regard the tired fox.

"You need to rest…" he insisted.

Naruto knew that he did, all of his remaining chakra was going to healing his wound, but he couldn't go to sleep. Not in such a foreign place filled with humans, and his pups were vulnerable. He yearned for his mate, for his home in Konoha. The odd human seemed to be able to feel his distress since he gave him a forlorn look while biting his bottom lip as if he were trying to make a hard decision. He stood up abruptly, giving the tired fox demon a kind smile.

"I'll leave the room and bring your mate in, get some sleep. Don't worry you're safe, I as the Genshu (leader) of Kumogakure promise that," he said and Naruto didn't bother correcting him about Juugo as he left. He was already drifting off to sleep.

Outside Juugo was waiting, and the human told him to go inside, watching with a sad look as the large red-haired youkai lumbered inside. He turned only to find Jiraiya waiting for him.

The older man stepped forward. "Well…?" he asked.

"He doesn't know a thing Jiraiya, he doesn't know a thing about me…" he said, his voice rough and shuddered.

Jiraiya sighed, and shook his head, "Don't worry Minato, once he's better you can talk to him."

The man named Minato nodded forlornly, glancing back at the closed door, wishing to look at the occupants inside. He had been waiting to meet Naruto for over 16 years now, ever since Kurama left. He would not let this opportunity escape him once again.

"I hope so," he replied. "I don't want to lose my son ever again."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke woke up groggily, his mind like a mush of unsettled thoughts. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he realised that his brother Itachi was sitting next to him sipping tea; he groaned, catching the older ookami's attention. Itachi looked down at him with tired eyes, he removed the blanket that surrounded him and then helped Sasuke slowly sit up. The young youkai looked around disoriented, only to realise that he was back home in his room again, and not outside in the forest.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Your link was activated, you went out into the wilds to find Naruto but then you met a shark demon that had your mate's scent all over him. You attacked him and Tsunade-sama had to sedate you."

"What…" he groaned clutching his head, trying to remember what happened the night before.

He remembered the chase, the snow hitting his face, the branches snagging at his clothes. His heartbeat pumping in his ears like a drum, he had zoned out completely, letting his baser instincts take over. They had roared and cried out in pain, demanding his mate no matter what the cost. Then that demon, that fiend that carried his mate's pregnant scent so familiarly, it made the hackles rise in his throat.

Yet Itachi shushed him, "Calm down Otouto, he's restrained with mother and father right now being questioned."

"I want to see him…" he growled, but Itachi pushed him back down again.

"Don't be foolish little brother, you're under the influence of the drug and poison. Let mother and father handle it."

"No!" he snarled, pushing Itachi aside and staggering up into a standing position.

Sasuke felt himself swaying from side to side, but didn't listen to his brother telling him to lay back down. He swayed towards one of the spare rooms, following the fresh scent of his parents, knowing that the demon was also with them. Itachi followed close behind, waiting to catch his younger brother in case he falls. Sasuke slammed the door open, not caring to bother and wait for his parents' permission to enter; the sight of the passed out shark demon with Tsunade hovering over him only managed to enrage him further.

"I want to talk to him…" although he'd rather kill the youkai.

"Sasuke, wait!" his mother stopped him, grasping his arm. "We don't think he hurt your mate!" she tried to reason, but Sasuke didn't want to listen.

"Naruto's scent is all over him!" he tried to shake her off him, but he was too weak to do that, just walking here had almost drained him.

The cougar demon looked up at the Uchiha's. "They might have been kept prisoner together," she said, showing them the bruises around the neck and wrist. "He was also severely starved and dehydrated, who knows how long he was out there…"

"He was held prisoner, who would do such a thing?" Fugaku asked.

"Poachers."

They all turned around to see that Kakashi had joined them, his thick fur coat wet from the snow. He had been outside continuing the search using his tracking skills, following the scent of the sickly shark demon until he found the abandoned human camp.

"Poachers?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, human poachers roam the wasteland towards the northwest, kidnapping any demons from the remote villages surrounding Konoha. They usually take young ones since they will sell easier."

The Uchiha family was disgusted by the news, and the idea that Naruto could be trapped within the clutches of those disgusting humans. "How can you be sure?" Mikoto asked.

Kakashi sighed, running his hands through his thick silver hair. "We found the cages, dozens of them, but they were all empty."

"Empty?! Where did Naruto go and what about those humans?!"

"We found no trace of them, no youkais or humans were in the area, but…"

"But what?!"

"There was evidence of a struggle, and not far off my group found an area cleared and filled with ashes, the ground scorched. Whatever was left was burned…" there was this look of utter dejection on his face. At times Sasuke forgot that Naruto was like a son to the Inu youkai, the possibility of losing Naruto was probably hitting him just as hard.

"Could that mean…" no he couldn't finish the question, he didn't even want to consider it.

"…" Kakashi didn't say anything, he turned away looking instead at his mate Iruka who had been hiding behind the bigger youkai.

Fugaku gave a tired sigh, and looked back at the sleeping shark youkai, "We should not jump to conclusions, let us wait until he wakes up. He will tell us what happened."

This answer did not seem to appease Iruka. He walked out of the room, and Kakashi seeing the desolation on his mate's face, followed right after him. He found the submissive youkai outside, staring blankly into the sky. Kakashi came to a stop behind him, contemplating if he should envelop him in a comforting hug, or give him the space to get emotions settled. The decision was made for him when Iruka gave a heart-wrenching sob and slammed himself into Kakashi's chest. His nails digging into Kakashi's shoulders, the dog demon just held his mate tight.

"He was taken by them, he was taken by those savages!" he shouted, muffled by Kakashi's thick coat.

"We don't know that…" he tried to reassure him but it sounded false even to him.

"You know what they do, what they will do, and what they did to me… they _will__ do_ to Naruto!"

Kakashi shushed him, he didn't need to be reminded of what happened that cold rainy night, over 80 years ago…

_'The cold rain felt like icy shards against his cheeks; he was running through the forest, rushing towards the sight of an explosion. It was near the border and Kakashi and his team were sent to investigate. Kakashi didn't know what to expect, he nodded towards his teammates who separated from him and flanked off in either direction to surround the sight of the explosion._

_The dog demon came to a stop just before the threshold, he looked towards his men. Kakashi then raised his hands, they all took out their weapons and with a flexing of his fingers they all rushed the sight._

_Kakashi expected many things to happen, he expected to see many things, but he didn't expect this of all things. To see a submissive demon standing in the middle of the crater, his surroundings scorched and burnt, a multitude of bodies torn and shredded, littering the ground around him. They were human bodies, the stench from them was obvious. His hands were covered in blood, not just that of the humans but also his own. His was clutching his middle. Kakashi then realised that his clothes were torn and his lower stomach was cut open, although that wound looked less than clean. Not a knife wound._

_The demon turned to look at him, his long brown hair loose and dirty, stained with more blood and dirt. His eyes glowing red with feral anger, teeth sharp, mouth pulled up in a snarl, ready to fight, ready to kill._

_He recognised this demon, a healer, who had gone missing when one of their relief camps had been raided. He had been missing for over three months. The demon snarled at Kakashi, readying himself to attack him, not at all caring for his severe wounds. Kakashi realising that he must look threatening to the submissive slowly put down his weapon on the wet muddy ground._

_"Shhh… you're okay…" he said calmly, he hands raised up defensively. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The demon was breathing hard, his feet swaying side to side, rain water dripping down the side of his face. Washing away some of the dirt and blood so that he was more clear to see. He looked tired, there was a fresh bruise of the side of his face, his bottom lip was cut. Kakashi could see the raw red handprints around his neck like he had been choked. There were more around his arms, some older, and ugly purple blooms on his sickly pale skin._

_It didn't take much to know what had happened to him, this demon had obviously been beaten, tortured from the looks of it. There was something else, a scent in the air that troubled him. He looked at the youkai's blood-covered hands and his stomach wound, it didn't take much to piece the scene together._

_Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. He had torn his own stomach open._

_The demon snapped, taking a step back away from Kakashi. "No, no, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe now, you're safe."_

_The youkai growled in warning at Kakashi, but it came out more like a pathetic whine. The angry red of his eyes fading to reveal a chocolate brown matching his hair, and he collapsed to the ground. Kakashi was instantly by his side, clamping his arm across his stomach wound to stem the bleeding._

_"Someone get me some bandages!" he shouted at his teammates.'_

Iruka had been unconscious for nearly a week, he had torn into his stomach, digging past his intestines to his womb and destroyed the organ. It was almost as if he had been trying to remove it, which he probably had been. The damage was irreversible. Reports of missing submissive youkais had been wide spread, kidnapped by poachers, raped and sold to other humans. Iruka had been missing for over three months, the signs of what they did to him were obvious. Kakashi never asked him what happened, he didn't have to.

He remained by the younger submissive's side, waiting until he was awake, and remaining with him throughout his rehabilitation. Kakashi did so, even when Iruka remained silent for months, his brown eyes glazed with anger and sorrow. There was an emptiness in them that Kakashi spent years filling with laughter and gifts, until Iruka finally repaid him with a smile. It took many more years until Iruka would stop flinching at his touch. To know that he was being put in that situation again hurt Kakashi, knowing that the same could be happening to Naruto was killing him.

"We will find him, I promise you that I will…" Kakashi said sincerely, pulling his mate into a fierce hug.

"I will."

* * *

_Review and join the dark side we have cookie!_


End file.
